


The people we used to be

by Rositadixon123



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 93,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rositadixon123/pseuds/Rositadixon123
Summary: It's been 97 years the the earth was bombed. Humans have been living up in on the Ark. When the Ark Oxygen supply starts to die. They send 100 teens to the ground to save the Ark people. They will go through hardship and lose who they are at points. Who will survive. This story follows hurt love and change between a group of teens and adults.Who will they become?
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Callie Cartwig/Marcus Kane, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/Niylah (The 100), Harper McIntyre/John Murphy, Luna/Roan (The 100), Monty Green/Original Female Character(s), Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Original Male Character(s), Wells Jaha/Ontari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1-The beginning

Chapter 1-The Beginning   
It has been 97 years since the bombing of the Earth. Leaving the Earth covered in radiation. 13 space stations had been sent up to space. The 13th one was shot down, leaving only 12 space stations left. The twelve space stations have come together to form the Ark where humanity has lived for the past 97 years waiting there so they could return to the ground.

Billy Gray wakes to the sound of his alarm clock. He opens his eyes and groans, knowing that today was going to be like every other day. Boring as hell. Billy throws his covers off the bed. Billy gets up off his rock hard bed and looks at his room. Billy's room was bland. He had his bed, which was hard as a rock, and the dresser that was in front of him. On the dresser, a mirror, and above his bed was a picture of his family. His father and mother were both dead. Billy stands up and walks to his dresser and pulls out a shirt, underwear, and pants. He gets dressed and ties his boots. Billy looks in the mirror. Billy was an average-sized man. He had an average build. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. Billy had just turned seventeen the day before. He wore a necklace that his mother had left him and wore his father's ring given to his father by Billy's grandma. Billy rubs his eyes and walks to his door. He was grabbing his bag as he walked out of his room. He walks into the kitchen of his little apartment on the Ark. The apartment had three bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room with a T.V. Billy walks to his fridge and pulls out the meat and bread. He makes himself a sandwich and sits down. Billy's parents had died when he was 12. They let him live alone as long as someone checked in on him. He didn't have many friends, and he was okay with that. His father was the earth skills teacher before he died. He was replaced by Charles Pike, a man Billy despised. Pike treated the lower-class people of the Ark like trash. Billy's only real friend was Jake Griffin, his father's best friend and somebody who has helped take care of Billy after his parent's death. There was also Marcus Kane, a man who was one of Billy's favorite people before his parents died, but after Kane became cold to Billy and his wife, Callie. 

A council and a chancellor ran the Ark. The Chancellor was Thelonious Jaha, who floated his parents. Jaha was a man who did not care much for mercy. He did what the law told him and that had gained him a lot of enemies.

Billy finished his sandwich and wiped his hands to get the crumbs off. Billy stands up and walks to his door. He opens the door and walks into the hallway. The halls of the Ark were bare. There were some lights and vents that gave off oxygen. The halls were small, that sometimes you would feel claustrophobic. Billy starts to walk through the halls to his first class, which was earth skills. He gets to the class and sees that it was still mostly empty besides for a few students. Billy walks up and sits by Emma, a girl who looked a lot like him. Jake had pointed it once while Billy was hanging out with him. Emma had long brown hair, her eyes blue. Emma was a beautiful woman, and Billy knew that but only saw her as a friend. As the class filled, Billy looked around. He turns to Emma. "Where's Murphy?" Billy asks the brunette woman.

"His father was floated yesterday. Nobody has seen him since," Emma tells him.

"Can you cover for me? Tell Pike something?" Billy asks Emma. 

"Yeah, sure," Emma says. Billy nods his thanks before he grabs his bag and leaves. 

Billy walks through the Ark until he gets to the side where most lower-class people live. The metal here was not in great shape. Some of it was rusted, and the lights would flicker and make the halls dark for a moment. The smell was terrible as Billy walked through the halls. Billy stops in front of a door. He brings his hand up to knock on it. Billy taps his hand against the door and lowers it. He wakes a moment. The door comes to open slightly, and John Murphy's head pops out a frown on his face. Murphy had a decent length of hair. Murphy's hair would come down to his ears on each side. Murphy's hair and eyes were both brown. Murphy was a little shorter to Billy but not by much. Murphy looks at Billy.

"What Gray?" Murphy asks.

"Heard about your father," Billy says.

"Yeah, what about it?" Murphy asks in a bitter tone.

"I know what it's like to lose my father to the laws of this hellhole," Billy says to Murphy.

"You lost your father too?" Murphy asks.

"I lost both my parents. Five years ago," Billy tells Murphy. Murphy looks at Billy and opens his door. Billy walks into the room. The room was dirty. There were clothes on the ground. His room was small, with only one dresser, a bed, and a blanket on the floor, which Billy assumed his father slept there. There was a small fridge too. The one apartment was about the size of Billy's living room. 

"Sorry, I haven't had time to clean," Murphy says.

"No problem," Billy says as he sits against the dresser.

"So, what happened to your parents?" Murphy asks as he sits on the bed.

"I was only twelve, and I was in class. From what I know is that a guard found something out that my father didn't want him to know. They got in a fight, and after it was broke up, my father was floated. The guard lived. I got really sick after. I don't know why, but the Ark wouldn't give me the medicine I needed. My mom got mad at the Chancellor as they were talking, and she attacked him in rage. They floated her next," Billy tells Murphy as he plays with his necklace.

"My dad tried to steal medicine and was caught. They floated him for trying to save his son," Murphy says. Billy and Murphy talk for a little while.

"I have to go. Meet me in class tomorrow," Billy says to Murphy, who nods. Billy walks to Murphy's door.

"Billy. Thanks for checking up," Murphy says.

"No problem, Murphy," Billy says with a smile as he heads back out into the bland hallways. Billy starts to head for the Ark's workshop. Billy walks through the halls. He knew that the Ark's laws were unfair. He hated them and hated that they destroyed people's lives. He hoped that one day they would be able to live without these rules. Billy was paying attention while he was walking. He ran into something hard and fell backward. He heard the bang of metal hitting the floor as he pulled his head up. Billy looks up. "Shit, Jake, I'm sorry," Billy says as he looks at Jake Griffin. Jake was a rather tall man with decent sized hair length. His hair was light brown as his eyes were blue. Jake had a sound body. He wasn't too skinny, but he also wasn't too big. He kept a nice balanced body. Billy helps Jake pick up his tools. They both stand up. They start to head for the workshop. "Anything new on the Ark?" Billy asks.

Jake sighs as he looks at the teen. "Yeah, The oxygen's systems are failing. We have maybe a year and a half left of oxygen. I was going to tell Abby and then the people," Jake says. Billy stops. Jake stops beside him. "What?" Jake asks.

"Jake, I like to think you're a pretty smart guy. I mean, how else would you have gotten here. But that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard. Let's say you tell Abby that. So she would probably tell Jaha thinking it would help, but it wouldn't. He would choose the people first and float you. Yes, the council should know, but you should try to fix it. Keep in on the low. You're our best chance, Jake. You do this. You'll die. Clarke will lose her father, Abby, her husband, and I would lose the only person I have left. Think about this," Billy says to the man. Jake stared at his friend. 

"Okay. I won't tell the people, but I will tell the council so we can work on fixing it," Jake says to Billy, who sighs with relief. 

"Thank you," Billy says to Jake, who smiles. They start to walk towards the workshop. They get close to the workshop and hear the sound of metal being hit and the sound of metal being melted and cut. The sound was loud like a high pitch screech. They walk in and see the flames coming off the metal as it was cut. Billy and Jake walk to Jake's office. Billy opens the door to Jake's office. Jake walks in and sets the tools down on his desk. Jake comes out and shuts the door. Billy looks around and sees Wells Jaha, the Chancellor's son. Billy had nothing against Wells. Many people did, though. Wells was talking with Kyle Wick. "Is that Wells?" Billy asks.

"Wells told me that he had an interest in being a mechanic. Jaha wouldn't like it, so Wells told him he was going to be hanging out with Clarke, who is at home drawing while Wells came here to learn from Wick," Jake says. Billy laughs. They hear someone clear their throat behind them. They both turn around. There were women. 

"Your back Jake," The woman says. She then turns to Billy and smiles. "Who's your friend here, Jake?" The woman says with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Raven Reyes, meet Billy Gray. Billy Gray meets the pain of our shop Raven Reyes," Jake says with a grin. Billy shakes Raven's hand. 

"What are you talking about? I make this place fun," Raven says.

"Also very dangerous," Jake says.

"You're just an old man that doesn't know how to have fun," Raven says with a grin. Raven had long brown hair that she kept in a ponytail. Her eyes were a nice brown color. Raven had a tan body and fit body. She wasn't super tall but a decent size. Wells comes over to them. 

"Jake, thanks for letting me do this. This is awesome," Wells says with a huge grin on his face.

"No problem Wells. You should be able to do what you want. Wells, you know Billy," Jake said.

"Yeah, what's up, man?" Wells asks.

"Nothing much," Billy tells the teen.

"Let's close up. Wells go help, Wick. He can show you how to do it," Jake tells Wells, who nods as he walks away. "You two should come. Get some food," Jake says to the two.

"Jaha, gonna be there?" Billy asks.

"No. He'll be working. Wells is joining us," Jake says.

"I'll come," Raven says.

"Me too. Can I bring a friend?" Billy asks.

"Who?" Jake asks.

"John Murphy," Billy says.

"The boy whose father got floated?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, I talked with him earlier, and his place looked like shit. I bet he could use a decent meal," Billy says.

"Yeah, Bring him. I'll have Abby make more," Jake says.

"Thanks," Billy says to the man. Billy starts to leave when Raven comes over to him. 

"Mine if I join?" Raven asks.

"Sure, come on," Billy says. They leave the workshop and start to head for Murphy. They were walking through the halls. They were almost there. 

"Billy," They hear a voice behind them. They both turn and see Marcus Kane. Kane was an average-sized man. He had average length brown hair and brown eyes. His body was kinda slim but not too skinny. 

"Kane," Billy says.

"Where are you heading to?" Kane asks.

"To see a friend," Billy says plainly.

"Who?" Kane asks.

"John Murphy," Billy says to him.

"Ah, yes. The teen whose father got floated for sealing medicine," Kane says.

"A father got floated for trying to save his son because the council wouldn't help him," Billy says to Kane angrily.

"You broke the laws. He knew what would happen. He got what he deserved," Kane says.

"So my parents also got what they deserved. Your friends," Billy says to Kane, who stands there silent. "Good day Kane," Billy says to Kane. He turns and walks away. Kane stands there for a moment after they are gone. He frowns before he walks away. Billy and Raven get to Murphy's apartment about two minutes later. Billy knocks on the door, and Murphy opens it. 

"Hey, Billy and strange girl. What's up?" Murphy asks.

"For one. Murphy, this is Raven Reyes," Billy says. The two nod to each other. "Jake invited you to dinner with us," Billy tells Murphy.

"Jake Griffin?" Murphy asks.

"Yeah. It would be you, Raven, Abby, Jake, Wells, Clarke, and Me," Billy says to Murphy. Murphy thinks for a moment.

"Sure, why not. What do I have to lose," Murphy says as he opens his doors and comes out. Murphy shuts his door, and they leave. They head for Griffin's home. They were walking past the shop when Wells came out in front of them.

"Hey, guys, mind if I join you?" Wells asks. Billy and Raven nod as Murphy says nothing. They start to walk.

"Sorry about your father Murphy," Wells says. Murphy stops dead in his tracks in the halls.

"You don't get to be sorry. Your father is the one who did it," Murphy says.

"That doesn't mean I agreed with it. I tried to stop him. Your father was doing the right thing. The council should have given him the medicine he needed for you. I haven't talked to my father all day because of what he did. I'm not my father, Murphy. You shouldn't treat me like I am," Wells snarls. The four of them stand in the hall. The only sound heard is Wells's heavy breathing. The tension could be cut with a knife as they stood there.

A small grin forms on Murphy's mouth. "Your right. Thank you for trying Wells," Murphy says to Wells. He sticks out his hand. "Truth?" Murphy asks.

"Truth," Wells agrees with a smile as they shake hands.

"Come on. We're gonna be late," Raven says. The other three nod as they start to walk through the halls again. The tension from earlier was gone and was replaced with a peaceful silence. They get to Jake's door a few minutes later. Billy knocks and Jake opens the door. 

"Hey, guys. Glad you could join us," Jake says. They nod as they come in. Jake turns to Murphy.

"Jake," Jake says to Murphy, who shakes his hand. The Griffin house was like Billy's three bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. One of the rooms was used for Abby and Jake's bedroom, the second was used for Clarke's room, and the last room was used as an office for Abby and Jake in case they needed to bring work home. Abby gets the food and sets it on the table. "Good, you're all here. Grab some food," Abby says. Abigail Griffin was a woman with a fit body with long brown hair and brown eyes. Abby was the head doctor on the Ark and respected by many. Everybody grabs food and sits down.

"Where's Clarke?" Wells asks.

"Drawing," Abby says.

"I'll get her," Wells says as he gets up and leaves to grab Clarke. 

"You all live alone, right?" Abby asks the three, who all nod.

"You have three bedrooms, right?" Jake asks as Clarke and Wells come out. Clarke Griffin, the daughter of Jake and Abby. Clarke had a slim body. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair lays at her shoulder as she grabs food and sits.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" Billy asks as Murphy and Raven look at Jake.

"Why don't you three move in with each other. Billy has plenty of room, and I bet Jaha would be okay with it," Abby says. Billy looks at the other two who nodded.

"I'm cool with that," Raven says. Murphy nods.

"Great after we eat. You guys can head there and sleep. We'll move your stuff there tomorrow," Abby says. They nod as the group eat. They make small talk and laugh. They help clean before they leave and head for Billy's apartment. Billy opens the door and the walk-in. 

"Welcome to your new home. There are other bedrooms. Pick what you want," Billy says. Raven and Murphy nod as they walk towards a room. There was a knock at the door. Billy turns around and opens the door. Kane stands there with his head down. "Yes?" Billy asks.

"I would like to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You're one of the best men I know. Your parents would be proud of you. Just as I am," Kane says.

"I remember when I was a kid, and you would come over with Callie, and you two were so happy, and we had fun. A lot of it. I miss that, Kane. I hope to see him again someday. Goodnight, Kane," Billy says to Kane as he shuts the door.

"Goodnight," Billy hears as he shuts the door. Billy smiles a little as he shuts off the light and walks to the door shutting the door behind him. He takes off his shirt and heads over to his bed.

This was just the beginning for these teens and adults who would enjoy this last year of peace before their lives are changed, and they are changed as people.

Welcome to our new story. Tell me what you guys think. I am excited about this and have some fun ideas. This story will be co-written with Fishands on Wattpad. I hope you guys are ready. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time


	2. Chapter 2-Roy

Chapter 2 Roy.  
Roy quickly sets up, sweats drips down his forehead. His heart beats as fast as lightning striking a tree. Not again. Roy thought as he got out of his bed. He rubs his eyes and tries to relax. Roy has been suffering from nightmares ever since his dad was Floated. His dad, Hank was caught stealing jewelry. Roy walks to his dresser and opens it. He pulls out a picture of his father. His father had long curly, dirty blond hair. He had blue eyes. Roy stares at the picture for what feels like forever until he hears his mom's door opens. She usually wakes up to make sure Roy gets up for class. Roy outs on his shirt that has stains and holes. He then slipped on his old worn-out boots. Roy takes a breath as he stands up. The boots are very uncomfortable and painful to wear. Roy walks out of his room. He sits down by his mother. "You look terrible, " his mother says with a frown.  
"Thanks, " Roy replies with sarcasm. "I haven't been able to sleep."  
"You miss him, " his mom suddenly says.   
The words pierce through his heart like a bullet. "Yeah, it's not fair he was only trying to help us."  
"They don't see it that way-"  
"They only see poor scum. Our lives don't matter to them. They don't understand what it's like to have to wear the same worn-out clothes every day or to worry about what you're going to eat today. Those rich fucks sit in their big fancy, apartments consuming every resource until there is only left for us," Roy interrupts.  
Roy's mom didn't say anything; she just stared at Roy, her eyes plagued with dread. A sudden loud knock broke the tension. Must be Easten. Roy gets up and walks to the door. He opens the door. A tall boy stands in front of him. The boy is a little overweight and has a lazy eye. "Hey, Easten." The sight of Easten washed the anger away.  
"Are you ready for class?" 

"Pshh no but the council thinks education is important," Roy says.  
"It is important, "Roy's mom adds.  
"Yeah, I know but then I would agree with the council, " Roy mumbles.  
Roy and Easten walk to the classroom where their history class is located. Roy walks into the classroom before Easten. He sits down in the front row of the row of desks. Easten sat next to him. Once when the rest of the students enter the Teacher enters the room. The teacher was bald and had a big black bushy beard.   
"Alright everyone Today we are going to dive deeper into the great cataclysm. We are going to discuss who launched the first missile?" The teacher slowly paces back and forth. "You will be Grouped up and you will all discuss your thoughts with each other. You may choose your groups however if there is anyone who doesn't have a group you will be integrated into a group." 

The classroom becomes a busy beehive as the students search and form groups.  
Every student but five were all grouped together. Roy and Easten and three others. The teacher points out the five students who aren't in a group. "You five are in a group, " the teacher says, his voice devoured any other noise in the room. Roy and Easten look at the other three students. The five students begin to emerge into a small group.  
"Hey I'm Roy and this is Easten," Roy says, two the three students. One by one the students introduced themselves as Jasper, Athena, and Monty. Jasper was thin and tall. He had short black hair. Monty was short and had short black hair. Athena has a slim body and she was average height. She has Light brown hair. 

"So who do you think launched the first n  
Atomic bomb?" Roy asks the group. "I think it was China, " Athena answers. "No, it was neither I think it was something extraterrestrial. No country at the time would think of destroying the planet, " Monty lets out.  
"Easten what do you think?" Roy asks Easten.  
"Um, well you see some crazy pornographic virus was unleashed upon the world which caused the targeting systems to go out and launch every atomic bomb." Roy, Athena, Jasper, and Monty look at Easten with widened eyes.

Athena looks at Roy and crosses her arms," Roy? What do you think happened?"  
Roy looks at Jasper who smiles at him. His smile was a mixture of mischief and amusement. Roy looks at Athena who looks irritated and impatient, " I think that Things happen for a reason, so if it was China, Aliens or Russia, it was supposed to happen." Roy looks at Jasper again, " Casper what do you think happened?"

Jasper chuckles then answers, " it's Jasper and I think that we need to move on and have a good time. I have a surprise at home. Would you guys like to join me? I know Monty will."  
"I can't, sorry, "Athena kindly rejects.  
"That's too bad Monty is going to miss you, " Jasper reacts. Monty nervously looks at Athena. For a moment there was an awkward silence. "Alright fine I'll go, only because I don't want Monty missing me, " Athena says, breaking the silence.   
Roy, Easten, and the rest of the group go to Jasper's place.

So, Roy do you have a special lady?" Jasper asks as the five walks down the small hall. Easten lets out a laugh, " Roy doesn't show any interest in girls I'm starting to think he is into men." Roy playfully punches him.   
"Yeah, well how am I supposed to get a girl if I'm always hanging out with you?" Roy, counters. "But to answer your question Jasper no I don't have a 'special lady.'"  
"That's too bad but understandable nobody doesn't get girls like me, " Jasper asserts. "What when do you get girls?" Monty asks.  
Jasper looks at Monty like he'd betrayed him, " well Monty there was Elisabeth."  
Monty chuckles at Jasper's counter, "Jasper my dearest friend, she broke up with you that same day."  
Jasper was about to reply but was interrupted by Athena, " wow Jasper I thought you get all the ladies."   
"Jasper, is this your place?" Roy asks as he stares at the large metal door.   
"No, it's Jaha's place, " Jasper retorts. 

The group walks into Jasper's house. "Well make yourselves and at Home, " Jasper says.  
"Jasper where are your parents?" Roy asks. Roy notices the pain in his eyes.  
"My dad is..he is at work he's not home much."  
"Hey so, what's the surprise?" Monty asks to attempt to change the subject.   
"Oh, I forgot. I'll be right back."  
Jasper walks into the kitchen, a few moments later he comes back with a bottle of wine. The group begins to drink and laugh, Roy felt something he hasn't felt in a long time. He felt safe, happy like everything was going to be ok.


	3. Chapter 3-Problems

Chapter 3-Problems  
Two weeks later  
It's been two weeks since Billy, Murphy, and Raven have moved in with each other. They have had to talk to Jaha, and he said it was fine. The three friends had been doing well together. They have been hanging out and laughing at their place or Griffin's home. Wells would usually hang out with them and had a playful friendship with Murphy, and Clarke and Raven have also become good friends. Billy's life has been going pretty well. He had a great friendship with Murphy, Wells, and Clarke. He got along with Raven the best, and he knew he was getting feelings for her. Billy has been spending more time with Kane, who was becoming more like the man he once knew. His life was pretty good.

Billy awakes to his alarm clock as he does every day. He gets dressed and heads outside. He sees Murphy and Raven sitting down at their table and talking. "You gonna cook?" Murphy asks.

"Why don't you," Billy asks.

"Because I would destroy the Ark," Murphy says.

"He's right," Raven says with a smile. Billy chuckles.

"Let's just go get breakfast in the cafeteria," Billy says. The other two nod. Raven goes into her room and comes out in a red coat with her hair in a ponytail. Murphy comes out with his bag. 

"Stop staring at Raven and let's go get some food," Murphy says as he walks past. Billy blushes as he follows. Raven follows with a smile. They start walking through the halls. They arrive in the cafeteria and grab some food. They sit down and begin to eat. Clarke and Wells join them. 

"Morning guys," Clarke says.

"Blondie," Murphy says with a grin.  
.  
"Dickface," Clarke says back. Murphy laughs as they eat.

"You two be nice," Wells says. They eat together.

"What's your plan after school?" Clarke asks.

"I have work," Raven says.

"I'm gonna go home and sleep," Murphy comments, making the others roll their eyes.

"Clarke and I are going to be playing chess. What about you, Billy?" Wells asks.

"I'm going to see Jake then go see Kane and Callie," Billy says. The others nod as they finish their meals. They get rid of their trays. They say bye to Raven as the other four head for Earth skills. They get into the class, and Billy sits by Emma, who smiles at him. Murphy sits in between Clarke and Wells. Wells was beside him, and Clarke was on the end. The class waits a few minutes. Charles Pike walks into the class paper in hands. Pike was a bald black man. He had a black beard and brown eyes. He had a very good build for a teacher. He looks at everybody as he starts to teach the class. Pike was teaching when one of the teens Josh, raised his hand.

"Yes, Josh?" Pike asks.

"Is it possible that there is life on earth?" Josh asks.

"It's very unlikely," Pike said.

"What if there was? What would we do?" Another teen Sara asked.

"If there was life on Earth. Which again is very unlikely, we would have to take back what is ours. If they won't give it to us, we would take it by any means necessary," Pike says calmly. 

Billy slams his hand down in rage. The class turns and looks at him. "Is there a problem, Mr. Gray?" Pike asks.

"The Earth isn't ours. If there were people down there, it's their planet. We left. They would have made the Earth their own. If there are people down there, we should be trying to make peace and learn from them. Not kill them and start a war. Your way of thinking is the same thinking the people who made the bombs had and looked what happened. We now live in a metal tin can. You are no better than the people who made and launched those bombs that destroyed the Earth," Billy says to Pike in anger. Pike stares at him. Anger cleared on his face from being talked back to.

"Mr. Gray, you are to leave my class and not return until you have learned what respect is. I will be talking to Jake and Kane to tell them what happened here to make sure it never happens again," Pike says in a calm voice. Murphy looks ready to talk back, but Billy shakes his head and leaves.

"Go float yourself, Pike," Billy says as he leaves the room. Billy walks through the halls of the ark, his bag on his back. He knew he was arriving near the workshop when he heard the metal being cut. He walks in and sees Raven and Jake talking. Raven sees him and says something to Jake. Billy walks over to them.

"What's wrong?" Jake asks, seeing the frown and look of anger on Billy's face.

"Pike," Billy says as he walks past Jake and Raven. Jake frowns. Jake knew how much his son figure hated the Earth skills teacher that had replaced his father. Raven also knew the same thing.

"Okay," Jake says, knowing it was best not to talk to Billy when he was this mad. Billy walks into Jake's office and sits down as Raven and Jake work. Billy had been in his own thoughts when the door opened. He heard someone clear his throat. He looks up and sees Kane a frown on his face.

"Why aren't you in school?" Kane asks.

"Why are you in the workshop?" Billy asks.

"Had to talk to Jake about something," Kane says.

"What the oxygen system failure, right?" Billy asks. Kane looks at him. "Jake told me. I haven't told anybody," Billy tells Kane, who nods. 

"Back to my first question. Why aren't you in class?" Kane says as he sits on the desk.

"Pike," Billy says. Kane frowns.

"What did Pike do?" Kane asks.

"A student asked if it was possible if there was still life on Earth and what we would do. Pike said that we would just kill them and not try to work with them, and it just set me off. All my hatred for that man coming out. I exploded and said somethings that he will probably try to bend when he talks to you, Jake," Billy says to Kane, who says nothing for a moment.

"I'm glad you spoke your mind. Billy, you can't talk to the staff of the Ark like that. Pike is resected by many why I don't know. Look, just stay out of his class for a few days. You don't have to go back today. Just chill in here until lunch," Kane tells Billy, who nods. Kane pats his shoulder as he leaves. Billy lays his head back and closes his eyes. 

Billy's eyes open slowly when the door opens. He looks around, realizing he had fallen asleep. His neck was kinda sore. He looks up and sees Raven standing there. "Come on. Let's get some lunch," Raven says. Billy nods as he stands up, and they leave the workshop. 

"Jake, not joining us?" Billy asks.

"No, he's having lunch with Abby," Raven says. Billy nods as they get into the cafeteria. They see Clarke, Murphy, Wells, and Emma were sitting together. Billy was a little shocked to see Emma sitting with his friends. They grab their food and sit down. Billy was sitting in between Murphy and Raven. Clarke sat in between Emma and Wells.

"Hope it's okay that I'm sitting with you guys," Emma says.

Billy smiles. "It's fine, Emma," Billy says to his friend. 

"You get in trouble for yelling at Pike yet?" Murphy asks.

"No. Pike hasn't talked to anybody yet. I talked to Kane, who I'm assuming talked to Jake," Billy says. Raven nods to confirm it. A teen comes up behind Raven. Raven turns and looks at the teen.

"Can I help you?" Raven asks as the others look at the teen.

"I have to tell you something. You are really hot." The teen says, clearly drunk. 

"Buddy, you are clearly drunk. Why don't you go home and sleep," Billy says to the drunk teen.

"drunk? I'm not drunk; I am p-perfectly fine, and who are you? huh!" The teen says.

"We don't want any problems. Just leave, dude," Wells says

"Yeah, What do you think that since you're the son of Adolf Jaha, you can tell people what to do! Your Fuck up father is going to Kilp, my mother. But I bet you don't give a shit. Nobody on this bullshit place gives a fuck. So, princess Jaha, you can do the world a favor and kill yourself," The teen snarls at Wells.

Billy stands up and gets in front of the teen. "Last chance. Leave," Billy says to him.

The teen chuckles. "What are you going to do? Float me.?" Because that doesn't sound that bad." The teen steps back. "Maybe you all will make your own council. So you can kill innocent people." The teen says.

"We don't make the rules. The Council and Jaha do. Wells doesn't. It's not his fault that people are floated, and he disagrees with it. Being a leader isn't easy. We don't know what they have to do. We don't know the burdens they carry. So just calm down," Raven says.

The teen scowls at Raven. "Oh, I see you and Young Jaha are screwing." The teen chuckles. "Well, he has good taste," The teen says. Before another word comes out of the teen's mouth. Billy punches him in the face, which makes the teen fall to the ground, his nose bleeding. 

Another teen walks up to the teen who's been punched. "Easten, you dumb-ass, what did you do!" The teen helps Easten up. "I'm so sorry, my friend here; Easten, has had a hard time recently. I think he's been drinking. O-I'm Roy."

"Billy. Your friend's lucky bloody nose is the only thing I gave him. The way he was talking to Raven and Wells. I should have broken his arm," Billy says to Roy.

"Wells? Jaha's son?" Roy takes a moment to process what he heard. "Wells, I know it's not your fault that your father is a cold-blooded killer, so I'm not going to compare you to him; it's not right."  
Roy looks at Easten, then at Billy. "Thank you for punching some sense in him." Roy gives Billy a weak smile. "I'm going to get him cleaned up before his-" Roy stops himself before he could end the sentence. Roy looks down at the floor then up at Billy again; there was a pain in Roy's eyes; A pain that hurt real deep. Roy then walks with Easten out of the cafeteria. The group sits back down and finishes their lunch like nothing ever happened. They leave. The others were going back to class, and Billy and Raven headed for the workshop. 

"Billy," Kane says as he comes over to them. "Come with me. We need to talk," Kane says to Billy, who nods as they walk away from Kane. They walk into Kane's apartment. "So, Pike went to Jaha. Make up a story, and now you are suspended for a few months, no more classes. And Abby, Jake or me have to keep an eye on you," Kane says.

"That's bullshit," Billy says.

"I know. Just go with it. I'll try to talk to Jaha," Kane says. Billy nods as he leaves the room. Billy was walking through the halls close to the workshop when two gunshots went off. The sound echoing around the ark as Billy felt a sharp pain in his hip and shoulder. He falls to the ground. The last thing he hears is somebody shouting his name before the world turns to darkness.

Two hours later  
Jake, Kane, Callie, Raven, Wells, Murphy, Clarke, and Emma were outside the medbay. They hear footsteps as Jaha comes over. "Chancellor," Kane says. Jaha was a tall black man with black hair and black eyes. He had an average body.

"Kane, Jake. How is he?" Jaha asks.

"We don't know. Abby is still in there," Jake says. Jaha nods.

"Did you see anything that could help us find out who could have done this?" Jaha asks.

"No, I was in the workshop, and then I heard gunshots. I came out, and he was on the ground," Jake says. Jaha nods. Abby comes out of the medbay with sweat going down her forehead and blood on her clothes. 

"How is he?" Murphy asks.

"He's stable as of now. The bullets went clear through which is probably the only reason he is still alive. We can't do much more besides wait and hope he wakes up," Abby says. The others nod.

That is what they do in the next three days. The news quickly goes around the Ark. Jake walks into the medbay and sits down and grabs Billy's hand. He sits there for what feels like forever when he feels his hand get squeezed. Jake looks up and sees Billy, his eyes open as he looks at the man. "You're awake," Jake says.

"Yeah," Billy says as he sits up in the bed. Abby comes in and sees Billy awake. 

"Look at you," Abby says.

"Can I leave?" Billy asks. 

"Let me check you, but you should be on bed rest though," Abby says. Billy nods. Abby checks on him and helps him up. They leave him alone as he gets dressed. Billy comes out. The white bandages could clearly be seen through his clothes. Billy starts to walk with Jake. As they walk, people look at him. They get to Billy's home. Billy opens the door. Raven and Murphy lookup. Raven was the first one up. She comes over and hugs him. He hugs her back, ignoring the pain. 

"You scared the shit out of us," Raven says.

"Sorry," Billy says. Raven lets him go, and Murphy hugs him.

"He is to stay in bed," Jake says. The others nod as they help Billy to bed. Billy lays down and closes his eyes.

Thanks for reading. What do you guys think so far? As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before storming out of the cafeteria. Roy didn't say anything, he just stared ahead. Once Easten is out of sight Roy gets up and walks towards the exit. He knew he had to go to class but he couldn't handle being near Easten. He knew Easten was pushing people away. He hung out with Monty and Jasper a couple of times this week but other than that he's been alone.

Roy walks out of the cafeteria and to the classroom, he had earth skills today. Once when he arrives at the classroom he takes a seat a few seats away from Easten. Roy doesn't pay any attention to Easten, he couldn't have. It would only hurt more. Because he knew Easten was right. Although he wouldn't admit it. Roy couldn't stay in the cafeteria much longer. He had to do something, he had to keep his mind busy, or else he would be alone in his thoughts and that was scarier than. Being floated.

Roy walks out of the cafeteria, he wanders down the halls of the Ark. He eventually gets tired and walks home. He entered the apartment carefully; he wasn't sure if the class had ended or not. If he was lucky class would have ended and it would be lunch hours. Roy slowly walks to the living area, where his family used to hang out together. Roy was relieved to see that it was around the time class usually ended. Roy walks to his mom's room, he usually checks in on her, out of fear she may do something hazardous.

Roy opens the door and pokes his head in. He sees his mom, laying in bed. She had an empty bottle of alcohol in one of her hands. For a moment Roy thought she had died, he heard her talk in her sleep which caused relief to invade his body. Roy leaves her room and walks intimidating the front door. He wanted to talk to Easten he was going to apologize.

Roy walks to the cafeteria, it's crowded by adults and teens. Roy scans the room for Easten. He sees Easten, Jasper, Monty, and Athena. He takes a deep breath and walks to them. Jasper was the see Roy approach. "Hey, Roy you didn't show up to class."

"Yeah, I slept in." 

"That's BULLSHIT!" Athena interrupted "we had Pikes class and that's right before lunch." Athena gets up face to face with Roy. "Why don't you tell us the real reason you didn't?"  
Roy didn't say anything he didn't know what to say. "What got nothing to say, huh? You don't talk to any of us, you quit hanging out with us when you do you just act...dead. Jasper, Monty, and I are done so when you stop being a…. Ah!" Athena brushes past him. Monty and Jasper do the same. Jasper gives Roy a look of sympathy. 

Easten stood there in silence, he just stared at Roy with anger. "Easten look, I know I haven't been a good friend lately I-"

"Friend!" Easten snaps. "Is that what you think of me? We are like brothers, I'm always there for you why can't you be there for me!" Easten eyes begin to create tears. "My mother was arrested, she's going to be floated."  
Roy was shocked he didn't know how or what to say. "Easten.. I didn't know I-"  
"Of course you didn't all you do is think about yourself." Easten interrupted.  
"I don't want your apology."   
Easten walks past Roy, Roy could smell the alcohol coming off him.  
"Where are you going?" Roy asks as Easten heads to a group of teens. Easten turns around and flips Roy off. He continues to walk toward the group of teens.

Ten minutes later Roy is heading home with Easten after the event of earlier.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Roy asks harshly.

"I was only trying to make friends."

"Friends? Well you're doing a good job." Roy stops at the apartment entrance. "I'm going for a walk, get yourself cleaned up and take a nap. Maybe eat something I can smell the alcohol from your breath." Easten doesn't say anything; he walks inside and closes the door.

Roy walks down a hall he hasn't been before; he slides his hand across the cold metal walls as he walks. He looks through the windows of the apartments. They all look the same. Same grey metal doors the same ugly metal walls. He was at the last apartment. Before a turn, he notices something off? A girl was looking through the window of the door. She had long black hair, brown eyes. As Roy approaches the girl looks worried and nervous. Roy gives a friendly smile. The girl smiles back. Roy stops as the girl stares at him with curiosity. Roy waves. Roy felt something like butterflies we're flying around in his stomach. Roy felt attached to her like she was the one thing that he needed. Suddenly the girl looks behind and then at Roy she looked nervous like she was doing something wrong. 

Suddenly the Girl runs down the room. She glances at the door. She moves out of sight. Roy was about to walk forward when he saw a man standing a few feet from the doorway. The man looked to be in his early twenties. The man looked intimidating. The man started to move closer to the door. Roy quickly turned around and ran back home. When he got home Easten and Roy's mom was sitting together in the front room. 

"Roy; son. Easten will be staying with us." Roy looked at Easten who was sobbing.

"For how long? What Happened?

"He's going to be living with us, his mother has committed suicide." Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. But it made sense to him. She knew she was dead either way.

"How?"

"Nobody knows someone smuggled in a razer blade. It's still being investigated."

Roy didn't say anything he just stormed into his room.


	5. Chapter 5-Trauma and new friends

Chapter 5-Trauma and new friends  
Three months later  
It's been three months since Billy has been shot. He was on bed rest for two weeks, and by the end of it, Murphy and Raven were ready to kill him. He hasn't done much since then. He had gotten work from teachers and had done that. Pike had talked to Jake and Kane and had got shut down by both. Billy would usually stay in his apartment. or he would be in the workshop.

Billy shoots up in bed after a nightmare. There was sweat dripping down his head. Billy throws his cover on the ground. Billy gets up and gets dressed. He walks out of his room and into the bathroom. He turns on the water and splashes some in his face. He stares in the mirror and pulls down his shirt to reveal the bullet scare. Billy wouldn't admit it to anybody, but he was terrified to leave his apartment. He was scared that if he did, they would finish the job. He splashed some more water in his face when there was a knock. "Man, I need in there," Murphy says. Billy opens the door and walks out. Murphy walks in and watches his friend sit down at the kitchen table. Raven comes out of her room in a pair of black pants and a redshirt. Her red coat over the shirt.

"Morning," She says.

"Morning," Billy says back.

"You should come to eat with us," Raven says. Billy looks at her. "Please," Raven says to him. Billy groans.

"Fine," Billy says. Raven smiles as Murphy comes out.

"Come on then, Let's go," Raven says. Billy stands up and follows Raven out the door. Murphy follows the two with a smirk on his face.

The group arrives in the cafeteria and see Clarke, Wells, and Emma talking. They grab their food and sit down. "Look who decided to join us," Clarke says.

"I know you all missed me so much," Billy says with a smirk.

"It was kinda quiet," Emma says.

"With Murphy, nothing is ever quiet," Wells says. Murphy kicks Wells's legs under the table. "Ow, you dick," Wells says. Billy looks past them and sees a girl sitting by herself at a table as she ate.

"Hey, I'll be back," Billy says as he gets up and walks towards the girl. The others watch as he sits down. "Hey," Billy says to the girl.

"Hey," The girl says in a small voice.

"Why are you eating alone? Where are your parents?" Billy asks. The little girl looks at Billy.

"My parents work a lot. I've been eating alone a lot," The little girl says.

"I'm Billy," Billy says to the girl.

"Charlotte," Charlotte says.

"Come on. You can eat with my friends and me," Billy says to Charlotte, who looks at him. 

"You sure?" Charlotte asks.

"Yeah," Billy says. Charlotte smiles as she picks up her trey. Billy smiles as he stands up. Murphy and the other's watched the whole exchange with a smile. Billy and Charlotte walk back over and sit. "Guys, this is Charlotte. She's gonna be hanging out with us," Billy says. Raven smiles.

"Hey, Charlotte. I'm Raven," Raven says. The little girl smiles as the rest of the group introduce themselves. The group eats breakfast and talks. Charlotte fits into the group just fine. Charlotte was a slim girl with dark blonde hair with brown eyes, and pale skin as breakfast ends. Harper Mcintyre comes over to their table. 

"Hey, Harper," Murphy says.

"Hi, Murphy. Billy, Kane told me that you were supposed to head back to school tomorrow," Harper says.

"Thanks, Harper," Billy says. Harper was getting ready to leave.

"Harper, you want to hang out with us?" Murphy asks. Murphy's friends look at him while Harper looks at Murphy.

"Sure," Harper says as he sits down. Harper had a slim build with long blond hair and brown eyes. The group eats, and when breakfast ends, Murphy, Wells, Clarke, Harper, Emma, and Charlotte leave for class. Billy and Raven leave the cafeteria. They separate as Billy heads towards Kane's place. Billy knocks on the door. He waits a moment. The door opens to reveal Kane's wife, Callie. Callie had dark hair. Dark brown eyes and a light skin tone. 

"Hey, Billy," Callie says.

"Kane home?" Billy asks.

"No, he's in a meeting. Is there a problem?" Callie asks. Billy doesn't say anything. "Come in and sit," Callie says to Billy, who nods. Billy walks in and sits on their couch as Callie comes over. "What's bothering you?" Callie asks.

"I have been having nightmares quite frequently. They always change, but most of the time, it's whoever shot me coming back and killing me or hunting down someone I love and killing them. Kane or Jaha won't say it to my face, but I know they have got nothing," Billy says as he stares at the ground.

"Have you talked to anybody about this?" Callie asks.

"No," Billy says.

"I think you need to talk to your friends about this. Let them know how you feel. No matter what you do, you can't keep these feelings bottled up," Callie says. Billy nods. He stands up.

"Thanks, Callie," Billy says as he walks to the door. He opens the door and leaves the room. Billy walks down the halls with a blank expression on his face. He walks into the workshop and over to Jake. 

"Where's Raven?" Billy asks.

"She's doing a repair job outside the Ark," Jake says as the worker walks away.

"Okay, so what's the real reason?" Billy asks.

"She went to visit Finn after breakfast, and they broke up. Finn was flirting with other women right in front of her. I made up a one time lie so she could go out there," Jake says.

"That was nice of you," Billy says.

"I love Raven like a daughter. What did you need?" Jake asks. Billy looks at Jake. Billy then tells Jake what he told Callie. After Billy was done talking, Jake looks at him.

"You know I'm gonna be talking to Kane and Jaha," Jake says. Billy nods. "Look, all we know right now is that all guns were accounted for. That means a guard shot you. We're assuming someone hired him," Jake says. Billy nods.

"Who?' Billy asks.

"They don't know. And they don't even know where to start," Jake says.

"Okay. How long do you think till Raven will be back?" Billy asks.

"After her walk, she's heading home. So you can meet her there," Jake says. Billy nods. 

"Thanks, Jake," Billy says to the man who nods. Billy heads home and sees Raven sitting on the couch and watching a movie. "What you watching?" Billy asks.

"I don't know some movie from before the bombs. I didn't look at the title," Raven says. Billy walks over and sits by her.

"Heard about you and Finn," Billy says. Raven looks at him.

"He's a dick," Raven says. Billy smiles.

"That he is. He lost something great today," Billy says. Raven looks at him with a small smile.

"Thanks," Raven says. She lays her head down on Billy's shoulder as they watch the movie. They both fall asleep.

Billy is awakened about two hours later to the sound of their door opening and voices. He opens his eyes slowly and looks at Raven, who was waking up too. "What are you doing here so early?" Murphy asks as he came over.

"Finn and I broke up, so Jake gave me the day off," Raven says. Murphy frowns.

"Dick," Murphy says as he sits on the couch. Harper, Charlotte, and Emma had come with him and were sitting at the table. 

"So, what were you two doing?" Emma asks.

"We were watching a movie. We must have fallen asleep. Where are Wells and Clarke?" Raven asks.

"Wells had to go see his dad, and Clarke went to go work with her mom. Passed Kane and Jake on the way here. They looked troubled," Harper says.

"They find anything on you being shot?" Charlotte asks.

"How did you know about that?" Murphy asks.

"Word spreads around here fast. Everybody knows about it," Charlotte says.

"All they know is that all guns were accounted for, so they suspect it was a guard. Someone may have hired them. They don't have much more than that," Billy says.

"How do you feel about it?" Raven asks.

"I'm scared. For myself and all of you," Billy says as calmly as he could.

"We'll be okay. We're gonna find that bastard shot you, and he will be floated. We're gonna be okay. It's just a matter of time. Until then, we watch our backs and watch each other's backs. Keep each other safe," Murphy says. The others nod. Billy smiles at his friends. 

"Just be careful, please," Billy says. The others nod.

"For now, I say we should just relax and let the council do their job," Raven says. Billy nods. They start another movie and relax. Their world would be changing in 9 months, and for now, their problems were a minimum.

I know my chapters are usually longer, but I didn't need to have a longer one. This should have most of the main characters introduced. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roy awoke to the sound of Easten and his mom laughing. What are they doing up so early? Roy put on his shirt the cold hard metal floor sent chills up his feet and spine, as he walks out of his room. It has been three months since Easten’s mom committed suicide. The apartment wasn’t small so Easten had to sleep on the couch. 

“What are you guys doing up so early?” Roy asks, while rubbing his eyes. Easten and his mom look at Roy with confusion.

“Bro its two in the afternoon.” Easten says.

Roy turns his head to the clock, it reads 2:00pm.

“You really slept in, what did you do party all night?” Roy’s mom says in a joking manner.   
Roy couldn’t remember half the night. He could remember going to Jasper’s house. He’s been hanging out with Jasper, Monty and Athena. 

“Did I miss class?” Roy asks, before sitting down next to Easten. 

“Yes you did.” Easten replies with a grin. 

Damn that’s the third time this week. “I’m going to the Cafeteria.” Roy says as he was heading towards the front door. Roy walks down the same old hall that led to the cafeteria. He began to feel light headed, shortly after his head felt like someone was smashing it with a sledge hammer. Roy walks down the cafeteria and sits down at an empty table. His eyelids begin to get heavier and heavier. He catches himself closing them every few seconds. Eventually he can’t fight it anymore; falls asleep. Roy quickly opens his eyes, as he hears someone talking to him.

“Hey buddy, rough night?” Roy quickly looks up. It was Jasper and Monty.

“Jasper? Monty? What are you doing in my room?” Roy asks, rubbing his eyes.

Jasper and Monty look at each other and they had a confused look on their faces. “Technically this is everyone's room.” Monty replies. 

Roy soon realizes that he was in the cafeteria. Oh shit. I must of fell asleep.

“Hey boys.” Athena says while running towards them. She gives Monty a hug then punches Jasper shoulder. She turns to Roy. “Whoa you look like some shit out a man baby.” She says with a friendly smile. Roy gives a short weak smile. “Anyways what do you guys have planned today?” 

“We can hangout at my place? I got herb.” Jasper suggests.

Roy groans.  
“Yeah that’s a great idea.” Athena agrees. Monty shakes his head and they all turn towards Roy, who has his head down on the table. Roy looks up at them.

“What?” Roy asks. But he already knew what they wanted. 

“Come on, you owe us.” Athena says

“Yeah, you do. After the hell you put us through.” Jasper adds.

Athena puts her hand on his slouched shoulder. “Come on you need some fun. You can even invite your brother; Easten.” Roy now considered Easten a brother more than ever. 

“Alright fine, but I get to invite Easten.” Roy finally gives in.

The four leave the cafeteria and head to Roy’s place. When they get there they see Easten sitting on the couch watching a recording of a soccer game. Easten turns his attention on the front door as Roy, Jasper, Athena and Monty walk in. 

“No! No! I am not drinking not after the last time.” Easten says with excitement and rebellion. 

“What? How do you know, that we were going to ask you to come over?” Jasper says playfully.

“Easten Don’t be a turd.” Athena adds.

“Whenever my brother hangs out with you party animals I get fucked up.” Easten protests. 

“He never hangs out with us, he's always being a sad butt-hole.” Athena says.

“Hey, hey why do you have to go there.” Roy adds.

“Fine! Lets go.” Athena Orders.

Jasper and Monty follow Athena out the door.

“This morning sucks.” Roy says with an irritated tone. 

“You mean afternoon.” Easten corrects.  
Roy glares at him. 

“Your coming with us!” Athena says, before grabbing Roy’s arm. She drags him out of the doorway and a few inches down the hall. “Your going to have to deal with us without Easten.” Athena says. She quickly turns around causing her hair to hit Roy’s face.

“I’m glad you're coming.” Jasper says as he walks beside Roy. 

“Yeah, I know I’ve been kinda distant.” 

“That’s an understatement. I get it but you gotta cheer up, herb and alcohol is a good way to.” 

“What’s up with Monty and Athena?” Roy asks. 

“What? Those two? Monty has a huge crush on Athena, but I think she likes someone else?” 

“Who?”

“You.”

“Me? That’s crazy did you not hear her call me a butt hole.”  
“Yeah and do you know what girls do when they like a boy?”   
Roy never thought Athena liked him. He thought she liked Monty.  
“Hey slow pokes hurry up!” Athena shouts, from ahead. Her words are blocked by Roy’s thoughts. He knew this would be a problem that would either go away over time. Or damage his and Monty’s friendship. Maybe she doesn't, maybe Jasper was joking. Jasper, taps Roy’s shoulder to get his attention. Jasper turns his head towards Athena and Monty. Gesturing to catch up to them. Roy and Jasper start to speed up until they were caught up with Monty and Athena.   
“It’s about time you two love birds caught up.” Athena says before chuckling.   
“Ha, ha” Jasper replies.   
The group of party craving teens were only a few feet away from Jasper's front door. Jasper takes the lead and opens the door. “Home sweet Home.” He says as he throws himself on his old, green couch.  
“You need to get new furniture.” Athena says while examining an old chair.  
“You need to quit complaining.” Jasper retorts.   
“I think we all need a drink.” Monty proposes. Roy walks and sits down by Jasper.   
“No, I think Roy needs a drink.” Jasper says.  
“I think I need less troublesome friends.” Roy jokingly says.  
“Ah, you need to have more fun.” Jasper replies. Monty walks into the living room, with three glasses of wine. He hands one to Athena and Roy. “Hey where's mine?”   
“Sorry Jasper there was only enough for three.” Monty says while frowning at Jasper.   
“What..It's my wine.”  
“And we are your guests, tough titties.” Athena added.  
Athena sets her glass of wine on a small table next to the chair she was sitting on. “Come on let's dance.”   
“That’s a great idea then we can announce a prom queen and king.” Jasper says sarcastically.  
“Shove it Jasper.” Athena says, before flipping Jasper off. 

“Roy, may I have this dance.” Roy looks up at Athena. She had her hand out gesturing for him to take it. Roy glances at Jasper who had a large grin, almost like he was about to burst up laughing.   
“Uh-no.”  
“What why? Come on.”   
I’m the butt hole remember.”  
“Ah, I was just kidding. Come on don’t be an Easten.”   
“Why don’t you dance with Monty.” Jasper adds. Athena turns to Monty who is sipping on his glass of wine.  
“Fine! You jackass.” Athena moves towards Monty, who didn’t notice her. “Hey Monty, wanna dance?” Monty's face lit up with emotions.  
“Uh-yah.” Monty takes Athena’s hand and they start dancing. Roy slowly sips his wine as he watches Jasper and Monty dance. Jasper pulls out a large pipe from under the couch.   
“I’ll be right back.” Jasper, says before going to his room. Athena gently let's go of Monty and moves towards Roy. Athena playfully grabs Roy’s glass of wine.  
“Aw, come on.”   
“Do you want it? You have to dance.”  
“What, do you want me to do? Break dance?” Roy replied sarcastically.  
“Fine, have your way.” Athena starts to drink the glass of wine. Roy gets up as she finishes off the glass of wine.   
“I’m going to fi-” before Roy could finish, Athena grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. He could feel her warm breath on his face. What am I doing. I must stop this. Roy’s eyes lock on Athena’s eyes. Roy didn’t keep his eyes off hers he was scared to look at Monty. Roy’s heart is beating fast, like it’s going to burst out of his chest. It seemed like time slowed down as the two danced. The sound of Jasper's door closing made him nervous.  
“Wow look at those two.” Jasper says while walking back to his spot on the couch. The voice of Jasper distracted Roy, causing him to lose his balance. Roy fell backwards onto Jasper's chair. Knocking it down. The legs of the chair were broken. Athena lays, on top of him. They both stared into each other's eyes, for what seemed like minutes. Roy couldn't look away almost like he lost control over his body.  
“Wow, this is awkward.” Jasper says before taking a puff of his pipe.

Athena gets off Roy and helps him up. “Thanks.” Roy says.  
“I’m going to get fresh air.” Roy brushes past Athena, as he leaves the apartment. Roy tries to clear his mind of the recent event but he couldn’t. He knew it was wrong; he couldn’t hurt Monty. Suddenly the door to the apartment opens. Athena walks out, she looks energized.   
“I’m sorry about earlier, I lost my balance.”  
“It’s ok.” Athena replies in a soft soothing voice, as she slowly approaches Roy. Soon she only inches away from Roy. Their eyes lock again. Athena leans in and their lips meet. Roy’s chest felt like it was going to explode. Roy imagines Monty’s reaction, and pushes Athena away.

“No this is wrong.”   
“What? I thought you liked me.”   
“No, but you know who does; Monty. I don’t know how you don’t see that.”  
“What how do you know?” Roy wasn’t a good liar but He had to say something, to make her see.   
“He told me, thinks you’re beautiful, smart, amazing; look you go talk to him and I promise you that you’ll see.” Athena didn’t respond right away. It took her a moment to process and make a conclusion.   
“And if you’re wrong?”  
“You can call me butt hole for the rest of my life.” Roy says with a grin.  
“Either way I’m going to call you butt hole, or jackass.” The two start to laugh for a short moment.  
“Look, I need to go. Can you please tell Jasper and Monty how sorry I am, I just need to think.” Roy asks, with a begging voice.   
“Alright, but just this time only, because I feel bad that I kissed you.” 

Athena walks back in the apartment while Roy walks down the hall. He didn’t know exactly where he was going, all he knew was he needed to walk. Almost like an instinct. Five minutes later, he is close to his apartment. Roy stopped, something didn’t feel right. He begins to hear footsteps coming from behind. He turns around to see two boys around the same age as Roy. One of them was Short and overweight while the other one was tall and skinny.   
“Hey, friend.” The skinny one greets, with an unnerving voice.

Oh shit what do these guys want. Roy thought to himself. The boys walk closer.

“What are you doing out here all alone?” The skinny one asks. 

Roy slowly walks back “I-I’m not alone.” 

“Oh, really? Because I don’t see anyone with you.” The skinny one says as he moves even closer.

“What do you want?” Roy finally asks. 

“Nothing just want to talk.” The skinny one said.

“Yeah talk.” The fat one adds.

Roy doesn’t reply; he just looks at them with a wary look.  
The two boys take one more step, they are now. Only seven inches from Roy.

The boys get face to face with him. 

“Back off.” Roy snaps. Pushing the tall one. The fat one then tackles Roy. Roy knocks his head against the floor. Roy's vision becomes blurry, all he hears is the boys shouting and some other voice. A voice he’s never heard before. 

“Are you okay?” Roy vision clears and he sees a man, with medium, curly hair. The man helps him up. “Those damn spoiled kids” The man helps Roy up. “I’m Bellamy.”


	7. Chapter 7-The solution

Chapter 7-The Solution   
Three months later.  
Six months before the dropship falls  
It's been three months since Charlotte and Harper had started to hang out with Billy's group of friends. Nothing has really changed for them. Billy had met Charlotte's parents, who had thanked him for making their daughter happy. Nothing has been found on the shooter, and Billy had gone back to school. 

Billy, Wells, and Murphy were walking to the cafeteria for lunch. The girls were meeting them there after they left the teens to have girl time, as Clarke called it. Billy, Murphy, and Wells had been hanging out with Jake in the workshop. They walk into the cafeteria and see the girls are sitting down, they grab their food, and sit. "You guys have fun?" Wells asks.

"Yeah," Charlotte says with a grin on her face. 

"Well, after you left it, we went to the workshop and helped Jake," Billy says.

"Was he mad I wasn't there?" Raven asks.

"No, He asked where you were, but once we told him, he said it was okay. Just this one time, though," Murphy says. Raven nods.

"Was Kane there?" Harper asks.

"At the beginning. He was talking to Jake. He left shortly after we arrived," Billy says.

"What about the new girl? We saw her working. Never seen her there," Wells says. Raven nods.

"That's Mia. She started about a week ago. She's good, and I mean that. She's been training under Jake and me. She'll probably be as good as me in a few months," Raven says.

"You're scared. There might be someone better than you," Murphy says in a teasing tone.

"Shut up, assface," Raven says with a smile. The group eats and puts their trays away.

"I'm gonna go home. My parents said they would be home early," Charlotte says.

"Okay," Billy says.

"Come on. I'll take you back," Murphy says. Harper follows. The others head for Billy's apartment to relax. They get in there and sit down. About ten minutes later. The swings open and hit the wall with a bang. They all turn and see Murphy, who had sweat dripping down his forehead. 

"Murphy, what's wrong?" Wells asks, concerned.

"Charlotte's... parents arrested... gonna get floated... Harper's with her," Murphy says in between breaths. They get up and follow Murphy going through the ark's metal halls as fast as they can. They get to Charlotte and Harper just as Charlotte's parents are putting in the floating chamber. Charlotte was crying as Harper held her. Wells starts to move to his father when the guards stop him.

"It's okay," Jaha says. The guards move, and Wells walks past the guards. 

"Dad, you can't do this. She's just a child. This would turn her into an orphan," Wells pleads with his father.

"I'm sorry, son. Nobody is above the law, not me, not you, not your friends or their parents," Jaha says.

"Dad, please show mercy just this once," Wells pleads once more. Billy watches the two parents. He sees Charlotte's dad looking at with eyes that he knows all too well. Billy nods at the father, who smiles a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, son. Mercy is not a luxury we can afford. Move him back," Jaha says. The guards come up and grab Wells, who tries to struggle. Charlotte starts to cry harder. Harper pulls the girl against her chest as Raven and Murphy block her view. Clarke and Emma watch with tears in their eyes. Jaha looks at the group and locks eyes with Billy, who just stares back at him. Jaha presses the button, and the airlock opens, revealing the blackness of space as Charlotte's parents are pulled out into the blackness of space. The airlock closes, and nothing remains almost like nothing was there at all. Billy stands there and watches the chamber as memories enter his head. The guards let go of Wells, who stares at the chamber. Jaha moves towards his son. Wells takes a step back and swings his fist, which connects with Jaha's face making the Chacheller fall to the ground with a bloody lip. The guard moves towards Wells, but Jaha holds up his hand.

"Mom would be disappointed," Wells says before he starts to leave. The others start to follow. Billy was the last one of his friends. He stands there and stares at the chamber. The memory of his parents being floated fresh in his mind. He feels someone grab his arm and turns to see Raven. 

"Come on; Charlotte needs us," Raven says. Billy nods. They walk away. They arrive back in Billy's apartment to see Charlotte curled up against Murphy crying. Wells bends down in front of the girl.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. I tried. I'm so sorry," Wells says, tears in his eyes. Charlotte looks at the teen.

"It's not your fault Wells. You tried, that's all you could do. I hate your dad," Charlotte says.

"I hate him too," Wells says. Charlotte hugs Wells, who hugs her back.

"Charlotte should stay with one of us. She shouldn't be alone," Emma says.

"How about tonight you stay with me. My parents won't mind," Clarke says. Charlotte lets out a little smile.

"Okay," Charlotte says in a small voice.

"Harper and I can take her.," Murphy says. Harper nods. The three of them walk out of the apartment and head for Charlotte's place. A few minutes later, Wells shoots off the couch.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks.

"After someone is floated. The guard collects their things," Wells says. Billy's eyes widened.

"He's right. I remember them doing it to mine," Billy says.

"Even worse. The guard in charge of all that is the one who floated Murphy's father," Wells says. Billy moves towards the door.

"Clarke, Emma, Raven, stay here," Billy says. They nod. Billy and Wells leave and start to run for Charlotte's home. 

They get there as they put the cuffs on Murphy, Charlotte, and Harper. They start to take them out as their friends watch. Wells and Billy stand there for a moment before they head back to Billy's apartment. They walk in and see Kane, Jake, and Callie.

"Where are they?" Raven asks.

"We didn't get there in time," Billy says. 

"So they were arrested," Jake says. Billy nods.

"Great, Listen, I can try to get them out. I don't think I can. You guys need to keep doing your daily things. Understood?" Kane asks. They all nod and sit down.

Two months later. 4 months before the fall of the dropship.  
It's been two months since Murphy, Harper, and Charlotte had been arrested. The group of friends has visited their friends multiple times a month. There had been more crimes, which meant more people getting floated and teens sending glares at Wells.

Billy walks into the visiting room in the skybox. He was seeing Murphy today. He sits down as he waits for Murphy. Billy looks around and sees the parents visiting their kids. He watches one of them as the mom cries as she holds her son. Billy looks away and looks down at the ring on his finger. He starts to play with the ring when Murphy sat down. The guard walks away. Billy looks up at Murphy. "How have you been?" Billy asks his friend.

"Fine. The good thing about the cells is that I can work out for however long I want. Charlotte and Harper are doing okay. They share a cell," Murphy says.

"So I'm assuming you're by yourself," Billy says to his friend.

"Yeah. It's nice and also sucks. I'm going insane," Murphy says.

"Well, hopefully, we can figure out a way to get you guys out," Billy says.

"How is Raven?" Murphy asks.

"She's doing good. She was telling me about Mia, who I have only talked to once. She says the girl should be a zero-G mechanic in two months," Billy tells Murphy, who nods.

"Clarke and Wells?" Murphy asks.

"Clarke is fine. It's Wells I'm worried about. People have been committing crimes and are being floated. A lot of them are parents, and that a lot of teens are getting mad at Wells," Billy tells his friend, who nods.

"Look, watch out for him and be careful," Murphy says. Billy nods as a guard comes over and grabs Murphy, who walks away with him. Billy leaves and heads to the workshop to help Jake. He walks in and sees Jake talking to Raven and Mia. He had told them about a glitch which was the oxygen failure. He didn't tell them that exactly. He told them a month ago after Jaha had told him to do so. They have been doing their best to fix the problem but have had no luck. Sinclair has also helped. Billy walks up to them. 

"Hey, guys," Billy says. They turn to look at him.

"Hey," Mia says. Mia had brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was just above her shoulder. She had a fair skin tone and a slim body. 

"Any luck with the glitch?" Billy asks.

"No, We're running out of options. I'm gonna have to bring in more people," Jake says.

"Don't go rogue, Jake. Talk to Kane or Jaha," Raven says. Jake nods.

"Let's get back to work. Billy, I need your help moving some metal," Jake tells Billy, who nods. Billy takes off his leather jacket and sets in on the chair as he follows Jake. Billy and Jake start to move the metal.

"Have you seen Clarke or Wells?" Billy asks as they move the metal into a pile.

"Clarke told me that they were playing chess today. Emma?" Jake asks.

"She's with her parents today," Billy tells Jake, who nods. They move the metal for about another hour. Billy puts back on his jacket. "I gotta go see Kane," Billy says. Jake nods as Billy leaves.

Billy walks through the metal hall of the Ark. Billy walks to the door and knocks. Callie opens the door. "Kane, not home?" Billy asks.

"No, he is. He's just doing paperwork and wasn't paying attention," Callie says with a smile. Billy nods as he heads inside. Billy walks over and sees Kane still looking at his papers.

"I got kicked out of class again," Billy says as he sits down. Kane looks up.

"What?" Kane asks.

"I'm kidding. It's Saturday. I just wanted to get your attention," Billy says. Kane drops his pen.

"How's Murphy?" Kane asks.

"Good. He told me Charlotte and Harper are okay. What are you working on?" Billy asks.

"A plan we have that might fix the oxygen. And I can't tell you," Kane says. Billy frowns.

"Fine, I'll be back later. I'm gonna go see Clarke and Wells," Billy says. They nod. Billy leaves and heads for the room Clarke and Wells play chess in. He walks in just as Wells beats Clarke, who groans. Billy smiles. 

"I'm done," Clarke says.

"Okay fine. Hey Billy," Wells says as three kids come into the room. 

"Hey, guys. You done?" Billy asks.

"Yeah, we were just about to leave," Wells says. Billy nods. They stand up and start to leave when the three teens get in their way.

"Is there a problem, guys?" Clarke asks.

"Not with you two. Just Jaha Jr," The one in the front says.

"That means you have problems with us," Billy says. The one in the front chuckles.

"This is for my father," One of them says as he punches Wells in the face. Wells falls down as one swings at Clarke, who moves and hits him. Billy grabs the one advancing towards Wells, who was still on the ground. Billy grabs him and throws him over the table. The second comes up and punches Billy in the side. Billy grunts in pain. Clarke was on the ground as the other man hit her. The guards come in and drag the man off Clarke. 

"Arrest them all," The lead guard says.

"What about the chancellor's son?" One of the guards asked.

"Let the chancellor deal with him," The lead guard says. Wells stands up as Clarke, and the three men are pulled out. The last guard puts his hand on Billy's hands. 

"Stop. They started it," Wells said.

"Go to your father, Wells," The lead guard says to Wells. He leans into Billy's ear. "I guess you'll die like your parents too," The guard says. Billy brings his hand back and headbutts the guard. He lets him go as he holds his broken nose. "You bastard," He says as he pulls out his shock stick and shocks Billy, who falls to the ground. Before the guard shocks him again. Knocking him out.

Billy wakes up in a cell. His side hurt as he looks over and sees Murphy looking at him. A grin on his face. "The worst thing I have even woken up to," Billy says. Murphy laughs.

"You are so stupid," Murphy says. Billy laughs.

"Don't I know," Billy says. The door opens, and a guard comes in.

"You have a visitor," He says to Billy, who nods. The guard who leads Billy follows the guard into the visiting room where Raven and Kane were waiting. They both were glaring at him. Billy sits down.

"I know," Billy says.

"Your birthday is in four months. You could be floated. What were you thinking?" Kane asks.

"I wasn't. He hit Wells, and I lost it," Billy says.

"Why did you hit the guard?" Raven asks.

"He said I was going to die like my parents. And I lost it," Billy says.

"Look, that idea we had earlier should help. Don't do anything stupid and be careful," Kane says. Billy nods.

"You better not fucking die you, idiot," Raven says.

"Love you too, Raven," Billy says with a smile. Kane and Raven leave soon after. Billy is escorted back to his cell. The prisoners are let out about an hour later. Billy and Murphy walk over to Clarke, Charlotte, and Harper. Charlotte gets up and hugs Billy. Who hugs her back. Billy sits down, and the friends talk like usual.

Three months later. One month before the dropship falls.  
Billy has been in the skybox for three months. He and Murphy would workout in the cell the best they could, and they were okay.   
Billy and Murphy were heading back to their cells. Emma and Wells were dragged in last night. A guard walks over to Billy. "Come on," The guard says. Billy follows the guard into a room where Kane sat at a table. 

"Leave us," Kane says. The guard leaves and shuts the door. Billy sits down. "What's up?" Billy asks.

"I bet you saw Emma and Wells. I told them this first, and they got themselves arrested. Kinda what I expected," Kane says with a small grin.

"Then why did you tell them?" Billy asks.

"Because you are gonna need all the allies you can get for what's coming," Kane says.

"What is coming?" Billy asks.

"Jake can't fix the problem. The council came up with a solution. They are sending 100 of the teens in here down to the ground. I finished the list this morning. All of you are on it," Kane says. Billy smiles. "Why are you smiling?" Kane asks.

"Because I'm going to the ground," Billy says.

"You might die," Kane says. 

"If I die on the ground, I will be at peace. I would like to ask for a few favors," Billy says.

"What?" Kane asks.

"First, Is there any chance you could get Raven on the dropship?" Billy asks. Kane looks at him for a moment.

"Maybe. We have Mia now, so there is a chance. The hundred could use a mechanic. I'll try. No promises. What else?" Kane asks.

"Supplies. Any weapons, food, medicine. Anything you can get to help us down there," Billy says.

"It's not gonna be easy. I might be able to. If anything, I can get you three bags at the most. I'll try my best," Kane says. Kane stays silent for a moment before he pulls out a letter from his back pocket that had Billy's parents' name on it.

"I was supposed to give this to you when you turned 18. You'll be on the ground," Kane says.

"What is it?" Billy asks. 

"A note from your parents. What this note says is important, and if Jaha ever found out, I would be floated. This is the only time I have broken the law," Kane says.

"Kane, what is this?" Billy asks.

"The reason your father attacked the guard was because he found out about your sister. Emma," Kane says.

"What?" Billy asks, shocked.

"Emma was born two years after you and was given to her current family. Your father was talking to Emma's adoptive father, and the guard heard. Your dad tried to stop him, and he was floated. Both of them were floated. I have never read this note, and neither has Jake, who is the only other person who knows about Emma. Your father asked us to protect you, and I did not do that for a long time. Jake did, and I'm sorry," Kane says.

"There's no need. You've done enough," Billy says. 

"There was another note for Emma. I gave it to her before I came to talk to you. After this meeting, you will not leave your cell for the next month," Kane says. Billy nods as Kane stands up as does Billy. Billy stands up and hugs the man. They leave the room. Billy heads back to his cell.

Kane walks through the halls and to Jaha's place. Kane knocks on the door, and Jaha opens the door. "What is it, Marcus?" Jaha asks.

"I would like to talk to you about the hundred," Kane says. Jaha moves out of the way, and Kane walks in.

"What about the hundred?" Jaha asks.

"I would like Raven Reyes to join the hundred," Kane says.

"Raven Reyes is one of the best Mechanics we have," Jaha says.

"We also have Jake and Mia. The hundred could use a good mechanic. Raven has a close friendship with your son and his friends. She would be a great addition to the hundred," Kane says.

"Are you sure about this, Marcus?" Jaha asks.

"Yes. I am. Mia is already a zero-G mechanic. We don't need two. Raven will be of more use on the ground," Kane says. 

"Okay, Marcus, go tell Ms. Reyes what she will be doing," Jaha smiles as he leaves. Kane goes to Raven's apartment and knocks. Raven opens the door.

"What's up, Kane?" Raven asks, confused.

"In one month, we will be sending 100 teens to the ground to see if the earth is survivable. Your friends are on that list. I have gotten you a spot. Would you like to go?" Kane asks. Raven looks at him, shocked.

"Yes," Raven says.

"Good, during the next month, I will tell you everything you need to know rest today. Tomorrow we start," Kane says. Raven nods and shuts the door. Kane walks away,

That night as Murphy sleeps, Billy opens the letter. "Hey, kid. If you are reading this letter, that means your mother and I are dead. I'm sorry that we left you, and I wish I could change that. If you're reading this note, that also means your eighteen, so happy birthday You also know about Emma. I wish I could be there with my kids, but I can't. I need you to protect your sister, and I know you will. You are something special, and I knew it from the moment you were born. I love you, son, and I am so proud, and I know your mother is too. May we meet again," The note says. A tear goes down Billy's eye.

"May we meet again," Billy whispers as he lays down and goes to sleep.

Here is the next chapter. After chapter eight, we head to the ground. Tell me what you think. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
It’s been three months since Roy encountered the man named Bellamy. Roy started to feel a lot happier. He has been hanging out with Jasper, Monty and Athena a lot more. Roy sits alone in the Cafeteria as he has been for the past two months. Every morning when Easten and his mom were asleep he would leave and sit in the Cafeteria. He found the silence of the almost empty Cafeteria peaceful. Roy notices someone he hasn’t seen before, someone he hadn’t recognized. Perhaps he hasn’t paid enough to his surroundings to recognize everyone.   
“I never thought you would come here so early.” The voice of Pike made Roy on edge. Roy turns his head to the left where Pike was standing. Pike had his arms crossed.  
“Uh, yeah I just like to be alone.”   
Pike sits down next to Roy. “You like to be alone? I’ve haven't seen you in class.”  
Roy began to get uneasy. “Yeah I-”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Pike interrupts.  
“When do you think Earth will be habitable?” Roy randomly asks.  
“I don’t know. It could be right now. Why do you ask?”  
Roy looks down then back at Pike. “Everyday seems the same, I wake up, I eat and sleep. Sure I hangout with friends. I just think there is something more, something we don’t know.” Pike nods  
“There is only one way to find out and trust me nobody is going to volunteer to maybe die on an inhabitable Earth.”  
“Yeah, but what if it is. We have to end our mission eventually. That's the whole god damn point of why we are here is to save humanity.” Roy replies with energy.   
Pike looks at Roy with tension. “So, you’re saying you would risk your life to maybe live on a habitable Earth.”  
“I’m not scared to die Pike. Because I’m not living, I am just alive, and If I have to die so my mom, my brother, my friends have a chance for a new life then so be it.”   
Pike nods. “I have to go, you take care.”  
Roy watches as Pike walks into the line, where everyone gets served food. Roy was left with a feeling of satisfaction and freedom. He never really talks about what bugs him with anyone. For some reason he could tell Pike, he trusted him. Roy thought it was because Pike was a teacher. Roy sits there for almost five minutes, he sees Easten walking towards him. Easten what is he doing? Normally Easten sleeps in.  
“Easten? What are you doing up?”   
“What I can’t hangout in the Cafeteria with my lame brother?” Easten riposte.  
Roy lets out a fake laugh. “I know you’ve been coming here in the early morning.” Easten finally says.   
“So now you’re stalking me?”  
“No dumb ass you, are a loud person, you have woken me up from a deep sleep many times, very sloppy.”  
“Shut up.” Roy says as he gets up.  
“Where are you going?” Easten asks as he stands up.   
“I’m going to find junk.”  
Easten gives Roy a funny look, “What for?”   
Roy takes a few steps towards the exit, then stops to answer Easten’s question, “How do you think we eat? Now are you coming or not?”  
Easten quickly walks to Roy,”Yeah I’m coming.” Roy and Easten walks out of the cafeteria. There was nobody in the halls normally there are a few guards walking around on patrol.

Easten puts his hand on Roy’s shoulder,”Where to now?” Roy pushes Easten’s hand off his shoulder and answers,”This way.” Roy turns left towards a small group of apartments. Easten follows Roy and asks, “Where are we going?” They continue down the hall and stop at one of the apartments. Easten looks at Roy, and speaks with an irritated tone, “You ignored my question. Why are we here? I thought we were getting junk.” Before Roy could say anything the door opens. A lanky man in a guards uniform stands in front of them. The man looks at Easten then back at Roy. The man, then speaks in a rough deep voice, “Can I help you?” Roy smiles at the man then speaks in a friendly tone,”Hi I’m here to deliver the ‘Medicine'’” The man eyes widen, he then looks left and right, he then speaks with relief,”Oh-right come in.” Roy quickly noticed the smell of candles. The front room was small. There was a small couch on the far back of the room and a small table in front of the couch. The man gestures for Roy and Easten to sit on the couch. The couch looked brand new. 

The man walks into another room. Easten smiles at Roy then speaks,”So, my brother is a drug dealer.” Roy glares at Easten, then responds,”I don’t just deliver drugs I also-you know the least you know the better.” The man comes out of the room.  
“You know what to do?” The man asks, while handing Roy a strange looking bag.   
“Yes, sir,” Roy says with an enthusiastic voice. The man gave Roy a wary look, a few seconds later he smiled.  
“Alrighty then,” the man says, while shaking Roy’s hand. Roy and Easten walk out of the apartment. They take one last look at the apartment before they start to walk.   
“Can I hold on to it?” Easten asks, while walking beside Roy.   
“What Why?” Roy asks, with an irritated expression on his face.   
“Aw come on I wanna do something,” Easten groans, while frowning at Roy.   
“Fine,” Roy finally gives in, and hands Easten the bag.

The two continue to walk until they stop when they see two figures walk from afar. Please don’t be a guard. Roy thought to himself. Easten, looks at Roy then at the figures, and asks,“Who are they?”  
Roy turns his head to Easten and replies with a concerned voice,”I don’t know.” Roy and Easten continue to walk closer to the figures. Roy’s eyes widen as he realizes who the figures were. Maybe they had forgotten about him.   
“Oh, hey friend. I haven’t seen you in forever,” The skinny, boy says with a wicked voice.   
Roy stops Easten, and walks in front of him. “What do you clowns want,” Roy says while walking closer and closer to the skinny one.   
“What’s in the bag?” The skinny boy asks with a creepy smile.   
Roy looks intensely into the skinny boy’s eyes, “None of your damn business.” Roy speaks again this time in a deeper, more intimidating voice,”Now back the fuck off.”  
The skinny boy begins to laugh like a maniac, he then pulls a small blade from his pocket. Roy doesn’t notice the blade until it was too late, the boy slashes at Roy, the blade leaves a small cut along his cheek. Roy takes a few steps back, then he punches the boy, hitting his forehead. The boy falls to the ground, not a moment later the fat boy tackles Roy. He repeatedly punches Roy. Easten Instantly drops the bag as soon as he sees The fat boy on top of Roy. “Hey Fatty,” Easten shouts as he runs and knocks the fat boy to the ground. Roy slowly gets up, he walks to Easten. Roy tries pulling Easten off the fat boy but Easten resistance was too great. Roy feels a sudden sharp pain in his back. He turns around, the skinny boy is standing, this the blade in his hand. The boy swings the blade recklessly Roy was able to move out of the way in time. The skinny boy swings the blade again, this time Roy was able to grab the boys hand. Roy twisted the hand with all his might. The boy screams in pain, he drops the blade. The sound of the blade hitting the floor echoed down the dead hall. The boy, knees Roy in the crotch, causing Roy to fall. Roy gasps for air, as the boy kicks his stomach. The boy kicked him again and again. 

The sound of boots hitting the metal floor in a pattern echoes through the hall. The boy quit kicking Roy. Roy slowly gets up, his stomach ached with pain. The boy screamed in terror, as Easten beats the lifeless body. Two guards run towards Easten, they taze Easten with stun guns. “No!” Roy shouts, as his friend is beaten by the guards. The guards turn their attention on Roy. One of the guards with the stun gun tazes Roy. He falls to the ground as his muscles tense up, causing excruciating pain. Roy’s vision becomes blurry as tears begin to form. Roy tries to get back up but the pain was too much to bare; he loses consciousness.

Roy awoke in his bed, his body feels like it was pulled apart and put back together. Roy sat up, every little move hurts. Roy painfully gets out of bed. He shuffles over to the front room. Expecting to see Easten laying on the couch. Roy’s mom was crying, her eyes were red and puffy. Roy rushes to his mom and gives her a hug.   
“They took him,” his mom says in a soft weak, almost lifeless voice. The words pierce through Roy’s soul.   
“It’s my fault,” Roy says as tears slide down his cheeks. 

2 months later

Roy answers the door, after hearing a knock. Roy gives a friendly smile as he sees it’s Jasper. “Jasper what are you doing here?”  
Jasper’s face lit up with excitement, “There is this party that's going on tonight and I think you should come. You need to get out more, have some fun. You’ve been distant, again.”  
Roy frowns, “Look Jasper I-”   
Before Roy could finish, Athena interrupts,”Come on Butt hole, you need to have some fun, besides if it weren't for you me and Monty wouldn’t be a thing.”  
“I don’t have a nice suite,” Roy protests.  
“You don’t need one, just a mask and a body,” Athena says while fixing Monty’s hair.  
“I don’t have a choice do I,” Roy says with a weak smile.   
Athena quits, fixing Monty’s hair and answers, “You are correct.” Roy walks out of the apartment and follows Jasper, Athena and Monty. Athena walks besides Roy.  
“Did I ever thank you?” Athena asks.  
“Thank me for what?” Roy replies.  
“If you told me that Monty likes me,” Athena says with happiness.  
“Oh, yeah.” Roy replies.  
“Well thank you, and I’m sorry about Easten. I know he meant a lot to you, just know we are here for you,” Athena says before running ahead and jumping on Monty’s back. Monty and Athena both laugh, Roy could only watch and wish that he could be happy. Their happiness made him smile, at least they are happy. That's all Roy ever wanted was to see his friends and family happy.

Seven hours later.

Roy looks at himself in the mirror, he puts on the mask.  
“Hey, are you ready?” Jasper asks.  
“Yeah...I’m ready,” Roy says in a calm, smooth, voice. Roy and Jasper come out of the rest room. Athena and Monty were standing together in the front room. Athena was wearing a long black dress, and long black gloves that went to her elbows. Monty was wearing a black suit with a red tie. Jasper and Roy wore their everyday clothes besides the mask. The four walk to the party, music could be heard from the halls. Once they arrive The place is filled with dancing people, from all over the Ark.   
“Monty and I are going to dance,” Athena says while grabbing Monty’s hand. Roy couldn't hear her over the music. Jasper and Roy look at each other as Monty and Athena split from the group.  
“What do we do now?” Roy asks.   
“Dance?” Jasper says before he disappears into the cluster of people.  
Roy didn’t know what to do, he’s never been to a dance.   
“Hey, wanna dance?” A girl, with blond hair asks. Through the mask Roy could see she had green eyes.   
“Sure,” Roy says with a grin. The two slow danced, they bumped into others who were dancing. The girl slowly slipped away from Roy’s arms as the song changed. Roy was alone again. He notices a couple who look bored, they both stood there awkwardly. The girl quickly turns around flicking her hair in the guy’s face. The girl was now facing Roy, they instantly saw each other. Their eyes met and glued together, they couldn’t stop staring. Roy felt like he knew her. Slowly without thinking Roy walks towards her. Roy is now only inches from her, he takes her hand. They don’t say anything, they just stare into each other's eyes. Something inside Roy was happening, Like a fire was lit inside of him. Like there was a spark between him and this mysterious, beautiful girl.

Suddenly there were voices coming from the intercom, as the music turned off and the lights turned on. Suddenly guards separate the crowd and ask people for their IDs. The girl gets really nervous, she glances around the room.   
“What’s wrong?” Roy asks. The girl doesn’t say anything, she just looks at him. Suddenly a man grabs her arm, Roy recognizes the man but couldn’t figure out who he was. The girl looked relieved as she saw who it was. The man pulls the girls arm and they go towards the exit. Roy follows them. “Bellamy, I need to get home,” the girl says with a worried tone of voice.   
Bellamy? Roy thought, as the two talk. “Bellamy,” Roy says.   
Bellamy looks at Roy for a short period of time then speaks,”Do I know you?”   
“Yeah, remember those two thugs were trying to pick a fight, you saved me,” Roy says. It takes Bellamy to process the information then he replies.  
“Yeah, I remember.”  
Bellamy takes his stun stick out,”I’ll make a distraction, Octavia go home and hide.”  
“Cadet Blake, why is your weapon out?” A guard says. “Mask off,” The guard says as he takes the mask off the girl.   
“Sir, she’s fine I already scanned her,” Bellamy assures.   
“You don’t have a scanner, “the guards say with an unsure tone.  
“ID please,” The guard asks the girl.   
Roy steps in front of them, “You haven't checked my ID.” The guard looks at Roy with frustration.  
“Step aside, I will not ask again,” The guard demands. Roy doesn’t obey the guards order. The guard then pushes Roy to the side. “ID now!” the guard demands.  
Suddenly the girl runs for the exit. “Stop her!” the guard barks.  
Two guards grab her arms, stopping her.   
“Get your hands off her!” Roy shouts as he tries to rip her free from the guards grips. Roy felt this new feeling, not anger, not hate; rage. All he knew was he had to save her, it was like instinct. One of the guards pushes Roy back, knocking him to the ground. Roy quickly got back up to his feet. He punches the guard, The other guards hits Roy with the stun stick. Roy falls to the ground. Roy looks up at Bellamy who is in shock, and concerned. Roy understood why Bellamy didn’t do anything, he couldn’t. Roy attempted to get up, but was countered by a kick to the gut. The guards strengthen their grip on the girl. “Get your...Hands of her!” The guards start to beat Roy as he lays on the floor.   
“No!” The girl screams, as Roy is beaten.

“Alright take them both to the Sky Box, Now!” The guard orders. Two guards grab Roy's arms. They begin to drag Roy and the girl towards the exit. Just as they arrive at the exit Roy turns his head right, and sees Jasper, Monty and Athena. They all watch as he is being dragged out the exit. Roy is separated from the girl as they drag them into different buildings. This is it, this is my fate, I'm to be floated when I turn 18. My mom will be losing two sons. Even if Easten wasn’t my brother I still consider him to be. Roy thought.   
The guards take Roy to the second cell block. They drag him to the cell then throw him in it. Roy lands on his hands in knees, blood drips from his mouth. Roy looks up to see Easten sitting on the bed. “What the hell happened to you?” Easten asks.  
“Nice to see you again brother,” Roy says before getting up on his feet. Roy sits on the bed next to Easten.  
“How is mother?” Easten asks.  
“She is ok, but I fear she won't be for long.” Roy says.   
“Losing two sons, not an easy thing to go through,” Easten says, while looking at the floor. Easten looks at Roy, with sadness in his eyes,”How come you never came to visit me.”   
Roy looks across the cell into another from across from him,”I couldn’t it’s my fault your in here, it should just be me.” “What happened Easten?”  
“You know what happened,” Easten answers. Roy looks at him with an irritated expression. “You don’t know do you.”   
“They didn’t tell me jack shit! All I knew was you were gone, because of the fight and herb. But there’s something else, isn't there?”   
Easten sighs and Speaks, “During the fight, when the short kid knocked you down and started hitting you I lost control. It was something worse than anger, something deeper, stronger. I couldn’t explain it I had to do something, I couldn’t let you get hurt. When I knocked him down I began to punch him, I..I couldn’t stop Believe me I tried. It was like I was possessed.” Easten eyes begin to eject tears,”Roy I killed him. I’m a monster.”  
“Easten you are no monster, I think I know how you feel, and if you are a monster then I’m a monster too.”  
“What happened, did you get in another fight?” Easten asks while wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand.   
“I don’t know, I just couldn’t let them touch her, they will pay!” Roy says as he thinks about the ambiguous girl.  
“You don’t know? Why would you try to save a girl you don’t even know?”  
“She’s more than just some girl, she’s..I don’t know okay.”  
Roy and Easten don’t say anything else they just stare out into the empty cell.


	9. Chapter 9-Landing on the ground

Chapter 9-Landing on the ground  
It's been exactly one month since Billy had talked to Kane. Today was the day the 100 would go to the ground.

Billy watches the door with Murphy, who he had told about what was going to happen. "Today's the day. Even if we die down there, it will be the best day of my life," Murphy says.

"Second best day for me," Billy says.

"What would be the first?" Murphy asks.

"The day I met you and Raven," Billy says with a small smile.

"Don't get soft on me. We still gotta save the people of the Ark. And you have got to meet your sister," Murphy said. Billy had told Murphy about Emm about a week after he found out. They sat there for another ten minutes when they heard the echoes of boots hitting off the ground. The boots stop in front of their jail cell. 

"Prisoners 2-9-8 and 2-9-9 face the wall, your backs facing the wall," The guard says. Murphy looks at Billy, who nods. They both get off their beds and turn around. They hear the door open. "Put one hand out," The guard says. They both put their hands out. Billy feels someone cold attach to his hand. The metal sends chills up Billy's arm. The guards let them go. "Follow us," The guard says. The two nod as they follow the guard. They walk through the halls. They get into a room. "Get changed," The guard says as he hands them clothes. They grab their clothes and get behind a curtain. Billy puts on the black leather jacket. He was wearing black jeans, a red T-shirt, and black combat boots. He smiles as he walks out and sees Murphy. Murphy was wearing a black jacket with red on one side and spikes above the red. There was a brown patch on the other side with a black t-shirt under it. He had jeans and boots. They nod at each other and leave the room. They get ready to get in line. "Stop. Follow me," The guard says to them. They nod. The guard leads them over to Kane, Jake, and their friends. Raven comes over and hugs Billy, who hugs her back. 

"I missed you," Raven says.

"I missed you too," Billy says. Raven lets him go and hugs Murphy. Billy and Murphy hug their friends.

"This is the day. Good luck guys," Jake says. Clarke hugs her parents. Billy hugs Callie and Jake. This last one he hugs is Kane. 

"There are three bags behind your seat. They are for you, Raven and Murphy. Good luck," Kane says. Billy nods as he lets him go. The gang gets in line and are moved into the dropship. They are all moved up to the third floor. Billy is sitting between Murphy and Raven. Right in front of him are Wells, Clarke, and Charlotte. Emma and Harper are put to the left of them.

The group of friends waits as the rest of the 100 are loaded onto the dropship. It takes about another 10 minutes before everybody is loaded up, and the guards leave the dropship. The dropship is launched from the Ark. They start to fall to Earth. "What are these wristbands for?" Charlotte asks.

"To show the Ark our vitals and that we're alive," Raven says. There was a crash, and a teen scream.

"What was that?" Clarke asks.

"That was the atmosphere," Raven says. The lights come on, and a T.V turns on to reveal Jaha. 

"Prisoners of the Ark hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your chancellor, It is my hope that you see this as not just a second chance for you but a second chance for all of us. Indeed mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would have sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable," Jaha says.

"Your dad is a dick Wells," One of the teens says.

"No more than your," Murphy says. The kid shuts up. Wells nods at Murphy, who nods back.

"If, however, you do survive, those crimes will be forgiven. Your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully before the last war. Mount Weather was a military base built inside a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough nonperishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years," Jaha says.

"Yeah, Finn," One of the teen's cheered. 

"Spacewalker bandit strikes again," Another cheer, Jaha talks in the background as Finn stops in front of Wells, Charlotte, and Clarke. 

"Check it out. Your dad floated me after all," Finn says.

"You should strap down before the parachutes deploy," Wells says. Two more kids unstrap.

"Hey, you two, if you unstrap before we land, you will die. The force will throw you back. Sit down if you want to see Earth," Billy says to them. One of them listens, but the other doesn't, and Billy sighs. Finn turns and looks at Billy.

"You're the guy that got shot," Finn says.

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk," Clarke says.

"But it was fun. I'm Finn," Finn says.

"I know who you are," Clarke says.

"Clarke, Wells grab him," Murphy says. Clarke and Wells grab Finn and pull him against them.

"What are you doing?" Finn asks.

"Saving your life," Wells says. The dropship light starts to flicker. People begin to shout as the dropship hits the ground. The kids start to unbuckle their seats. Clarke and Wells drop Finn, who runs over to the other teen. Clarke follows. 

"Finn, is he breathing?" Clarke says. Finn shakes his head.

"The outer door is one the lower level lets go,'' One of the teens said.

"We can't just open the doors," Clarke says.

"Clarke, wait," Billy says. Billy goes down the latter, and the others follow. 

"The air could be toxic," Clarke says as Billy, Murphy, and Wells push through the crowd.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway," A man in a guard uniform says.

"Bellamy?" A teen says. Bellamy turns around as a teen comes through the crowd. She goes over to Bellamy. 

"My god, look how big you are," Bellamy says. The teen hugs Bellamy. Billy looks at Emma, who was already looking at him. 

"We'll talk later," He says to her. She nods.

"What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?" The teen asks.

"I borrowed it to get on the dropship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you," Bellamy says.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke asks. Billy and Murphy turn to Clarke.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in 4 months," The teen says.

"No one has a brother," A male teen says.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor," Another says. Octavia gets ready to lunge at them, but Bellamy grabs her. Octavia had long black hair and brown eyes. She had a slim body and was a decent size.

"Let's give them something else to remember you by," Bellamy says.

"Yeah? Like what?" Octavia asks.

"Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years," Billy says. They look at him. Bellamy and Octavia smile.

"Yeah," Bellamy says. Bellamy goes to the lever and pulls it. The door opens with a loud screech. The light came in, and for the first time, Billy felt the sun on his skin. Octavia looks outside. The forest outside was a beautiful green. The forest moved lustfully in the small breeze as the sun came between it. Octavia steps on the wrap and exhales a breath. She walks down the wrap and jumps on the ground. A crunching sound was heard as she lands. Octavia lets out a huge grin and throws her hands up in the air. 

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" Octavia exclaims at the top of her lungs.

As always, thanks for reading. Next chapter, we get more into the ground. What the rules will be and such. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I slowly open my eyes, the sound of boots hitting the floor fills my ears. I set up, and look down, at Easten who is laying on the floor. The damn cell only had one bed, so Easten and I took turns sleeping on the bed. I wish I knew how long it’s been but I lost track of time. “Easten, wake up?” I hiss as I lay my foot on his face. 

Easten smacks my foot away, “What the hell man,” he snaps. Easten has become more and more solicitous. I don’t think he handles small places like being in a cell in the sky box for god knows how long. The worst part is we don’t know when it’s our birthday, we just assume we will know when the guards show interest in us.

“Do you hear that” I ask, while getting off the bed. The cold metal floor sent chills through my body. I wish they would have given us a blanket or something, but that would mean the council cared about us. 

I look down, Easten has fallen back to sleep. He has been having a rough time sleeping, I think he’s been having nightmares. I sigh and walk to the front of the cell, I grab onto the cold metal bars. I don’t see anyone, but I still hear boots hitting the floor. As I was about to walk away from the metal bars I hear someone screaming. I can’t make out any words but they sounded terrified. Perhaps it was someone’s birthday. 

Suddenly the sound of boots hitting the floor, gets louder and louder. Something isn’t right. I shake Easten until he wakes up.  
“What?” He groans. Easten gets up,”Whats going on?” He asks, while rubbing his eyes. Easten eyes were bloodshot, red.   
“I don’t know, I think their coming.” I say with a worried tone of voice. 

I finally see the guards, they search each cell and grab the prisoners. Two guards approach our cell. Easten doesn’t say a word as they pull him out of the cell, he looked helpless, like he accepted his fate. But I can’t accept mine.

“No!” I shout as one of the guards grabs my arm. I punch the guard causing him to release my arm. I swing my fist again, but the guard manages to grab it. Suddenly I feel a small pain in my neck, my eyelids become heavy, I fall to my knees, both guards hold my arms. I look up at Easten, Who looks numb but I know he’s hiding behind the numbness. “Until we meet again,” I manage to say before going unconscious.

I hear voices, sounds like a bunch of young teenagers are talking over each other. Then I hear a deep loud voice, a voice I hate. I slowly opened my eyes, they were still heavy. My surroundings are blurry, I feel dizzy, I don’t know what the hell is going on. My vision clears up, for a second I thought I saw Jaha, but as soon as I saw him he was gone. 

I look to my left and right, Easten was next to me on my right, while Jasper sat on my left. Suddenly everyone unbuckles and stands up. I try to unbuckle, but I fail to regain control of my limbs. Easten, unbuckles me and helps me up. I begin to fall backward, but Easten. helps me regain balance. 

“Where are we?” I ask, but it comes out as more of a mumble.   
Jasper looks at me with a grin,” We are home.”


	11. Chapter 11-The ground

Chapter 11-The Ground  
The 100 cheer after Octavia's scream. They start to run out of the dropship. Charlotte looks up at Billy, who nods at the little girl. Harper and Emma follow the little girl out as Wells walks over with Clarke. "Come with me," Billy tells Raven and Murphy, who nod. They walk inside the dropship and back up to their seats. Billy pulls his seat back and sees the three bags. He smiles as he grabs them. He hands them to Murphy and Raven. 

"Where did these come from?" Murphy asks.

"Kane," Billy says. Billy opens his back and pulls out the gun, which had two other clips with it. He tucks the gun in the back of his pants and covers it with his jacket. He puts the clips in his coat pocket. Raven and Murphy do the same. Billy looks in his bag and pulls out a knife and medkit. Raven's bag had some wire cutters and tools, as well as a knife. Murphy's had a knife and a little bit of food and water. 

"Thank you, Kane," Murphy says as he puts the knife in his pants. The other two hide their knives and put the bag around their backs. They go back down to the lower floor and see Wells and Clarke talking. Clarke was looking at a map when Finn came over. 

"Why so serious, Princess?" Finn asks. Billy, Murphy, and Raven walk behind them. "It's not like we died in a fiery explosion," Finn says.

"Try telling that to the guy who tried to follow you out of his seat," Clarke says.

"You don't like being called Princess? Do you, Princess?" Finn asks. Murphy silently fake gags behind Finn, which makes Billy and Raven smile.

"Do you see that peak over there?" Clarke asks.

"Yeah," Finn says.

"Mount Weather. There's a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal," Clarke says.

"They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain," Billy says. Clarke nods.

The Ark  
Kane, Abby, Jake, Callie, and others were in the Ark's control room. "Here it is. We know they've landed, but communications are down, which means we're still blind to conditions on the ground. Thanks to Abby's wristbands, at least we know how those conditions affect the human body, which is more than we've had for 100 years. SO nice work. Now, what are they telling us?" Kane asks.

"One dead kid. Dark tiles," Abby says. "Dr. Jackson, please share our theory with Kane," Abby says. Kane looks at Jackson.

"Of course. Granted, they've only been on the ground for 7 minutes. But as of now, we believe the fatalities are due to the landing, not radiation levels," Jackson says.

"The boy died when we lost contact with the dropship," Jake says.

"Rough landing? That's your theory?" Kane asks.

"The dots connect," Abby says.

"Would you agree that if it was radiation, we'd see fatalities climb fairly quickly now? Because I'm noticing a lot of red on that board," Kane says.

"Spiking vital signs, two possibilities one, injuries sustained during landing," Abby says.

"And the other?" Jake asks.

"They're excited to be there," Abby says. Kane nods as he turns and looks at Billy's vitals.

The ground  
Billy, Murphy, Emma, Charlotte, and Harper stood by Clarke, who was working on a map. Wells and Raven walk outside. "We got problems," Wells says. They look at the two. 

"The communications system is dead. We went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires," Raven says.

"Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather," Billy says.

"See? Look. This is us. This is where we need to get to if we want to survive," Clarke says as she draws on the map.

"Jake taught you well," Billy says. A kid walks up behind Clarke.

"Ah, cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a drink," The kid says. Billy and Murphy smile.

"You mind?" Wells says. Three more people come over from behind the kid.

"Hey, hey, hey, hands off of him. He's with us," A teen says.

"Relax, we're just trying to figure out where we are," Wells says.

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Bellamy asks. Murphy looks at Billy, who watches the men.

"We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority," Wells says as he walks towards them. Billy, Murphy, Clarke, and Raven follow as Charlotte, Harper, and Emma stay back.

"Screw your father. What you think you're in charge here, you and your little posse," Octavia says.

"Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get, and the harder this will be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20-mile trek, ok? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now," Clarke says.

"I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change," Bellamy says. The other teens agree. Murphy starts to move, but Billy grabs his arm and shakes his head.

"You're not listening, we all need to go," Wells says. Mbege comes forward and pushes Wells.

"Look everybody chancellor of Earth," Mbege says.

"Think that's funny?" Wells asks. Mbege trips Wells. 

"Wells," Clarke says. Billy grabs Mbege by his shoulder and turns the teen around. He uses his other hand to slug Mbege in the mouth, making the teen fall to the ground as Finn drops down from the dropship.

"He's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?" Billy says. Mbege looks at him, his lip bleeding. Octavia walks over to Finn.

"Hey, spacewalker, rescue me next," Octavia says. Billy and Murphy help Wells up and walk back over to their friends. Bellamy walks over to Octavia.

"What? He's cute," Octavia says.

"He's a criminal," Bellamy says.

"They're all criminals," Octavia points out. Bellamy grabs Octavia and moves her away from the others.

"Look, O. I came here to protect you," Bellamy tells his sister.

"I don't need protecting. I have been locked up one way or another all my life. I am done following orders. I need to have fun, Bell. I need to just do something crazy just because I can, and no one, including you, is gonna stop me," Octavia says.

"I can't stay with them, O," Bellamy says.

"Now, what are you talking about?" Octavia asks.

"I did something, Ok, to get on the dropship, something that they will kill me for when they come down. I can't stay what it is just yet, but you have to trust me. You do still trust me, don't you?" Bellamy asks. Octavia nods.

Clarke was looking at Wells's leg. Finn walks over. "So Mount Weather, when do we leave?" Finn asks.

"Right now," Clarke tells him as Raven comes out of the dropship. Finn looks at her for a moment before he looks at Clarke. "We'll be back tomorrow with food," Clarke says.

"How are you two gonna carry enough food for 100?" Emma asks. Finn turns around and grabs Monty and Jasper. Athena follows.

"5 of us. Can we go now?" Finn asks.

"I'll come," Roy says.

"Sounds like a party. Make it 7," Octavia says as she comes over.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Bellamy asks his sister.

"Going for a walk," Octavia says.

"Hey, were you trying to take this off?" Clarke asks Finn as she grabs his wristband. Billy and Murphy close their eyes.

"Yeah. So?" Finn asks.

"So this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off, And they'll think you're dead," Clarke says.

"Should I care?" Finn asks.

"Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying," Clarke says. Finn nods. "Ok. Now let's go," Clarke says. The seven leave. Billy watches them.

The Ark  
Callie walks over to Abby and Jake. "Hey, Darling, How's Clarke?" Callie asks.

"Her vital signs are strong. Blood sugar is, She hasn't eaten," Abby says as the phone begins to leave. Abby picks it up. "This is Dr. Griffin. On my way," Abby says as she hangs the phone up. "Jackson, put it out there we need blood A neg and a lot of it, and then your ass to the O.R.," Abby says.

"Abby, what's wrong? Jake asks.

"The chancellor has been shot," Abby says before she walks away.

Thanks for reading. We are on the ground, and I am excited. I have fun things planned for this season. The end of it I'm excited about. Next chapter, Billy and Bellamy clash over leadership. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12-Conflict

Chapter 12-Conflict  
Billy was sitting with Raven, Charlotte, and Harper. Wells and Murphy had gone and looked for water. Emma walks over to her friends. "Billy, can I talk to you in the dropship," Emma says to him. Raven looks at the two. Billy nods as he stands up. He walks into the dropship and climbs the ladder up to the third level. He waits a moment for Emma to climb up. Before Billy can say anything, Emma hugs him. Billy hugs her back. She lets him go.

"Sorry," Emma says.

"No, it's okay. How did you feel after you found out?" Billy asks.

"Shocked. A little mad. I understand why they did it. They had no choice. I just wish I could have met them," Emma says.

"They died protecting us. I know you'll never get to meet them, but I can tell you about them," Billy tells his sister.

"I'd like that," Emma says. Billy nods. "How did you find out about us being siblings?" Emma asks.

"Kane knew, and our father asked him to give me a letter when I was eighteen. I'm turning Eighteen tomorrow, and Kane gave it to me and gave your letter to me. Jake also knew," Billy tells Emma. Who nods.

"We should probably get back down there," Emma says. Billy nods as he climbs down the ladder and goes back outside. The group looks up at him.

"What was that about?" Raven asks.

"Emma is my sister that Kane has kept hidden my entire life," Billy says. The group looks at him.

"Wow, okay," Raven says. Billy nods. Billy and Emma sit down. They sit down for a while.

Up on the Ark  
Abby and Jackson work on Jaha. "Chancellor has lost a lot of blood. If only they found him sooner, damn it," Abby says. 

"He's waking up," Jackson says.

"Increase the anesthesia," Abby says.

"We used way too much blood and anesthesia. We're way over the line," Jackson says.

"Your Chancellor is going into shock," Abby says.

"You're asking me to break the law," Jackson says.

"Fine. I'll do it myself. Let them come after me," Abby says.

Kane was walking through the halls when Shumway came over to him. "Excuse me, sir; you asked to be notified if there was news. The Chancellor is still in surgery. But we have id'd the shooter. Bellamy Blake is the only person on the Ark unaccounted for," Shumway says.

"Who is he?" Kane asks.

"He's no one a janitor. We're still working up a profile, but his motive for going to Earth is clear," Shumway says.

"Sister. I remember. His mother kept her hidden for almost 16 years, nearly a record. What is it, Commander Shumway? Spit it out," Kane says.

"We could start now. As Chancellor pro tempore, you can give the order to start reducing the population," Shumway says.

"No, I trust those kids. They will pull through I know it. The only problem is that the 100 has an assassin with them," Kane says as he hands the tablet back to Shumway and walks away.

On the ground  
Wells and Murphy walk back up to the dropship. Billy and Raven walk over to them. Wells and Murphy set down some sticks. They look up at the two. Other kids come over. "Find any water yet?" One of them asks.

"No, not yet, but I'm going back out if you want to come," Wells says. Billy and Murphy smile as they look at the ship that says. First son first to dye. "You spelled die wrong, geniuses," Wells says. Billy, Murphy, and Raven laugh as they follow Wells.

Bellamy walks over to Mbege and his friend Dax. "If you're gonna kill someone. It's probably best not to announce it," Bellamy says.

"You're not really a member of the guard, are you?" Mbege asks.

"No. The real guard will be here soon unless we stop it. You don't actually think they're gonna forgive your crimes. Even if they do, then what? Guys like us, we're gonna become model citizens now, get jobs, if we're lucky, maybe pick up their trash?" Bellamy says

"You got a point?" Dax asks.

"No. I got a question. They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats to die. So why are you helping them?" Bellamy asks.

"The hell we are," Mbege says.

"You're wearing those bracelets, aren't you? Right now, those things are telling them whether or not it's safe to follow us down," Bellamy says.

"Okay. You said we could stop it. How?" Dax asks.

"Take them off. The Ark will think you're dead, that it's not safe to follow. You follow?" Bellamy asks.

"Right, and if we do, I mean, what's in it for us?" Mbege asks.

"Someone has got to help me run things," Bellamy says before he walks away.

The Ark  
Abby walks back into the control room where Jake, Callie, and Kane were. "Hi, Ab. How's the Chancellor doing?" Callie asks.

"Ask me again if he makes it through the night. Who else did we lose?" Abby asks.

"John Mbege and Dax," One of the men says.

"Neither was injured during the landing," Jake says. 

"I concur. Something else killed these two. One second they were fine, and the next bang," The man says.

"Then it isn't radiation," Abby says.

"Then what is it?" Kane asks.

"One second fine, the next bang isn't how exposure to radiation presents," Abby says.

"Well, it could be if there was enough of it," Kane says.

"If there was enough of it, they would all be dead," Abby says. Kane nods. "Please let me be right," Abby says. 

The ground  
Billy and his group walk outside and see Bellamy and a big fire. "Raven, Wells, Murphy. Come with me. You guys stay here," Billy says. The others nod as they walk towards the fire. They see Bellamy take a bracelet off a woman. 

"Who's next?" Bellamy asks.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells asks.

"We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" Bellamy asks.

"Looks like you're trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow," Wells says.

"That's the point, Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" Bellamy asks. The 100 cheer.

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own. And besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?" Wells asks.

'My people already are down heree. Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that," Bellamy says.

"His father didn't write the laws," Raven says.

"No. He enforced them, but not anymore, not here. Here, there are no laws. Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want," Bellamy says.

"Whatever the hell we want!" Mbege yells. The teens start to cheer. They cheer when a gunshot goes off, shutting them all up. They turn to Murphy, who had shot his gun into the air. Billy pulls out his gun.

"I got everybody's attention?" Billy asks. The hundred nods as Bellamy glares at him. "Good," Billy turns to Bellamy. "Now Wells may not kill you, but I will. He is wrong. Raise your hands if you have family on the Ark," Billy says. Most of the kids raise their hands. "Oxygen on the Ark is dying. That is why they sent us down here to see if Earth was survivable, so every time you take off your wristbands, you kill your parents; you kill children. You become a murderer. I have people I care about on the Ark. People I love as I know you do. Wells is right. We need the Ark. Bellamy was part of the guard. So let me make this clear if anybody takes off their wristbands, there will be consequences. There will be rules and laws. No, whatever the hell we want. We work together," Billy says. He turns to Bellamy. "Wells won't kill you, I will," Billy says. Billy turns to the hundred. "Look, I get that we don't like the Ark, neither do I. But we have to make sure they come down. So everybody we love can live. The second we make contact with the Ark, we will take these off. Does that work for everybody?" Billy asks. The hundred nods. "Good. This is what we have to do," Billy says. It starts to rain, and the hundred cheer. "Let's collect this!" Billy shouts.

The Ark  
Everybody was still in the control room. "10 more one after the next," Abby says.

"Abby, look at plasma osmolarity. It's going up across the board," Jackson says

"They found water," Abby says. Kane smiles. Shumway walks in.

"Councilor Abigail Griffin, you're under arrest for exceeding the maximum medical supplies allowed for a patient," Shumway says. Kane and Jake get in front of Abby.

"Stand down, commander," Kane says.

"Sir," Shumway says.

"Stand down, that is a direct order. Abby did it to save our Chancellor. Leave now, or you will be arrested for treason," Kane says. Shumway nods as he leaves.

"Thank you," Abby says. 

"We need you, Abby," Kane says as he looks at the board.

The ground  
Billy locks the hatch to the third floor as everybody lays down. Billy lays down beside Raven and goes to sleep, knowing his friends were safe from Bellamy.

Thanks for reading. Bellamy and Billy's first clash. Billy is in the lead. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13-The Forest

Chapter 13-The forest

With Clarke's group

Clarke's group, we're walking through the woods heading for Mount Weather. Finn stops and picks a flower and puts it behind Octavia's ear. Roy looks at Finn. "Now that my friend is game," Jasper says.

"That my friend is poison Ermac," Monty tells them. Octavia's eyes widen.

"What? It is?" Octavia asks as she wacks the flower off of her ear. Athena laughs

"The flowers aren't poisonous. They're medicinal. Calming. Actually." Monty tells her.

"His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on The Ark," Jasper tells them. Clarke was in front of the group and turned to look at them.

"Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?" Clarke says to the other five.

"Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?" Finn asks the women.

"Well, it's simple. I wonder, 'why haven't we seen any animals?' Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty, though. Come on," Clarke says to the group.

"Some should slip her some poison, Ermac," Octavia whispers to the others who laugh. The group continues to walk through the woods.

"I got to know what you three did to get busted," Finn says to Monty, Athena and Jasper.

"Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean," Monty tells them.

"Someone forgot to replace what we took," Jasper says bitterly.

"Someone has apologized, like, a thousand times," Monty says back.

"How about you, Octavia? What'd they get you for?" Roy asks the teen.

"Being born," Octavia says bitterly.

"That is so not game," Monty says he and Jasper start to slap each other once they get to the other five. Clarke and Finn hush them and have them bend down. They see a deer.

"No animals, huh?" Finn asks Clarke. Finn starts to move towards the deer but steps on a twig, which breaks. The deer turns towards them. They jump back when they see that the deer has an extra head. The deer runs away.

"Come on," Clarke says as the group keeps moving.

Clarke's group were walking through the woods. "Hey, you know what I'd like to know? Why send us down today after ninety seven years? What changed?" Finn asks. Octavia walks over to a tree.

"Who cares? I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm spinning in a forest," Octavia says as she spins around a tree.

"Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know, like an old weather satellite or it wasn't a satellite," Monty suggests.

"The Ark is dying. At the current population level, there's roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we're gone," Clarke tells the group. The group looks shocked.

"They're gonna kill more people, aren't they?" Athena asks.

"Good. After what they did to me, I say, float them all," Octavia says.

"You don't mean that," Roy says to Octavia.

"We have to warn them," Finn says.

"That's what my dad thinks," Clarke tells them. Finn and Clarke run into the other three boys and Athena.

"Damn, I love earth," Roy and Jasper said. Octavia takes off her pants, leaving her in her underwear. Athena stands there. The others cheer on Octavia.

"Octavia, what are you doing?" Clarke asks Octavia. Octavia jumps in the water. The other five-run over to the end of the cliff.

"Octavia! We can't swim," Monty yells at Octavia.

"I know, but we can stand," Octavia tells them as she stands in the water. The others start to take off their clothes.

"Wait, there's not supposed to be a river here," Clarke tells the group.

"Well, there is so take off your damn clothes," Finn says to Clarke. Jasper sees a shadow in the water.

"Octavia, get out of the water now!" Jasper yells at her. The shadow pulls Octavia underwater.

"Octavia!" Roy yells. After a moment, Octavia comes above water, yelling.

"What the hell is that? We have to help her. What are you gonna do?" Monty asks.

"Try not to get eaten," Finn tells him.

"No. Wait. If we distract it, it might let her go. Help me," Clarke tells the boys who help her push a boulder in the water.

"It worked, it let her go," Finn says as the shadow let go of Octavia. Roy jumps in the water and gets to Octavia as he starts to pull her back to shore as the others shout at them Roy gets her onshore with help from Finn and Jasper. Octavia hugs Roy.

"Thank you, thank you," Octavia says as she hugs Roy, and Clarke checks her wound.

"You're gonna be okay," Clarke tells her.

"Note to self. Save the girl next time," Monty says the others laugh.

The Next day  
Finn was holding a vine, getting ready to swing across the river. "You wanted to go first, now quit stalling," Clarke says to Finn.

"Mount Weather awaits," Octavia says.

"Just hang on till the apogee, and you'll be fine," Jasper says.

"The apogee like the Indians, right?" Finn asks.

"Apogee, not apache," Monty tells Finn.

"He knows Finn today," Clarke says.

"Aye aye, Captain see you on the other side," Finn says

"Wait," Jasper says as Finn is about to go across.

"What?" Finn asks

"Let me, I can do it," Jasper says.

"Knew there was a badass in there somewhere," Finn says to Jasper, who grabs the vine. Finn looks at Jasper, who looks scared.

"Hey, it's okay to be afraid, Jasper. The trick is not fighting it," Finn says to Jasper, who nods.

"See you on the other side," Jasper says as he swings across he lands on the other side. "We are the apogee!" Jasper yells.

"You did it, Jasper!" Athena yells. The others cheer.

"Let's go, princess, your next," Finn says to Clarke as he grabs the vine.

"Come on, Clarke," Jasper says as he picks up a sign. "Mount Weather, whoo," Jasper yells. A spear then goes through his chest as the others jump back and hide.

"We're not alone," Clarke says.

Hey guys, thanks for reading. I was hoping to get this up yesterday, but whatever I would love some feedback from you guys, see you next time


	14. Chapter 14-Grounders

So as you read this chapter, you will see that Westley is not in it. That is because he had a name change, and that is a long story. Westley is now Roy. You guys don't need to worry about it. Enjoy the chapter. Billy and Bellamy butt heads a little.  
Chapter 14-Grounders  
Clarke's group runs through the woods. Clarke stops for a moment and looks behind her. "Clarke! Come on," Finn says as he grabs Clarke, who follows him. They keep running Clarke in the back. Monty trips over a branch and lands right beside a skeleton. They help Monty up.

"Who are they?" Athena asks. Clarke picks up a skull.

"What are they?" Clarke says.

"We are so screwed," Roy says. They hear a scream. 

"Jasper, he's alive," Clarke starts to run towards him. She runs until Finn stops her. 

"Stay out of the trees," Finn says. They look at where Jasper's body was and see that it was gone. 

"He was right there," Roy says.

"No. Where is he?" Monty asks.

"They took him," Clarke says.

The Ark  
Abby walks into the control room where Jake was and Jackson was. "Talk to me, Jackson," Abby says to her friend.

"Rumors are spreading. Witnesses saw a dropship launch. It's only a matter of time till the people figure out that we sent the hundred to the ground," Jackson tells Abby.

"Let the council worry about the people. I need you focused on re-establishing communication with those kids. How many dark tiles?" Abby asks.

"thirteen. We lost them at a steady rate for a while. Abby, these were different. Vital signs spike for a longer duration before flat line; It looks like a pain response. This is what we'd expect to see with exposure to radiation," Jackson tells them.

"I know what it looks like, Jackson, but there's another explanation. We just haven't found it yet," Abby tells Jackson.

"Chancellor on deck," One of the men say. Jaha Kane and Callie walk in. Jaha looks at Wells and sees that he was okay. Jaha sighs.

"We send them down to die," Jaha states.

"No. We sent them down to live… To go to Earth to see if it was survivable so that all of us could live," Jaha says.

"Jaha, I may have a solution," Jake says. They all turn and look at him.

"What is it, Jake?" Jaha asks.

"There is a pod that we could use to send somebody to the ground. The only problem is it's over a hundred years old. We would have to fix it," Jake tells them.

"Jake, that is a big problem. The only person on the Ark that can fix that pod is you, and you have to work on the glitch. Raven could do it, but she's not here. So any ideas?" Kane asks.

"Mia can do it. She trained with Raven and me. She was as good as Raven when Raven went to the ground. With Mia working on it and me helping her when I can. We can get here down there in ten days. She gets in contact with the kids, and nobody has to die. I just need your go-ahead, Jaha," Jake says. Jaha stares at the father for a moment before he nods. 

"Do it, Jake," Jaha says. Jake nods as he leaves the room.

The ground  
Billy, Wells, and Murphy had just finished burying the body of the kid who dies during the landing. They grab the kid's clothes. They start to walk back up to the dropship, where Raven Harper Charlotte, and Emma were waiting. They watch as a group of teens runs past them. Billy sighs. They meet up with Raven, Harper, Charlotte, and Emma. The seven friends start to walk back to the dropship pasting kids that were playing drums. Nobody has tried to take off their wristbands since last night, which was good. They were walking past the dropship when Atom, who of the hundred, came up to them. "Hey, where'd you get the clothes?" Atom asks.

"We buried the kid who died during the landing," Murphy says.

"Smart. You know I'll take it from here," Atom says as he reaches for the clothes. "There's always a market for--" Atom was saying. Wells pulls away.

"We share based on need just like back home," Wells says. Bellamy comes out of the dropship without a shirt. "You still don't get it, do you, chancellor," Bellamy says before he kisses a girl. "This is home now. Your father's rules no longer apply," Bellamy says. He grabs a shirt from Wells. Wells gets ready to grab it, but Billy puts his hand on Wells's chest. "You want it back? Take it," Bellamy says. Wells stares at him before he throws the cloth on the ground. The kids grab for it.

"Is this what you want? Chaos?" Raven asks. Murphy looks at Billy, who just watches.

"What's wrong with a little chaos?" Bellamy asks. They hear and scream. They start to run, and they find Mbege holding a girl over a fire.

"Bellamy. Check it out. We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right? Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first," Mbege says. Wells throws Mbege off the teen. Harper looks at Bellamy.

"You can stop this," Harper says.

"Stop this? I'm just getting started," Bellamy says as Mbege punches Wells.

"Billy help him," Charlotte cries. Billy watches the two.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Murphy asks.

"Because these people think Wells is weak that he won't fight back. I'm not helping Wells cause he needs to prove that he is not weak," Billy says. Murphy nods. Mbege punches Wells in the gut. He swings at Wells again, who moves and punches Mbege sending the teen to the ground. Mbege gets up and tackles Wells. He hits Wells in the face before Wells throws Mbege off of him. Wells gets on top of Mbege and punches him in the face. He slams him down, punches him again, and stands up. He turns to Bellamy.

"Don't you see you can't control this?" Wells asks the man. Mbege grabs his knife and stands up. 

"You're dead," Mbege says. Billy pulls his gun out and rests it by his hip. Bellamy gets in front of Mbege. 

"Wait," Bellamy says as he pulls out a small knife. Billy pulls out his bigger knife and walks over to Wells.

"Fair fight," Billy says. Bellamy nods. Wells looks at him. Billy nods at his friend, who grabs the knife. Billy and Bellamy back up. Mbege swings at Wells, who moves back. Wells swings at Mbege, and Mbege moves and cuts Wells arm. Mbege swings at him again. Wells grabs his arm and turns Mbege around before he brings Billy's knife up against the man's throat.

"Drop it," Wells says.

"Wells. Let him go," Clarke says as her group comes out of the woods. Wells throws Mbege to the ground. Bellamy grabs Mbege to stop him. Roy and Monty help Octavia sit.

"Octavia. Are you alright?" Bellamy asks his sister, who nods. "Where's the food?" Bellamy asks.

"We didn't make it to mount weather," Finn says.

"What the hell happened out there?" Murphy asks.

"We were attacked," Athena says.

"Attacked? By what?" Billy asks.

"Not what. Who. It turns out when the last man from the ground died on the Ark. He wasn't the last grounder," Roy says.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here. Survivors. The good news is that it means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us," Clarke says.

"The bad news is the grounders will," Finn says. Wells looks around.

"Where're the kids with the goggles?" Wells asks.

"Jasper was hit. They took him," Clarke says before she looks at Mbege hands. "Where's your wristband?" Clarke asks. Mbege smiles. "How many?" Clarke asks.

"13 and counting," Mbege says.

"Clarke, he's an idiot. I've dealt with this problem, right?" Billy asks the hundred who nods. Clarke nods. "Now we have a new problem. These grounders are gonna try to kill us. Get rid of us. But we're stronger than them if we work together and only if we work together. So we build a wall. Build weapons. We protect ourselves, so when our families do come down here, we can protect them too. We show them that we're not just a group of stupid teens. We show them that we are survivors that we won't go down without a fight. We show them this world is just as much ours as it is theirs," Billy says to the hundred who cheer. "So everybody get to work. Start building the wall. This is our time. This is why we were sent down here," Billy says. The hundred cheer as they walk away to start to build the wall. Billy turns around and punches Mbege. "Ever pull a stunt like that again, and I will kill you," Billy tells Mbege before he turns to Bellamy. "I know you don't like me. I got that. I don't know why you don't want the Ark down here. But we both want the hundred to survive, and that means we need this wall. Not to be taking the wristbands off. You gonna work with us, Blake?" Billy asks Bellamy, who looks at him for a moment before he nods.

"So, now what?" Roy asks.

"Now, we save Jasper," Billy says to his friends and foes.

Thanks for reading. Not as long as other chapters, but that is okay. I'm gonna try to split episodes up. Tell me what you guys think. I would like to hear some feedback. I hope you guys like this story as much as I do writing it. Any story ideas, tell me. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time. Also, sorry about not uploading on Wednesday


	15. Chapter 15-Getting ready

Chapter 15-Getting ready.  
Billy walks with Clarke inside the dropship. They start to put different items in a bag to help get Jasper. They hear the door open as Wells comes in. "There you guys are. When my father said they didn't leave us anything, he really meant it," Wells says. They hear the door open again as Raven, Wells, and Roy walk in. Clarke grabs Wells arm and sees a scratch. Wells sighs as he looks at his friend. "It's just a scratch," Wells says.

"Somebody overlooking the wall building?" Billy asks his friends.

"Harper, Emma, and Easten are," Roy says. Billy nods.

"You're making friends fast. Keep it covered. It could get infected," Clarke says. She looks at Wells. "Nice pack," Clarke says before she looks at Raven, Murphy, and Billy. "You all have packs," Clarke says.

"Yeah, mine is seat belts and insulation. Them, I have no clue. I also packed part of the parachute, figured we could use it to carry out Jasper," Wells says. Clarke nods as she looks at Billy, Murphy, and Raven. 

"How did you three get those?" Clarke asks. Murphy and Raven look at Billy, who nods. They lift their shirts to show off their knives and guns. They then pull off their bags and set them down. Clarke, Roy, and Wells look inside. "Where the hell did you get all this?" Clarke asks.

"Kane, he stowed it on the dropship. I asked him before we dropped. He also talked the council into letting Raven come down," Billy says.

"That explains a lot," Roy says. "How much food do you have there?" Roy asks.

"Not enough. That's why I haven't shown anybody it. We need to wait till we have more," Billy says. They nod as they head for the ladder. They go down and see Monty and Athena working.

"We ready to go?" Monty asks. Athena watches.

"You're not going either," Billy says.

"Like hell, I'm not. Jasper's my best friend," Monty says.

"You're too important. You were raised on farm station, and besides for Raven, is the only one that worked in engineering," Clarke says.

"So?" Monty asks.

"So food and communication," Billy says. Roy taps Monty's head.

"What's up here? It's gonna save us all," Roy says. Raven looks at Billy.

"That means I'm staying too then. Right?" Raven asks. Billy nods.

"Yeah, I want you and Monty working on a way to contact the Ark," Billy says. Raven sighs but nods. "You figure out how to talk to the ark, and I'll bring Jasper back," Billy tells Monty, who nods. Billy turns to Roy.

"I'm gonna take Murphy. Can you handle the wall? You'll have Emma, Harper, Athena, and Easten helping," Billy says to the man. Roy nods.

"We'll be fine. Just get Jasper back," Roy says. Billy nods. He hugs Raven before he walks towards the exit of the dropship with Wells, Clarke, and Murphy. Finn walks in.

"Hey, you ready?" Clarke asks Finn.

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet," Finn says.

"So what, we let Jasper die?" Athena asks.

"That's not gonna happen," Murphy says.

"Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer. You're really just a coward," Clarke says.

"It's not an adventure, Clarke. It's a suicide mission," Finn says. Clarke shakes her head before she walks out.

"Build the wall. Use the fallen trees. We'll watch out for her," Billy says before they leave. 

"Jasper looked up to you," Monty says before he walks away with Raven. Athena and Roy head outside.

Outside, Charlotte, Emma, and Harper walk over to Billy and the others. "You're going after Jasper?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, Roy is gonna help with the wall. I'll be back," Billy tells them. They nod as they hug him. Harper kisses Murphy on the cheek.

"Come back safe," Harper says to him. Murphy nods as they walk over to Bellamy and Octavia.

"What the hell was it?" Bellamy asks his sister.

"I don't know. The others said it looked like a giant snake,"

"You could have been killed," Bellamy says.

"She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out," Clarke says as they come up.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming, too," Octavia says.

"No, no. No way. Not again," Bellamy says.

"He's right. Your legs just gonna slow us down," Clarke says to Octavia.

"We're here for you," Billy says to Bellamy. Wells and Murphy look at him.

"I know you have a gun," Billy says.

"So do you," Bellamy says.

"Murphy does too," Billy says. "Now follow me," Billy says.

"Why? You both have guns. Why do you need me?" Bellamy asks.

"Because you're good, Bellamy. Three of us out there with guns. We'll be fine. Also, you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared. Also, your sister would be dead if not for Jasper. You owe him," Billy says. Bellamy nods.

"Mbege, come with us. Roy," Bellamy says. Roy looks at him from where he was. "Can you watch my sister?" Bellamy asks. Roy nods.

"I'll help," Atom says. Roy nods.

"That means Octavia doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?" Bellamy asks as he puts a jacket on.

"I don't need babysitters," Octavia says.

"Anybody touches her, they answer to me," Bellamy says to the two, who nod. Bellamy and Mbege leave. Octavia stands up and walks over to Roy.

"I'm gonna make both of your lives a living hell," Octavia says before she walks away.

"Let's get to work on the wall," Roy says to Atom, who nods as he follows.

Billy, Wells, Murphy, and Clarke walk through the woods. "Those guys aren't just bullies, you two. They're dangerous criminals," Wells says.

"That is what they are counting on," Murphy says. Behind them, Bellamy and Mbege follow. 

"Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh? Mbege asks.

"As much as I hate to say it, Billy is right. I owe Jasper. After that, we get those wristbands, though," Bellamy says. Mbege follows with a grin on his face.

The Ark  
Jake watches as Mia comes back on the Ark. She starts to take off her suit. "Damn it, Mia. Wait for pressurization," Red says. Mia takes off her helmet and looks at Jake. 

"Get dressed and meet me outside," Jake says. Mia nods.

Outside, Jake stands by the wall. Mia walks out. "What's up, Jake?" Mia asks.

"Walk with me," Jake says. Mia nods as she follows.

"Is this about the dropship?" Mia asks. Jake nods.

"I have had you guys working on a problem that only Raven and I knew about. The Ark is dying Mia, that is what we were training you to help us with. We can't fix the glitch. We sent 100 teens to the ground. That is where Raven, Wells, Clarke, Harper, Billy, and the rest are. They are on the ground. We need a way to contact them. I need your help again," Jake says as they walk into the control room. Jaha, Kane, Abby, and Callie look at them. "Jaha, this is the girl I was telling you about," Jake says.

"What's up?" Mia asks nervously.

"Chancellor, Mia is one of the best mechanics I have ever seen. Raven and I trained her," Jake says.

"Nice to meet you, Mia," Jaha says as he shakes her hand.

"You too sir," Mia says before she looks at the board. "A lot of those are dark," Mia says.

"Yeah, a lot of them happened at once. Then none at all," Abby says. Mia stands there in silence for a moment.

"They're taking them off," Mia says. The adults look at her. "The wristbands. They are taking them off. Somebody must have stopped them," Mia says.

"Billy, Raven, Murphy, Wells, Clarke. Take your pick," Kane says. The other adults smile.

"Why would they do that, though?" Callie asks.

"Because we told them not to," Jaha says.

"That means that they could all be perfectly fine," Abby says to Jaha, who nods.

"Why am I here?" Mia asks.

"We lost communication with the dropship when it landed. We need to talk to them to know if Earth is survivable or not. I suggested a solution to that problem and to the chancellor, and the chancellor agreed. That solution is you, Mia," Jake says. He looks at Jaha, who nods.

"We want you to go to Earth, Mia," Jake says. Mia stares at Jake.

"Jake, what the fuck?" Mia asks in shock.

The Ground  
On the ground. The hundred was working on the wall. Roy and Atom look at Octavia, who was sitting with two guys. "This wall won't build itself," Roy says.

"Walls won't stop what's out there. We need weapons," Octavia says.

"Then build weapons. Your brother wasn't kidding about that. He'll hurt them," Atom says.

"Come on. We were just talking. You two are too hot to be my brother's bitches," Octavia says.

"We are no one's bitch," Roy says.

"Then prove it," Octavia says. She stands up and starts to walk towards one of the teens. Emma walks in front of her.

"We don't need your games. We are trying to keep everybody safe, and if you are going to act like a child. Go to the dropship," Emma says. Roy and Atom watch from where they were. Octavia lets out a huff before she walks to the dropship. "Let's get back to work," Emma says.

With Billy's group.  
Billy, Murphy, Wells, and Clarke walk through the woods. "Hey, hold up," Mbege says as he comes in front of Bellamy. Bellamy looks at him. "What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart," Mbege says. Bellamy looks at Mbege with anger on his face. 

"Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly," Clarke says.

"It doesn't mean we have time to waste," Murphy says. Mbege grabs Clarke's arm.

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go," Mbege says. Bellamy stares at Mbege.

"The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?" Clarke asks him.

"Brave princess," Mbege says.

"Why don't you find your own nickname?" Finn asks as he comes out of the woods. "You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me," Finn says as he walks away. Clarke follows.

Mbege goes first, then Bellamy. The other three follow. Billy was hanging back. Bellamy falls back into step with him. "I know what you are thinking," Bellamy says.

"That the only reason you came was to get our wristband," Billy says. Bellamy nods.

"Yes, I want those gone. But you were right. I owe Jasper, and that is why I am here. Mbege did that all by himself. He will be punished," Bellamy says.

"Why do you want the wristbands off?" Billy asks. Bellamy looks at him for a moment.

"I shot the chancellor. That is how I got on the dropship," Bellamy says.

"Is he alive?" Billy asks.

"I don't know," Bellamy says.

"You are scared that when they come down here they'll kill you," Billy says. Bellamy nods. "You're one of us, Bell. They'll have to go through us. I get that you want to keep Octavia and yourself safe. I would do the same if I were in your position," Billy says.

"You don't have a sister," Bellamy says.

"I do, Emma," Billy says. Bellamy looks at him and nods.

"Trust us, Bellamy. Nobody has to die. Not the people on the Ark and not you," Billy says before he walks over to Wells and Murphy. Bellamy follows him.

A/N-Welcome back. Finally, I am able to write this again. I have finished Sins of a family as I didn't need wifi to write it. I have fixed it, and we are back bitches. I hope you guys are still reading this story. I have had a lot of time to plan, which was good. Anyway, hope you guys are ready. Should I keep Atom alive? I will be focusing on this story more now. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	16. Chapter 16-Saving Jasper

Chapter 16-Saving Jasper  
At the dropship, Roy was moving some wood. He sets it down and walks towards the dropship. He walks inside and sees Raven working downstairs. "Have you checked on Monty recently?" Roy asks. She turns and looks at him. 

"No, not since Octavia stormed in here," Raven says. Roy nods as he goes to the ladder and climbs up. He opens the hatch and sees Monty trying to take off Octavia's wristband. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Roy asks. They both look up at him. 

"Trying to contact the Ark," Monty says. 

"Stop, Raven. Can you come up here?" Roy yells down. He hears Raven say something as she climbs up. 

"What?" Raven asks.

"He's trying to use Octavia's wristband to contact the Ark," Roy tells her.

"Bad idea. Monty that could work, but there is also a chance you could fry them all. Jake and Abby told me all about these things before we dropped," Raven says. Monty nods. Raven goes back down the ladder. Roy follows. 

"You can come down whenever you feel like it, Octavia," Roy says as he gets to the first floor. He sees Atom standing there.

"Everybody's taking a water break," Atom says. Roy nods as Octavia climbs on the ladder.

"Hey, Monty. Jasper would understand why you stayed," Octavia says.

"How is someone raised beneath the floor, not a total basket case?" Monty says.

Octavia scoffs. "Who says I'm not," Octavia says as she comes down.

"It's because he loves you. Your brother? You're not a basket case because you were loved," Atom says.

"Yeah, I'm a lucky girl," Octavia says.

"I'm not saying I had it worse than you, Octavia, because I didn't. But you have someone who would do anything for you. I envy that," Atom says before he walks out. Roy follows him.

With Finn and Clarke.  
Clarke and Finn were walking through the woods. "I've been thinking about Mount Weather. How come they didn't attack until Jasper crossed the river? It's not like we were being quiet, and they didn't know we were there," Finn says.

"They waited for us to cross. The river's a boundary," Clarke realizes 

"Which means Mount Weather is off-limits," Finn says.

Clarke scoffs as she looks around. "How are we gonna get those supplies? What are we gonna do for food?" Clarke asks. Finn looks around but stops when he hears something. Finn leads Clarke to a river. "Wow. Well, at least we don't have to worry about water," Clarke says. Finn smiles as he walks down to the water. The water was cold against their feet, making them shiver a little. Finn walks to the water and throws some in his face. He goes waist-deep in the water as Clarke puts some in a bottle. Finn turns and looks at Clarke. He splashes water at her. Clarke tenses as the cold water hits her. "Come on, Finn, we don't have time for this," Clarke says.

"Clarke, we've been hiking for hours. We need to take a break," Finn says.

"I'll take a break when we find Jasper. Come on," Clarke says. Finn walks towards Clarke and grabs her arm. He starts to pull her to the water. "No, no. Finn! Don't!" Clarke says as Finn pulls her into the water. Finn goes under the water as Clarke lets out a gasp. Clarke splashes water at him. "Damn it, Finn!" Clarke exclaims. Clarke leans back into the water and lets out a breath. "Okay, maybe just a minute," Clarke says. Clarke keeps herself up in the water. She looks away from Finn and walks towards the rocks. She sees blood. Clarke looks down and picks up Jasper's goggles. "Jasper, he was here. We should get the others," Clarke says. Finn bends down and wipes his hand on the blood. 

"We're close," Finn says.

The Ark  
Mia was with the rest of the adults beside Jaha in the control room. "Look, Mia, there may be a way to fix the Oxygen, but that would take six months, and we don't have that much time. Now they sent the hundred to the ground. Some of the council have another way that way is to kill hundreds of innocent people," Kane tells her before Jake continues.

"Now, there is a ship that you can use, but you’ll have to fix it up. I will show you the dropship now Jaha has his hand-tied if we don't contact the hundred, we will have to float those people to save oxygen. I asked Jaha to give us a chance to fix that ship and send you down," Jake tells her before Abby takes over.

"Now, Mia, you will only have a few hours once you get down there to contact the hundred. If you have not contacted us by then, we'll have to kill 320 people," Abby says.

"So if I manage to contact the hundred as soon as I land, nobody will die, nobody will be killed, right?” Mia asks with her arms crossed.

"Yes, if you make it to the ground and it is survivable, then nobody will die, and we will start preparing for exodus to take our people to the ground," Kane says.

"Okay, count me in. Where is this ship, and when can I get started?" Mia asks. The adults smile, knowing they had a chance.

The Ground  
Roy walks over to Octavia and hands her some water as she makes a knife. He walks back over to Atom as they grab some wood. Atom turns around. "Roy," Atom says. Roy turns around and sees that Octavia was gone. Atom drops his wood. Roy grabs his arm.

"She'll be fine. She knows not to go too far. We need to get this done," Roy tells Atom, who nods as he picks his wood back up. Easten watches from far away with a frown on his face.

With team , recuse Jasper.  
Billy, Bellamy, Wells, Clarke, Mbege, and Murphy follow Finn. "Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" Mbege asks.

"We don't Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker," Bellamy says.

"It's called cutting sign. Fourth-year earth skills he's good," Wells says.

"You want to keep it down, or should I paint a target on your backs?" Billy asks. Finn grabs a broken branch as Billy looks down at some blood. They hear a loud cry.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asks. Clarke looks at the three teens with guns.

"Now would be a good time to take out those guns," Clarke says. Billy and Murphy pull out their guns, as does Bellamy. They run through the woods until they see a tree. Jasper was tied to it. Sticks around it. "Jasper," Clarke says. "Oh, my god," Clarke says.

"Clarke, be careful," Murphy says as Clarke walks forward.

"What the hell is that?" Bellamy asks as wood breaks, and Clarke falls through a trap. Bellamy grabs her wrist.

"Clarke! Get her up!" Finn exclaims.

"Pull her up! Pull her up! Get her! Pull her up!" Wells says as they help Bellamy pull her up.

"You okay?" Billy asks her. Clarke nods as she breathes heavily. She stands up and looks at Jasper.

"We need to get him down," Clarke says.

"I'll climb up and cut the vines," Finn says.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm with you," Wells says.

"No, you stay with us. Finn, Murphy, and Mbege can cut the vines. Bellamy, Wells, and I will stay with Clarke. Murphy, give Wells your gun," Billy says. Murphy nods as he holds his gun out to Wells, who grabs it. Mbege looks at Bellamy, who nods.

"There's a poultice on his wound," Clarke says.

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?"

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes it's dinner to be breathing," Bellamy says.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us," Billy says. Everybody looks around.

Mbege and Murphy were cutting the vines. "Hurry up," Finn says.

"Be careful," Clarke says. They hear growling

"What the hell was that?" Mbege asks.

"Grounders?" Bellamy asks. Billy looks into a clearing and sees a panther. 

"Guys," Billy says as he pulls out his gun.

"Gun," Clarke says. Wells shoots the animal, making it flea into the weeds. They hear it growl as it runs around. The panther jumps behind Bellamy as two gunshots go off. Both hitting and killing the panther. The panther dies. Billy tucks his gun back into his pants.

"A least you still have all your bullets," Billy says to Bellamy, who lets out a small laugh.

The Ark  
On the Ark, Jake leads Mia through the halls. They come into a room. Jake pulls the cover off a pod. "This is a piece of a museum?" Mia asks.

"I feel that way about it too," Jake says. Mia inspects the pod.

"How long do I have to fix it?" Mia asks.

"Nine days," Jake says. Mia looks at Jake in shock. "I know," Jake says.

"This is pure junk. They most had found this when they saved it from MIR 3 in 2102," Mia says. She looks at Jake. "You want me to get a 130-year-old escape pod ready to stand up to the inferno of reentry in nine days?" Mia asks. Jake smiles.

"Feeling challenged, want to back out?" Jake asks with a smile.

"You got yourself a mechanic," Mia says with a smile.

"I knew I could count on you. Mia, I won't be able to help you much. As head engineer and a part of the council. I'll help when I can," Jake says.

"I got this as I have a tight time limit, though. I better get started," Mia says.

"Okay, good luck," Jake says as he leaves. Mia nods as she gets to work.

The ground  
On the ground. Everybody was sitting around a fire. "They're back," One of the hundred yells. They open the gate they had built. Murphy and Wells carry Jasper through it. Billy, Clarke, Bellamy, and Mbege follow. Monty comes out. 

"Is he?" Monty asks.

"He's alive. I need boiled water and strips of cloth for the bandage," Clarke says. Billy and Bellamy carry the panther. 

"Who's hungry?" Bellamy asks. The hundred cheer.

"Finn, Roy skin this thing. Make sure Clarke gets everything she needs," Billy says. The two nods as some of the hundred grab the supplies for Clarke.

Bellamy and Billy walk out of the dropship and see Mbege take a wristband off a teen. "What the hell are you doing?" Bellamy asks.

"Freeing ourselves. This is how they eat," Mbege says. Billy grabs Mbege and punches him. 

"Everybody gets one. Make a line," Bellamy says. The hundred nods. As they form a line. Billy looks at Bellamy. "I'm trusting you," Bellamy says.

"I know," Billy says as they start to pass out the food. They spend an hour passing out food before they finally get some. Bellamy looks at Atom, who was sitting by Roy and Octavia.

"Atom, we have the first watch," Bellamy tells Atom.

"Ask someone else. I'm gonna eat," Atom says. Bellamy looks at him for a moment before he walks away. He looks at Octavia. "As I said, I'm nobody's bitch," Atom says. Octavia smiles.

Billy walks over to Raven and hands her a piece of meat. "Relax," Billy tells her. Raven smiles as they sit down against the shit. Wells and Charlotte come over and sit. 

"Are we gonna be okay?" Charlotte asks.

"Yeah, we're gonna be fine," Billy tells the little girl, who smiles. Murphy and Bellamy walk away from Mbege, who they had tied up in a tree.

"I didn't think you would help me with that," Bellamy says.

"Fuck him," Murphy says as he walks away. Bellamy smiles as he follows. Murphy walks over to Harper and sits down. 

"We trust Bellamy now?" Harper asks. Murphy looks at her before he looks at Bellamy.

"Yeah, for now," Murphy says. Emma was standing by herself with a spear in her hand when Bellamy came and stood by her. 

"Mind if I join you?" Bellamy asks the girl. Emma looks up at him.

"You gonna try and take my wristband?" Emma asks.

"No, I'm done with that for now. I'm trusting your brother," Bellamy says.

"Good," Emma says as she stands there in silence. The first few nights have been hard for these teens. It looks like things were starting to turn around. None of them was aware of the danger right beside them.

Thanks for reading. I got some reviews, which was nice. I love hearing back from you guys. Do you guys think Emma should be with Lincoln or Bellamy? I'm kinda debating this. Next chapter, they get ready to save Jasper. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	17. A plan to save Jasper

Chapter 17-A plan to save Jasper

On the dropship, Clarke had Jasper laid down. Murphy comes up with Billy's bag. He sets it by Clarke, who looks at him. "Bandages and some other supplies. Billy thought Jasper could use it," Murphy says. Clarke nods as he opens the bag and starts to pull out the supplies.

"Can you get me some water?" Clarke asks Murphy, who nods. Murphy leaves. Monty, Roy, and Athena watch him.

The next morning

Billy watches out of the dropship with Bellamy and Wells. Some of the hundred was awake. Miller and Monroe walk up to them. "We have a problem," Miller says. Billy looks at him.

"What?" He asks.

"Nobody has seen Trina or Pascal anywhere," Monroe says. Billy nods. He looks over to Atom.

"Atom," Billy says. Atom turns away from Murphy, who he was talking to, and walks over to them.

"What's up?" Atom asks.

"I need you to get a small group together. Trina and Pascal are missing. Search a half-mile in every direction. See if you can find them," Billy says to Atom, who nods as he walks away. They hear Jasper moan.

"What about him?" Bellamy asks.

"Clarke has some supplies I got from Kane. It should help Jasper, but we need actual medicine," Billy says.

"Let's hope she finds it soon. Cause I don't know how much longer I can deal with it," Bellamy says before he walks away. Wells looks at Billy.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Wells asks.

"Nope," Billy says. Soon the hundred was up and working on the wall again. Billy and Roy were putting a piece of wood up when Atom came over with Murphy and Emma. They both turn and look at them. Billy looks down at the trees. "Bellamy," Billy says. Bellamy looks up at them. Billy motions him up. Mbege watches as he grips his knife. Bellamy stops beside them.

"Any sign of them?" Roy asks.

"We searched a half-mile in all directions. No sign of Trina or Pascal," Atom says.

"You think it was grounders?" Emma asks.

"Or they are in pound town," Murphy says. They hear Jasper again.

"Look, I hate to say this, but people are already scared, and Jasper he's not helping morale around here," Atom says.

"Morale will go up when I find them more food," Bellamy says.

"When are you leaving?" Billy asks.

"Soon, Atom, you coming?" Bellamy asks.

"I need him here," Billy says. Bellamy nods.

"And what do we say about Trina and Pascal?" Murphy asks.

"Now? Nothing it's possible they're just lost," Roy says.

"We'll keep an eye out for them when we go hunting later," Bellamy says.

"Okay, go luck," Billy says. Bellamy nods. Billy walks away. Emma and Murphy follow as Roy and Atom finish the wall.

Billy walks into the dropship and sees Raven working. Harper and Charlotte were giving here the tools that she needed. "Any luck?" Emma asks.

"So far. No," Raven says. Billy nods as he climbs up the ladder. Clarke, Monty, Athena, and Easten were up there.

"How's he doing?" Billy asks.

"The first aid kit helped. A lot, but we need actual medicine," Clarke says. Billy nods as he walks over to Clarke.

"The grounders cauterized the wound. Saved his life," Clarke says.

"Saved his life so they could string him up for live bait," Finn says as he comes up.

"Garden of Eden this ain't," Athena says.

"This is infected. He could be septic," Clarke says.

"I thought the first aid kit would helped with that," Murphy says.

"It didn't have much. I was able to clean the wound and give him more time, but we need more," Clarke says. Billy looks at Monty and Athena.

"Any luck on contacting the Ark?" Billy asks.

"No, might if I could use the wristbands," Monty says.

"Not happening," Murphy says. Wells climbs up.

"How's he doing?" Wells asks.

"How does it look like he's doing Wells?" Clarke asks harshly.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Wells says.

"I know, sorry. You want to help? Hold him down," Clarke says. Easten comes over and helps Billy, Wells, Murphy, and Finn hold him down. Clarke pulls out a knife and puts it in a fire.

"We're not gonna like this, are we?" Athena asks. Billy shakes his head.

Outside Roy and Atom were moving some wood. "What do you think Billy wants with me?" Atom asks. Octavia was watching the two.

"I don't know. I think he's starting to trust you. Don't screw that up by going with Bellamy," Roy says. Atom nods when they hear Jasper scream. Roy and Atom drop the wood and run for the dropship. Octavia not far behind them.

On the dropship, Clarke was cutting away at Jasper's skin. "I need to cut away the infected flesh. Hold him still," Clarke says. Octavia comes up before Roy and Atom.

"Stop it! You're killing him," Atom says.

"She's trying to save his life," Easten says.

"She can't," Bellamy says. Murphy and Wells get up and look at the man.

"Back off," Roy says.

"We didn't drag him miles through the woods just to let him die," Billy says.

"Kid's a goner. If you can't see that, you're deluded. He's making people crazy," Bellamy says.

"Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the ark. Down here, every life matters," Clarke says.

"Take a look at him. He's a lost cause," Bellamy says. Octavia looks at him. Clarke looks at the teen.

"Octavia, I've been watching my mother heal people my whole life. If I say there's hope, there's hope," Clarke says.

"This isn't about hope. It's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He's been like three days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself," Bellamy says.

"Bellamy, back off," Atom says. Bellamy looks at him before he leaves. Billy follows him.

"Power-hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself," Monty says.

"Yeah, Bellamy is all that. But he also happens to be right," Finn says.

Billy follows Bellamy down the ladder. "Bellamy," Billy says. Raven, Harper, and Charlotte look at them. Bellamy turns around. "Look, I agree. Jasper is making people crazy. You said you're trusting me. So trust me on this if Jasper isn't better by tomorrow night. I'll kill him," Billy says to Bellamy.

"Fine, tomorrow night," Bellamy says before he leaves. Billy turns and looks at the three females.

"What are you doing?" Harper asks.

"Buying us more time," Billy says before he climbs back up the ladder. "Everybody needs to get back to work," Billy says. Everybody looks at him.

"We can't leave Jasper alone," Roy says.

"We're not," Billy says as he turns to Atom. "I need you, Roy, and Easten to stay up here. Make sure nobody touches Jasper," Billy says.

"The rest of us need to finish this wall," Billy says as he climbs back out. He walks outside. Raven follows him.

"I need a break," Raven says. Billy nods. They help build the wall for a little bit. Billy and Raven walk over to Wells, who was walking towards Clarke.

"Let me take a look," Wells says. Finn looks at Raven. Clarke hands it to Wells.

"Remember who aced botany in Earth skills," Wells says

"The grounders used it as a poultice. I'm thinking a tea might be even more effective. If we can figure out what it is," Clarke says.

"I know what it is. Seaweed," Billy says. They all look at him. "What? I may have hated Pike and was out of school for months. But my dad was the Earth skills teacher. I knew everything Pike taught us," Billy says.

"Right. Well, then there must be a water source nearby," Clarke says.

"Yeah, it would have to have a slow current, lots of rocks. The water would probably be more red than green," Wells says.

"I know just the place," Finn says.

"All right. Let's go," Billy says.

"All five of us?" Finn asks. Billy looks at Raven, who nods.

"I need a break. I haven't left camp since we landed," Raven says. Billy nods. He motions Murphy over.

"You're in charge. We're getting medicine for Jasper," Billy tells Murphy, who nods. The five leave camp.

Thanks for reading. Next chapter, I have some things planned between Finn and Raven, and they get the seaweed. What do you guys think of Atom? If you have any ideas for him, tell me. Still thinking about Bellamy or Lincoln for Emma. I have been editing chapters. They will be reposted soon and all the Chapters with Roy's name as Westley will be changed. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	18. Chapter 18-Acid Fog

Chapter 18-The Acid Fog  
Clarke, Wells, Billy, Raven, and Finn walk through the woods. Billy was upfront with Wells and Clarke. Finn was in the back with Raven. "You should really rethink this whole hating me. It's not just the grounders. We're surrounded by criminals. We need each other," Finn says.

"I don't hate Finn. I just don't love you anymore," Raven says. Finn looks at her as they climb up a hill. They walk forwards when Finn steps on something metal.

"What is it?" Billy asks. Raven moves the dirt and opens a car door. 

"It's an automobile," Raven says.

"Come on, guys. This thing's been here for 100 years. All right? It can wait. Jasper can't," Clarke says. Raven shuts the door, and they move forward. 

The dropship  
Roy, Atom, and Easten sat in the dropship with Jasper. Atom was sharpening his knife. "We haven't seen much of each other since we got here," Easten says. Roy looks at Easten as Atom stops what he is doing. 

"Sorry, we've been busy with going to Mount Weather. Then Jasper getting speared and building the wall," Roy says to Easten.

"You forgot the part where you became Billy and Bellamy's bitch," Easten says. Atom looks at Easten.

"He's been doing what they asked. He's been making sure the wall is built. He's trying to keep the hundred safe the same as Bellamy and Billy," Atom says. Easten scoffs as he stands up and goes down the ladder. "You good?" Atom asks. Roy nods as he looks at Jasper.

With Billy's group  
The group arrives at the body of water. "So what does this seaweed look like?" Clarke asks.

"Like that," Wells says as he points to a red mist in the water. "Hey, that thing that bit Octavia. How big was it?" Wells asks.

"Big. We could rig this into some kind of a net. Find something to lower it into the water," Finn says. Clarke walks into the water. Billy follows her and grabs the seaweed.

"Or we could just do that," Finn says. Billy grabs some extra seaweed.

"Just in case," Billy says. Clarke nods as they hear birds. Birds come flying out of the woods. The birds come flying down right over them, making them duck. "Let's get out of here," Billy says. They put the seaweed in Finn's bag. They then hear a loud horn.

"Grounders?" Clarke asks.

"It could be a war cry," Raven says.

"Or a warning," Finn says. They look behind them and see a giant fog coming towards them. "What the hell is that?" Finn asks.

"Run. Run!" Billy exclaims. They start to run back into the woods. They run through the woods until they get back to the car. Finn opens the door as they all get in. Finn jumps in and shuts the door. "It's getting inside," Billy says.

"Seal up any openings," Finn says as they cover the openings.

At the dropship   
Roy comes down with Atom to see the hundred inside the dropship. "What's going on?" Roy asks.

"Air got thick. Everybody's skin started burning," Harper says.

"Monty, my brother, is out there," Octavia says.

"He'll be fine. We'll all be fine," Monty says.

"Alright, everybody. It looks like we are going to be stuck here for a little while," Murphy says.

"What about food?" One of the hundred asks.

"What's left of the panther is still in here," Emma tells Murphy, who nods.

"Okay, I want everybody to get in a group and then send one person from your group to me. I give them some food for you all to share," Murphy says. The hundred nods as they do that.

"Billy and the others are still out there," Emma says.

"They will be fine," Murphy says.

In the car  
Finn looks out the window. "It's still out there," Finn says.

"Look, we should just make a run for it. Jasper can't wait much longer," Clarke says.

"Us dying in a cloud of acid fog isn't going to help Jasper," Billy says. Finn opens the glove compartment. Finn grabs a bottle. 

"Is that?" Clarke asks.

"Booze. Hooch. Rotgut," Finn says as he takes a drink.

"Careful, Finn, it could be--," Clarke says.

"Whiskey, I think. Better than moonshine on Argo station," Finn says.

"Alcohol's toxic," Wells says.

"This is earth. Everything is toxic," Billy says as he holds out his hand to Finn, who hands him the bottle.

"Plus, it's a time-honored rite of passage," Finn says. Billy takes a drink and hands it to Raven, who does the same. 

"You two want a taste?" Raven says. Clarke grabs the bottle and drinks it. She holds it out to Wells, who slowly grabs it and takes a drink. They wait in the car for hours.

"It's been hours. Jasper--," Clarke says.

"Jasper is in good hands. Roy, Atom, and Octavia will take good care of him," Finn says.

"While we are on the subject, why is it that everyone thinks me wanting Jasper to die is a bad thing? Like I'm such a downer. I can be fun," Clarke says, clearly drunk. "You think I'm fun, right?" Clarke asks Finn.

"Yeah, among other things," Finn says. 

"Okay, enough whiskey for you," Billy says as he grabs the bottle from Clarke. Finn looks at Billy and Raven.

"How is she down here?" Finn asks.

"Me?" Raven asks.

"Yeah, you're over 18 if they arrested you. You would have been floated," Finn says.

"Kane," Billy says.

"Marcus Kane. He got Raven onto the dropship?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, I asked him if he could get Jaha to agree with it, and he did. I don't know what he said to Jaha, but he got Raven on the dropship," Billy says.

"I never thought Kane would do that," Finn says.

"Kane has done things you wouldn't believe," Billy says. "I'm surprised Murphy didn't hit you when he first saw you," Billy says with a small smile.

"He wanted to," Wells says

"Why would he hit me?" Finn asks, confused.

"Because of the way we broke up. He wasn't happy," Raven says. Finn nods as he takes a drink.

The dropship  
Roy, Atom, Charlotte, Emma, Athena, and Octavia were up with Jasper. Jasper lets a pained moan. "That kid is driving me crazy," One of the hundred says from downstairs. "Can't take this much longer," Another says. "Someone needs to shut that kid up,"

"That's it. I'm ending this," Mbege says.

"I heard Bellamy and Billy gave him till tomorrow," One of the girls said.

"Yeah, well, neither of them are here. The kid is dying anyway. I'm just getting it over with," Mbege says. Monty runs to the ladder and climbs up.

"Mbege's gonna kill Jasper," Monty says as he climbs up. Roy comes over and kids Mbege making him fall. On the bottom, Murphy walks over to Mbege and grabs his leg. He pulls the kid down before he punches him in the face multiple times. 

"Murphy enough," Harper says. Murphy pulls out his gun and presses it up to Mbeges head. Mbege looks him in the eyes.

"I would think long and hard about what you do next," Murphy says Mbege looks at him. Murphy turns his guns around and hits Mbege in the head with the butt of it knocking Mbege out. Murphy looks at a piece of rope on the ground. "Give me that," Murphy says. Harper grabs the rope and hands it to Murphy, who ties Mbege to the ladder. "You guys okay up there?" Murphy asks.

"We're good," Atom says.

"This goes for everybody. Jasper had been through hell. I don't care if he annoys you. He is fighting for his life. Anybody else tries what Mbege just did. They will not like it," Murphy says as he sits back down.

With Clarke's group.  
Clarke opens the door in the morning. The fog was gone. "The fogs cleared. Come on," Clarke says as she climbs out. The others follow. "Let's go. Jasper's waiting," Clarke says as they go forward. They walk through the woods. Billy was walking with Finn. 

"Last night, you said Kane. has done things I wouldn't believe. What did you mean by that?" Finn asks.

"Emma is my sister. Kane and Jake made sure she was safe. Made it look like she was a newborn with another family," Billy tells Finn, who nods. They hear a scream. Billy runs in front of Clarke until they reach one of the hundred who was looking at a teen on the ground. Bellamy was beside him. Billy walks down and bends down beside the teen. 

"Kill me," The teen says. Billy looks at the other teens. 

"All of you. Go back to camp," Billy says. They nod as they leave. Billy pulls out his knife. "Okay, hey, I'm gonna help you," Billy says as he bends down. Clarke comes over and sits with the teen. She rubs his hair and hums. Billy stabs him in the neck. He dies. "Finn, Wells, help me," Billy says. They nod as they pick up the teen and go back to camp.

Camp.  
They walk into camp. It was now night. "We gotta get to Jasper. I'll need boiled water to make the medicine," Clarke says.

"Get Clarke whatever she needs," Bellamy says. One of the teens nodded. "I'm gonna get this grave dug up," Wells says. Billy and Bellamy nod as Atom walks over. "Mbege tried to kill Jasper. Murphy dealt with it," Atom says. Billy walks over to Wells and helps him dig the grave.

Inside the dropship, Clarke grabs the tea and gives some to Jasper. Finn stands up. "I'll be back," Finn says as he leaves. Finn walks over to Harper and Murphy. 

"Have you seen, Raven?" Finn asks. Murphy looks at him.

"Why?" Murphy asks.

"I need to say something," Finn says. Murphy nods.

"She's behind the dropship," Murphy says. Finn nods as he walks outside. He walks over to Raven, who looks at him.

"I'm sorry for being a dick. I shouldn't have done what I did. I did love you, Raven. I still do. Just not like that. I don't know I ever did," Finn says to Raven, who nods. 

"Thank you for saying that. I never hated Finn. In some ways, I'm glad we broke up. I don't have those feelings for you anymore. I don't think I have for a while," Raven says. She takes off the necklace that she had. "I was never able to give this back to you," Raven says to Finn, who nods as he grabs it.

"You know you have some pretty good friends," Finn says to Raven, who smiles.

"They're family," Raven says. Finn nods as he starts to walk away.

"Raven, we don't know when we will die down here. Make sure you don't have any regrets if one of your friends were to die or you were to die," Finn says as he walks away. Clarke walks outside and over to Wells and Billy. 

"Billy, can you give us a moment?" Clarke asks Billy, who nods as he walks away. 

"Something wrong?" Wells asks.

"No, Jasper's awake, and that's good. I want to talk to you about something I should have a long time ago," Clarke says.

"What is it?" Wells asks.

"Your feelings for me," Clarke says. Wells nods.

"How long have you known?" Wells asks.

"Before we were arrested before we met Murphy and Raven. I have known for a while, but I never told you cause I didn't want to hurt you. But I know that we need to talk about this," Clarke says as she sits down on a log. Wells sits down beside her.

"I know nothing will ever happen between us. I hoped something could, but I knew it never would," Wells says.

"You're right nothing will maybe now that you know that. You can move on," Clarke says. Wells nods as he stands up and hugs his best friend.

Billy walks over to Charlotte, who was sleeping on a chair. He covers her up with his coat. He hears footsteps behind him. He turns and looks at Bellamy. "You were right about Jasper," Bellamy says. Billy nods.

"You have got to trust me, Bellamy. We both want the same thing," Billy says. Bellamy nods as he walks outside. Bellamy sits down by a log and watches the woods. Emma sits down beside him.

"Your friend is an asshole," Emma says. Bellamy smiles.

"He isn't my friend," Bellamy says.

"Well, he is still an asshole. More of one than you are," Emma says,

"You want to join me on patrol?" Bellamy asks. Emma nods as she stands up and follows Bellamy.

Yeah, guys, thanks for reading. I am really in between Emma and Bellamy or Emma and Lincoln. It is so hard to pick. Anyway, I like what I did with Finn and Raven as Well and Clarke and Finn. Atom is alive, and I have a story for him. Everything up till now is edited. If you guys notice any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	19. Chapter 19-The Grounder

Chapter 19-The Grounder  
It's been a week since the Acid fog. The wall was still being built, but they were making progress. They had a gate, and a good amount of it was built. They haven't had any problems with the grounders since Jasper. Billy was watching Emma and Bellamy talk as they were on watch. "I think your sister is getting a crush on the older Blake," Wells says as he comes behind him.

"Wells, you are one of my best friends, and I love you. But please don't say that," Billy says.

"What's the problem? I thought you liked Bellamy," Wells says.

"I don't mind, Bellamy. That doesn't mean I entirely trust him," Billy says.

"Billy!" Someone screams. Billy moves over to the person and sees Mbege coming in with a posse behind him. He was holding a girl. "I found her spying on us. She's a grounder," Mbege says. Mbege pulls out his knife and puts it up to the grounder's neck. "I say we kill her," Mbege says. The hundred cheer. 

"No, Mbege, move the knife," Billy says.

"She's a grounder," Mbege says.

"Yes, she is. But let's say we kill her. Her people will come for blood, and I'm taking a guess there are then 100 of them," Billy says. The grounder nods.

"We use her for info then," Mbege says.

"No, we don't touch her," Billy says as he walks over to the grounder and grabs her. He takes her into the dropship. He nods to the ladder. "Can you climb that?" Billy asks. She shakes her head as she brings her hands up. "I'll cut you free. But if you try to run, they'll kill you the second you get out there," Billy says. She nods as Billy cuts her ropes. The grounder climbs up the ladder and to the top level. Billy climbs up after her. He gets up to the top and sees her standing there. Billy walks over and grabs some rope. "I have to tie you back up," Billy says. She nods as she sits in one of the chairs. He ties her arms in front of her and her legs together. "Sit tight. I'll figure something out," Billy tells her as he stands up. He starts to walk towards the ladder.

"Why are you helping me? I am the enemy," The grounder says.

"Not to me. Nobody needs to die. If we hope to live on earth, we're gonna have to get along. This is your planet. We left, now we just have to figure out a way to live together," Billy says. The grounder nods as he goes down the ladder. Billy looks at Roy. "I need you to watch her," Billy says. Roy nods as he goes up the ladder.

The Ark  
Kane walks into Mecha station, where Mia was working on the pod. Mia looks up at him. "How long till you can launch?" Kane asks.

"I would be able to now. But I need a pressure regulator," Mia says.

"I can get you one. But I need your help," Kane says.

"What do you need?" Mia asks.

"I need you to tell that to Abby. Tell her that Nigel may have one for a price. Get it from Nigel. She'll mess with it. But I'll get you a working one," Kane tells Mia, who nods.

"Why?" Mia asks.

"Because this may be the only chance I have. Nigel needs to be caught, and this could work," Kane tells her Mia nods.

"Okay, I'll do it. Give me a little bit," Mia says.

"The regulator will be here when you get back," Kane tells Mia, who nods as she leaves.

The ground  
Everybody was back to working on the wall. Roy was sitting with the grounder who was looking at him. Roy looks up at her. "Is there something on my face?" Roy asks her. She smiles. The hatch opens as Atom comes up. He looks at her. Atom hands Roy food and water. 

"Good luck, man," Atom says as he goes back down the ladder. He closes the hatch. Roy starts to eat but stops after a few minutes. He grabs a piece of the meat. 

"Are you hungry?" Roy asks. She nods.

"I'll give you some food if you tell me your name," Roy says.

"Claire. My name is Claire," Claire says. Claire had long blond hair and ocean-blue eyes. She had a pretty good build for her age.

"Roy," Roy says as he unties her hands. He hands her the meat, and she starts to eat.

Outside Billy was looking at the map Clarke had made when he saw Octavia was taking Jasper outside the wall. "Octavia," Billy says as he walks over. Octavia looks at him. "What are you doing?" Billy asked as he got over there. 

"Taking Jasper outside the wall so he can get over his fear of grounders," Octavia says.

"Octavia, it has been a week. He was speared in the chest. He is going to need more time," Billy says before he turns to Jasper. "Do you want to do this?" Billy asks. Jasper shakes his head. "We just found a grounder watching us. This is a bad time, O," Billy says. He lays his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "You are the best of us, Jasper. Don't forget that, and don't let that go. We need you. You make all this just a little bit easier," Billy tells Jasper, who nods. "Go help with the wall," Billy says. Jasper leaves.

"I was just trying to help," Octavia says.

"I know, but when something like that happens to a person. You can't fix it or help them get over it. They have to do it for themself," Billy tells Octavia, who nods as she walks away. Billy goes back over to the map. He looked at the hundred and could see they were getting tired. "Everybody take a ten-minute break. Get some water," Billy says. They nod as they set the wood down. Billy motions Atom over. "You were with the group that found her, right?" Billy asks. Atom nods. "Where?" Billy asks. Atom points north of the camp. "Great, they probably have more," Billy says as he marks the map.

"What are you going to do with her?" Atom asks.

"I have no idea," Billy says as he walks away from the map and grabs some water. He sits down and lays his head back against the dropship. He closes his eyes.

Mbege watches him before he walks over to Bellamy, who was by himself. "We should wait for him to fall asleep and then go get our own answers," Mbege says. Bellamy looks at Billy, who had fallen asleep. Bellamy nods as he walks in the dropship. They didn't see anybody in there as Mbege pulled the lever. Billy stands up as the dropship closes. 

"Mbege, Bellamy, don't do this," Billy says. He looks around. "Where is Emma?" Billy asks.

Inside the dropship, Bellamy watches as Mbege climbs the ladder. "Bellamy," Emma says from behind him. Bellamy turns and looks at her. 

"Emma, you shouldn't be in here," Bellamy says. Mbege gets to the top and opens the hatch. Roy and Claire look at him. Claire was tied up again. Mbege pulls out his knife. 

"Don't make this any harder than it had to be, Roy," Mbege says. Roy stands up with his knife out. 

"This is a bad idea," Roy says. Mbege smiles as he swings his knife at Roy, who moves. The knife fight begins.

Downstairs Emma looks at Bellamy. "Come on, Bell, you are smarter than this. This won't end well for any of us," Emma says.

"They almost killed Jasper," Bellamy says.

"But they didn't. He's alive, but if we kill her. We start a war that we won't be able to get out of. She said they had more than we have. They are more trained. Bellamy, they'll slaughter us. Billy will die. Raven and Murphy will die. I'll die," Emma says. Bellamy says nothing. "Octavia will die. We won't win. Not with what we have. Please do what's right and open that door. Prove to us you're not the bad guy," Emma says. Bellamy looks at her before he moves to the door

Upstairs, Roy moves out of the way of one of Mbeges swings at him. Mbege brings his other hand around and punches Roy in the face making him fall to the ground. Mbege stabs him in the leg. Roy lets out a scream of pain. Mbege grabs Roy's knife from the ground. He turns to Claire. "Your turn, bitch," Mbege says as he moves towards her. A gunshot goes off, echoing around the ship. Mbege falls to the ground and lets out a scream as he grabs his leg. Billy runs over to Roy. 

"You okay?" Billy asks. Roy nods. He looks at Claire, who nods. Billy walks over to Mbege and grabs his leg. He drags him to the ladder where Murphy was waiting. "Take him outside," Billy tells the man, who nods. Billy walks over to Roy and helps him up. "Can you get down the ladder?" Billy asks Roy, who nods as he goes down the ladder. Billy walks over to Claire, who tenses up. Billy sets his knife and gun down. He unties the ropes around her leg. "I can't let you go. Not yet, I need you not to cause problems. You'll have free roam on this floor. Please, for now, you don't hurt anybody. I'm Billy, and I'm the leader of the hundred," Billy says.

"Claire, and I'm just a warrior. A scout," Claire says. 

"Okay, Claire, just sit tight," Billy says. Claire nods as Billy goes down the ladder. He closes the hatch. He walks outside and looks at Bellamy. "The only reason you are not getting the same punishment as him is because you opened that door," Billy tells Bellamy, who nods. Billy walks over to Mbege, who was on the ground. There was cloth around the gunshot wound, and it had stopped bleeding. Everybody looks at him. "I have tried so hard to make sure nobody got hurt. Nobody got killed, and that happens sometimes. We haven't had any rules since we landed besides for taking off the wristbands. That ends now. Mbege has time and time again done whatever the hell he wants, thinking there will be no punishment. That changes now," Billy says before he turns to Mbege. "You are to leave and never come, and if you do. I'll kill you," Billy says. Mbege looks at him.

"My leg," Mbege says.

"Get hopping," Billy says. Mbege stands up with a groan and leaves camp. Billy looks around at the rest of the hundred. "No more whatever the hell you want. There will be rules now. There will be consequences. We have had problems with patrol and watch. Emma and Bellamy will be in charge of patrols. Octavia and Finn are in charge of watch. Clarke is in charge of medical supplies. Wells and Murphy are in charge of weapons. Harper and Jasper are in charge of food and rations. Raven and Monty are in charge of anything technical. Last, if there are any problems in camp, you come to either me, Clarke, Wells, Murphy, or Bellamy. If you can not find any of us, find Raven or Harper. Any problems with this new plan?" Billy asks.

"What about the grounder?" One of them asks. Billy looks at Roy.

"Can you watch her?" Billy asks. Roy nods. "Roy will be in charge of the grounder," Billy says. Everybody nods as they walk away. Billy walks over to Bellamy. "This is your last chance. Don't screw it up," Billy tells Bellamy before he walks away.

The Ark  
Kane walks towards Nigel, who was with her guards. He waves at his mom as he walks past her. She waves back. Kane walks up to Nigel. "What do you want, Nigel?" Kane asks.

"It's about what you want. I have something for you," Nigel says.

"Unless it's a signed confession, I'm not interested," Kane says.

"Not even if it involves your friend Abby Griffin," Nigel says.

"What about Abby?" Kane asks.

"She asked me for a pressure regulator. As a lowly culinary tech, I didn't feel like I had a choice when one of your fellow council members asked me to help her break the law," Nigel says.

"There is only one problem with that, Nigel," Kane says. Nigel looks at him. "The chancellor approved of what they are, which means Abby didn't break the law, but you did," Kane says. Nigel looks at him as guards grab Nigel. "I got you, Nigel, like I always said I would," Kane says. The guards take Nigel away as Kane heads for Mecha station.

Kane walks into Mecha station to see Mia, who was putting on her suit. "Did the regulator work?" Kane asks. Mia nods.

"How did you get it?" Mia asks.

"The less you know, the better," Kane says. Mia nods. "Good luck, Mia. Three hundred twenty lives depend on you," Kane tells Mia, who nods as she gets in the pod. Kane leaves.

Kane walks into the control room. Everybody looks at him. "Mia has dropped," Kane says. Everybody nods.

The ground  
Billy and Raven were walking patrol in the woods. They had taken it from Bellamy and Emma to clear their heads. They hear a noise up in the sky. Billy and Raven look up as a pod comes out of the sky. They head further into the woods to find the pod after it lands. They hear the pod land away from them. They head in that direction. Billy and Raven walk into a small clearing and see the pod. Billy hoped it had a radio as they walked towards it, hoping for a good thing in this not so good day.

Thanks for reading. I hoped you guys liked this chapter as much I did writing it. Claire is my own and has a purpose. I already liked writing her, and I hope you guys like her. Mbege is gone, and Bellamy is hanging on a loose rope. I think next chapter. I will post my paring list as of right now if you guys want. Next chapter, Billy and Raven contact the Ark. As always, suggestions or ideas are welcomed. Until next time.


	20. Chapter 20-Relaxing

Chapter 20-Relaxing  
Billy and Raven walk up to the pod. Raven looks at Billy, worried as he opens the pod. "Mia," Raven says as she looks at the girl. Billy looks at the radio. 

"Check on her," Billy tells Raven as he grabs the radio. "Hello, Ark station. Ark station do you copy," Billy says into the radio.

"Hello, this is Marcus Kane. Who am I speaking to?" Kane asks.

"Wow, Kane, I know it has been a few days but come on," Billy says.

"Billy," Kane says.

"Hey," Billy says.

"It's good to hear your voice again," Kane says.

"Yours too. Where's Jaha?" Billy asks.

"Billy, it's Jaha. Is Wells okay?" Jaha asks.

"He's okay. Clarke is too. We've only lost four people. Charlotte, Raven, Harper, and Murphy are all okay," Billy says.

"That is good to hear," Jaha says. "What about Bellamy Blake?" Jaha asks.

"Bellamy's alive. He's one of the hundred," Billy says. Raven looks at him.

"You don't know what Bellamy has done," Jaha says.

"He shot you to get on the dropship. I know," Billy says. Raven looks at Billy, shocked.

"And he walks free among you?" Jaha asks.

"I trust him. He did what he had to so he could protect Octavia. We have more important things to talk about, Jaha. Just know that when you get down here. You try to touch Bellamy. You'll deal with the rest of us," Billy says.

"I guess we'll see about that, Mr. Gray," Jaha says.

"Earth is survivable. Nobody has died to radiation," Billy says. Billy hears people on the Ark cheering before Jaha shushes them.

"You said that four people have died. How?" Jaha asks.

"One died during the landing. One died to an acid fog, and the other two. We believe they died from the acid fog as well. One of us almost died to grounders," Billy says

"Grounders?" Jaha asks.

"There were people still on Earth. We call them grounders. We have one with us. She tied up and is being taken care of," Billy says.

"What are you going to do about them?" Jaha asks.

"I'm gonna try to make peace. This is their land Jaha. We invaded it. Nobody else needs to die. We have to go. Grounders may be here soon. I'll radio back as soon as possible," Billy says.

"Is Mia okay?" Abby asks.

"Yeah," Billy says. "We'll talk later also we will be taking off the wristbands," Billy says as he turns the radio off. Raven was checking on Mia. Billy looks at her. "You're mad," Billy says. Raven looks at Mia before she turns and looks at Billy.

"What else don't we know?" Raven asks.

"What are you talking about?" Billy asks.

"Bellamy shooting Jaha. How long have you known?" Raven asks.

"The day we left to get Jasper," Billy tells her.

"Anything else we don't know?" Raven asks.

"The grounder talks. Her name is Claire, and she is a scout," Billy tells Raven. Raven shakes her head as she walks away. "Raven, this info wasn't mine to tell. Claire could be useful. She could set us up a meeting with their leader," Billy says. Raven sighs as she looks at him. She nods as Mia groans. They turn and look at her.

"Welcome to Earth, Mia," Raven says. Mia looks at them. She smiles as she gets out and takes off her suit. They hear footsteps behind them as Clarke and Bellamy come out of the woods. 

"You already contacted them," Bellamy says. Billy nods.

"You're Bellamy Blake. The man who the chancellor," Mia says. Clarke looks at Bellamy.

"Jaha is alive," Billy says. Bellamy looks at him.

"How?" Bellamy asks.

"One, you are a shitty shot, and two, Abby is an excellent doctor," Billy says. Bellamy nods. "That's a good thing, Bellamy," Billy says.

"We have got to get back to camp," Clarke says. They nod as they leave. They walk through the woods. Billy and Bellamy were in the front. Mia was in the middle as Clarke was with Raven. "I think Finn loves me," Clarke says. Raven looks at her.

"You think? I know," Raven says.

"I don't feel that way for him. Not after what he did to you," Clarke says.

"You are a good friend. Maybe you should tell him that," Raven says.

"I have tried. He won't listen," Clarke says.

"I know," Raven says as they get near camp. They walk into the camp as everybody looks at them. Billy motions a teen over.

"Take this into the dropship," Billy says as he hands him the radio. He nods as he heads into the dropship. "Okay, everybody, I have contacted the Ark. As promised, we will be taking off these wristbands," Billy says. The hundred cheer. "So Monty, make your moonshine. Grab the food we have. Murphy if you would," Billy says to Murphy, who nods as he takes off Billy's wristband. The hundred cheer.

The Ark  
The council gathered. "Earth is survivable. Billy Gray contacted us because of the radio we gave Mia," Kane says.

"That means sector 17 is not an option. We will not kill 320 people knowing Earth is survivable," Jaha says.

"What about Bellamy Blake?" One of the councilmen asks.

"Mr. Gray informed me that Bellamy Blake is one of the hundred. That is a problem we will deal with later. Jake, do we have enough time to wait until Unity day?" Jaha asks.

"Yes," Jake says.

"We will wait until Unity day. That is when we will prepare to head to Earth," Jaha says. The councilmen nod as they leave. "Jake Kane wait a moment," Jaha says. The two men stop and look at him. "You two are the smartest men on the Ark. Figure out a way to get everybody on the Ark to the ground," Jaha tells the two men, who nod as they leave.

The Ground  
Bellamy walks over to Wells, who was watching the hundred. "I shot your dad," Bellamy says. Wells looks at him.

"I know. I heard you and Billy talking," Wells says. "Do you know if he is alive?" Wells asks.

"Yeah, he is. I'm sorry, Wells," Bellamy says.

"You did what you had to. You're forgiven," Wells says. Bellamy nods. "But if you hurt Emma, I'll kill you," Wells says. Bellamy looks at him. "You're pretty obvious, Bellamy," Wells says.

Bellamy smiles. "I picked the most dangerous woman in the camp to like. Not because she is dangerous but because she had three brothers that will kill me. One real one," Bellamy says.

"That is a fact," Wells says as he looks at Emma. "Now go," Wells says. Bellamy nods as he walks away. Billy walks over to Roy. 

"Go grab Claire. She shouldn't be locked up," Billy tells Roy, who nods as he heads into the dropship. Roy climbs up the ladder and opens the hatch. Claire looks at him. 

"Come on down. We are celebrating," Roy says.

"I don't party," Claire says.

"How old are you?" Roy asks.

"17 winters," Claire says.

"Come on. Don't try to run," Roy says. Claire sighs as she comes down the ladder. She follows Roy outside and sits by the dropship. The hundred looks at her for a moment before they continue. Claire watches them with interest. 

"Your people are weird," Claire says.

"We think the same of your people," Roy says. Jasper comes over with a cup of moonshine. He looks at Claire before he hands it to Roy. He walks away. 

"He is the man who was speared?" Claire asks. Roy nods as he takes a drink. He grimaced as he swallowed it. He holds it out to Claire, who grabs it and takes a drink. They swap the drink between each other. Billy walks over to Raven, who was talking to Mia.

"Can you give us a second?" Billy asks Mia, who nods as she leaves. "You seemed really mad earlier when you found out I didn't tell you about Bell," Billy says.

"That's cause I was. I still am. I thought you trusted me enough that you wouldn't hide anything from me. I thought we were closer than that," Raven says.

"We are. I didn't tell you because you didn't need those burdens. To know that cause, then you would have to figure out a way to deal with it as I do," Billy tells Raven.

"We deal with those burdens together," Raven says. "Just like we have since we have met," Raven says. Billy nods as Raven hugs him. Murphy watches them. 

"If you two, don't kiss. I'm gonna kill you both," Murphy says. They both look at him.

"Murphy, what the hell?" Raven asks.

"You two have more tension than Bellamy and Emma," Murphy says before he walks away. Billy smiles as he looks at Raven.

"He's not wrong," Billy says. Raven smiles as she reaches up and kisses him. She pulls away after a moment. 

"He is right," Raven says. Billy smiles as he kisses her again. Charlotte walks over to Claire, who looks at the girl. 

"Atom said they saw you jump out of a tree," Charlotte says to the other woman. Claire and Roy look at the girl. Claire looks at Roy, who nods.

"We are trained from a young age to climb," Claire says. Charlotte sits down.

"Is it hard?" Charlotte asks. Claire smiles as she looks at the girl.

"At first, it is. I fell down a lot. I got a lot of cuts. They trained me how to fight too," Claire says as she lifts her shirt to reveal a scar across her side. "I got this in the first real fight I ever had. I had a sword, but your friends took it," Claire says.

"We still have it. You just can't have it," Roy says. Claire nods.

"Could you teach me how to do that?" Charlotte asks as he looks at the girl in awe.

"Maybe someday, kid," Claire says. Charlotte smiles as she walks away. Claire smiles.

"You seem happy," Roy says. Claire looks at him.

"It feels right being with your people. I feel like I fit in more," Claire says.

"That is because you are our age, and this is what people our age should be doing," Roy says. Some of the teens dance as teens play the drums. Claire smiles. She stands up and grabs Roy's hand and pulls him into the crowd to dance.

Billy and Raven watch the two. "She's not much different than us," Bellamy says as he comes over with Emma.

"No, she's not. I don't think any of them are Bell," Emma says. Raven grabs Billy's hand.

"No," Billy says. Raven smiles as she pulls him into the crowd. Emma does the same to Bellamy, who smiles. Harper pulls Murphy in. Charlotte watches the teens dance. 

"Come on," Atom says as he walks over.

"You are way bigger than me," Charlotte says.

"That doesn't matter. Let's have fun," Atom says. Charlotte smiles as she follows Atom in. Athena pulls Monty in as Jasper and Easten follow. Finn tries to get Clarke to join him, but she shakes her head, so he walks away. Mia walks over to her. 

"Asshole," Mia says. Clarke smiles. "Come on. Let's have some fun," Mia says as she holds her hand out to Clarke, who smiles as she grabs her hand. Mia pulls her in. Raven lays her head on Billy's chest.

"No more hiding things from me. We deal with them together," Raven says. Billy nods as he kisses her head.

In the woods, a man looks at Octavia, who was knocked out on the ground. The hundred was having fun and relaxing. They were able to let go of all their problems for the first time since they landed. They did not know of the problems that were heading their way. But for now, they were able to have fun as teens should, and that was good as in a few hours, they would all have to become adults if they wanted to live the events that were coming their way.

Thanks for reading. This was more of a laid back chapter, and that is okay. So Octavia was originally going to be with Roy, but I changed that and made Claire, who I really like. Billy and Raven are together now. I said last time that I would show parings in season one, so here they are  
Billy and Raven  
Claire and Roy  
Bellamy and Emma  
Murphy and Harper  
Lincoln and Octavia   
Monty and Althena  
That is the pairings in this first season. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	21. Chapter 21-A Risky Decision

Chapter 21-A Risky decision  
Billy was sitting in his tent with Murphy and Wells. The girls had left them saying they needed girl time. The tent opens as Bellamy comes in. They turn and look at him. "Have you seen, Octavia?" Bellamy asks. They shake their heads as they stand up and walk outside. "I haven't seen her since last night," Billy says.

"I've checked the camp. She's not here," Bellamy says.

"Okay, we'll help you look," Murphy says. Bellamy nods as they split up. Billy opens Raven's tent and sees the girls who look at him. 

"Have you guys seen Octavia?" Billy asks. They shake their heads. Billy walks away. Bellamy opens the dropship hatch and looks into the second floor. 

"Get her ready to move. I'm gonna need her help," Bellamy says to Roy as he climbs back down. They look, and all meet back in the middle camp. Bellamy grabs the weapons they have. "Everybody gather around and grab a weapon. My sister's been out there alone for 12 hours," Bellamy says.

"We're not coming back without here," Billy says. The hundred nod as they grab weapons. Jasper grabs a weapon. "Jasper, are you sure?" Billy asks the teen. He looks at Murphy and Wells. "I need you two to stay here," Billy says.

"Octavia needs our help," Wells says.

"So do the others. Stay here. We'll bring Octavia back," Billy says.

"You should stay here," Claire says as he comes out with Roy. Her sword on her hip.

"What is she doing armed?" Bellamy asks.

"I am not going out there without it," Claire says to Bellamy. "I know the area," Claire says. Bellamy nods. Claire looks at Billy. "You should stay here. My people, they know who you are. That you are the leader of the hundred. We have orders to keep you alive. Capture you if anybody sees you out there. They'll grab you," Claire says.

"He has a bounty?" Raven asks.

"He does. Like I told you. I'm a scout, and while I was watching you, it was pretty clear who the leader was. He has a target on his back," Claire says. Billy nods

“So they won’t kill me?” Billy asks.

“They would be pretty stupid to,” Claire says. Billy nods as he turns to Wells and Murphy.

"One of you go, and one of you stays," Billy says. Murphy looks at Wells. 

"I'll go," Wells says. Wells nods as he heads to the group. Claire looks at Billy and holds her arm out. 

"My people, we grasp each other's arm to show respect and greeting," Claire says. Billy nods as he grasps her arm. Claire nods as she walks to the group. Murphy pulls out his gun and holds it out to Roy, who grabs it. Finn comes out. 

"I'll come," Finn says.

"No, you stay here. We have her," Bellamy says as he looks at Claire.

"I have a name," Claire says. Bellamy nods. "Let's get these clear, though. I will not kill my own people," Claire says. Bellamy nods. Emma walks over and hugs Billy. 

"I'm going," Emma says. Billy nods.

"Be safe," He tells his sister, who nods. Billy sighs as he walks away. The group heads out. Billy sits down beside the dropship.

"You okay?" Murphy asks as he comes over.

"What is the chance of you letting me leave?" Billy asks.

"0 percent," Murphy says. Billy nods as Murphy walks away.

Bellamy's group  
Bellamy's group walks through the woods. "Look over here!" Atom yells. Everybody comes over. "Right there, you see it?" Atom asks as he points at a piece of cloth. 

"Rope," Bellamy says. They hand him the rope. 

"What are you doing?" Wells asks.

"We're gonna need the rope to get back up," Bellamy says. "Flashlight," Bellamy says. They hand him a flashlight, and Bellamy goes down the hill. Bellamy grabs the cloth. "It's hers," Bellamy says. I"m going all the way down," Bellamy says. Jasper goes to the rope. Claire walks in front of him.

"Me first," Claire says as she goes down. Claire gets to the bottom and sees Bellamy touching blood. Roy, Wells, Atom, and Jasper come next. "Someone else was here," Claire says. She looks at the prints. "The prints go deeper going that way. He was carrying her," Claire says.

"If they took her. She's alive," Jasper says. "Like when they took me," Jasper says. Bellamy nods as they head forward. They walk through the woods until they come across bones on trees. 

"I don't speak grounder, but I'm pretty sure that means keep out," Wells says.

"Yeah," Claire says. "That is what this means," Claire says.

"Let's get out of here," One of the hundred says. A few more agree.

"Go back if you want. My sister my responsibility," Bellamy says as he goes in.

"I'd walk into hell to find her," Jasper says as he follows. Claire, Roy, Wells, and Atom, and three others follow. 

"I think we just did," Wells says as they walk in.

Camp  
Billy walks over to Murphy, who was sharpening his knife. "Murphy," Billy says. Murphy looks at him. "I'm going to find the grounders. Try to set up a meet," Billy says. Murphy stands up.

"Like hell you are," Murphy says.

"I'm sorry. Tell Raven I had to do this," Billy says to Murphy as he pulls out his gun and hits his friend over the head, knocking him out. Billy drags him behind the dropship and walks towards Raven.

Billy watches as Raven works on the radio. He walks away from everybody and slips out of camp. He walks through the woods until he is far enough away. "I know you're out there. Show yourself," Billy says. He hears a noise. He turns around as a grounder falls to the ground. He puts his hand on his gun. He hears another noise behind him and turns as he is hit and knocked out. 

In camp, Raven looks around. "Finn," She says to the man as he walks by. Finn looks at her.

"Have you seen Billy?" Raven asks.

"Raven," Murphy says as he comes over. Raven looks at his head. 

"Murphy, what the hell happened?" Raven asks.

"Billy knocked me out. He's giving himself to the grounders," Murphy says.

"What?" Finn asks.

"He said he wants to set up a meeting," Murphy says.

"You can track him," Raven says to Finn.

"Not now. They have him by now. He wouldn't want us to. We have to wait, Raven," Finn says. Raven nods as she grabs a cup and throws it. Raven looks out.

"I am going to kill him," Raven says.In the woods, a grounder carries Billy over his shoulder.

Thanks for reading. This wasn't planned, and I have just started planning a new story with this plot. Most of season 1 will still be the same, just with a different story for some, and that will be fun. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time


	22. Chapter 22-Saving Octavia

Chapter 22-Saving Octavia  
Murphy walks into Raven's tent to see her putting food and water into her bag. Raven looks at him. "I have to do this. He's out there, and I know it. You guys have Mia. Please don't try to stop me, Murphy," Raven says. 

"I'm not going too. If I knew the hundred didn't need me. I'd be joining you. Is your gun loaded?" Murphy asks. Raven nods as she pulls it out. Raven hugs Murphy.

"I love you, John," Raven says.

"Love you too, Raven. You bring him back," Murphy says. Raven nods as she kisses Murphy's cheek before she leaves the tent and goes through an open part of the wall into the woods. Raven had her hand on her gun as she walked through the woods. She hears something behind her and turns to see a grounder. She raises her gun.

"Where is he?" Raven asks. The grounder grabs his sword. "Not another move," Raven says.

"I will set this down to show I mean no harm," The grounder says. Raven nods as she watches him take his sword out of its sheath and sets it on the ground. "Our general said that somebody would come after your friend," The grounder says.

"Is he alive?" Raven asks. The grounder nods.

"I was ordered to take whoever came after him. To where we are keeping him. All you have to do is put that away," The grounder says. Raven holsters the gun put keeps her hand on it.

"Lead the way," Raven says. The grounder nods as he grabs his sword and starts to walk. The grounder stops a few minutes later. "Why are we stopping?' Raven asks. The grounder turns around and punches Raven knocking her to the ground. He steps on her hand. "You lied," Raven says.

"I did not. You cannot be awake," The grounder says before he kicks her in the face knocking her out. He picks her up and walks away.

Camp  
Mia finishes setting up visual contact on the radio as Murphy sits down. Clarke and Finn stand by him. "Shouldn't Billy and Raven be here?" Clarke asks. Murphy turns on the radio and sees the council. "Murphy. 

“Where are Billy and Raven?" Kane asks.

"The grounders. They knew that Billy was our leader, and once he found out, they wouldn't kill him because of a bounty. He knocked me out," Murphy says.

"And gave himself to the grounders," Kane finishes. Clarke looks at Murphy, who nods.

"Raven left to find him. He wants to set up a meeting with them," Murphy says. Kane looks down before he grabs the cup beside him and throws it against the wall, and leaves the room. Jake gets up.

"Give him a minute," Jaha says to Jake, who nods. "Where is Wells?" Jaha asks.

"Octavia went missing. Wells, Bellamy, Roy, Atom, Jasper, Emma and Claire went to find her," Murphy says.

"Who is Claire?" Jake asks.

"She's the grounder we had locked up. She is more or less one of us now," Clarke says.

"Would she know where Billy is?" Abby asks.

"We don't know. She might," Finn says.

"Okay, well, tell us about these grounders. We'll deal with Billy and Raven when we can," Jaha says.

"Can you two fill him in? I'm going to talk to the hundred," Murphy says. They nod as Murphy stands up.

"Hey, everybody listen up," Murphy says. The hundred look at him. "As some of you may have noticed. Billy and Raven are gone. As all of you know, Billy had a bounty, and they wouldn't kill him. He gave himself to the grounders. To set up a meeting. Raven went after him," Murphy says.

"We should go save him," One of the hundred says. The others agree.

"No, if we do, we could risk getting him killed. He knows what he is doing, and he will be okay. We leave him and let him get out. We just wait for him and keep each other safe," Murphy says. The hundred nods as they get back to work.

Bellamy's group  
Bellamy, Atom, Roy, Claire, Emma, Wells, Jasper, and four of the hundred were walking through the woods. "I got nothing," Claire says with a sigh. "We lost the trail," Claire says.

"Keep looking," Bellamy says as they walk forwards. One of the hundred named Zach is grabbed by a grounder and taken into a tree behind them.

"Wandering around aimlessly isn't the way to find your sister," Wells says. "We should backtrack," Emma says.

"I'm not going back," Bellamy says.

"Hey, where's Zach?" Roma asks.

"I just saw him a second ago," Jasper says.

"Spread out he couldn't have gotten far," Roy says. They start to move when Zach's body falls to the ground. His throat slit. They look at the body.

"They use the trees," Atom says. Roy looks at Claire. Who had her hand on her sword.

"We shouldn't have crossed the boundary?" Monroe says.

"Now, can we go back?" Roma asks.

"There," Emma says as he points at a grounder. Claire pulls out her sword.

"Another one," Wells says as he pulls out the gun.

"We should run," Atom says. Bellamy nods as they start to run. They run through the woods with the grounders hot on their trails. They run, jumping over logs and wood.

"What are we gonna do? They keep heading us off," Wells says.

"Just keep running," Roy says.

"I can't run much longer," Jasper says.

"I'm not stopping for him," Diggs says.

"I'm sick of running anyway," Bellamy says.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Wells asks.

"They know where she is," Bellamy says. 

"Diggs, where are you?" Roma asks as she starts to run.

"Roma," Diggs says from a distance. They start to run again. 

"Wait, Roma," Atom says.

"There could be more," Roy says as they come across Diggs' body.

"They were leading us here," Claire says. "It's the only direction we could run in," Claire says.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Wells asks.

"After Roma," Bellamy says as they start to run again. They run until they see Roma by a tree. 

"There she is. Roma!" Monroe says. They go to her and see the spear in her chest. 

"They're playing with us," Wells says. Bellamy closes Roma's eyes.

"She only came because of me," Bellamy says.

"They can kill us whenever they want," Roy says.

"Then they should get it over with! Come on!" Jasper yells. Wells and Roy go over to him. "We know you're out there! You want to kill us!" Jasper yells. They see grounders.

"Bellamy!" Monroe yells. They hear a horn blow.

"They're leaving," Bellamy says as the horn goes off again.

"That horn. What does it mean?" Jasper asks.

"Acid fog," Claire says. Wells pulls out a parachute.

"We have to run," Monroe says.

"No time," Wells says as he covers them. They were under the cover waiting.

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Jasper asks.

"Will this even work?" Claire asks.

"We'll find out," Wells says.

"No, we won't,” Bellamy says as he lifts the parachute. "There's no fog," Bellamy says as they get up.

"Maybe it was a false alarm," Wells says. 

"We don't have those," Claire says. They see a grounder.

"They're coming back," Roy says.

"I think he's alone," Jasper says.

"Now, can we run?" Emma asks.

"He doesn't see us. I'm going after him," Bellamy says.

"And what? Kill him?" Atom asks.

"No. Catch him. Make him tell me where Octavia is, then kill him," Bellamy says as he follows the grounder.

"How do we know he's not leading us into another trap?" Jasper asks.

"We don't," Claire says as she follows. They follow the grounder into a cave. They walk in and see Octavia. 

"Bellamy?" Octavia asks.

"Octavia," Bellamy says as he goes to his sister. Emma walks up to the grounder. "Monroe watch the entrance," Bellamy says. Emma looks at a horn. Emma doesn't listen to them talk as she looks at the horn. "Emma, move," Bellamy says. Claire looks at them.

"Foghorn," Emma says. The grounder comes up with a knife and stabs Emma in the chest. She falls back as Claire hits him over the head, knocking him out again. They grab Emma and leave.

Camp  
"Clarke, where's Clarke?" Jasper yells as he comes in. Clarke comes over with Murphy. Bellamy carries Emma in. 

"Emma," Murphy says as he runs to the girl.

"Where's Billy?" Bellamy asks.

"Not the time," Murphy says. Clarke checks her pulse. 

"She's alive," Clarke says.

"Bellamy wouldn't let me take the knife out," Jasper says.

"No, that's a good call. Get her in the dropship," Clarke says. They nod. "Mia get my mom on the radio," Clarke says to Mia, who nods. Bellamy walks over to Octavia. Wells, Claire, Roy, and Atom look around.

"Where are Billy and Raven?" Wells asks. Bellamy walks over. Murphy looks at the gate, which is now shut.

"Billy gave himself to grounders. In hopes of setting up a meeting. Raven went after him. We haven't heard of them," Murphy says. Bellamy looks at Claire.

"Did you know he would do this? Is that why you told him about the bounty?" Bellamy asks.

"Back off, Bellamy. She was trying to help," Atom says. 

"I left to try and find your sister. I'm on your side," Claire says. Bellamy nods.

"Get inside. A storm is coming," Bellamy says.

A room  
In a small room, Billy's eyes open.

That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be both the 7th episode and Billy and Raven with the grounders. Excited about that and we will have some fun. As always, suggestions are welcomed. I would love to see some feedback. Until next time.


	23. Chapter 23-Changing ways

Chapter 23-Changing ways  
Billy opens his eyes and brings himself up and rubs his head. He looks around and sees Raven on the ground "Raven," Billy says as he goes over to the girl. He was surprised to find he wasn't chained to the wall, but they were in a cell. Billy shakes Raven, who opens her eyes. 

"You son of a bitch," Raven says as she leans up and punches him in the face. Billy lays his hand on his busted lip.

"That's fair," Billy says.

"It is," Raven says as she looks around.

"We need to get out of here," Raven says. Billy shakes his head.

"I came here for a reason Raven. I'm not leaving until I get it," Billy says.

"The hundred needs you," Raven says.

"I'm doing this for them. For all of our people," Billy says.

"Spoken like a true leader," They hear a woman's voice. They turn and see a woman standing by the cell door. The woman had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She had black paint on her face. "You are either the dumbest person I have ever met or the smartest," She says to him.

"I'm assuming you know our names," Billy says to her.

"Yes, you are Billy, and that is Raven, your mate," She says.

"Girlfriend," Billy says.

"He's lucky I still care about him after that stunt," Raven says.

"I am Anya," Anya says as she opens the cell door.

"You are letting us go?" Raven asks.

"You can leave if you please. He must stay. He is who we want and sounds like he wants to talk to us," Anya says. "It is raining, but if you are hungry, you may want to follow me," Anya says before she leaves. Billy starts to follow. Raven follows slowly.

The dropship  
Outside, the storm rages. Mia turns on the radio. "Abby, Abby, do you copy?" Mia asks. 

"I'm here Mia, What's wrong?" Abby asks.

"One of us has been stabbed. We need help," Mia says. They wait for a few moments when they hear Abby again. 

"I'm going to talk you through it step by step," Abby says to Clarke, who stands by Emma. Octavia walks into the dropship as the radio buffers.

"It's the storm," Mia says. Octavia hands a bottle to Clarke.

"Monty's moonshine," Clarke says.

"No germ can survive it," Murphy says.

"Storm is getting worse," Claire says.

"Monroe, close the door," Wells says.

"We still have people out there," Harper says.

"Monty, Jasper, Finn, Athena, and Easten aren't back. Billy and Raven are Gods know where. Neither is Bellamy or Roy," Octavia says

"They'll find somewhere to ride it out," Clarke says. Mia walks over and hands Clarke a needle.

"One suture needle," Mia says to Clarke, who grabs it.

"Right, I need something to clean the room," Clarke says.

"There's some wire on the second level. I used it for the tents," Octavia says.

"Let's see it," Clarke says.

"Stay away from the blue wires that run through the ceiling. Raven rigged it to the solar cells in the roof. That means they're hot. You got that?" Mia asks.

"Yeah, I got that," Octavia says as she climbs up. Murphy looks at Clarke.

"Tell me you can do this," Murphy says to his blond friend.

"Hey, they're back," One of the hundred yells. Bellamy walks in as Octavia looks at her brother. Roy and another teen drag the grounder in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Claire asks as she looks at Octavia.

"It's time to get some answers," Bellamy says.

"Oh, you mean revenge," Octavia says.

"No, I mean intel," Bellamy says.

"Ask me," Claire says.

"He knows more," Bellamy says. "Get him upstairs," Bellamy says. Wells looks at Murphy, Atom and Claire.

"Do not let them touch him," Wells says to the three, who nods as they follow them up.

"Clarke, honey, we're ready," Abby says.

"This is not who we are," Clarke says to Bellamy.

"It is now," Bellamy says. Clarke walks back towards Emma.

With Billy and Raven  
Billy and Raven follow Anya into a house. They couldn't see much with the storm going on outside. "Sit," Anya says to the two, who nods as they sit in the chairs.

"Are you the leader of the grounders?" Raven asks.

"No, I am a general. Our leader, the commander, she is busy and has told me to deal with you as I see fit until she arrives," Anya says as she grabs them food and water. She sets the food and water on the table. "Eat and drink. You need your energy," Anya says as she sits across from them.

"Can you tell us where we are?" Billy asks.

"You are in TonDc. This village belongs to Trikru, and so the land your ship landed on," Anya says.

"We didn't know anybody else was on Earth," Billy says.

"So you thought that if you came back, it was yours again," Anya says to him.

"No, this is your land, and I know that and respect that. I don't want any more people to die. I want peace," Billy says.

"You mean you have started a war you don't think you can win," Anya says. Raven looks like she was ready to lunge at the grounder woman, but Billy holds his hand in front of her.

"If we fight mine against yours. Yeah, we'll lose, and we will die, but we'll take hundreds if not thousands with us," Billy says firmly to the general who looks at him. A small grin comes across her face. She stands up and walks away. She comes back a few moments and sets a sword on the table with his gun. "What is this?" Billy asks.

"You said you wanted peace. My people don't like what your people call guns. Show me that you want peace," Anya says.

"You want me to give up my gun," Billy realizes. "What happens to my gun?" Billy asks.

"We hold on to it until you leave," Anya says. "Or you take it now and walk out that door. Back to your people," Anya says. Raven looks at Billy, who stands up and grabs the handle of the sword. He picks it up.

"As I said, I just want my people to live," Billy says. Anya smirks as she looks at him.

"If I stay, learn your way. That means you send a message to my people. Telling them, I'm okay. We are okay," Billy says to Anya, who nods.

"Okay," Anya says. They hear a knock at the door. "Come in," Anya says. A black woman walks in. She had brown eyes and short black hair with an average build. She had scars and tattoos over her face and body. The woman sees Billy with the sword and grabs her. "Indra, it is okay. He has agreed to our terms," Anya says.

"Good, the storm has moved away mostly. His people are in the middle," Indra says.

'They'll be okay," Billy says.

"They have also taken Lincoln," Indra says.

"Lincoln?" Billy asks.

"He was one of our scouts. Like Claire, who you also took," Anya says.

"She was seen with them. Working with them," Indra says. Anya nods.

"Look, my people. They won't hurt Claire or Lincoln. I have friends who share my views. They will keep them both safe," Billy tells the two women, who nodded.

The dropship  
Clarke looks at Emma. "The blade is at a sharp upward angle. Between her six and seventh rib," Clarke says.

"Okay, how deep?" Abby asks.

"Well, I can't tell how deep it goes," Clarke says.

"That's alright. Just don't remove the knife yet," Abby says. Clarke pours the moonshine on her hands and holds it out to Mia, who does the same. Bellamy comes down the ladder. Clarke looks at him. Bellamy walks past her and looks at Emma's face. He rubs his hand on his face. Bellamy walks back to the ladder. "Clarke, do you see any fluid?" Abby asks. Two of the hundred start to fight behind them.

"Everybody upstairs now," Wells yells. The hundred start to move. 

"She feels a little warm," Clarke tells her mom.

"That's alright. Fever sometimes accompanies trauma. Clarke, I need you to tell me if there is any fluid leaking from the room," Abby says

"No," Clarke says.

"That's good. That's actually really good. She got lucky," Abby says.

"You got lucky," Wells says with a sigh of relief. Upstairs, Bellamy paces as they chain Lincoln up. Octavia comes up.

"Octavia get out of here," Bellamy says.

"I told you he was protecting me. You didn't have to do this," Octavia says.

"This isn't about you. I'm doing this for all of us," Bellamy says.

"You did that for all of us?" Murphy asks as he looks at Lincoln's face.

"No, I did that for Emma, and Jasper and Diggs, and Zach, and Roma. And Billy and Raven," Bellamy says.

"We don't know what happened to them. He didn't even do it," Octavia says.

"You don't know that. We need to know what we are up against. We know how many there are. We need to know where they are, why they are killing us. And where Billy and Raven are," Bellamy says. "And he's going to tell us right now," Bellamy says. Murphy takes his gun out.

"Back off," Murphy says. Bellamy lifts his shirt to reveal his gun.

"I still have bullets," Bellamy says.

"You'll kill me, and she'll kill you or Atom will. Also, Emma will never forgive you," Murphy says.

"I don't even think he speaks English," Octavia says.

"She does. He will," Bellamy says. Claire looks at Lincoln, who looks at her. "You know him," Bellamy says to Claire. Claire looks at Lincoln, who nods.

"He taught me everything I know. He is my mentor," Claire says. "If you hurt him. I'll kill you, and I will die happy," Claire says. Bellamy looks at her.

"You know his name?" Bellamy asks.

"I do," Claire says. "I won't tell you. I gave you information. I helped you find Octavia. But He has always been there for me. I will not betray him or let you hurt him. You have got to know by now we are not savages," Claire says.

"Some of you. The ones that killed Roma, Zach, and Diggs are. Let's hope he ain't one of them," Bellamy says. Bellamy looks at Claire and Lincoln.

"If Emma dies because of him. I'll kill you both, and nobody will stop me. Not even Murphy," Bellamy says. Claire looks at Murphy, who adverts his eyes.

"She's like a sister to me. You love him like family. I love Emma like family," Murphy says. Claire nods. Roy comes up with a glass of water. He walks towards Lincoln. 

"Here," Roy says. Lincoln looks at Claire, who nods. Lincoln takes a drink. Roy hands the water to Claire, who grabs it. Claire watches him go back down the ladder. This day was turning into an interesting one for sure.

That's it for this chapter. This was so much fun, and we are starting two stories. Billy will be with the grounders for a little. I am still debating if I will bring Lexa in, but we have Anya and Indra, which is cool. This episode may be split into three chapters, and believe me, Bellamy will break down in one. Again I would love to see a review or comment or like. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	24. Chapter 24-Training

Chapter 24-Training  
It was still night and the night air was cold, and the ground was wet as Billy was knocked on his back once more. He lets out a groan as Raven laughs. Most of the people in the village were still asleep besides Indra and Anya. They were with Raven and Billy. Indra looks at Raven. "He is your mate or boyfriend as you called him, correct?" Indra asks the woman who looks at her.

"Yeah, I am but he is an asshole. He hit our friend Murphy over the head and left, not telling us anything," Raven says. Anya reaches her hand out to Billy, who grabs it as Anya pulls him up. Billy picks his sword up off the ground and looks at Raven.

"You punched me for that. I thought you forgave me," Billy says.

"I did. I'm laughing for the others," Raven says.

"I'm sure they'll punch me next time they see me," Billy says.

"You two are strange," Indra says.

"We could say the same about you," Billy says. Indra looks at them.

"Are you ready to go again?" Anya asks Billy, who nods as he gets in the stance Anya showed him. Billy and Anya move at each other again.

The dropship  
Clarke was downstairs with the others. Bellamy comes down the stairs. Octavia looks at him. "How is she?" Bellamy asks.

"She'll be okay. Bellamy," Clarke says.

"Okay, Clarke, firm grip on the knife. You're gonna need to angle it upward and to the left very slightly to the left. As it exits the rib cage," Abby says.

"How very slightly?" Clarke asks as Bellamy and Wells pace around the bottom floor.

"3 millimeters, got it?" Abby asks her daughter.

"Yeah, okay, I got it," Clarke says. "Here it goes," Clarke says as she stares at one of the teens who have become family to her.

"Steady hand, Clarke. You've assisted me on trickier procedures than this and once that knife is out. The hard part is over," Abby says. They heard a rumble as the ship shakes slightly. 

"All right. Extracting now," Clarke says as she grabs the knife. Bellamy watches with his hand in his hair. Clarke starts to pull when Emma groans.

"She's waking up," Bellamy says.

"Hold her still," Clarke says. Mia, Wells, and Bellamy hold her down. "Emma, I'm gonna get that knife out of you, okay?" Clarke asks.

"Good plan," Emma says

"Emma, you can't move. You got it?" Clarke asks. Emma nods as Clarke grabs the knife and goes. There was a shake that knocked everybody over as Clarke pulled the knife out. Bellamy goes over to Emma, who was on the ground. 

"It's out. She did it," Wells says with a sigh. Bellamy goes upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Claire asks.

"Storm damage. We're okay," Bellamy says.

"Emma?" Atom asks.

"She is too. Clarke got the knife out," Bellamy says. Murphy nods and smiles as Miller looks around Lincoln's stuff with Roy. Bellamy looks at Lincoln. "Has he said anything?" Bellamy asks Easten, who shakes his head. Miller grabs a book.

"Hey, check it out," Roy says. Bellamy walks over and grabs the book. Lincoln moves the chains.

"Looks like we found something he doesn't want us to see," Bellamy says. Lincoln looks at Claire.

"Bellamy, you don't want to look at that," Claire says. Bellamy opens the book. He sees the drawings.

"These aren't bad," Bellamy says. Bellamy opens the page to a drawing of Octavia. He looks at Lincoln. He opens another page and sees a bunch of lines. Six were marked out. There was also a drawing of their camp. "It's our camp. I'm guessing if I counted all those marks, it would add up to 103. Six are crossed out. That's how many people we've lost," Bellamy says as he looks at Claire. "This is what you didn't want me to see," Bellamy says. Claire nods. "They have been watching us since we landed," Bellamy says.

The Ark  
Kane was in his home with Callie when there was a knock. He walks to the door and opens it. "Chancellor," Kane says.

"May I come in?" Jaha asks. Kane nods as he moves. Jaha walks in, and waves at Callie as Kane shuts the door. "Do you and Jake have a fix to our problem?" Jaha asks.

"We do. We'll talk about it at the meeting," Kane says.

"Emma was stabbed," Jaha says. Kane tenses as Callie stands up. "Abby told me she is doing okay. Clarke got the knife out. I know about her relation to Mr. Gray," Jaha says. "I also know about the supplies you had put on the dropship," Jaha says.

"How long have you known about Emma?" Callie asks.

"The same day, Billy found out. I have eyes everywhere, Kane. I knew about the supplies because of it," Jaha says.

"Why didn't you have Jake and I arrested?" Kane asks after a few moments.

"Because you may have broken the law. But you did it for the greater good. Both times. Emma is a help to the hundred from what Clarke and Finn told me. She has softened up Mr. Blake. The supplies have helped them with problems. I guess sometimes laws are meant to be broken," Jaha says. "I'll see you at the meeting," Jaha says as he leaves. Kane watches after him.

TonDc  
Billy was sitting down with water in his hand. He had sweat dripping down his head as Anya came over. "Indra showed Raven some of the old technology that we found. She is having fun," Anya says. Billy smiles.

"Is that why I haven't seen her for like an hour?" Billy asks. Anya nods as she sits.

"You have impressed me," Anya says. Billy looks at her. "You have learned fast, and you would do anything to protect your people," Anya says. 

"They are my family. If learning your ways is the way to make sure they leave. Then I'm okay with that," Billy says. Anya nods as she stands up.

"Time to get back to work then," Anya says. Billy nods as he stands up and follows her back to the training ring.

Short chapter, I know, but that is okay. Next time we deal with Lincoln more and how Bellamy is doing. This is fun to work with, and it will be fun going forward. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	25. Chapter 25-A Deadly Problem

Chapter 25-A Deadly Problem  
Clarke was stitching Emma up. She cuts the needle. "Ok, I'm done," Clarke says.

"Good, do you have anything to cover the wound with?" Abby asks.

"We'll make do. Like always," Clarke says.

"Should he be this pale? Warm, too," Wells says.

"She's lost a lot of blood, Wells. But if she is anywhere near as tough as her brother. She'll be fine," Abby says. Clarke touches Emma.

"Wait, Mom, she's right. She's feverish, and her breathing's uneven," Clarke says.

"You need to give her some time to recover. Let me know if she gets any worse," Abby says. "I think she might just be out of the woods," Abby says. 

"I'm going upstairs," Clarke says as she goes to the ladder and climbs up. Clarke climbs up the ladder and looks at Lincoln. "Well, if he didn't hate us before, he does now," Clarke says. Bellamy grabs Clarke and moves her away.

"Who cares? How's Emma?" Bellamy asks.

"Alive. His people will care. How long until they figure out where he is? And what happens when they do? I mean, when they come looking for him? They will Bellamy," Clarke says.

"No one saw us take him. He was chained up in that cave the entire time and thanks to the storm. We didn't see a soul on the way back," Bellamy says as the ship shakes again. Bellamy opens the book. "In case you missed it. His people are already killing us. How many of our people need to die or be taken until you realize we're fighting a war?" Bellamy asks.

"That's why Billy went out there. To stop a war. We're not soldiers, Bellamy. Look at him. We can't win," Clarke says.

"You're right. We can't if we don't fight," Bellamy says.

"Clarke, she's seizing," Wells says. Clarke runs to the ladder Bellamy behind her. 

"Get my mom on the radio," Clarke says.

"The radio's dead. Interference from the storm," Mia says.

Clarke looks at Emma. She stops. "It stopped. Help me get her on her side," Clarke says. Wells helps her. "She's burning up," Clarke says.

"Fluid in her lungs. Does that mean that the knife hit something?" Harper asks.

"This isn't blood. It's something else. I did everything she told me. I've seen this before. Shortness of breath. Fever seizing. It's poison," Clarke says.

"Clarke, you sterilized everything," Wells says. Bellamy grabs the knife.

"Besides this," Bellamy says. Bellamy heads to the ladder and climbs up. He walks up to Lincoln. "What's on this?" Bellamy asks.

"What are you talking about?" Murphy asks.

"He poisoned the blade. All this time, he knew Emma was gonna die no matter what," Clarke says. Atom grabs the vitals. 

"It's gotta be in here," Atom says. He looks at Claire.

"I don't know. He never showed me this," Claire says. Clarke and Atom look at the vitals as Bellamy pulls out his gun and presses it up to Lincoln's head. Claire moves, but Murphy grabs her.

"Tell me how to save her!" Bellamy screams at the grounder.

"Which one?" Clarke asks.

"Answer the question!" Bellamy yells. Clarke and Octavia beg Lincoln, who says nothing. Bellamy pulls the hammer back. "Tell us! Please tell us how to save her. I can't lose her," Bellamy says. Octavia and Clarke look at him. Bellamy lowers his gun. He looks at Claire. "You have a minute to convince him, or I will blow his brains out," Bellamy says. Claire nods as she walks over to Lincoln with the vitals.

"I know you don't like these people. Bellamy, for sure, but they are good people. They have never hurt me, and they have treated me like one of their own. I can be myself here among the hundred. Emma is a good person. She has never done anything wrong. She is a good person. Her brother gave himself to our people to set up a meeting with our people. So we all can have peace, so nobody else has to die. Our people and theirs. I love our people, but I also love these people. But if Emma dies. There will be no peace and hundreds. Billy will never forgive us. Maybe thousands will die. Our people and theirs, and that will be your fault because you let her die. You don't want that you don't. Please, if you don't want to do it for our people, if not for them or for you or the hundred. Then do it for me," Claire says to Lincoln with a few tears going down her eyes. Lincoln nods. Claire grabs a vital, and Lincoln shakes his head. Claire grabs another one and holds it up. Lincoln nods. Claire hands it to Clarke, who grabs it and goes downstairs with it. Roy comes from behind her and hugs her. Claire hugs him back as Roy and Lincoln stare each other down.

I know another short one. I have felt kind of down, and that has changed. Billy and Raven will be back next chapter, and this episode will end. Merry Christmas. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	26. Chapter 26-The Start

Chapter 26-The Start  
TonDc  
It was still night as Billy sat at a small table in a small house Indra had given him and Raven. He hasn't seen Raven for hours and was wondering where his girlfriend was. He had trained with Anya for about another two hours and had spent the last hour and a half being taught their language. Anya had left a few minutes ago. The door opens as Anya walks back in. Anya sets a piece of paper and a pencil on the table. "Am I writing my will?" Billy asks. Anya looks at him, confused. "Nevermind, why do I need these?" Billy asks.

"I promised I would send one of my men to your people to let them know you and Raven are safe. I intend on keeping that promise, but I do not believe your people would trust mine off just our word," Anya says.

"But they would know my handwriting," Billy says.

"Yes, Raven told me she found something that could help with commutation, but she needs time. This is my best solution," Anya says.

"Okay, I guess I'll get to work," Billy says.

"Training again in a few hours," Anya says.

"I am going to have many bruises by the end of this," Billy says.

"Yes, you will," Anya says with a smile as she walks out. Billy grabs the pencil and gets to work. Anya walks into a small building where they had old technology. She looks at Raven, who was sitting at a table. Anya walks up behind her. "What are you working on?" Anya asks. Raven jumps as she looks at Anya.

"Need to put a bell on you," Raven says. Anya raises her eyebrow at Raven. "It's a radio. I think I can fix it, and this will allow us to talk with our people," Raven says.

"Will it be done in the morning?" Anya asks.

"Maybe. It was pretty busted. I think I can get it to work, but the signal will not be as strong. It should still contact the dropship. They'll just have to change their station," Raven says.

"Then get to work. This could be very helpful," Anya says.

Raven salutes the grounder with a grin on her face. "Aye aye," Raven says.

"You people are strange," Anya says as she walks outside. Raven smiles as she gets back to work.

The dropship  
Clarke goes down the ladder and runs to Emma. Bellamy and Wells were behind her. Clarke gives Emma the cure. Bellamy looks at the blond. "How do we know if it works?" Bellamy asks.

"We'll know when she wakes up. She'll need water when she does. Wells and I can go get it," Clarke says. Wells nods as he follows Clarke. Bellamy sits down and rubs his hand through her hair. 

"Wake up, please," Bellamy says.

"Clarke," Abby says from the radio. 

"It's Bellamy Abby," Bellamy says.

"Okay, where is Clarke?" Abby asks.

"She's getting Emma water. What is it?" Bellamy asks.

"The storm is passing. How is she doing?" Abby asks.

"I think she'll be okay," Bellamy says. "Thanks to you and Clarke," Bellamy says.

"I have to go. Let us know if anything new comes up. About the grounders or Billy and Raven," Abby says.

"Of course," Bellamy says. Upstairs, Octavia helps Roy and Claire clean Lincoln up. Murphy and Atom had gone down, and there were still guards up with them. Claire looks over at Miller, who was dozing off.

"Lincoln," Claire says quietly. Octavia and Roy look at her. "His name is Lincoln," Claire says. Octavia looks up at Lincoln, who nods. A few hours later, everybody was outside again besides Bellamy, who was sitting by Emma. Emma groans as she wakes up. Bellamy smiles.

"Hey," Bellamy says.

"Hey, Clarke did it," Emma says.

"She did. You made it," Bellamy says. Emma smiles as Bellamy kisses her head. "I thought I lost you," Bellamy says.

"You can't get rid of me that easy," Emma says.

"I'm holding you to that," Bellamy says. Emma smiles as she looks around.

"Where's Billy and Raven?" Emma asks.

"Emma," Bellamy says.

"Where is my brother?" Emma asks as she sits up.

"Billy gave himself to the grounders after we left. Raven left after him," Bellamy says. Emma closes her eyes. "Hey, he'll come back. They both will. They are two tuff assholes," Bellamy says. Emma nods. Bellamy leans in and kisses her. Emma doesn't stop him but pulls away after a moment. 

"Have fun explaining that to my brother," Emma says.

"If he kills me, it will be worth it," Bellamy says. Emma smiles as she lays back down and closes her eyes.

"Bellamy!" Atom yells a few minutes later. Bellamy walks outside and sees a grounder at their gate. Spears pointed at him.

"I come with a message about your friends," The grounder says.

"Where are they?" Bellamy asks as he goes up to the grounder. 

"They are safe and in good health. Billy is being taught by our general how to fight. They are both okay as of right now. We are at temporal peace. In a few days, one of you will meet with our general to talk more. That being that you release Claire and Lincoln," The grounder says as he pulls out a note and holds it out to Bellamy. "This is from Billy. I will be waiting out here for Lincoln. I am expected back by evening," The grounder says as he leaves. Bellamy walks to the wrap and opens the note. Murphy nods. Bellamy hands the paper to Wells.

"Is this his handwriting?" Bellamy asks. Wells nods as he starts to read the letter.

"Hey guys, I bet most of you, if not all of you, want to kill or hit me: Murphy, Wells, and Emma, for sure. Raven and I are okay. They gave us our own house and their village is amazing. I hope you all get to see it at one point. I am being taught to fight with a sword. I have the bruises to prove it. They have a lot of old tech, and Raven is messing with that. These people aren't bad people. They are good people, and I do believe that there can be peace. I have been told at one point I will meet their commander. Have Mia change the station on the radio to the numbers at the bottom. We'll talk more then," Wells reads off the letter. Mia walks in the dropship and is followed by the rest of the hundred. Mia changes the station, and Murphy grabs the radio. 

"Billy, Raven," Murphy says. They hear nothing for a moment.

"Hey, Murphy. How are you?" Billy asks.

"My head still hurts, you son of a bitch," Murphy says.

"Sorry. Where is Emma? I thought she would be the first to yell at me," Billy says.

"Umm, Emma's resting?" Wells says from the radio.

"What happened?" Billy asks.

"Lincoln stabbed her when we took Octavia," Bellamy says.

"You said she is resting. Does that mean she's okay?" Raven asks.

"Yeah, Clarke, Abby, and Claire saved her," Bellamy says.

"Good, have you let Lincoln go?" Billy asks.

"You can't be serious," Atom says.

"I am. This is how we get peace. Trust me, please. I need you to trust me. I know you guys are pissed, and you every right to be mad at me. But this is how we survive. This is how we live. We need peace before the Ark comes down," Billy says.

"Okay, we'll let him go. We have to clean up the camp. We'll check in later," Murphy says.

"Okay," Billy says. Murphy turns off the radio and walks out. Octavia goes up to the top with a shirt and unties the ropes.

"We have temporal peace. Our leader is safe, and we have been ordered to let you go," Octavia says. Lincoln grabs the shirt and looks at Octavia. He grabs her face and kisses her. Octavia kisses the grounder back after she leads him to the gate. Lincoln looks at Claire.

"I'm staying. As I said, I love these people," Claire says. Lincoln walks up and hugs her.

"It's okay. Follow your heart," Lincoln tells Claire, who nods. Lincoln walks out of the camp and to the other grounder. They leave for TonDc.

The Ark  
The council was together when Kane walked in. "Murphy is trying to contact us. He said it is about Billy and Raven," Kane says as he sits down.

"Put him on. The meeting can wait for a few minutes," Jaha says. A video shows up with Murphy's face. "What have you learned?" Jaha asks.

"Billy and Raven are with the grounders. They are safe and even have a little house from what Billy said. Billy is being trained by one of their generals in how to fight with a sword. Raven is working on old tech. Billy said that at some point in the next few days to a week. One of us will be meeting with this general to discuss peace. Billy will be having a meeting with their commander soon. We have temporal peace as of right now," Murphy says.

"That is some good news. We do have a meeting Murphy. Let us know if anything changes," Jaha says.

"Yeah," Murphy says as he turns off the radio.

"Now there is a problem with getting to the ground. With plan Exodus," Jaha says.

"What problem?" A councilman asks.

"There are 2,239 people on this Ark, and there are only enough dropships to carry 700. We are on the Titanic, and there aren't enough lifeboats," Jaha says.

"So we let those people die?" Another asks.

"No, I asked Jake and Marcus to come up with a solution. They told me they have one," Jaha says. Everybody turns to the two men.

"Jaha told the people that the ground was survivable earlier. He did not tell them about the dropships. Our solution is to take the Ark to the ground," Kane says.

"How?" Jaha asks.

"We split the Ark into its original stations. Alpha, Farm, Argo, and Mecha, and so on. That way we can save more people. We are looking at a 50-50 chance for this to work," Jake says.

"It's a better option than the one we have," Abby says.

"I agree, Jake. You and Sinclair will work with Mia and Raven if you can. Find out the best way we can do this. I want to send a drop-ship down to help those kids," Jaha says.

"I want to go," Abby says.

"No, I know you and Jake want to see Clarke. I want to see my son, and Kane wants to see Billy, but we need you. They will understand. Are we all in agreement on these two plans?" Jaha asks. Everybody nods.

"Good, in a few days, we will have the parents talk to their kids," Jaha says. Everybody nods as they leave. Kane goes to find his wife.

TonDc  
Anya walks away from Nyko, who was taking care of Lincoln. She walks into Indra's home and sees the woman reading a letter. Indra looks at her. "Have Claire and Lincoln returned?" Indra asks.

"Claire stayed," Anya says.

"I figured she would stay after what Billy said about her. I have gotten a letter from the commander," Indra says.

"What is wrong?" Anya asks.

"Azegeda, they want Billy and Raven to be executed. Nia wants them dead as well as the rest of the hundred. The commander is tourn as of right now and told me that we need to inform them. Azegeda said they might attack, and the commander won't stop them. She also said Billy and Raven are not to leave," Indra says.

"I will go inform them," Anya says as she leaves. She walks into their house, and they look at her. Anya tells them what Indra told her, and by the end, Billy was pacing the room.

"What do you want me to do with this info?" Billy asks.

"I don't know," Anya says.

"You said the commander is the leader of all your people. Why can't she stop this?" Raven asks.

"Azegeda is the second biggest clan. We are the biggest. Azegeda is part of our colation. And if we fight against them, we start a war, and the commander has worked hard for all this. We could divide the clans, and all of her hard work could be for nothing. You are not our people," Anya says. Billy sighs as he looks at Anya.

"Do you think Nia will attack the hundred soon?" Billy asks.

"No, I think she will wait. Not for long, though," Anya says.

"What aren't you telling me?" Billy asks.

"I can't let you leave," Anya says.

"The only way you are going to stop me. Is by killing me," Billy says. Anya puts her hand on her sword.

"I will," Anya says. Anya hears a click and turns to Raven, who was holding a gun. "How?" Anya asks.

"You guys were training. I had a chance," Raven says.

"I can't let my people die," Billy says.

"You will have to kill people to leave," Anya says.

"My sister is there. Everybody I love is there. What do you want me to do, Anya?" Billy asks. Anya lets go of her sword.

"We have a meeting with your people in a few days," Anya points out.

"We are going to war. That doesn't change. It's either Triku or Azegeda," Billy says.

"You said you wanted peace," Anya says.

"I do but not in exchange for my people," Billy says.

"There is one way this could go, and only one person would die. Nia wants you. Maybe she would just take you," Anya says. 

"No," Raven says.

"Okay," Billy says.

"No, you can't," Raven says. Billy walks over to Raven and grabs the gun.

"I have too. I'll be okay," Billy says as he kisses Raven. He hits Raven in the head with the gun. He catches her before she falls to the ground. "She goes back," Billy says. Anya nods.

An hour later, Billy was walking through the woods with two guards behind him. He hears a noise and turns to see one of the grounders with an arrow through his throat. He falls to the ground as another arrow goes through the other. Billy hears footsteps. He turns and sees a man standing there. "Who the hell are you?" Billy asks.

"My name is Roan. I am the prince of Azegeda," Roan says.

"So you are here to deliver me to your mother?" Billy asks.

"No, I am here to step you free," Roan says as he cuts the ropes. He grabs Billy's gun off one of the grounders and hands it to him as well as his sword. "The commander knew this would happen and asked me to save you. She asked that you and your girlfriend would be delivered to the capitol," Roan says.

"Raven is back with the hundred," Billy says. 

"She is hiding for now. The commander has two options. One have Triku attack the dropship. Or have Azegeda attack the dropship," Roan says.

"How are either of them good?" Billy asks.

"They aren't, but she had to make a decision," Roan says.

"And that was?" Billy asks.

"To save you and Raven and say you were killed by clanless on your way here. She told me to kill those guards," Roan says.

"Why?" Billy asks.

"Because she knows that more of you are coming. She wants your people's help with something. But she can't stop Azegeda or Triku if your people do something," Roan says. Billy nods.

"So I leave my people?" Billy asks.

"Your people have time. My mother is making an army of 300. She had one of your men. Mbege," Roan says.

"Is he alive?" Billy asks.

"I do not know," Roan says.

"When do we leave for the capitol?" Billy asks.

"Soon,"' Roan says

"Great. What else?" Billy asks.

"There is one more person Nia wants killed," Roan says.

"Who?" Billy asks.

"The blond," Roan says.

"Clarke. She is our only doctor," Billy says.

"I know. That is why but she is not leaving you empty-handed," Roan says.

"What are you talking about?" Billy asks.

"You met Nyko, right?" Roan asks.

"I did," Billy says.

"He will be staying with Lincoln close to your camp. My mother is confident. She has a plan," Roan says.

"We have to grab Clarke, don't we?" Billy asks.

"We do. And your people need to go to the meeting with Anya. To make sure nothing seems weird. My mother isn't watching you," Roan says. Billy nods as he follows Roan up to Raven, who was sitting against a tree. Raven smiles at him; she gets up and hugs him.

"Did you know?" Billy asks.

"I knew about it. Anya told me before Roan grabbed me," Raven says. Billy nods as he kisses her. "Let's go get Clarke," Raven says. Billy nods as they walk away.

The dropship  
Billy, Raven, and Roan walk into the hundred camp. Murphy comes over. "What are you doing here, and who is he?" Murphy asks.

"This is Roan. There is a clan of grounders who want to kill us. You guys are going to war," Billy says.

"Why does it sound like you won't be here?" Bellamy asks.

"Because I can't be, and neither can Raven. The clan is called Azegeda. Their queen is hunting Raven and me, and I will be hiding in the capital for grounders. They will believe we were killed. She is making an army of 300. You have time to prepare," Billy says.

"What else?" Murphy asks.

"Clarke has to come with us," Billy says. Wells and Bellamy look at Clarke.

"She is our only doctor," Bellamy says.

"The cave you found Lincoln in. If you need a doctor, you go there. A grounder named Nyko will take care of you. If Clarke stays, she will die," Billy says.

"And the meeting?" Bellamy asks.

"That will be Anya. The general. Do not fuck that up. You don't need two clans trying to kill you. Make a truce. They can't help, but that will help. Three hundred men you can win," Billy says.

"How?" Harper asks.

"Ask Jaha for any location that might have supplies. Use the dropship," Billy says.

"A ring of fire," Raven says. Mia's eyes widen.

"I can turn the dropship into a ring of fire," Mia says. Raven nods.

"Okay," Murphy says as he walks up to Billy and hugs him. "We'll win," Murphy says.

"I know you will. I have no doubts, and once you do. We'll have peace. The commander will figure out a way to stop Nia," Billy says. Billy walks past the hundred and into the dropship. He walks up to Emma. "I bet you were listening," Billy says.

"I was," Emma says. Billy kisses her head.

"You'll be okay. I love you," Billy says.

"Love you too," Emma says. Billy looks at Bellamy.

"You take care of her," Billy says.

"Always," Bellamy says. Billy nods as he pats his shoulder and walks out. Billy hugs his friends.

"I told you the hundred would have to fight, and now we have to but after we win. We get to live and have fun. So fight and don't be stupid. Roy, Murphy, Wells, and Bellamy are in charge. Good luck," Billy says as he walks to the gate. Roan pulls out the radio.

"He will have this," Roan says. Billy pulls out his gun.

"Keep it," Bellamy says. Billy nods as he, Raven, Clarke, and Roan leave and head for the grounder capital.

This story is becoming something. I have a pretty decent plan going forward with the rest of my season one. Triku is replaced with Azegeda, which has a point, and Billy, Clarke, and Raven are heading for Polis, where Lexa will come in. I am so excited for the rest of this season. Roan is here now too. I hope to see some feedback. This is going to be fun. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	27. Chapter 27-The Commander

Chapter 27-The Commander  
It has been two days since Billy, Raven, Clarke, and Roan had left the dropship. It was early morning on the second day. Billy wakes up and looks up at Roan. "Do you ever sleep?" Billy asks.

"I did sleep for a few hours," Roan says.

"How long till we reach Polis?" Billy asks.

"If we leave now. We'll be there by sunrise," Roan says. Billy nods as he stands up.

"Raven Clarke, come on. We need to move," Billy says to them. They open their eyes and look up.

"I hate you both," Raven says as she stands up.

"Me too," Clarke says.

"If we leave now, we should reach Polis soon. Now let's go," Billy says to the two, who nodded. They get up and start to walk again. Billy and Roan watch the trees. "How do we know we are not being watched?" Billy asks.

"Because we are close to the city. My mother stays away from here. She hates the commander and wants to rule if we are being watched. It's not Azgeda," Roan says. Billy nods as he pulls out his gun. "How many of your people have those?" Roan asks.

"Me, Murphy and Bellamy," Billy says.

"I have mine," Raven says. Billy looks at her.

"Anya gave it to Roan as well as yours," Raven says. Billy nods as they keep walking.

They walk for a few hours when they finally see the city. They are stopped at the entrance by two grounders. "Are these the people heda sent you for?" One of the guards asks. 

"Sha," Roan says. The grounder nods. "Heda said they may keep their weapons," Roan says. The grounder nods as he lets them past. The three sky people follow Roan through the city as the grounders watch them. Billy looks at Clarke, who was looking at the city in wonder.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Billy asks.

"Yeah," Clarke says as they get to a tower. They stop at the entrance where a beautiful woman was waiting for them. She had green eyes and long brown hair as she stared at them. 

"Heda," Roan says as he grabs her arm.

"Roan," She says. Roan moves out of the way as the commander looks at them. Billy watches her.

"I am the commander of the twelve clans. I am Lexa," Lexa says. "You are Raven," Lexa says to Raven, who nods. She looks at Clarke. "I am assuming you are Clarke," Lexa says to Clarke, who nods. She looks at Billy. "And you are Billy. The leader of the hundred, as Anya called them," Lex says.

"Is Anya here?" Raven asks. Lexa gives a nod as Anya walks out of the tower.

"I'm glad both of you are okay," Anya says. She looks at Billy, who nods at her. "I hope your bruises have healed. You may be here for your own safety, but your training will continue," Anya says.

"I can't wait," Billy says. Anya nods as she stands by Lexa.

"Has my mother said anything?" Roan asks.

"She does believe you two are dead. She doesn't know what happened to you," Lexa says to Clarke. Lexa looks at Billy. "Do you think your people can win?" Lexa asks.

"I know they can," Billy says. Lexa nods. She turns to her two guards.

"Escort Raven to her room and Clarke to hers," Lexa says.

"What about Billy?" Raven asks.

"He will see you in your room after we are done talking," Lexa says. Billy looks at Raven and Clarke and nods. Raven and Clarke follow the guards. Lexa looks at the gun that Billy had tucked his pants.

"I don't need this," Billy says.

"No, it is okay," Lexa says.

"Follow me. All three of you," Lexa says. They nod as they follow Lexa inside. They wait for an elevator and are taken up to the top floor. They walk into a throne room. Lexa sits down as they stand. There was a bald man beside the throne. Billy looks at the man who was glaring at him. Anya glares back. "Sit," Lexa says as she motions to the chairs. Billy sits in between the two.

"Titus, you may leave," Lexa says.

"Heda," Titus says.

"Nau," Lexa says to the man, who lowers his head as he leaves. 

"I still hate him," Anya says.

"I can tell," Lexa says to her. Lexa looks at Billy. "You have brought me quite a lot of problems," Lexa says.

"We didn't even know you existed until you almost killed Jasper," Billy says.

"Jasper?" Lexa asks as she looks at Anya.

"We speared him because he was trying to go to Mount Weather," Anya says.

"There are supplies there," Billy says.

"They are killers," Lexa says.

"They?" Billy asks.

"The Mountain has people inside. They have been kidnapping our people for decades and killing them or turning them into reapers," Roan says.

"Reapers?" Billy asks.

"They are our people that have lost their minds. They only kill," Anya says.

"I need to tell my people," Billy says.

"You can't. They need to focus on Azgeda. I do not think they will attack your people," Lexa says.

"Why did you save me?" Billy asks.

"Because you have a use," Lexa says.

"And that is?" Billy asks.

"You people came from the sky. Invaded our lands," Lexa says.

"Again, we didn't know," Billy says.

"How many more of you are there?" Lexa asks.

"Over 2,000 up on the Ark., They plan to come down too," Billy says.

"I hope they do," Lexa says. Billy looks at her, confused. "The Mountain needs to be destroyed. I had a long talk with my ambassadors, and they all agreed that with your weapons and smarts. We may do it," Lexa says.

"You want us for an army?" Billy asks. Lexa nods.

"Let's say we do this. We fight the mountain once all this is over. What happens after?" Billy asks.

"If we win. I will let you into my coalition. You will become the thirteenth clan," Lexa says.

"You offer peace?" Billy asks. Lexa nods.

"They are a bigger enemy. They have killed more and deserve to die. Anya said, you would do anything to keep your people safe. You were willing to give your life. I would do the same. This helps both of our people," Lexa says.

"What about the bald dude. How does he feel about this?" Billy asks.

"Not happy, but I don't care. It is time to make a decision," Lexa says.

"Okay, I accept," Billy says.

"I can't stop Nia. Your people have too," Lexa says.

"They will, and then we'll deal with the Mountain," Billy says.

"I would like you to not tell your people about this. As I said, they need to focus," Lexa says.

"I agree," Billy says. Roan and Anya watch the two with interest. Anya with a smile on her face.

"Roan take Billy to his room," Lexa says. Billy follows Roan out of the room. Lexa looks at Anya.

"What are you smiling about?" Lexa asks.

"Nothing, but you know this will cause problems. So why?" Anya asks.

"I told you and him why," Lexa says as she stands.

"I think you fear them," Anya says. Lexa looks at her former master.

"I do not fear anybody," Lexa says.

"Not the hundred or the Ark., But you fear that if they team up with the mountain. We'll lose," Anya says. Lexa sighs.

"They have killed so many of us. They can't leave for long periods if they had Billy's people and the reapers. I am afraid something could happen. I may be able to stop Nia. But I don't want to. You said they were strong. Now they prove it," Lexa says. Anya nods as Lexa leaves the room. Lexa walks through the halls of the tower. Lexa walks past Clarke's room when the door opens.

"Commander," Clarke says. Lexa looks at the blond.

"Clarke, is there a problem?" Lexa asks. Clarke tugs on her clothes.

"Do you have anything else I can wear? I have been wearing these since I have landed," Clarke says. Lexa stares at the blond.

"I believe I can find some. They will be our clothes, though," Lexa says.

"That's okay," Clarke says as she shuts the door. Lexa walks away from the room. Billy walks into the room Roan showed him to. Billy looks at Raven, who was sitting on the bed.

"The commander gave us a nice bed," Raven says. Billy nods as he sits down. Raven sits by him.

"What's wrong?" Raven asks.

"I'm worried about the others," Billy says.

"They'll be okay. We'll see them soon and talk to them even sooner. What did the commander say?" Raven asks.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," Billy says.

"Remember what I said. We deal with this stuff together," Raven reminds him. Billy nods as he starts to tell her what Lexa had told him. At the end, Raven looks at him. 

"That is a lot," Raven says.

"It is," Billy says.

"One problem at a time. First, we deal with Azgeda, then the Ark, and then the mountain," Raven says. Billy nods as they sit there. Not knowing that the hundred was about to go on a trip to even the odds.

There it is. Lexa is here finally, and so is Titus, so sad. The next chapter will start Day Trip and more story in Polis. Season 1 is getting there, and I am starting to plan season 2. But my plans never stick, so who knows. I am debating on bringing in another character soon. So last thing, do you guys think Finn should live and the same for Anya? As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	28. Chapter 28-Leaving Camp

Chapter 28-Leaving camp  
The 100 camp  
It's been two days since Billy, Roan, Clarke, and Raven left the dropship. Murphy had asked Jaha about supplies without telling him about what had happened to the other three. Wells and Murphy were going to be talking to the chancellor in a few minutes. Clarke was supposed to be talking to her parents before they talked to Jaha. Murphy walks in, and Abby and Jake's smile leave their face. "Murphy, we are supposed to talk with Clarke," Abby says.

"I know," Murphy says.

"Where is our daughter?" Jake asks.

"I don't know. I haven't known for two days," Murphy says.

"You are going to sit down and explain to us what is going on," Jake says.

"I will. Get Kane and Callie. Jaha too. I don't want to explain this more than once," Murphy says as he sits down. He waited for about ten minutes, and everybody was there.

"Okay, talk Murphy," Kane says. Murphy nods.

"I told you that Billy and Raven were in the grounder village. Well, one of the clans. Azgeda wanted Billy and Raven killed. Billy gave himself up. On the way there, a man named Roan saved him. The commander sent him. Azgeda has waged war on the hundred. The commander can't help without breaking the coalition she had made," Murphy says.

"That doesn't explain what happened to Raven, Billy, and Clarke," Jake says.

"I am getting to that. The commander invited Billy and Raven to the grounder capital and had the queen of Azgeda think they were dead. She also wanted Clarke dead as she was our doctor. Clarke went with them, and I think she is okay. Roan seemed like he knew what he was doing. That is why I need any info you can give me. We are going to war down here. The commander left a healer in a cave with another grounder named Lincoln. Lincoln knows Claire," Murphy says. The others nod. 

"I guess the problems are worse than we thought. I do have some info. Get Wells, and we'll talk," Jaha says. Murphy nods as he stands up and walks outside. He motions Wells over. Wells says something to Charlotte, who nods as she walks away. Wells and Murphy walk in and sit down. "Do the grounders know a way you can survive winter?" Jaha asks.

"We're doing everything we can to prepare here. We're gathering nuts and berries. Claire has been hunting with Lincoln at points. We have meat. We are curing meats, digging for roots, but the truth is, we'll freeze before we starve. Or Azgeda will get us. Hopefully, if we win, Billy will have peace with the grounders," Wells says.

"There's good news on both fronts. According to civil defense plans from before the war, there's an old emergency aid depot. Not far from the landing site," Kane says as he shows them the coordinates. "Here are the coordinates," Kane says. Wells writes them down.

"In addition to supplies, it could provide shelter for the hundred and for citizens coming down from the Ark. Just in case we don't get peace," Jaha says.

"And what makes you think it's intact?" Murphy asks.

"It was designed to withstand nuclear warfare," Jake says.

"All right. It's worth a shot," Wells says.

"Shouldn't they stay in camp? Where is it safe?" One of the councilmen asks.

"It won't be safe when Azgeda comes. With what we have. They will slaughter us. We have two guns here. Bellamy's and mine. This depot might have more weapons. We need to go," Murphy says.

"He's right," Abby says.

"Remember Murphy. You just have to hold out until we get that first dropship down there. It will have supplies and people," Kane says. Murphy and Wells nod.

"Wells, will we talk later?" Jaha asks.

"Hopefully. We'll see," Wells says. Jaha nods.

"Dax is next," Jaha says. They nod as they leave. Wells leaves to go find Dax. Murphy walks in the dropship and over to Bellamy.

"Bellamy," Murphy says.

"I'm not talking to Jaha," Bellamy says.

"You will. Look, I have an idea to make sure you are pardoned. That is not why I'm here, though," Murphy says.

"What then?" Bellamy asks.

"The Ark found some old records that show a supply depot not too far from here," Murphy says.

"What kind of supplies?" Bellamy asks.

"The kind that might give us a chance to live through winter and hopefully Azgeda," Murphy says. "I'm gonna go check it out. I'll have Harper come too, but we could use you just in case," Murphy says.

"Why are you asking me?" Bellamy asks.

"Because you have the only other gun, and if we are attacked out there, it will come in handy. Safety in numbers," Murphy says.

"I'll get my stuff and meet you and Harper in ten," Bellamy says. Murphy nods as he walks outside. Murphy walks over to Harper, who was sharpening a knife. 

"Get whatever you need. We need to go to a supply depot," Murphy says to Harper, who nods as she stands up. Murphy walks past Monty, Jasper, Athena, and Easten, who was sorting food. He sees Finn in his tent with his bag. Murphy walks into the tent. "What the hell are you doing?" Murphy asks him. Finn picks up his bag.

"I am going to find Clarke," Finn says.

"Like hell, you are. Clarke is safe. She is with Roan, Billy, and Raven, maybe even the commander. You aren't leaving," Murphy says.

"You trusted Roan. He is the prince of Azgeda. Why would he help?" Finn asks.

"I don't know, but I trust Billy. You aren't leaving," Murphy says. Finn lets out a huff before he throws the bag down and walks out. Murphy walks over to Miller and Easten. "Watch Finn. I don't want him to leave this camp," Murphy says. They nod as Murphy walks over to Wells, Charlotte, Roy, Atom, and Claire. "I'm leaving. Roy and Claire are in charge. Watch out, and has anybody seen Octavia?" Murphy asks.

"I think she left. To see Lincoln," Roy says. Murphy smiles as he walks over to Bellamy and Harper. Bellamy hugs Emma and kisses her before Emma walks away.

"I can't wait till this is all over and Billy finds out about this," Murphy says.

"Shut up," Bellamy says as they walk out of camp. They don't notice Dax, who follows them out. They were walking through the woods when they heard the brush move. They turn to the brush with their weapons out. Octavia walks out first, followed by Nyko and Lincoln. "Octavia, what the hell?" Bellamy asks.

"Emma needs her wound checked, and that is what Nyko is for. Lincoln wanted to come. Our problem isn't with their clan. It's with Azgeda," Octavia says.

"What about your clan? What if they need medical treatment?" Harper asks.

"We have other healers," Nyko says.

"Monroe is on watch. She'll let you in," Bellamy says. Octavia nods as he heads to camp. The two grounders follow. Bellamy, Murphy, and Harper leave. Octavia walks to the gate. Monroe looks at her for a moment before the gate is opened. The teen and the two grounders walk-in. The hundred looks at them as Wells comes over. He looks at Nyko. 

"Thank you for helping us," Wells says.

"It is what I was ordered to do, but you're welcome," Nyko says. "Now, where is Emma?" Nyko asks.

"She is in her tent. I'll take you," Atom says. Nyko nods as he follows Atom. Roy looks at Lincoln, who is standing beside Octavia.

"We could use some help around here," Roy says. Lincoln nods.

"I can help," Lincoln says. Octavia leads Lincoln away as Roy walks away. Claire walks over to Lincoln. 

"It has been a while since we practiced," Claire says. Lincoln smiles.

"Let me help them first, and before we leave, we'll go a round," Lincoln says. Claire nods with a smile before she walks away. Lincoln looks at Jasper. "Those nuts cause hallucinations," Lincoln says. Jasper and Monty look at the nuts.

"Shit," Jasper says. 

"We need to collect these. Now," Wells says. Everybody nods as they start to collect the nuts.

Polis  
Clarke was sitting on the couch drawing when there was a knock on the door. Clarke sets her paper down and her pencil. She gets up and walks over to the door, and opens the door. Lexa stood there with clothes in her hands. "Anya helped me, but she said this should fit you," Lexa says. Clarke grabs the clothes.

"Thank you, commander," Clarke says. Lexa nods as she turns to leave. "I want to learn how to defend myself," Clarke says. Lexa looks at Clarke. "What if someone gets in here or I'm out there. I need to be able to protect myself," Clarke says. Lexa nods, understanding what Clarke was saying.

"Get dressed. Shower if you need to. Billy is supposed to train with Anya. I have someone who can help you. Ask a guard where my room is after, and we'll start," Lexa says. Clarke nods as she shuts the door. Lexa walks through the hall and to Billy and Raven's room. She knocks on the door. Billy opens it. "Clarke wants to learn how to fight. I believe it would be in Raven's best interest to do the same," Lexa says.

"I agree," Billy says.

"Okay, talk to her and meet me at my room," Lexa says. Billy nods as he shuts the door. Lexa heads to her room. 

Thanks for reading. This is fun, and it feels cool to have the grounders interact with the hundred. I am having fun with this whole story, and I really like these last few chapters. As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	29. Chapter 29-Evening the odds

Chapter 29-Evening the odds  
Polis  
Billy, Raven, and Clarke walk through the halls of the commander tower towards Lexa's room. They get there and Billy knocks on the door. He waits a moment as Lexa opens the door. She had no face paint on. Billy stares at her. "What?" Lexa asks.

"Nothing, just weird to see you without your face paint on," Billy says.

"I don't have it on most of the time when I am in the tower or around Polis. I only wore it today to intimidate you. I honestly can't tell if it worked," Lexa says.

"Worked for me," Clarke says. Raven nods as Lexa looks at Billy.

"I would say yes. But Anya talked about you a little during training. She told me some fun stories from when you were a child and her second," Billy says. Lexa groans.

"I'll deal with that later. Come in," Lexa says as she lets them in. The three sky people walk into her room. Clarke looks at all the candles.

"Do you have enough candles?" Clarke asks.

"No, but I don't want to burn the building down," Lexa says.

"That is going to happen soon enough," Billy says. Lexa glares at him.

"As I'm assuming you explained to Raven. Clarke wanted combat training, and I think Raven should also learn. Billy has already begun his. I have two people that will start your training waiting for us at the training grounds. They will be good beginning trainers," Lexa says with a hint of a smile on her face. Raven and Clarke notice.

"You don't seem like a person who smiles a lot. What do you have planned?" Clarke asks.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen. Now follow me," Lexa says. The three nod as they follow Lexa out of the room.

With Murphy, Harper, and Bellamy  
Bellamy, Murphy, and Harper walk through the woods. "You know the first dropship is gonna come down soon. Pretty sure you can't avoid Jaha forever," Harper says.

"I can try," Bellamy says, not knowing they were being watched. They come across buildings that were destroyed and underwater. 

"The depot is supposed to be around here somewhere," Murphy says.

"There's gotta be a door," Bellamy says.

"Maybe he'll be lenient," Harper says.

"Look, I shot the man, Harper. He's not just gonna forgive and forget. Let's just split up and cover more ground. Stay within shouting distance," Bellamy says. Harper follows Murphy.

Camp  
Atom drops the last bag of nuts beside the others. "This is all of them. Now some people have already eaten some. You said they caused hallucinations," Atom says to Lincoln, who nods.

"Yes, they won't hurt anybody, and they may take a little bit to affect people. We will just have to watch," Lincoln says. The others nod as Nyko comes over. Wells looks at him.

"How is she?" Wells asks.

"The wound is healing well. It may take some more time, so I will stay here for the day and keep my eye on her. If that is okay?" Nyko asks.

"Yeah, that's fine," Roy says. Nyko nods as he walks away. Lincoln looks around.

"I would like to help some of your people learn better fighting. It will come in handy when Azgeda attacks," Lincoln says.

"Be my guest. We could us training," Roy says. Lincoln nods as he walks away. Roy looks at Easten, who was glaring at the grounder. Roy looks at Claire. "Excuse me a second," Roy says to Claire, who nods as he walks over to Easten. "Hey, man, are you okay?" Roy asks Easten. 

"How are you okay with these people being in our camp?" Easten asks.

"They are trying to help us. We need all the help we can get. They are good people," Roy says.

"They killed three of our people in those woods," Easten says. "And for all we know, Clarke, Billy, and Raven are dead," Easten says.

"We need them like it or not," Roy says. Roy turns around to leave.

"And then there's that grounder bitch you have been with," Easten says. Roy turns around and punches his friend. He walks away. Atom comes over to him.

"Are you okay?" Atom asks.

"Yeah, he called Claire a bitch, and it set me off," Roy says.

"Give him a little bit. Your mom is ready to talk," Atom says. Roy nods as he walks into the tent. He sits at the chair and puts the headset on. 

"Hey, mom," Roy says.

"You look well," Roy's mom says. Roy nods as they start to talk.

With Murphy, Harper, and Bellamy  
Murphy and Harper were looking for a door. They find the door. "Go get Bellamy," Murphy tells Harper, who nods as he walks away. Murphy moves the leaves out of the way and grabs the handle. He starts to pull as Bellamy comes over. "A hand please," Murphy says to Bellamy. They open the door. They walk down the stairs as they pull out lights.

"You really think this place hasn't been touched since the war?" Bellamy asks.

"I can dream," Murphy says as they go forward. They walk downstairs, where they see a skeleton.

"Hell of a place to die," Bellamy says. They walk down the stairs. 

"So much for living down here. This place is disgusting," Harper says. 

"Damn it," Murphy says.

"Anything left down here is ruined," Bellamy says as they walk past water.

"They must have distributed most of the supplies before the bombs went off," Murphy says. They start to look for supplies. Harper opens a crate.

"Hey, I found blankets," Harper says.

"Excited about a couple of blankets?" Bellamy asks.

"Well, it's something," Harper says.

"How about a canteen or a met kit or a decent fricking tent," Bellamy says as he opens a barrel and kicks it over. Bellamy walks over to guns that came out of the barrels. "Oh, my God," Bellamy says. 

"What?" Harper asks as they walk over. Bellamy picks up one of the Ar's and grins. 

"This even the odds. No more running from spears," Bellamy says. They grab the rifles and move them away from the water. 

"This evens the odds. We have a chance now with the war against Azgeda," Murphy says. Bellamy nods. "We shouldn't waste ammo, Bellamy," Murphy says.

"Let Harper take a shot," Bellamy says. Murphy nods as he hands the rifle to Harper. 

"So I just hold it on my shoulder?" Harper asks.

"Yeah, just a little higher," Murphy says. Bellamy grabs a rifle and aims. He pulls the trigger but the gun clicks. He tries again.

"Still watching," Harper says.

"My bullets are duds. Try yours," Bellamy says. Harper aims and shoots.

"That was amazing. Am I horrible for feeling that?" Harper asks.

"We should save the ammunition," Harper says.

"You need to practice," Bellamy says.

"We need to talk about how we're gonna keep guns around camp, where are we gonna keep them, and who has access," Murphy says. Bellamy raises his gun and shoots. "You trust Miller," Murphy says.

"You should keep him close. The others listen to him," Bellamy says.

"I should keep him close? Bellamy, what's going on?" Murphy asks.

"You've been acting weird all day," Harper says. Harper looks at his bag. "All the rations you took. You're gonna run," Harper says. 

"That's why you agree to come with us. You were gonna load up on supplies and just disappear," Murphy says.

"I don't have a choice. The Ark will be down here soon," Bellamy says.

"So you're just gonna leave Octavia?" Harper says.

"Octavia has all of you and Lincoln. She'll be fine," Bellamy says.

"You don't know--," Harper starts to say.

"I shot the chancellor. They're gonna kill me, guys. Best-case scenario, they lock me up for the rest of my life, and there's no way in hell. I'm giving Jaha the satisfaction. Keep practicing. I need some air," Bellamy says as he leaves.

Polis  
Billy, Lexa, Raven, and Clarke walk outside to see Anya and two kids standing by her. "Why are there two kids out here?" Raven asks. Clarke looks at Lexa.

"They better not be who is training us," Clarke says as they walk up to the three. 

"They are. These two may be small, but they will take you down. This is Aden. He is a night blood. And this is Tris Anya's second. They will be training you how to fight," Lexa says.

"You can't be serious," Raven says.

"I am. I know it doesn't seem like it. But I am the more you train, the larger the trainer," Lexa says with a smile.

"And he gets Anya why?" Raven asks as she looks at her boyfriend.

"Because Anya wanted to train him. I didn't really care," Lexa says. "Clarke, you will be with Aden and Raven. You will be with Tris. I will be watching from over here. I will also be watching you closely, Aden. Show me what you have learned," Lexa says to the young nightblood.

"Sha Heda," Aden says as he leads Clarke away, who looks back at Billy and Lexa with pleading eyes. Raven does the same as she follows Tris. 

"Are you ready to start?" Anya asks Billy.

"Yeah, I'm ready for more bruises," Billy says as he follows Anya into a ring. He looks at the two girls as they are knocked on the ground by the kids. Anya takes his feet out from under him, making Billy fall to the ground.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent," Anya says. Billy nods as he stands back up. Away from them, Titus watches the group with a frown on his face. He glares at the sky people.

Here is the next chapter. I think the next chapter should finish this episode off. I love the Lexa and Polis parts. I hope you guys do too. I still would like to know what you guys think about Finn living. I have got answers for Anya, and what do you think is a better pairing, Anya and Luna or Anya and Roan. If you guys see any mistakes at all anywhere in this story let me know so I can fix them. Anyway, as always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	30. Chapter 30-Making Plans

Chapter 30-Making a plan  
Murphy looks at Harper, who was collecting the guns. Murphy looks at Harper. "I'm going to find Bellamy. Get these guns collected," Murphy tells Harper, who nods. Murphy walks outside.

Camp  
Lincoln, Claire, Atom, Charlotte, Roy, Octavia, and Wells were moving around the camp, helping the kids that were hallucinating. "This is a shit show," Atom says.

"No kidding, Lincoln. How long does this take to wear off?" Charlotte asks.

"It should be coming to an end soon. We have everybody, mostly under control. We should check and make sure nobody has left the camp," Lincoln says. They nod as they separate. Roy heads over to Monty, Athena, and Jasper, who were all sitting together. It takes them till night to get most of the people under control. They start to burn the nuts.

With Murphy  
It was night as Murphy finds Bellamy with Dax. Dax had a gun pointed at Bellamy. Murphy pulls out his gun and shoots Dax. Dax turns and looks at him as he falls to the ground. Bellamy stands up and looks at Murphy. "Thanks," Bellamy says as he stands up.

"We need to go find Harper and get back to camp. Look, I know that you are scared of what Jaha will do. But you are a good man Bellamy. You may be a total ass half of the time, but we need you. Now and after, we need you Bellamy. Now we go back, and we fix this," Murphy says.

"How?" Bellamy asks.

"Trust me, Bellamy. That's all I ask," Murphy says. Bellamy nods as he stands up. "Let's get Harper and get back," Murphy says. Bellamy nods as they walk back to Harper. They head back to camp. It was late at night as they walked into camp. Everybody looks at them.

"Let's Azgeda come. We've been afraid of them for far too long, and why? Because of their knives and spears. I don't know about you. But I'm tired of being afraid," Bellamy says as they drop the guns.

"These are weapons, ok, not toys, and we have to be prepared to give them up to the Ark when we win this war. Until then, they'll protect us. They're gonna help keep us safe and win this war," Murphy says.

"And there are plenty more where these came from. Tomorrow we start training, and when Azgeda comes, we're gonna be ready to fight," Murphy says. The hundred walk around camp. Bellamy walks over to Lincoln and Octavia. Octavia was leaned up against the grounder. Lincoln looks up at the older Blake.

"Thank you for your help today. For all the help you have given us," Bellamy says. Lincoln nods. Bellamy looks at his sister. "I know I piss you off. But I'm not going anywhere," Bellamy says to Octavia, who nods. "Last thing if you hurt her. I will kill you," Bellamy says to Lincoln, who smiles as Murphy comes over. Bellamy hands them a blanket.

"Bellamy, it's time," Murphy says. Bellamy nods as they walk into the tent. They sit down and put the headsets on.

"Mr. Blake. I've wanted to talk to you for some time now," Jaha says.

"Before you do, I'd like to say something. When you sent us down here, you sent us to die, but miraculously, most of us are still alive. In large part of that is because of Billy and Bellamy. They saved us. He's one of us, and he deserves to be pardoned for his crimes just like the rest of us," Murphy says.

"Murphy, I appreciate your point of view, but it's not that simple," Jaha says.

"It is if you want to know who on the Ark wants you dead," Bellamy says. Jaha leans forwards. 

"Bellamy Blake, you're pardoned for your crimes. Now, tell me who gave you the gun," Jaha says.

"Shumway," Bellamy says. Jaha nods as Murphy and Bellamy stand up.

"We did it," Bellamy says.

"We did. Now I think you have somebody you need to see," Murphy says. Bellamy nods as he walks out.

The Ark  
Guards arrest Shumway on the Ark as Kane walks in front of the man. "You're a disgrace," Kane says.

"I'm fighting for what I believe in, just like you," Shumway says.

"What, exactly is that?" Kane asks. Shumway says nothing. "Take him straight to the floating chamber," Kane says. The guards nod as they walk away. Kane leaves and heads to his room.

The dropship  
Bellamy walks into Emma's tent. Emma and Nyko look at her. "Nyko," Bellamy says.

"Bellamy," Nyko says.

"Can I have a minute?" Bellamy asks.

"Take all the time. I am tired. Do you know where I can rest?" Nyko asks.

"Ask Murphy to show you my tent. You can sleep there," Bellamy says.

"Where will you sleep?" Nyko asks.

"Don't worry about it," Bellamy says. Nyko nods as he walks outside. Bellamy looks at Emma, who had her back turned to him. "What's wrong?" Bellamy asks.

"Harper came in here while you talked with Jaha," Emma says. "She told me about your little adventure," Emma says as she turns around. "About how you planned on leaving," Emma says as she stares Bellamy in the eyes. "You were just going to leave us all. Leave Octavia. Leave me," Emma says. Bellamy sighs as he stands up.

"I didn't think I had another choice," Bellamy says.

"We would have figured it out," Emma says. "I have lost my brother. I don't know where he is or if he is even alive. I can't lose you too," Emma says with a few tears in her eyes. Bellamy sits down by her.

"I was scared, and I thought running was all I had. I was wrong, and I know that. I should have talked to you and brought it up. The good thing is I'm free," Bellamy says. Emma nods as she leans on him.

"Stay with me," Emma says to Bellamy, who lays down beside her.

"Always," Bellamy says as they lay down.

The next morning. Polis  
Billy woke up the next morning. He leans up and sees Raven, who was still asleep. Billy shakes her. Raven looks at him. "Leave me alone," Raven says.

"Are you sore?" Billy asks. Raven flips him off as she lays back down. Billy kisses her head before he stands up. He puts on his shoes and walks to the door. He opens the door and walks out. He walks through the hall. He turns and corners and runs into something. He falls to the ground and looks at Roan, who was also on the ground. Billy stands up and helps Roan up. "You okay?" Billy asks. Roan nods.

"I was coming to get you. I tried getting Clarke, but she told me to go float yourself," Roan says. "Whatever that means," Roan says. Billy laughs.

"It means fuck off," Billy says. Roan nods.

"Yes, Anya told me about how Tris and Aden beat Raven and Clarke. I was coming to get you and Raven," Roan says.

"She will give you the same answer," Billy tells Roan.

"I'm surprised you aren't the same. Anya said she did the same to you," Roan says as they walk towards the throne room.

"I'm used to it by now," Billy says as they walk into the throne room. Lexa was sitting on her throne, talking to kids. "What's up with the kids?" Billy asks.

"These are the nightbloods," Roan says. "Titus usually teaches them, but Lexa is today," Roan says.

"I thought you were the prince of Azgeda. How do you know so much about Polis?" Billy asks as they watch Lexa.

"My mother banished me. I lived in the woods for a while, but when you landed, Lexa planned on you coming here. She offered me a deal. A home if I bring you here," Roan says. Billy nods as one of the nightblood, turns around.

"Heda," The kid says. Lexa looks at her, then up at Billy and Roan.

"You two are here. Where are Raven and Clarke?" Lexa asks.

"They wouldn't get out of bed," Billy says. Lexa nods as he looks at the nightbloods.

"Okay, we are done for the day. Now go rest," Lexa tells the kids, who nod as they leave. Walking past Billy and Roan. Lexa motions for the two men to sit down. They sit down as Anya walks in, followed by Titus. Titus glares at Billy. "Titus, you are not needed," Lexa says.

"I insist that I stay, Heda," Titus says. Lexa nods as Titus stands by her.

"What are we doing here?" Billy asks.

"Like we have discussed. Your people still need to meet with Anya to make sure Nia knows nothing is wrong. We need to set a day for that to happen," Lexa says. Roan and Anya look at Billy.

"Unity day. It's three days from now, and it is a day of meaning for my people. It's a day when we came together. I believe that is the best day," Billy says. Lexa pulls out the radio that Roan had.

"Roan told me that this could be used to contact your people, correct?" Lexa asks. Billy nods.

"Yes," Billy says.

"Then you must contact them and see if that day works," Lexa says. Billy nods as he stands up and grabs the radio. 

"Murphy, Bellamy, is anyone there?" Billy asks slowly. He hears nothing for a few moments when Murphy speaks.

"Billy, are you okay?" Murphy asks.

"Yeah, we all are. Clarke and Raven are sore and pissed but okay. How is everybody?" Billy asks.

"Bellamy has been pardoned. Claire, Lincoln, Octavia, Roy, Wells, Bellamy, Charlotte, Atom, Harper, Nyko, and Emma are with me," Murphy says.

"Good for you, Bellamy. What else?" Billy asks as the grounders watch.

"We found guns. A lot of guns this will help even the odds. We are training everybody today," Murphy says.

"Good job, Murphy. I need to know if Unity day would be a good day for you to meet with Anya. For the meeting, I told you about," Billy says.

"Yeah, that works. Where?" Murphy asks. Lexa holds out her hand for the radio. Billy gives it to her.

"Hello, Murphy. I am the commander. May I talk to Lincoln?" Lexa asks.

"Of course. One moment," Murphy says as he hands the radio to Lincoln.

"Heda," Lincoln says.

"Hello, Lincoln. Do you know of the old bridge that is near the 100 camp?" Lexa asks.

"Sha Heda," Lincoln says.

"That is where you and whoever Murphy decides to bring will meet. Do you understand?" Lexa asks.

"Sha Heda," Lincoln says. 

"Good," Lexa says as she holds the radio old to Billy, who grabs it.

"How is my sister?" Billy asks.

"She is doing well. Her wound is healing well," Nyko says.

"Thank you, Nyko. I hope you all are okay, and I can't wait to see you all again. I love you all, and I have faith in you all. We'll talk again soon. Please tell Kane, Callie, Jake, Abby, and everybody else that we are okay," Billy says.

"We will. See you soon," Murphy says. Billy turns off the radio and holds it out to Lexa.

"Keep it. You should be able to talk to your people when you want," Lexa says. Billy nods as he puts the radio on his hip.

"Heda, I must disagree. One of his men just said that they now have guns. The same weapons the mountain does. For all we know, he could be a spy. The mountain could have already gotten to them," Titus says.

"Go float yourself," Billy says to Titus. Titus turns and looks at him.

"Watch your tone," Titus says.

"I wasn't talking to her. I was talking to her bitch," Billy says to Titus, who swings at Billy, who ducks and punches the flamekeeper making Titus fall to the ground.

"Enough," Lexa says as Titus stands back up.

"Nia is right. His people should be wiped out," Titus says. Lexa turns and looks at Titus.

"Titus, you are my greatest advisor. But I am your commander, and this is my choice if you have another reaction like that. Billy, Raven, and Clarke are here as my guests. By attacking them, you are attacking me. You will stand down. Are we clear?" Lexa asks Titus, who nods.

"Sha, Heda," Titus says.

"Now leave," Lexa says.

"Just remember my teachings, Heda," Titus says as he leaves.

"His teachings?" Billy asks.

"Titus believes that love is weakness. He has somehow gotten Lexa to believe it," Anya says.

"He is right," Lexa says as she turns away from the other three.

"When you make your decisions. Who do you make them for?" Billy asks Lexa.

"My people," Lexa says.

"Do you love them?" Billy asks.

"With all my heart," Lexa says.

"Do they make you weak?" Billy asks. Lexa looks at him. After a moment, she shakes her head. "Commander, I don't know what made you think that love is weakness. It's not love makes you stronger. My love for my people for Raven is what makes me get up every day. You can believe what you want. But if you truly believe that. Then you are the biggest dumbass I have ever met," Billy says. Anya and Roan look at Billy in shock as Lexa stares at him.

"If anybody talked to me like that. I would take their tongue," Lexa says.

"Then take my tongue," Billy says to Lexa.

"You are one of the boldness people I have ever met," Lexa says.

"Thanks," Billy says with a smile.

"Let's say you are right. What would you do if Raven was to die today?" Lexa asks. 

"I would go on because that is what she would want me to. I will never not love my people, my friends, and my family," Billy says. Lexa nods.

"You are smarter than you look," Lexa says.

"Thanks," Billy says.

"Come, let's go see Clarke and Raven," Lexa says as she walks out of the room. The other three follow her as they walk to her room. They open Clarke's door and walk-in. The blond was still in bed. Lexa walks up to Clarke. "Clarke," Lexa says.

"Leave me alone," Clarke says as she brings the fur up.

"Come with me. We are going to take a walk around the city,' Lexa says.

"I know that you are the commander, and I say this as repectly as possible but fuck off," Clarke says. Lexa looks at Anya and nods. Anya grabs Clarke by her feet and drags her out of bed. The blond falls to the ground and groans. "I hate you all," Clarke says. She stands up. "If you are waking me up. You better be waking up, Raven," Clarke says. The others nod. 

"Follow us," Billy says as they walk into Raven and Billy's room. Billy walks up to his girlfriend, who was already standing up.

"I heard Clarke fall to the ground. I am good," Raven says.

"So what are we doing?" Clarke asks.

"Well, as I said, we will take a tour of the city. We will get your armor made and get you more close and anything else you may want," Lexa says. They nod as they walk out of the room and towards the elevator. 

Here is the next chapter. The next chapter will be a little bit more light-hearted and fun. Those chapters are always needed every once and awhile. We will be in Polis and at the dropship. It will have some character interactions with all the characters. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	31. Chapter 31-Polis

Chapter 31-Polis  
Billy, Roan, Clarke, Raven, and Anya follow Lexa out of the elevator and onto Polis's streets. "What if Nia had spies in the city?" Clarke asks. 

"Any Azgeda left in my city report to me. Nia had called all of them back to get rid of the hundred. There are only a few left, and they are loyal to me," Lexa says. Clarke nods as they follow the commander through the street. 

"Anya, maybe you and Roan can take Billy and Raven to get fitted for armor," Lexa says. Anya nods. Billy and Raven follow the two grounders.

"What are we doing?" Clarke asks.

"Well, we will be exploring the city. We wouldn't be noticed as easily if the group was smaller," Lexa says. Clarke nods as they walk through the streets. Clarke watches as the people of Polis greet Lexa, and the commander greets them back by name. Clarke smiles as she watches the grounder commander. 

The 100 camp  
After Murphy talked with Billy and Lexa, everybody in the dropship walked outside. "We know when the meeting is now," Wells says as Jasper, Monty, Athena, and Finn come over.

"What's going on?" Jasper asks.

"We just talked to Billy and the commander," Roy says.

"Is Clarke okay?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, she's fine," Emma says. Finn nods.

"You guys go get ready for gun training. I'm going to contact the Ark," Murphy says as he walks to the tent with the radio. He sits down and puts on the headset. "Ark station, this is John Murphy," Murphy says as he turns on the video feed. He sees Kane on the other side.

"Murphy, is there a problem?" Kane asks. "I didn't think we would talk until unity day," Kane says.

"Yeah, we just talked with Billy and the commander," Murphy says.

"You did. That's good. Let me go get Jaha, Jake, Abby, and Callie," Kane says. Murphy nods as Kane stands up and leaves. It only takes a few minutes when they walk back into the room. Jaha sits down.

"So Clarke, Raven, and Billy are okay?" Jaha asks.

"Yes, well Billy said that Clarke and Raven are sore. I don't know why, but other than that. Yeah, they are okay," Murphy says. Abby and Jake sigh.

"Now Kane said you talked to the commander. What can you tell us about the commander?" Jaha asks.

"Not much. She was a woman. That is really all I could tell you," Murphy says.

"What did they contact you about?" Callie asks.

"We were supposed to meet with Anya, the commander's general, before everything with Azgeda. Nia knew about this, so we have to meet with Anya to make sure Nia doesn't know that we know she is coming. We set a date for the meeting," Murphy says.

"What day?" Abby asks.

"Unity day," Murphy says. Jaha nods.

"Thank you for the update Murphy. Let us know if you find anything else out. If not, we'll talk on Unity day," Jaha says.

"Okay, talk soon," Murphy says. He walks away from the radio. He walks outside and sees Bellamy with the guns and a few of the hundred. He sees a few of them watching Lincoln, who was showing them basic combat. Bellamy sees him and walks over.

"We are separating everybody into groups. Lincoln told some for basic combat training. I will shoot them how to shoot. Nyko is on stand by just in case. We have others rationing supplies. Mainly food and the ammo we have. People are on watch and patrols," Bellamy says. 

"I notice everybody but Emma and Charlotte," Murphy says.

"They are with Nyko. Emma, for you know. But they both wanted to learn some basic medical training just in case something happened to Nyko or Clarke when she comes back," Bellamy says.

"It looks like we have some work to do," Murphy says.

"That we do," Murphy says as they walk towards the hundred.

Polis  
Billy, Raven, Roan, and Anya walk away from the woman who fitted them for armor. "Now what?" Roan asks.

"What kind of tech do you have in the city?" Raven asks with a cheeky grin. Anya and Roan roll their eyes.

"How about we don't do that. Cause if I remember, some of them blow up, and I think Lexa wants her city in one piece. And I think Billy wants all of your limbs attached," Anya says.

"That would be preferred," Billy says. Raven groans.

"Well then, what do you all do for fun?" Raven asks. Roan and Anya look at each other. "Please don't say train," Raven says. The two grounders grin. "What did you people do for 100 years?" Raven asks.

"We could go see horses," Roan says.

"Yes, let's do that. Lead the way," Raven says. Roan turns around and walks away. The other three follow him and walk through the streets. Clarke and Lexa walk through the streets. Lexa had bought some paper and pencils and other drawing supplies for Clarke, who had thanked the commander. Clarke walks behind the commander gets looks from some of the grounders. Lexa looks at Clarke with an amused grin.

"Don't worry about the looks, Clarke. My people are curious about you. You are still an unknown element in all this. A girl from the sky," Lexa says.

"Well, why don't they talk to me or ask me about it?" Clarke asks.

"Because they are wary of you. I was too when you, Billy, and Raven arrived," Lexa says.

"And now?" Clarke asks.

"I'm still debating if I should keep you alive?" Lexa says calmly as if it was an everyday sentence. Clarke pales as she looks at the commander. "I am only joking. I need your people for what comes next," Lexa says. Clarke nods as they walk towards the woman who would fit Clarke for armor. In Polis, the four adults and one teen were having fun. At the dropship Murphy, the hundred and two grounders were preparing for war.

Thanks for reading, guys. This was short and fun to make. It was an easy start to the week. As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	32. Chapter 32-Unity Day

Chapter 32-Unity Day  
It was early the day of the meeting as Billy woke up. He looks at Raven, who slept with her back towards him. Billy sits up in the bed and puts on his boots. He grabs his sword and leaves the room. He walks to the throne room and walks in. He sees Lexa and Anya talking. "Are you about to leave?" Billy asks. Anya nods.

"Yes, I should reach the meeting spot by the time we set up," Anya says.

"Does that mean that we are taking a break from training?" Billy asks.

"Yes, but that is not because I want to. I do have a favor to ask," Anya says. Billy nods. "I will be leaving Tris in Polis. I ask that you watch her until I get back," Anya says.

"Yeah, I'll watch her," Billy says. Anya nods as Roan comes in, followed by a large man.

"Gustus, you have returned," Lexa says. Gustus had long black hair and a long black beard. He had dark eyes as he looks at Billy. "Is it done?" Lexa asks.

"Yes, Heda, all clans believe that Billy, Raven, and Clarke of the sky are dead," Gustus says.

"Good," Lexa says as she steps down.

"I am surprised that Titus is not here," Gustus says.

"Titus is not happy with my recent decisions," Lexa says. Gustus nods as he looks at Billy.

"I am Gustus Kom Trikru," Gustus says.

"I am Billy of the sky people as you called me," Billy says. Gustus nods.

"I will see you soon," Anya says as she leaves. Billy nods to Lexa before he leaves the room. He walks to the room he knew Tris would be staying in. He knocks on the door as Tris opens the door. 

"I'm assuming Anya talked to you," Billy says. Tris nods. "Well, if you need anything, you know where you can find me," Billy says to the grounder girl, who nods. Billy leaves the room and passes Clarke's room as she comes out. "What are you doing?" Billy asks.

"Lexa is showing me the healers in Polis. So I can show them our healing ways," Clarke says. Billy raises his eyebrow at her. "What?" Clarke asks.

"You called the commander Lexa," Billy says.

"I say her name when she's not around," Clarke says. Billy nods.

"Good luck, Clarke," Billy says as he walks back to his room. He walks in and sees Raven putting her shoes on. "Are we going somewhere?" Billy asks.

"Yes, I'm nervous about the meeting. I need to distract myself," Raven says.

"Okay," Billy says.

"Come on," Lexa says.

"Where are we going?" Billy asks. Raven smiles at him.

"It's a surprise," Raven says as she leaves the room. Billy follows her.

The dropship  
The hundred was standing outside, listening to Jaha. "My friends, this is a historic Unity day. Every year we mark the moment our ancestors of the 12 stations joined to form the Ark, but this is the last time we do so while aboard her next year on the ground," Jaha says.

"Right. After we did all the work, someone shut him up," Miller says.

"You shut up, Miller. No one's forcing you to watch," Harper says.

"For 97 years, we have eked out an existence hoping that someday our descendants would return to Earth," Jaha says. Mia looks at Finn, who was shaking his head. 

"Don't tell me you don't like Unity day," Mia says.

"Unity day is a lie. The Ark only came together after the 13th station was blown out of the sky. Just not the version of history we like to tell each other at parties," Finn says.

"Well, The Unity Day story gives people hope, though, and peace came out of violence," Mia says.

"Yeah, but did there need to be violence at all?" Finn asks. Jasper comes out. 

"Yeah, Monty stokes again!. Call this batch unity juice. Who's thirsty?" Jasper asks. The hundred gathered around Jasper. Murphy sat by himself as Bellamy and Wells come over. 

"To our sons and to our daughters listening to this message, we will see you soon. The first Exodus ship will launch in under 60 hours, carrying you the reinforcements that you need. Stay strong help is on the way," Jaha says. Bellamy holds a cup out to Murphy.

"No, I need to stay sober," Murphy says.

"Do you know who is going?" Wells asks.

"I'll be bringing Lincoln. You two," Murphy says.

"Why?" Bellamy asks.

"Lincoln to show trust and you two cause I would say you are my right-hand men," Murphy says. Bellamy laughs.

"Is she bringing men?" Wells asks.

"Yeah, two in the tree just in case and three on the ground," Murphy says.

"Then you need two more to even it out," Bellamy says. Murphy nods.

"Claire and Roy," Murphy says. Bellamy nods as he goes to talk to them. Roy holds out a glass to Claire, who grabs it.

"I remember the last time I drank this. It was my first night here," Claire says as she takes a drink. Roy nods.

The Ark  
The people of the Ark were standing around as they waited. Kane looks at his mother as she comes over. "Will any of you be on the first Exodus ship?" Vera asks.

"As much as Callie and I would like to. No, neither will Jake or Abby. We are needed up here," Kane says.

"When you do go down. Will you take the tree?" Vera asks.

"You will be there. We'll do it together," Kane says. His mother nods as Kane watches the children.

"Long ago, when the Earth was on fire, twelve stations floated through space all alone. Then one day, Mir floated by Shenzhen, and they realized life would be better together. The other stations saw this, and they wanted to be together, too. When all the stations were joined, they called themselves," The little girl was but was cut off by a bomb. Kane stands up and sees everybody moving and bodies.

"Kane find out who did this," Jaha says to the man, who nods. Kane sees his mother on the ground and runs over to her. Callie comes over.

"Jake and Abby are okay," Callie says. Kane bends down by his mom and picks up her head. 

"Mom," Kane says. Abby comes over and shakes her head. "I'll do it. I'll take the tree down," Kane says. Vera nods as Callie bends down beside her husband. "In peace may you leave the shore in love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again," Kane says.

"May we meet again," Callie says as Vera dies. Jaha comes over.

"Marcus, I'm so sorry," Jaha says.

"We need to get you out of here," Kane says as he pulls Jaha up. "This was a coup. Councilors Cole, Kaplan, Muir, and Fuji are dead. If you hadn't cut your speech short," Kane says

"Where's Diane Syndey?" Jaha asks.

"She left before the blast," Abby says.

"I'll find her," Kane says.

"You do that and double the guard on the dropship. I'm putting the Ark on lockdown," Jaha says. Kane walks over to Jake.

"If you would need to drop the dropship to keep the Ark safe, could you do it?" Kane asks. Jake looks at him.

"Yes, it wouldn't take that long," Jake says.

"Be prepared to do that," Kane says before he walks away.

"We are not missing that launch window," Jaha says

The ground  
Murphy was grabbing what he needed as Lincoln came over. "Are we ready?" Lincoln asks.

"Yes, are the others ready?" Murphy asks.

"They are," Lincoln says. Murphy walks to the gate as the hundred look at him.

"Enjoy the party, everybody, when we get back. We'll have a truce with Trikru," Murphy says. The hundred cheer as Murphy, Bellamy, Wells, Lincoln, Roy, and Claire leave. They head for the bridge.

So before I get anything on the meeting being the day after Unity Day. I know that I just didn't care. Nothing will change, and that is okay. Next chapter Murphy and Anya meet for the first time as Billy and Raven worry about the outcome in Polis. Kane, Jake, Jaha, Abby, and Callie are forced to make a decision that could end lives.


	33. Chapter 33-The Exodus Ship And The Meeting

Chapter 33-The Exodus Ship And The Meeting.  
Billy follows Raven through the streets of Polis. "Billy," Tris says as she comes up from behind him. Billy and Raven look at her. "What are you guys doing?" Tris asks them. Billy looks at Raven.

"I have no idea. She is leading me somewhere," Billy says.

"Can I come?" Tris asks. Billy nods.

"Sure," Billy says as he starts to follow Raven again. They walk for about another ten minutes when they come across a big pond. Raven walks to the dock and sits down. "Why are we here?" Billy asks her. "We don't know how to swim," Billy says.

"You should learn how to do that," Tris says.

"No, kidding," Billy says.

"We have been training or taking care of the hundred since we landed. We are both worried about the meeting. Let's take the day to relax by the lake," Raven says as she takes off her shoes. Raven dips her feet in the water. Billy smiles as he walks over to her and does the same. Tris stands behind them. 

"What's wrong with training?" Tris asks. Raven looks at her.

"Nothing, but it's nice to let go every once and awhile," Raven says. "Come on, have some fun, kid. Anya isn't here. Be a kid for a few hours," Raven says. "Go for a swim," Raven says. Tris smiles as she goes into the water. Billy and Raven watch her.

Lexa leads Clarke into what the sky people would call the infirmary. She sees a few grounders lying on beds and the healers walking around. Gustus followed them from behind. "Nyko, the man with the hundred, is one of our best healers. That is why I asked him to watch the hundred," Lexa says. Clarke nods as one of the healers comes over.

"Heda, how may I help you?" The healer asks.

"Jess, this is Clarke of the sky people. She is the healer for her people, and her ways seem different than ours. She would also like to learn from all of you," Lexa says to Jess, who nods as she turns to Clarke and smiles at Clarke.

"Hei Klark kom Skaikru. Ai laik Jess Kom trishanakru," Jess says. Clarke looks at Lexa, confused.

"She said hello Clarke of the sky people. I am Jess of the Glowing Forest Clan," Lexa says to Clarke, who nods.

"Hi," Clarke says.

"Will you be staying, Heda?" Jess asks Lexa, who nods.

"Come, Clarke. Maybe you can show us your ways too," Jess says as she grabs Clarke's hand and leads her away. Lexa stood there with her hand behind her back.

"You may speak Gustus," Lexa says.

"I mean no disrespect, Heda. Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Gustus asks.

"I am helping our people. Skaikru has healing methods that will improve our own. Clarke saved a man stabbed in the rips," Lexa says. 

"That is impressive," Gustus says. "She is a strong person. All three of the ones here are. Their leader reminds me of a younger version of you," Gustus says. "I do believe we underestimated them," Gustus says. Lexa nods as she stares at Clarke.

"That we did. These people are going to be our biggest problem but also our best weapon," Lexa says.

"Is that how you see, Billy, Raven, and Clarke. As weapons?" Gustus asks.

"No, I see them as friends, but that doesn't change the fact that the only reason they are here is to help beat the mountain," Lexa says.

"I say this now. These people will be around for a very long time. They are now a part of our lives, and they will change it," Gustus says. Lexa stares at Clarke for about a minute. Clarke looks up and smiles at her.

"They already have," Lexa says.

The woods  
Murphy was walking through the woods with Lincoln beside him. Bellamy and Wells were in the middle, and Roy and Claire were in the back. Murphy had his handgun in his hand. "I didn't think there would be any weapons," Lincoln says.

"Anya and I talked about it, but we wanted to be prepared just in case. Everybody here has a weapon. They know not to fire unless on our mark," Murphy says. Lincoln nods. They continue their walk.

The Ark  
Kane walks into an interrogation room. "You were seen planting the bomb, Ridley. You killed six people," Kane says.

"Should have been seven. Jaha's lucky he cut his speech short," Ridley says.

"Why did you do it," Kane asks.

"Workers all over the Ark are tired of getting screwed. It's our kids you sent to die on Earth, and who are on the first dropship? Not us," Ridley says.

"The man I see as a son is down there too. So is Clarke and Wells," Kane says.

"Over and over, Jaha and the rest of you on the council betray our trust. Today is your reckoning," Ridley says.

"Tell me who helped you. I know you didn't act alone," Kane says.

"You don't know, Jack. You still think this is just about the chancellor," Ridley says. One of the guards behind Ridley pulls out his shock stick and hits the other as Ridley kicks Kane. They both get up.

"There goes the power. That's our cue. Leave him. He's gonna die in here anyway," Ridley says as they shut the door locking Kane in. Sinclair, Jake, Callie, and Abby walk up to Jaha.

"What happened?" Jaha asks.

"We're not sure, but we've lost power to multiple stations. Farm, Hydra, Mecha. No, we can vent in breathable air, but the temperature in those sections is falling fast. People are going to freeze to death," Sinclair says as they walk through the halls, guards behind them.

"Lift the lockdown and evacuate those stations. Where Kane?" Jaha asks.

"He's interrogating the bomber," Callie says.

"Sir power's out in prison station," Sinclair says. They start to walk to Kane. Kane was in the room freezing when the door opened.

"Kane," Callie says as she bends down. Kane stands up.

"It's a mutiny. Diana Sydney. She's diverting power," Kane says.

"She's taking the Exodus ship," Jaha says. They leave the room and head for the ship.

"Jake, you said you could detach them," Kane says.

"I can," Jake says.

"You may have to. Be ready to as soon as we get there," Jaha says as they get close.

The ground  
Murphy, Lincoln, Bellamy, Claire, Roy, and Wells get to the bridge. They hear horses as Anya and Roan ride onto the bridge, followed by two men. Anya gets off her horse. Anya and Roan come over. "You are Murphy," Anya says.

"And you are Anya," Murphy says.

"Before you ask. All of your friends are okay and well. I have two guards up in the trees watching for Azgeda. Your friends should step back. This is a talk between leaders," Anya says. Murphy nods to the others who set back.

"I have talked about your views on your people coming down here into our land many times with Billy. He said that you feel the same," Anya says.

"I do," Murphy says.

"I don't want to talk about those views. I want to know more about your people who will be coming down, and then we talk peace," Anya says.

The Ark  
They get to the ship. "Sir, the exodus ship is fully charged, and they started the launching protocol," Sinclair says

"Jake start to detach it. The rest of us will try to open the door," Kane says. 

"Diane, you do not need to do this," Jaha says. "None of this needs to happen, please," Jaha says.

"I am doing what I must for my people," Diane says.

The Ground  
Murphy looks at Anya. "Our people will be dropping a ship in under 60 hours to help with our fight. After the plan is to launch the space station, we live on down here to bring our people down," Murphy says.

"And your people will agree to the terms we set?" Anya asks.

"They will," Murphy says. Anya nods.

"The terms are that none of my clan are harmed, and our villages are left unharmed. We can not help in the fight against Azgeda. All besides Lincoln and Nyko. And once this is all over and your people come down. Billy is the leader of them all in the eyes of the commander. He makes the calls," Anya says. Murphy nods.

"I can agree to those. The last one will be harder, but it will work. He'll have the hundred behind him," Murphy says.

"Then, John Murphy. The hundred and Trikru have a truce," Anya says as she holds out her arm. Murphy graphs it. Anya waves her hand, and the grounders lower their weapons. "If you would not mind. May I speak to your people over there? Roan too," Anya says. Murphy nods as he leads Anya over. Roan joins them. 

"Nice to see you all again," Roan says. The others nod.

"This is Bellamy," Murphy says.

"Yes, he is the one who took Lincoln," Anya says. Bellamy looks at her.

"I'm letting him date my sister. I would say we are even," Bellamy says to her. Anya looks at him. 

"You are involved with one of them?" Anya asks Lincoln, who nods.

"I am," Lincoln says.

"Heda will find this funny," Anya says.

"Heda?" Wells asks.

"The commander," Roan says.

"You are Wells," Anya says. Wells nods. "Billy had a very good description of you," Anya says. Wells nods as Anya looks at Claire. "You have been talked about a lot. The first one of us to interact with the hundred," Anya says.

"I'm Roy," Roy says to Anya, who nods.

"We have to get back. I have something to tell all of you. The only other people who know are Anya and the Commander. You can not talk about this. I have a spy inside Azgeda," Roan says.

"That's good," Murphy says.

"Yes, it is. Lincoln, every day, you should check your cave. That is where I will be leaving notes," Roan says. 

"We must get back. I will tell Billy to contact you and let you know if we find anything out. Billy will also contact you if Roan can not get to the cave with the information," Anya says. They nod as Roan and Anya head back to their horses and leave. The group walks back into the woods.

The Ark  
Jake backs up. "Press this button, and they will be launched," Jake says. Jaha nods as he looks at Diane. 

"I wish there was another way. This for all of our people," Jaha says.

"You are launching us?" Diane asks.

"Yes, but I want you to know. We had a way to get everybody to the ground. We are going to take the Ark to the ground. We had a way to save everybody. I wish you would have trusted me one last time," Jaha says. Diane looks at him, shocked as Jaha pressed the button. The ship detached and launched. The adults watch, knowing they were safe.

The ground  
The group walked through the woods when they heard an explosion. They all looked up and saw the ship. "The Exodus ship? They are early," Bellamy says. It was dark outside. The ship falls, and the parachutes do not come out.

"Wait too fast and no parachute. Something's wrong," Murphy says. The ship goes to the ground and explodes. The others watch in shock.

"We have to get back. We'll go tomorrow," Murphy says. They nod as they start to head back to camp.

Polis  
Billy was in the room with Lexa. They had seen the ship. "That wasn't Kane. Okay, he couldn't have been on that ship," Billy says as he pulls out his radio. Lexa watches the man she has seen so strong break down as Clarke and Raven come in.

"Was that?" Clarke asks. 

"Ark station. Ark station," Billy says.

"Billy," Kane says. Billy lets out a sigh of relief as he sits down.

"The ship. Is Abby or Jake on it?" Billy asks.

"No. Diane Syndey took the ship. What happened?" Kane asks.

"The ship blew up. They are dead," Billy says.

"Thanks for letting us know. Look, we have to deal with some things. We're okay," Kane says. Billy turns off the radio. 

"Is Kane your father?" Lexa asks.

"No, but he is the closest thing I have to one," Billy says. Lexa nods as the door opens. Roan, Anya, and Gustus walk in. They all look at them. 

"We have a truce with the hundred," Anya says. Billy smiles. "Did you see the ship?" Anya asks. They nod as Lexa sits down.

"Lock that door," Lexa says to Gustus, who nods. "What I am about to say does not leave this room. The only people that will know are the group of people Anya met and us. We have a spy in Azgeda," Lexa says.

"Who?" Gustus asks.

"Ontari. She is Nia's bodyguard and her nightblood that she has kept hidden away. Once this is all over. I hope for her to join us in Polis. That is why Roan was gone. He was meeting with her. Now we wait until your friends get more info," Lexa says. They nod as they leave the room. Billy and Raven head to bed. Lexa was outside on the balcony when Clarke came out. 

"I wanted to thank you for today. I had a lot of fun and learned a lot," Clarke says to Lexa, who smiles at the blond. 

"Jess liked you. I could tell. Anya told me about the one you call Octavia and Lincoln. There could be something there for you," Lexa says.

"No, she's not my type," Clarke says.

"Are you not into women?" Lexa asks.

"Who knows, maybe the certain women," Clarke says with a smile. Lexa nods.

"I had someone once," Lexa says.

"What happened?" Clarke asks.

"Her name was Costia. We had met as kids, and we became friends and soon became mates. We had a great relationship for years, but then I became commander. Costia was taken from the tower and killed by Nia, who delivered her head to my bed," Lexa says.

"I'm sorry," Clarke says.

"That is when I started to believe love is weakness. Titus drilled it into me," Lexa says.

"Do you still believe that?" Clarke asks softly. Lexa looks Clarke in the eyes. 

"I feel the need to so my people and I can survive," Lexa says. Clarke moves close to Lexa, who backs up against the balcony edge.

"Shouldn't life be about more than just surviving?" Clarke asks. Lexa looks at the sky girl.

"Maybe it should be," Lexa says. Lexa leans in and kisses the blond when she hears a knock on the door. Lexa pulls back. She walks to the door and opens it. The guard says something to her. Lexa nods as she walks away from the guard and back to Clarke. "I have something I must deal with," Lexa says to Clarke, who nods.

"Of course. I'll head to bed," Clarke says as she starts to walk past Lexa. Lexa grabs her arm. 

"I would like to talk, Clarke. May I have come by in the morning?" Lexa asks her. Clarke nods as she kisses Lexa's cheek. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, commander," Clarke says with a smirk before she leaves. Lexa leaves the room.

Thanks for reading. I hope you guys like how I'm doing, Clarke and Lexa. They still have a long way to go, and it will be a lot of fun and maybe heartbreak. I might upload on Saturday. I haven't decided. If I get at least one review or comment on this, I will, I promise. I hope you guys like my Ontari twist. I will drop a little hint for next chapter. One of the hundred is arriving uninvited and they will cause problems. Who do you think it is? As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	34. Chapter 34-The Intruder

Chapter 34-The Intruder  
It was still dark outside, and it had barely been 3 hours since Billy and Raven went to bed when there was pounding on their door. Raven groans. "It's still dark. I'm killing whoever this is," Raven says as Billy gets out of bed.

"What if it's the commander?" Billy asks.

"I'll be mad," Raven says as Billy opens the door. Lexa stood on the other side. "What the hell, Lexa?" Raven asks. Lexa looks past Billy and over at Raven with an amused grin.

"What is it?" Billy asks.

"We have a problem. I would have waited till morning, but this is urgent. You should both follow me," Lexa says. Billy and Raven look at each other. They put on their shoes and follow Lexa out. They walk past Clarke's room.

"Shouldn't we get Clarke?" Raven asks.

"No," Lexa says as they get to the elevator. It goes down to the first floor, where Gustus, Anya, and Roan were. Lexa walks past them till they get to a cell. Lexa stops by the door and motions her head inside. Billy and Raven walk inside and stop when they see the teen that was in shackles.

"Finn?"Raven says. Finn looks at them. His eye was black. Lexa walked in.

"We found him outside the walls. He followed Anya and Roan back," Lexa says.

"You followed them to the meeting?" Billy asks.

"I was trying to get here," Finn says.

"Why? Finn, what were you thinking?" Billy asks.

"Clarke is here," Finn says. Lexa looks at them.

"Clarke is safe," Roan says. Finn glares at him.

"I need to see her," Finn says.

"Finn, you stupid son of a bitch," Raven says.

"Let me see Clarke," Finn says as he pulls on the chains. Lexa looks at Billy.

"He is one of yours," Lexa says.

"Leave him," Billy says as he walks out. Raven follows. They get outside, and Billy pulls out his radio. "Murphy," Billy says into the radio.

"Not Murphy. It's Jasper," Jasper says from the other side.

"Where's Muphy?" Billy asks.

"Looking for Finn," Jasper says.

"Get Murphy, Jasper," Raven says.

"Okay," Jasper says as he leaves the radio. A few moments he hears Murphy.

"You saw the dropship?" Murphy asks.

"Yes, I know what happened. Jasper said, you are looking for Finn," Billy says.

"Yeah, I can't find him," Murphy says.

"You won't find him. He's not there," Billy says.

"Is he there?" Murphy asks.

"Yes, he followed you to the meeting and then followed Anya and Roan back," Billy says.

"Damn it," Murphy says.

"We'll deal with it. Murphy watches the others. This can't happen again," Billy says.

"I will," Murphy says. Billy turns off the radio. He looks at Lexa.

"Did anybody see him being brought in?" Billy asks.

"Just the guards. Everybody else is sleeping. The guards know that if they speak of it. They will lose their tounges," Lexa says.

"Would people be able to hear him down here?" Billy asks.

"If he yelled loud enough," Anya says.

"Then we need to move him. What about the throne room floor?" Billy asks.

"Nobody would hear him. Besides my ambassadors when they are up there. But they won't talk. The rooms are pretty good at keeping in sound," Lexa says.

"Then we'll move him up there," Billy says.

"We'll deal with it. You go tell Clarke. Is he her boyfriend?" Anya asks.

"No, god, no. Finn loves Clarke, but she doesn't feel that way. But he is here for her," Raven says. Nobody saw it, but Lexa's shoulders untensed, and she relaxed.

"Like Lexa said. He is one of mine. Lexa, go tell Clarke. We'll move Finn," Billy says. Lexa looks at him but nods as she walks away. 

"We need something to stop him from yelling," Raven says. Roan smiles as he goes into the room. Finn looks at him. Roan punches Finn in the face with all of his strength. Finn falls to the ground, knocked out.

"There," Roan says. Billy nods as Gustus unlocked the chains and picks Finn up like he was a feather. They walk through the halls and to the elevator.

Lexa knocks on the door for a few minutes when Clarke opens the door. "Lexa, I thought we agreed to wait till morning," Clarke says. Lexa nods.

"Yes, we did agree on that. This is about something else," Lexa says.

"Come in," Clarke says. Lexa walks into the room and stands as Clarke sits back down. "Does this have to do with why you left earlier?" Clarke asks. Lexa nods.

"I was informed that they had found something outside the wall trying to get in. I didn't know who it was," Lexa says. "The person was one of the hundred. He is the one you call Finn," Lexa says.

"Finn is here. He's in Polis?" Clarke asks. Lexa nods.

"He followed Murphy and his group and then followed Anya and Roan," Lexa says.

"Did he tell you why?" Clarke asks. Lexa nods as she stays silent. "Lexa, why did he follow them?" Clarke repeats.

"He followed them so he could see you," Lexa says slowly. Clarke sighs. 

"I didn't know he would do something this extreme," Clarke says. "I knew he had feelings for me. I didn't think they were so deep," Clarke says.

"May I say something?" Lexa asks. Clarke nods. "Finn is obsessed with you, Clarke. He loves you. That love he has for you is dangerous, not just for our truce and my people but for him too. He has done something stupid that if found out about by Nia, she could find out about you, Raven and Billy. If he thought you were in trouble. He could kill people, and I would have a choice but to deal with it," Lexa says.

"Deal with it how?" Clarke asks.

"Death by a thousand cuts. If he was to kill any of my people. He would have to die," Lexa says. Clarke stands up. 

"You couldn't stop it?" Clarke asks.

"No, Clarke, my people believe that blood must have blood," Clarke says. Clarke paces the room. "You need to talk to him," Lexa tells Clarke, who nods. "My people come first, Clarke," Lexa says. Clarke nods, understanding the woman. 

"Do you know where he is?" Clarke asks. 

"They moved him up here," Lexa says. "We'll find them," Lexa says. Clarke nods as they leave the room. They walk through the hall until they see Gustus and Anya standing outside a door. "Roan is in there with him. Billy and Raven went to grab some food," Anya says. They nod as they walk in. Finn looks up.

"Clarke," Finn says as he tries to move. Roan holds his sword up to his neck.

"It's okay, Roan. I'll be okay. Can you guys wait outside?" Clarke asks them. Lexa lays her hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"Just call if you need anything," Lexa says. Finn watches them as Lexa and Roan leave the room. Finn moves to Clarke, who punches him in the face.

"You stupid idiot," Clarke says to him.

"I wanted to see you," Finn says as he stands up straight.

"Finn, your lucky Lexa didn't have you killed," Clarke says.

"Lexa?" Finn asks.

"She is the commander. Finn, they have different ways than us. She could have you killed, and nobody would say a word. I was safe you coming here could get me, Billy and Raven killed," Clarke says.

"I'll go back if you come," Finn says.

"Finn, I can't leave, and I don't want to," Clarke says.

"Why? Is it because of her?" Finn asks.

"No, maybe a little, but these people are amazing. I have learned so much, and I'm happy," Clarke says.

"We need you," Finn says.

"No, you don't. You have Nyko. He has been taking care of people for a lot longer than me," Clarke says.

"I won't leave," Finn says.

"You won't leave this room then," Clarke says. Finn glares at her. 

"Clarke, you can stay in here with me," Finn says as he grabs her hand. Clarke pulls it out of his hand and walks to the door. "Clarke, don't walk out," Finn says. Clarke looks at him before she opens the door and walks out. They look at her. Clarke shakes her head.

"I want two guards on this door at all times. If he tries to leave. Take care of him," Lexa says. Gustus nods as he walks away to find two guards. Billy and Raven come back. "We have dealt with the problem for now. You two should head back to bed. We'll deal with this problem in the morning," Lexa tells Billy and Raven, who nods. Gustus comes back with two guards. "All of you go to bed if he causes too many problems. Come find me," Lexa tells the two guards, who nod. Lexa walks with Clarke back to her room. Clarke stops as she opens her door.

"Would you like to talk now? It seems like we have our hands full in the morning," Clarke says to Lexa, who nods. Lexa walks into the room. Clarke sits down and pats the spot beside her. Lexa sits down beside the blond.

"Clarke, I need you to understand something. I am the commander, which means I will always put my people before myself, my feelings, or even you. There may come a day where I have to choose, and I would choose the choice that would save my people," Lexa says. Clarke nods.

"I understand that. I would do the same," Clarke says.

"There is also the fact that if people were to find out. You would be in danger. My enemies would hunt you. Like Nia did, Costia. You wouldn't be safe," Lexa says.

"There has got to be a way to fix that," Clarke says.

"If you could prove yourself and gain my people's respect, yes, your right. Most might be okay with it. But you could still be killed," Lexa says.

"Lexa, I haven't been safe since I landed on the ground," Clarke says. "What if we hid it?" Clarke asks.

"Hid us like being partners?" Lexa asks the blond, who nods.

"You said that I need to earn your people's respect, but that may take some time, and I don't think either of us wants to wait," Clarke says.

"You would be okay with that?" Lexa asks.

"Yeah, you're an amazing person Lexa. If hiding what we have is a way to keep us both safe but happy. I'll do it," Clarke says. Lexa smiles.

"We could tell the people we trust. Billy, Raven, Anya, Gustus, Roan," Lexa says. Clarke nods. "This will not be easy, Clarke," Lexa says.

"I know. But life is too short," Clarke says. "So what do you say, commander?" Clarke asks with a smirk. Lexa chuckles as she leans in and kisses the blond.

"Okay, Clarke. We'll try," Lexa says as she leans her forehead against the blonds. Clarke smiles. Lexa stands up. "I guess that makes me your girlfriend," Lexa says. Clarke nods as Lexa walks to the door. "Goodnight, Clarke," Lexa says.

"Goodnight, Lexa," Clarke says as Lexa leaves the room. Billy sits by Raven, who was deep in thought.

"What is it?" Billy asks.

"It wasn't him," Raven says. Billy looks at her, confused. "I was the one who went on the spacewalk. I wasted the oxygen, not Finn. He took the blame so I wouldn't be floated," Raven says to him. "I didn't recognize the man in that room," Raven says. Billy brings her into a hug.

"Hey, we'll figure it out. Let's get some sleep," Billy says. Raven nods as they climb into bed and head to sleep.

This is the chapter. Next chapter, we will start the episode. Who guessed Finn and this will be fun. Clexa has finally started. There isn't much else. As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	35. Chapter 35-The Weapon

Chapter 35-The Weapon  
Murphy, Bellamy, Wells, Mia, Harper, Roy, Claire, Lincoln, and Atom were at the dropship's crash site. "What are we looking for?" Atom asks.

"The black box. Hard drive, anything that will explain why this ship crashed," Mia says

"Stay sharp. Azgeda could be around," Bellamy says. 

"With the dropship gone. We're on our own," Murphy says. Mia looks at Claire, who bends down but backs up with her hand on covering her nose.

"Claire, stop," Mia says. Mia runs over to her as the others look.

"Rocket fuel?" Roy asks from where he stood.

"Hydrazine. Highly unstable in the nonsolid form. If this stuff meets fire, we're all pink mist," Mia says as she covers a rock in the hydrazine.

"Fire in the hole," Mia says before she throws the rock into the fire, which blows up. "We need to clear the area," Mia says.

"Okay then. We move in formation, no straggling, weapons hot," Wells says.

"We have to get back before dark," Bellamy finishes. They were walking through the woods. Murphy was in the back with Lincoln. Harper and Wells come back.

"Can we get a minute, Lincoln?" Harper asks. Lincoln nods as he walks forward. Murphy looks at them. 

"What is it?" Murphy asks.

"I was talking with Wells up ahead. We think Charlotte shouldn't be at the dropship when Azgeda comes. She is a kid," Wells says.

"You want to send her to Polis?" Murphy asks.

"She has always had a great relationship with Billy and Raven. I have to assume the commander will be okay with it. She doesn't need to see all this bloodshed," Harper says.

"I'll radio Polis when we get back. They already have Finn to deal with. Let's make sure they can handle Charlotte," Murphy says. Harper looks at Lincoln, who was talking with Claire and Roy.

"Do you trust them? Nyko and Lincoln," Harper says. Murphy looks at the grounder.

"Yeah, I do. They are risking their lives for all of us. They have earned my trust. They are close to earning Bellamy's too. I can see it," Murphy says. Harper smiles.

"We are going to win," Harper says.

"You bet your ass we will," Murphy says as they walk through the woods.

The dropship  
Octavia, Emma, and Charlotte walk over Miller and Jasper, who were on watch. "No sign of your brothers or the others yet," Jasper says.

"They'll be back soon if they ran into trouble. They have guns, and Lincoln and Claire," Emma says as Nyko walks over.

"Emma," Nyko says. Emma smiles at the grounder man.

"I know you need to check my wound," Emma says. Nyko nods as he leads Emma over to the fire. The hundred watch as Nyko checks her wound. They hear a loud bang.

"Somebody hit the tripwire," Monty says.

"You stay," Nyko says as he walks over to Miller and Octavia. "I will come," Nyko says as he pulls out his sword. Miller nods. Someone moves. Connor and another one of the hundred shoots at it.

"Stop," Octavia says. Nyko, Octavia, Miller, and Monroe go outside the wall. Miller had a torch in his hand. They walk outside, and Nyko walks in the front and shakes the man on the ground.

"Oh, my god," Monroe says.

"Mbege," Octavia says. Nyko looks at them.

"You know him?" Nyko asks.

"He was banished by Billy the day we took Claire. He tried to kill Roy and Claire," Octavia says.

"Take him inside. We will wait for Murphy, Bellamy, and Wells," Nyko says. Miller and Monroe nod as they grab Mbege and drag him inside.

About an hour later, Murphy, Wells, and Bellamy walk into the dropship. Roy, Atom, and Claire follow. Emma was behind them. "Where is he?" Murphy asks. They step forward and see Mbege on the ground. His hand-tied together. He looks at Claire and Roy.

"Let you join them?" Mbege as he looks at Claire and Nyko. "How many grounders are in camp?" Mbege asks.

"Shut up," Murphy says.

"Everybody one but Miller, Monroe, Nyko, and the three that followed us in. Get out," Bellamy says.

"He claims he was with the grounders. We caught him trying to sneak back into camp," Miller says.

"I wasn't sneaking. I was running from the grounders," Mbege says.

"Anybody see grounders?" Bellamy asks. They all shake their heads. Bellamy raises the gun.

"He is not lying," Nyko says. Bellamy looks at him. "These are our torture methods. But they are worse. Azgeda caught him," Nyko says.

"Azgeda. I thought all grounders were the same," Mbege says.

"No, we're not, you asshole," Claire says.

"I notice that Billy, Raven, and Clarke aren't here. Are they dead?" Mbege asks.

"No, but who knows, maybe if he was here. He would let me kill you or do it himself," Bellamy says.

"Where are they?" Mbege asks.

"None of your business," Wells says.

"What did you tell them about us?" Bellamy asks.

"Everything," Mbege says. Murphy looks at Bellamy.

"Once he's better. We find out what he knows. Then he's out of here," Wells says as they look at him.

"What if he refuses to leave?" Atom asks. "What do we do with him then?" Atom asks.

"Then we kill him," Murphy says.

The woods  
Roan was sitting by a tree near the Azgeda border when he heard the footsteps. He turns the tree and sees Ontari standing there. Ontari had long brown hair and brown eyes. She had scars on her face. "Ontari. You asked for me," Roan says as he holds out his arm to Ontari. Ontari grasps it.

"I did. I have some info for you to deliver to the hundred," Ontari says.

"Where does my mother think you are?" Roan asks.

"Hunting," Ontari says. Roan nods with a smile. 

"What do you have to tell me?" Roan asks.

"The teen we had. He was sent back with a sickness. She is using it to weaken them. She is sending her first group of warriors to the camp tomorrow. They will come at first light," Ontari says.

"Shit, Ontari. Where will they come from?" Roan asks.

"The bridge that Anya and their leader met," Ontari says. "Remember to tell them this sickness passes quickly. But they need to know. So go Roan," Ontari says. Roan nods as he moves towards his horse.

"Remember when all this is over. You will come home to Polis," Roan says to Ontari, who nods as she goes to her horse. Roan climbs on his horse and starts his ride to the hundred camp.

Polis  
Billy walks into the room they had Finn in. He had a plate in his hand as he walked into the room. Finn sat on the bed. He looks up at him. "What?" Finn asks. Billy holds up the plate.

"You need to eat, Finn," Billy says.

"Why couldn't Clarke bring it?" Finn asks.

"She is training with Tris, Aden, Anya, Raven, and Lexa. More Aden, who is kicking her ass. Anya told me to take a break. So I'm bringing you food," Billy says as he sets the food down.

"What is going on with Clarke and Lexa?" Finn asks.

"I don't know. But it isn't my business. Suppose the commander and Clarke decide to try a romantic relationship. I'll support them as should you," Billy says. 

"Go float yourself," Finn says.

"You had an amazing girl, Finn. You're just an asshole," Billy says as he walks to the door. He opens the door and walks out. He looks at the two guards. "Has he been okay?" Billy asks. The guards nod. Billy walks outside and to the training ground as Tris knocks Raven on the ground, and Aden takes Clarke's leg out from under her, making the blond hit the ground.

"I don't like it. Let's just go to war," Raven says.

"Believe me. That would be worse," Lexa says.

"I have to agree with Raven on this," Clarke says as she stands up. Anya looks around.

"Clarke, you wouldn't want that. Then you wouldn't be able to kiss the commander on the balcony of the throne room," Anya says. Everybody looks at Anya. Lexa and Clarke with blushes on their faces.

"How?" Lexa asks.

"I came to tell you about Finn. But I saw you and left. I told another guard to do it," Anya says.

"What about love is weakness, Heda?" Aden asks from where he stood on the fence.

"Titus's teaching is wrong. That is why I sent him away for a little bit. He will be checking on the other clans for me. All beside Azgeda," Lexa says.

"So Clarke is joining the grounder pounders club," Raven says with a cheeky smile.

"Grounder pounder club?" Anya asks.

"Yeah, our people that are dating grounders. You have Octavia and Lincoln. Now Lexa and Clarke. And soon enough, Roy and Claire," Raven says.

"Tris, if you knock her into a coma. We can say it was an accident," Lexa says. 

"My boyfriend would protect me. Wouldn't you?" Raven asks Billy.

"I don't have a death wish. She said coma, and that means you might wake up," Billy says as he sits by the grounder commander and general.

"So, are you two partners?" Tris asks Lexa, who nods.

"Yes, but it is to be kept a secret among only the people we trust. Gustus and Roan may know. And Billy's friend if he thinks they will not say anything. But they will only know when we meet them in person. Titus can not know, and you can not tell the other night bloods. Are we clear?" Lexa asks. Everybody nods.

"Back to training," Anya says as she stands up. "You are all making great progress. But too much practice can never hurt," Anya says. The three nod as they head into a ring and continue training. Lexa looks at the radio Billy left beside her.

The Dropship  
Roy was sitting with Atom and Claire. They were sitting down, sharpening their knives when Claire looked up at Roy. "Roy, your eyes," Claire says as she grabs Atom's arm and pulls him back. "Nyko," Claire says. Nyko comes over and sees more of the hundred coughing with blood in their eyes.

"Back away. Everybody back up now," Nyko says as he looks at Miller and Monroe. "They were the ones that brought Mbege in," Nyko says. "Roy, Monroe, and Miller. Inside the dropship," Nyko says as he heads inside. He walks over to Mbege, who was puking blood. "Mbege, look at me. I need you to tell me exactly how you escaped from Azgeda," Nyko says. "What happened?" Nyko asks.

"I don't know. I woke up, and they forgot to lock my cage. There was no one there. So I took off," Mbege says.

"They let you go," Nyko says. Bellamy, Murphy, and Wells walk in. "You three need to stay back," Nyko says.

"Did he do something?" Bellamy asks. Nyko shakes his head as Miller, Monroe and Roy come in and sit down. Another guard comes in and sits down beside them. "What the hell is this?" Bellamy asks.

"Biological warfare. This is Azgeda's first attack. Mbege is the weapon," Nyko says

"Is this your revenge? Helping Azgeda kill us?" Bellamy asks.

"I didn't know about this, ok, I swear," Mbege says.

"Stop lying," Bellamy says. "When are they coming?" Bellamy asks.

"Mbege think what can you tell us that's useful," Wells says.

"They are vicious, cruel," Mbege says.

"You want to see vicious?" Bellamy says to him.

"Don't. This spreads through contact. Bring in anybody who has had contact," Nyko says as one of the hundred starts to cough. Nyko goes over to him. He falls to the ground. "He's dead," Nyko says. "Everybody that has contact with the sick needs to be brought in here. Everybody besides Lincoln and Claire. We have dealt with this. Very few of you may be immune. Octavia needs to be brought in," Nyko says. 

"I'll get her," Bellamy says.

"Roan is here," Harper says as she comes in. Nyko stands up and walks out. Followed by the three men. They see Roan in the middle of the camp.

"I am assuming you know," Nyko says.

"Yes, I was just informed. You know how this works, but that is not it. Tomorrow at first light a group of Azgeda will come here. They will cross the bridge. That is where you should stop them. You have until tomorrow morning," Roan says.

"I need a favor," Murphy says.

"What is it?" Roan asks. Murphy looks at Charlotte.

"Take her with you to Polis. She shouldn't be here when Azgeda comes. We'll stop them tomorrow. But they will come at full force at one point. She's a kid," Murphy says. Roan nods.

"I will take her," Roan says. "My people are immune to this sickness. We will be okay if she gets sick. Have her grab her things," Roan says as he goes to his horse. Murphy walks over to Charlotte and bends down.

"You need to go with them. Billy, Raven, and Clarke will be there for you. Roan will take care of you until you get there. We will see you when this is all over," Murphy says to Charlotte, who nods as she hugs him. Murphy hugs her back. Harper comes back out and hands Charlotte her bag. Charlotte hugs her friends before she walks out of the gate and sees Roan by his horse.

"Is that a horse?" Charlotte asks.

"Yes, it is. You will be the first of your people to ride one. Come, let's get to Polis," Roan says. Charlotte nods. Roan grabs her and puts her on his horse. He climbs up and starts to head back to Polis.

Thanks for reading. We are very close to the end of season one. Charlotte is going to Polis so she can have her own story. I don't have much to say here. So as always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	36. Chapter 36-Chaos

Chapter 36-Chaos   
Billy, Lexa, Clarke, Tris, Anya, Aden, Raven, and now Gustus were still out on the training grounds when Roan walked outside. Lexa notices the man. "Roan, you have returned," Lexa says. Billy looks up from his fight with Anya, who was also looking at Roan.

"Heda, I have brought someone back with me," Roan says.

"Who?" Gustus asks. Charlotte walks outside behind Roan.

"Charlotte," Clarke says. Billy smiles and walks to the gate. He opens the gate and walks out. He walks over to Roan, who moves. 

"Hey, kid," Billy says to the little girl who hugs him.

"I missed you," Charlotte says.

"Missed you too," Billy says.

"You brought her back. Without asking me," Lexa says.

"And I will take the full punishment if that is what you see fit. Murphy asked me. Said a child should not see that bloodshed. He is right," Roan says. Lexa looks at Charlotte before she looks back at Roan.

"There will be no need for punishment. All I asked is that next time. You talk to me. First, Roan," Lexa says. Roan nods. Raven and Clarke come out and hug her.

"What did Ontari tell you?" Gustus asks.

"They sent a sickness back with a man called Mbege. They attack at first light tomorrow. Her first group. The hundred will be okay, I hope," Roan says.

"Mbege, I bet he won't live long. They will be fine," Billy tells them.

"Come, let's go eat," Lexa says as she leads the group inside.

The dropship  
Nyko checks on Octavia as Bellamy and Lincoln watch. "Okay, we're done. No visible signs of swelling or bleeding," Nyko says.

"So you're saying she doesn't have it?" Bellamy asks.

"I'm saying she doesn't have symptoms. She may be immune. But I could be wrong. I will keep her here just in case," Nyko says.

"No way. Look at this place. If she's not immune, she'll get sick just being here," Lincoln says.

"Do you two want to stop the spread, or not? I'll keep her on the third level with the people who aren't symptomatic yet. I'll let you know if anything changes. Now leave and find a way to stop Azgeda from getting her. My understanding is that Mia is still working on what Emma called a ring of fire," Nyko says.

"She is," Bellamy says. Nyko nods as he motions the two men out. Claire walks inside. 

"You shouldn't be in here," Nyko says.

"How is Roy?" Claire asks. Nyko nods over at the sleeping teen. 

"He is doing better. That one is a strong one," Nyko says.

"I know," Claire says.

"I will let you know if anything changes. Leave," Nyko tells her. Claire nods as she leaves the dropship. Nyko hears coughing as one of the teens dies. Two of the hundred carry her outside as Nyko stands outside.

"All right. The show is over. Get back to your posts," Wells says. 

"You got enough food in there, water?" Bellamy asks Nyko.

"Yeah. I am working with what we have," Nyko says. Bellamy walks over to one of the hundred who turn around. His eyes were bleeding.

"Dude, your eyes," Easten says.

"Nobody touch him. Get in the dropship now," Murphy says. The teen goes for the dropship as another one falls. She spits out blood on another teen.

"It's on me," The teen says as he moves to some of the teens who raise their guns. The hundred start to wave their guns around.

"Murphy," Harper says. Murphy looks at her and sees her eyes bleeding.

"Get in the dropship. Now Harper," Murphy says. Harper nods as she walks past Nyko.

"Calm down," Bellamy says. A gunshot goes off as everybody looks at Wells. Wells looks at them with an Ar in hand.

"This is what Azgeda wants. Don't you see that. They won't have to kill us if we kill each other first," Wells says.

"Now everybody get back to work," Wells says. He puts the Ar around his chest before he walks over to Mia.

"How many bullets can you make by first light?" Wells asks.

"We need something bigger," Claire says.

"A bomb," Murphy says.

"We could blow up the bridge," Lincoln says as Octavia walks over. He hugs her.

"I think I'm immune," Octavia says. Wells nods.

"Roan said that is where they are coming from. We can blow it up," Wells says.

"This will delay them," Monty says.

"The longer we delay, the more of us to fight," Claire says.

"I can make a bomb. But I need to go back to the crash site," Mia says.

"I'll go with her," Wells says. Atom nods.

“Me too,” Atom says. Mia nods as she goes and grabs the suit she came down to the ground in. She comes out a few minutes later in it.

"Come on," Mia says as she leads Wells and Atom out of camp. Lincoln looks at Claire.

"We should go," Lincoln says. Claire nods.

"We need you two here. Anybody who isn't sick. Teach them how to fight and fast," Murphy says to the two grounders who nod. Murphy motions Monty and Jasper over. "Go with Mia, Atom and Wells," Murphy tells the two, who nods. Athena looks at him. "Get all the gunpowder together. We're gonna need it," Murphy says. Athena nods as she walks away. Murphy looks at the dropship.

"You might be immune. You should go see her," Emma says. Murphy nods as he walks into the dropship. Murphy looks around and sees Nyko and Mbege helping people. Roy stands up.

"Are you sick?" Roy asks. Murphy shakes his head.

"No, I'm here to see Harper," Murphy says. Roy points at Harper, who was lying down. He walks over to her.

"You shouldn't be in here," Harper says.

"Yeah, I know," Murphy says. Harper smiles at him as Murphy sits by her.

I know this is a really short chapter. I planned on finishing doing the rest of this episode, but I had to deal with a small fire, and I was really tired. So I got this out for you guys. The next chapter will finish the episode as we are getting very close. I'm going to have to figure some things out for the next episode. But I'll figure it out. As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	37. Chapter 37-The Bridge

Chapter 37-The Bridge  
Mia pours the hydrazine into the jar and seals the jar. She takes her helmet on. "Okay, you can come in now," Mia says. Murphy, Bellamy, Wells, Emma, Octavia, Atom, Claire, and Lincoln walk-in. Bellamy looks at the bomb. "Boom!" Mia says to Bellamy.

"That's cute," Bellamy says.

"Relax. It needs an accelerant," Mia says. "Gunpowder," Mia says as she picks the hydrazine. She sets it into a big can. Mia picks the gunpowder up. "Put the gunpowder around the hydrazine," Mia says as she pours the gunpowder around the hydrazine and seals it off. She puts an x on the big can. "Hit the bull's-eye. Win a prize," Mia says.

"It's the rest of our gunpowder. We won't be able to make any more bullets," Bellamy says.

"Tonight, we need a bomb. We can worry about bullets tomorrow. That is why we have Lincoln training some of the hundred," Wells says.

"If we do this and it doesn't work, We'll all be dead tomorrow," Bellamy says.

"Then let's make sure it works. To be safe, you need to be at least 200 feet away to make the shot," Mia says.

"No problem. Which one of you plants the bomb?" Bellamy asks.

"I will," Lincoln says. "There will be nobody on that bridge," Lincoln says.

"Lincoln, we have one bomb. We need to use it to kill as many of them as possible," Bellamy says.

"They don't know we only have one bomb. If we did, why would we waste it on the bridge?" Atom asks. Atom looks at Bellamy and sees his nose bleeding.

"Don't touch anything," Murphy says. Bellamy wipes his nose.

"Who else can take a shot?" Lincoln asks.

"I'll do it," Wells says.

"Wells? I should," Murphy says.

"If this doesn't work. They need you here," Wells says.

"You sure?" Claire asks. Wells nodded.

"Make sure the bomb is packed and ready to go in ten minutes," Bellamy says before he leaves. 

"Wells, if anybody is on that bridge. You'll kill them," Emma says.

"I know," Wells says. They nod as they leave. The only three left in the tent were Murphy, Lincoln, Wells, Claire, Atom, and Octavia.

"You need to kill Mbege," Atom says.

"What?" Wells asks.

"Mbege, he's a threat. No weapons," Claire says.

"They're right. I'll deal with it," Murphy says as he leaves. Lincoln looks at the bomb.

"You ready," Wells asks. 

Lincoln grabs the bomb and follows him out. Murphy throws Wells an Ar.

"Good luck, man," Murphy says. Wells nods as Wells and Lincoln walk out of camp. Emma walks into the dropship and over to Bellamy, who was lying down. Claire was sitting down with Roy. They wait a few hours nobody moves as they wait for the bomb.

"Should we get everybody inside? It's almost dawn," Roy says.

"Yeah, just in case," Bellamy says. Claire and Nyko nod as they walk outside.

The bridge  
Wells goes up the ridge as Lincoln goes towards the bridge. They hear drums. "Lincoln, hurry the hell up!" Wells yells. Lincoln takes off the bag the bombs were in and sets them down. He puts the gunpowder in a jar like Mia told him. He seals the jar off. Lincoln turns around and starts to run.

"Wells shoot!" Lincoln yells as he runs into the woods. Wells aims and shoots as he sees the first torch coming out of the woods. He shoots again. He shoots one more time and misses again. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Azgeda grounders arrive on the bridge. He opens his eyes and aims. He shoots the gun, hitting the bomb blowing the bomb up. Wells smiles as he goes down the ridge. "You did it," Lincoln says as he brings Wells into a hug. "Let's get back," Lincoln says. Wells nods as they head back to camp. 

"There! It's them! Open the gate," Harper says. The gate opens, and Lincoln and Wells walk in. The hundred cheer. Octavia walks up to Lincoln and hugs him. She looks at Wells.

"No bad, Jr," Octavia says with a smile.

"Shut up," Wells says as he hugs her.

"To Wells and Lincoln," Murphy says. The hundred let out a loud cheer. 

"Welcome to the hundred," Wells says to Lincoln, who smiles with a nod.

"Out of all the choices I have made. This was the worst," Lincoln says.

"Yeah," Octavia says. "You're stuck with us forever," Octavia says as she kisses Lincoln. The hundred slowly gets back to work. Lincoln walks into Nyko's tent. He makes sure nobody follows him.

"This will piss the mountain men off," Lincoln says.

"It will, but Heda says we do not tell them. One problem at a time," Nyko says. Lincoln nods. "We are almost done here," Nyko says.

"You like them," Lincoln says.

"I do," Nyko says. Lincoln nods as he leaves. Murphy walks up to Harper, who was sitting by the dropship.

"How are you feeling?" Murphy asks as he sits down.

"I'm feeling good. We brought time," Harper says.

"We did. The fight of our lives is coming," Murphy says. Harper nods. She kisses Murphy's cheek and lays her head down on his shoulder.

"We'll win," Harper says. Murphy nods as he kisses her head.

Polis  
Billy and Lexa were in the throne room. "What was the cloud?" Lexa asks.

"That was a bomb," Billy says. "What's in that direction?" Billy asks. Raven, Clarke, Gustus, Roan, Charlotte Anya, Tris, Aden, and Charlotte walk in.

"The bridge," Lexa says.

"They blew up the bridge to delay the attack," Roan says. Lexa nods.

"Your people continue to impress me," Anya says.

"It's what we do," Billy says with a smug smile. They hear the door open. Lexa turns around. 

"We are having a meet--," Lexa stops herself.

"I didn't think you would talk to an old friend like that," A woman says as she looks at Lexa.

"Luna," Lexa says.

"I had some off time. And I wanted to meet the man from the sky. The bridge between the ground and the sky," Luna says.

"Me?" Billy asks. Luna nods.

"That is your name among the clans. Many do not believe that you are dead. But know there is a reason why that is being told," Luna says. Luna had long brown hair with brown eyes. "You have earned the respect of many clan leaders. Myself included," Luna says.

"I'm just a man trying to save lives," Billy says.

"Maybe, but you have countless times now given yourself up for peace and your people," Luna says.

"How do you know all this?" Raven asks.

"I may have stopped by Tondc on the way here. Indra and I talked," Luna says. "She called you strange," Luna says. Raven nods.

"I am," Raven says. 

"I want to help," Luna says. "Against the mountain. That is what you need them for," Luna says. Lexa nods.

"You are welcomed here as long as you want," Lexa says.

"I would hope so. Titus is not here?" Luna asks.

"No," Lexa says.

"Kill him?" Luna asks. Lexa shakes her head with a smirk.

"No, but he was becoming a problem, so I sent him on a long mission," Lexa says. Luna nods. "You all take the day off. I have a meeting I have to deal with," Lexa says. They nod as they leave. Billy walks over to Tris. 

"Can you hang out with Charlotte? She needs some friends her own age," Billy says. Tris nods as she walks over to the younger girl. Billy heads to his room.

Dropship  
Murphy walks into the dropship and grabs a cloth. He walks over to Mbege and bends down, and puts it over his mouth. Mbege wakes up and looks at him as Murphy kills him. Murphy puts the rag down and leaves.

That is it for this chapter. It is short, and I have the next chapter planned pretty well. Luna is the last grounder I have to introduce in this season. I think she will be with Anya. I think I will try to do Charlotte and Tris, but who knows. We are three episodes away from season two, and I am so excited. Ontari and Luna will be bigger in season two. As will Indra. Murphy and Harper's relationship will come to a certain point by the end of this season, as will Roy and Claire's. I would really like to see something. A review or comment would be great. As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	38. Chapter 38-The Fire

Chapter 38-The Fire  
Polis  
Billy had just gotten off the radio with Murphy. He walks into the throne room and sees Lexa talking with Luna. Lexa looks at him. "Did you and Murphy have a nice talk?" Lexa asks. Clarke walks into the room and looks at Lexa. She nods at her girlfriend.

"If you think you two are hiding what is going on between you. You're wrong because I spotted it the first day I got to Polis," Luna says. Lexa nods as Clarke walks over to Lexa and sits on her lap.

"Someone could walk in, Clarke," Lexa says.

"Nobody is coming in. There is nobody on this floor," Lexa says. Clarke shakes her head and lays her head on Lexa's shoulder.

"We'll be okay," Lexa says.

"She's like a big puppy," Luna says. Clarke laughs as Lexa smiles. 

"Anyway, what did Muphy say?" Lexa asks.

"Sorry I got distracted by your puppy," Billy says. Clarke gives Billy the bird. "Anyway, Murphy told me that Kane told him that they would be coming down in two days. The hundred just has to hang out," Billy says. Lexa nods.

"Let's hope they can do that," Lexa says. Billy nods. Billy sits down and lays his head back as Lexa and Luna talk.

The hundred camp  
Murphy was looking at the forest with Wells by his side. "The first watch is over. Go relieve Monroe on the south wall," Bellamy says. Bellamy comes up to them.

"Anything?" He asks them.

"It's been two days, maybe the bomb at the bridge scared them off for good," Wells says.

"You believe that?" Bellamy asks.

"No. They're coming," Murphy says.

"Jasper thinks he can cook up some more gunpowder if he gets some sulfur, and Mia says she can turn that into landmines, so be careful where you step," Bellamy says.

"Funny," Murphy says.

"What I really need is 1,000 more of her tin can bombs so I can roll it into Azgeda's village and blow them to hell," Bellamy says.

"Not all of them are guilty," Murphy says.

"Can't believe we survived 100 years just so we can slaughter each other," Wells says.

"Just them, and then we have peace," Bellamy says. "Any word from the Ark?" Bellamy asks.

"Talked to Kane. Said they were coming down in two days. We just have to sit tight. I told Billy a little bit ago," Murphy says. They nod as they walk away from each other. Roy and Claire were hanging the meat. 

"Let's get this party smoking," Easten says as he puts wood on the fire.

"You don't want the fire too big, so maybe just try to knock it down with some wet leaves," Roy says.

"You get that from your girlfriend, grounder pounder?" Easten asks. Roy looks at his friend. 

"He's right. A hot fire is not gonna preserve the meat as well," Atom says.

"You can't take the heat. Get out of the smokehouse. Just keep working," Easten says before he leaves.

"They couldn't get you two a better job?" Atom asks.

"We wanted to. Got bored," Claire says.

Emma and Nyko were taking care of some of the hundred who had cut themselves. Nyko had been teaching Emma basic medical training so she could help him. Lincoln and Octavia walk into Mia's tent.

"What's for dinner?" Octavia asks.

"Split loads. I am turning one bullet into two. It's all I can do until we can get more gunpowder. Jasper had a recipe. Yesterday I saw him taking buckets from the latrine. I didn't ask," Mia says. Mia looks at Lincoln. "Just remember, hurt her Bellamy will use one of these on you," Mia says.

"I am very aware," Lincoln says.

"Are you ever going to learn how to shoot?" Mia asks Lincoln.

"No, my people do not like using that kind of weapon. That is why we train with weapons like swords," Lincoln says.

"Fire!" They hear Harper yell. They leave the tent and see that the smokehouse was on fire. Lincoln runs over and helps Claire out. Roy and Atom come out. Atom looks at Easten.

"This is all your fault," Atom says as he goes up to Easten. "We told you it was too much wood," Atom says.

"Get the hell away from me," Easten says. Atom punches him in the face. Roy comes over and pulls him back.

"Save it for Azgeda," Bellamy says.

"Well, now what the hell are we gonna do?. That was all our food," Claire says. They put the fire out. Murphy walks over to Bellamy.

"Any idea what happened?" Murphy asks.

"Atom said that Del kept feeding the fire, mostly because Roy told him it was a bad idea," Bellamy says.

"We have some wild onions and nuts in the dropship. It's only enough to last us maybe one or two weeks. What's left here?" Murphy asks.

"Nothing. It all burned," Bellamy says.

"Then we have to hunt. Anyone we can spare goes out," Murphy says. Bellamy grabs his arm.

"The whole Azgeda army out there?" Bellamy asks.

"Look, we can't defend ourselves if we're starving," Murphy says. They go in the dropship and get the weapons out. 

"Each group takes someone with a gun, and they're for killing Azgeda, not food. We don't have the ammo. Use the spears for hunting. Get what you can and be back by nightfall. No one stays out after dark," Bellamy says before he walks away. Emma walks towards the weapons. 

"Hey, Emma, you alone?" Miles asks. Emma nods. "You maybe want to go together?" Miles asks.

"Sure. I'll get some gear," Emma says. She walks to the weapons.

"Are you ready to go?" Wells asks her.

"I don't think so," Emma says.

"I'm a good tracker. You're lousy with a spear, but you're sneaky. We make a good team," Wells says.

"Hey, partner, we're wasting daylight. Oh, Wells, You're joining the band?" Miles asks. Wells nods. "Awesome. I haven't really got a chance to hang with you guys much. Do you even know how I got arrested on the Ark?" Miles asks.

"I'm dying to hear about it," Wells says. Bellamy comes over to them.

"I'll meet you at the gate," Emma tells them. They nod as they leave. She looks at Bellamy. "I'll be okay. I have Wells," Emma says.

"You better be. I'll see you soon," Bellamy says. He kisses her. Emma walks over to the others, and they leave.

Bellamy walks into Mia's tent and sees her working. "What are you doing?" Bellamy asks.

"Making radios. We can't defend ourselves if we can't communicate. If we can build radio's," Mia says.

"We can fight as a team," Bellamy says. Mia nods. Bellamy pats her shoulder and leaves.

Thanks for reading. I will be skipping things in this chapter, so I might just finish it next chapter. Who knows. We are almost done with season one, and I'm excited. As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	39. Chapter 39-Taken

Chapter 39-Taken  
Wells, Miles, and Emma were in the woods. Wells was down by a print on the ground. "One of those scaly pather things?" Miles asks.

"Boar," Wells says.

"Good, because that panther meat is nasty, but I could eat a whole boar by myself, no joke. Do you know what the best part is of the Boar? It's gonna sound gross," Miles says.

"Miles quiet for a second," Emma says. "What is it?" Emma asks Wells.

"These tracks," Wells says.

"They're perfect," Emma says.

"Too perfect. We're the ones being hunted," Wells says. Miles gets up with his gun raised.

"I don't see anything," Miles says. Two arrows come out of the trees, hitting Miles in the shoulder and leg.

"Emma, come on. We got to leave him," Wells says. They start to run when Emma is hit on the ground. Another Azgeda warrior hits Wells in the head, knocking him out.

When they wake up, Wells and Emma are being dragged through a small building. They are sat down in front of a door. "Yeah. We walked for about three miles when we hit the creek. Another two or so before we got to the road," Wells says.

"I don't think it matters, Wells. They didn't blindfold us. Which means they don't care what we saw. They're probably gonna kill us," Emma says. A grounder comes up from behind them and takes them into the room. Behind them, Ontari walks in. She pulls out her sword and grabs Emma's ropes, and cuts them.

"Who are you?" Wells asks.

"I am Ontari Kom Azgeda," Ontari says. Wells looks at her, and Ontari gives him a small nod.

"What do you want from us?" Wells asks. One of them moves a curtain to show a warrior no older than 15.

"Help her if she dies. He dies," Ontari says. "Her name is Cass," Ontari says.

"I can't do this. I don't have any equipment and barely any training," Emma says.

"We'll provide you with what we can and work with what you have," Ontari says.

"Why do you think I can save her?" Emma asks.

"We have watched you for days. Besides Nyko, you are the best in that camp, and I can't take him," Ontari says. "Our healer is gone, and there is nothing we can do for her. For his sake, I hope you can," Ontari says before she leaves.

"Emma, you can do this," Wells says.

"Wait. What happened to her?" Emma asks.

"She was on the bridge when your bomb exploded. You did this to her," Ontari says before she leaves.

Thanks for reading. This is super short because I am finishing planning for the rest of season 1. I need to plan the changes I made mainly with the Ark. At the rate, this is going. I am hoping to finish season 1 by next Monday. Maybe I'll do an extra chapter this week so we can finish it. The next chapters are going to be long; I may try to do it all in two to three chapters. This will involve things with Polis, Azgeda, and the 100. I hope you guys are ready. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	40. Chapter 40-Escaping

Chapter 40-Escaping  
Mia walks into the dropship and over to Monty. "I found some good antenna wire for the radios. This guy was using it to fix his bed. You find anything else from the exodus ship wreckage?" Mia asks.

"Yeah, data logs. Want to hear something weird?" Monty asks. They hear static.

"Sounds like an interference," Mia says. Athena walks into the dropship and over to them.

"Wait. It gets weirder. When the signal hit, their nav. system went nuts. They never got it back, and then...Boom. It's like something was jamming the signal," Monty says.

"That is weird. It also makes no sense whatsoever. Now. Pull the drives-in speakers," Mia says.

"You want to strip it?" Athena asks.

"We'll never find out where they crashed," Monty says.

"We need every component we can get our hands on if we're gonna make walkies, and I need the radio," Mia says.

"No way. How are we supposed to contact the Ark?" Monty asks.

"Let's ask Murphy and Bellamy," Mia says. Monty nods as Athena leaves to get the two men who come back in a few minutes later.

"She wants to strip the radio," Monty says.

"Let her," Bellamy says.

"We won't be able to contact the Ark or Billy," Athena says. Murphy walks over to the radio.

"Billy, you there?" Murphy asks.

"Yeah, what's up?" Billy asks.

"We are about to talk apart the radio. We need to make walkies," Murphy says.

"Okay, you should be able to contact me with those," Billy says.

"Good, talk soon," Murphy says after Murphy tells the Ark the same thing. "We know when the Ark is coming. Now we need the walkies," Murphy says. Monty nods. Mia starts to take apart the radio when they hear talking. They go outside. 

"The hunters are back? Where are Emma and Wells? Are they back?" Roy asks as Claire, Atom, and him come over.

"I don't think so," Claire says.

"Relax, I'm sure they're fine," Atom says. They nod.

With Emma and Wells  
A grounder brings in tools and sets them down. Cass starts to cough. "She's getting worse," Wells says.

"Help me lift her up," Emma says. Wells comes over and helps her. "Oh, my god, here we go," Emma says. She puts her ear on the girl's back. "She's not moving any air on the left. There's fluid pressing on her lungs," Emma says.

"I don't see an entry wound," Wells says.

"No. It wasn't shrapnel. It was trauma. The force of the explosion, it hit her in the chest. She's drowning in her own blood. She can't breathe. I have to relieve the pressure," Emma says. She grabs a small knife and starts hitting it up. She looks at a grounder. "I need a small tube/ Something rigid the size of my finger," Emma says. The grounder hands something to Wells. 

"Here," He says.

"Thanks," Wells says. Emma comes back.

"Fifth intercostal space," Emma says as she starts to cut into the girl. "This better work," Emma says. She puts the tube in. "You're ok. Attagirl breathes," Emma says as Ontari comes back in..

"What have you done?" Ontari asks.

"No, you don't understand she couldn't breathe," Emma says. Ontari pushes her to the ground. 

"Back off!" Wells says a grounder grabs him and throws him to the ground after a little but Emma was cleaning Wells up. 

"She's breathing a little better, but even if we can save her, what happens then?" Emma asks.

"Then maybe we don't die today," Wells says.

"She's hot," Ontari says. Emma comes over.

"Her heart rate is way up. She's probably septic," Emma says.

"What does that mean?" Ontari asks.

"It means her blood is poisoned," Emma says. Wells grabs a vile.

"What about this stuff?" Wells asks.

"It slows bleeding," A grounder says.

"Coagulant. No. Lincoln has the same stuff at the dropship," Emma says.

"I don't see any antibiotics. Maybe that lake seaweed?" Wells asks.

"She doesn't need seaweed. She needs real medicine," Emma says as she stands up and looks at Ontari. "How could you send a little girl into battle? What is wrong with you people?" Emma asks.

"She was with me. She was my second. It's how we train them to be warriors," Ontari says.

"Oh, so the killing can just go on and on," Emma says.

"Emma," Wells says.

"You put the bomb on the bridge. You did this to her," Ontari says as she gets into Emma's face. Cass starts to gasp.

"She needs clean blood," Emma says.

"Transfusion?" Wells asks.

"Ok. There's no tubing, so we need a syringe. The biggest one you can find, and I need a cannula. It's like a hollow needle," Emma says. Wells nods. They get what they need, and Wells rubs a tube against the ground. 

"It's as sharp as it's gonna get," Wells says.

"Alright, thanks," Emma says as she puts the syringe together. 

"Bleach," Wells says as he puts it on the needle.

"Guess there's no moonshine," Emma says. She walks over to Ontari.

"Ok. I'm gonna need your blood," Emma says.

"No," The grounder beside her says.

"You're from the same tribe. It's the best match we're gonna get," Emma says.

"Emma, if you're gonna do something. You have to do it now. Just use mine," Wells says. Emma takes his blood. She looks at Cass. 

"I can't find a vein. She's clamping down. She's lost too much blood. Oh, come on," Emma says.

"Emma," Wells says. "She's not breathing," Wells says. Emma backs up as Ontari goes to the girl. Ontari pulls out her dagger and cuts off part of Cass's hair. A grounder comes in and grabs her. Ontari follows him to the door.

"Take him away and kill him," Ontari says.

"No, no, no," Emma says. "I did everything I could," Emma says.

"I'll be okay," Wells says. Ontari walks up to Wells, and they stop. She puts her mouth up to his ear.

"Roan will be there to save you both," Ontari says. Wells looks at her as he is dragged out.

Monty, Jasper, and Athena walk into the dropship. "You finished the walkies," Monty says. "All the hunters are back except Emma and Wells. They were with another kid, Miles. They all left camp together," Monty says.

"All three of them are still out there?" Mia asks.

"Yeah, we're going to look for them. Bring the walkies," Monty says. 

Emma was sitting in a room with another grounder. "Ontari will take no pleasure in your friend's death. Prove you're worth, and you'll be welcome here," The grounder says.

"I couldn't save Cass. Why would you want me?" Emma asks.

"We told you our healer is gone. That is why we wanted who you call Clarke, but she is gone, and now you are here," The grounder says before he stands up. Emma stands. She goes to the bed.

"Will I be able to go back and see them? My friends, my home?" Emma asks as she grabs the knife.

"Tomorrow, there will be nothing to go back to," The grounder says. Emma turns around, hiding the knife.

"Those marks on her shoulder, what were they? Lincoln, Claire, and Nyko have them too," Emma says.

"Each scar marks a kill in combat," The grounder says.

"Five kills? She was a little girl," Emma says.

"She was brave," The grounder says. Emma moves closer to him.

"How many do you have?" Emma says. The man takes off part of his armor, showing scars. "That's a lot," Emma says.

"And half were after I hurt my knee," The grounder says. Emma kicks his leg, making him fall to the ground. She slits his throat and then covers his mouth. 

"Shh shh shh shh," Emma says as the grounder dies. She lets him go and leaves, running through the woods.

Clair, Lincoln, Atom, Octavia, and Roy were walking through the woods. "Where are they?" Roy asks.

"We'll find them," Atom says.

"I thought you said you were heading west. Why are you?" Monty asks.

"Just keep the moon on your left," Bellamy says. Murphy looks at him, “And you'll find us," Bellamy says.

"Is anybody else hearing this signal?" Monty asks.

"Just keep your eyes open," Octavia says into the walkie.

"I think it's the same thing we heard in the black box," Monty says.

"Damn it, Monty, pay attention. Do you see anything? Report," Bellamy says. They hear static. Octavia, Lincoln, Roy, Claire, and Atom stop by the bushes.

"There's someone in the bushes," Octavia says. They move the bushes. "Miles, what happened?" Octavia asks.

"Where are they?" Lincoln asks. 

"Emma and Wells, where are they?" Atom asks.

"Azgeda took them. Left a note," Miles says as he hands Lincoln the note.

"We have to get him back to camp," Bellamy says as they come over.

"What about Emma and Wells?" Atom asks.

"They'll be okay," Lincoln says.

"How do you know?" Murphy asks.

"I'm sorry I had to take them. I hope the man is okay that we shot. Roan will save them if needed. Ontari," Lincoln says.

"Roan's spy in Azgeda," Bellamy says.

"Yes," Lincoln says.

"We need to make a stretcher," Atom says.

"Monty, we're heading home. Do you copy?" Bellamy asks. They hear nothing. "Monty, can you hear me?" Bellamy asks. "Monty. Monty, where the hell are you?" Bellamy asks. On the ground, there was a radio. Emma runs into a trap and is taken into the trees.

Polis  
Finn sat in his room when a grounder came in and walked over with food. He puts it down on the bed and looks at the door, which was closed. The grounder pulls out a knife and sets it in front of the trey. Finn looks at him. "Kill your leader, and I will deliver you, Clarke," The grounder says before he leaves. Finn grabs the knife and puts the knife away.

Thanks for reading. I am going to try to finish the season this week, but no promise. For sure next week. Next chapter Finn makes a decision Emma and Wells are saved, and Billy is forced to make a choice as the final battle with Azgeda comes. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	41. Chapter 41-The Beginning Of The End

Chapter 41-The Beginning Of The End  
The hundred was digging holes outside for mines. "Come on. These foxholes aren't going to build themselves," Bellamy says as he walks over to Mia and Jasper. "Better hope those landmines work. All the gunpowder we're wasting, we could be making more grenades," Bellamy says to Mia.

"Want to come over here and test one?" Mia asks.

"Cute. I need this entire section mined by morning. Then you finish the south field," Bellamy says.

"I told you, we're going after Wells, Emma, and Monty in the morning. Aren't you worried?" Mia asks Bellamy.

"Of course, I'm worried, but Lincoln said that Roan would save them, and I trust Lincoln, and he trusts Roan, and Roan trusts Ontari. They have their job, and we have ours," Bellamy says. Mia nods. "How close are we to the ring of fire being done?" Bellamy asks.

"The rocket fuel is down there. I'll be done soon by tomorrow afternoon. It's the last resort," Mia says.

"I know," Bellamy says. "Time to switch watch," Bellamy says. The people on watch nod as they switch.

Emma stares Ontari down as her hands are tied. They hear a stick break and then a horse. "You're left flank is vulnerable," A man says from beside Ontari. The grounders get up. 

"My archers are in the trees with orders to kill anybody hostile. You're not hostile, are you, Tyler?" Ontari asks. Tyler comes down to them and looks at Emma.

"So this is who is beating you? The sister of their dead leader?" Tyler asks.

"Who are you?" Emma asks.

"I'm the man sent to slaughter your people," Tyler says.

"Queen Nia sent you?" Ontari asks.

"Your unit is mine now. My rangers are hungry. They're at the river. Go feed them," Tyler says.

"We march on the invaders camp at first light. I'll make quick work of what a nightblood failed to do, starting with this one," Tyler says as he pulled out a knife and moved towards Emma.

"Ontari, Look! Over there," A grounder says.

"Signal fire," Ontari says. They see a big fire in the distance.

"Reapers," Tyler says.

"Let them know we see it," Ontari says. A grounder lights wood up.

"I'll send my fastest rider to warn Nia," Ontari says.

"No. There is no time. That could be Trikru leading us into a trap," Tyler says. "Kill the prisoner and get to the river," Tyler says before he leaves. Ontari looks at Emma. A grounder walks over to Ontari with a mask on.

"Is the boy dead?" Ontari asks as she looks at him. The grounder nods. "Good kill the girl, then catch up," Ontari says before she leaves. The grounder grabs the chains and pulls them backing making Emma hit her head and knocking her out.

The dropship  
Bellamy and Murphy were in the dropship looking at a map when Lincoln and Claire came in. Jasper comes in and looks at Bellamy. "Don't you think I want to go after them, too?" Bellamy asks.

"If it was you out there, you think Monty, Emma, or Wells would stay behind these walls even with Roan?" Jasper asks.

"No. They'd go after me. Then they'd be dead, too. I am doing what I think is right for the group," Bellamy says. Jasper looks at Murphy, Claire, and Lincoln.

"We agree," Murphy says. The two grounders nod.

"It's funny. You don't think that way when Octavia went missing," Jasper says as he sets his gun down.

"Where are you going?" Murphy asks. 

"More gunpowder for you, mindfield, sir," Jasper says before he climbs up the ladder.

"Water please?" Miles asks.

"I'll get him some," Bellamy says. 

"Water," Miles says. Jasper comes back down. He leaves the ship.

The grounder rides with Emma on his horse. Emma was still knocked out. Emma wakes up as they get near a fire. He gets off the horse and helps Emma down. "Calm down, Emma," Roan says as he unties her. He takes off his mask. Emma sees Wells. Emma goes over and hugs him.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma asks.

"Ontari is Roan's spy," Wells says. "Roan saved my life. Killed one of his own people to do it," Wells says.

"Under my mother's rule. Only Ontari is my people. The rest of my people are in the capital," Roan says.

"Signal fire? That was you?" Emma says.

"We needed a distraction before you ask all your friends are okay," Roan says. They nod.

"I'd say the distraction worked," Wells says.

"Not well enough," Roan says.

"What's it mean?" Wells asks.

"It means Tyler knows Emma is not dead," Roan says.

"Ontari knew that was you?" Emma asks. Roan nods.

"We need to hurry," Roan says as he sends the horse away. "Let's hope they follow the horse," Roan says as he walks away.

"Hey, what do we do now?" Wells asks.

"Now we run," Roan says. They follow him. They run through the woods. "Come on. It's right up here," Roan says.

"What is?" Finn asks.

"Someplace they won't follow," Roan says as they get to a cave.

"Where does this lead?" Emma asks.

"Everywhere. There's a tunnel to your camp. If we make it through, we should get there before Tyler," Roan says as they see horses. "Go," Roan says. They go into the cave. Ontari gets off her horse and pulls out her bow.

"Roan!" She yells. The others turn around, and she smirks.

"The mines will kill them," Tyler says. They leave.

The hundred camp  
Bellamy gathers Claire, Lincoln, Nyko, Octavia Atom, Roy, Harper, Athena, Mia, Jasper, and Murphy. He shuts the drop ship door. "What is this about?" Mia asks.

"When the grounders attack and we move to the dropship. You all need to leave," Bellamy says.

"What?" Murphy asks.

"Let's say this doesn't work. Billy will need you all for what comes next," Bellamy says.

"We aren't leaving. These bastards have Monty maybe killed him," Athena says. Jasper nods.

"We'll go then. He's right. The others are going to need us," Harper says. Murphy nods.

"Me, Claire, Lincoln, Nyko, Harper, Mia, Roy, and Atom will go," Murphy says.

"Octavia too," Bellamy says. Murphy nods.

"Not me," Roy says. Claire looks at him. "The hundred is my family. I'm not running," Roy says. Claire looks at him for a moment but nods.

"Then, Murphy, Lincoln, Nyko, Claire, Atom, Harper, Mia, and Octavia will leave," Bellamy says. They nod as they open the dropship and leave.

With Roan, Wells, and Emma  
Roan makes a torch beside the two teens. "You were right. They didn't follow us," Wells says.

"Reapers use these tunnels. Tyler wouldn't risk running into them," Roan says.

"What the hell's a reaper?" Wells asks.

"Pray you never find out. We have to keep moving," Roan says as he stands. "We need to get moving," Roan says. 

"What happens after we beat Azgeda?" Emma asks.

"You see your brother, and then he will explain. By then, what you call the Ark should be down," Roan says. Emma and Wells nod. They go through the tunnel bats flying around, the only light being Roan's torch. Roan stops and hands the torch to Wells. Roan pulls out a map.

"If you were never down here, how did you map it?" Wells asks.

"I stopped by your camp while Lincoln was hunting with Claire. He gave it to me," Roan says. They hear shouting ahead and see light.

"What is that?" Emma asks.

"Reapers," Roan says as he grabs the torch. Roan puts the torch out. They move forward a little bit.

"This can't be the only way. Check the map," Wells says.

"If you want to get home before Tyler slaughters your people, this is the only way," Roan says. They turn a corner and see the reapers.

"Emma," Wells says. "The carts," Wells says. She looks in the cart and sees a burned leg.

"What the hell is this?" Emma asks

"The tunnel on the right will lead you through the woods into your camp. Take this," Roan says as he gives Wells the map.

"What are you gonna do?" Wells asks.

"I'm gonna lead them away. Wait until they follow me, then run," Roan says.

"If they catch you, they'll kill you," Emma says.

"Worry about yourselves. Most of Tristan's rangers will be at your gate by nightfall. But he'll send riders ahead, scouts. All of you have to be ready before they arrive. This is just beginning. You don't know what that means yet, but you will soon," Roan says to them. "The next chapter of all this needs the hundred and the Ark," Roan says.

"One of them's coming," Wells says. Roan pulls out his sword. "Thank you," Wells says.

"Just survive," Roan says. Roan comes out and kills the Reaper as it turns around. The others look at him as he runs. They follow. Wells and Emma run.. Emma stops..

"Oh, my god. Did you see that?" Emma asks.

"Emma, we need to keep moving," Wells says. Emma uncovers a body, and it grabs at them. The man still being alive.

"They're alive," Emma says. They hear growling as a reaper comes from behind them. Wells moves Emma and is taken to the ground. It starts to choke him, and Wells grabs a rock. He hits it in the head. He hits it again and beats its head in with a rock. "They're coming back," Emma says. Wells gets up, and they leave. Emma and Wells run through the woods.

"This doesn't look right," Wells says.

"What the hell was that back there? Why would they keep them alive? I swear to god, the more we learn about this place, the less we know," Emma says as Wells cleans the blood off his hands. "He would have killed us," Emma says. "You did what you had to do," Emma says. Wells nods. "We all have," Emma says.

"We have to go," Wells says as he heads back to camp. 

"We got movement outside the wall," Miller says in camp on the walkie. "Hold your fire. It's Emma and Wells. Open the gate," Miller says. They open the gate, and Emma and Wells run in. Bellamy walks up to Emma and pulls her into a hug before kissing her.

"Thank god," Bellamy says.

"Roan did it," Lincoln says.

"He did," Wells says. Jasper hugs them.

"Where have you been? Where's Monty?" Jasper asks.

"Monty's gone?" Wells asks. "There's an army of Azgeda coming, and unlike anything we've ever seen, coming for us right now," Wells says.

"We knew this was coming," Bellamy says.

"We're not prepared," Octavia says.

"We still have time. They're not here yet," Murphy says.

"This is our home now. We built this from nothing with our bare hands! Our dead are buried behind that wall in this ground, and our friends are hiding. This is our ground! Azgeda thinks they can take that away. They think because we came from the sky, we don't belong here. But they've yet to realize one very important fact: We are on the ground now, and that means we are grounders," Bellamy says. The hundred cheer.

"Grounders with guns," Atom says.

"Damn right! I say let 'em come!" Bellamy yells.

"Roan told us in the cave. That this is just the beginning that the next chapter of all this needs the hundred and the Ark., So we win this battle, and then Billy, Raven, and Clarke can leave the capital. We win this battle so we can live," Wells says. The hundred nods.

"Now, get to work!" Murphy says. The hundred nod as they separate. Bellamy pulls Wells and Emma away.

"Talk to Lincoln and Claire. You two need to go with them," Bellamy says. They look at him, confused but go find the two grounders.

The Ark  
Abby, Jake, Jaha, Kane, Sinclair, and Callie were all in the council room. "Are we ready, Jake?" Jaha asks. 

"Yes, I have done my best to pinpoint what stations will not blow up. They still might, but that is what we have," Jake says.

"Good, soon we tell the Ark, and then we go home," Jaha says.

"Good, I'm ready to see my boy," Kane says. They nod as they separate, ready to go to the ground.

Polis  
Billy walks past the guards into Finn's room. He gets in the room and looks at the bed, and sees Fine gone. He hears a yell as Finn comes from beside him and stabs him in the side. Finn pulls the knife out as two grounders come into the room. Finn kills one as another tackles him to the ground. Billy was on the ground holding his wound. He hears footsteps as Clarke, Raven, and Lexa run into the room. "Billy," Raven says as she runs to his side and covers his wound. Clarke comes over. Lexa looks at the dead grounder. 

"Take him to a cell," Lexa growls at the guard, who nods as he takes Finn away. Lexa comes down by them. 

"Raven, keep pressure on the wound. I just need to bandage and clean it. He didn't hit anything fatal," Clarke says. Raven nods as Lexa helps her. 30 minutes later, Billy was sitting on the bed which Finn was on at one point. Luna, Gustus, Charlotte, Raven, Lexa, Tris, Anya, Adea, and Clarke are all in the room.

"Billy," Lexa says. "He has to--" Lexa says.

"I know. Finn has to die," Billy says.

"What?" Clarke asks.

"He killed one of our own. Blood must have blood," Anya says.

"Death by a thousand cuts," Gustus says. Clarke and Raven look at him.

"No," Billy says.

"He has to die," Lexa says.

"I know. He's my people, and I will be the one that kills him. I will kill Finn," Billy says as he sits on the bed. The others look at him.

This is the end of the chapter. I hope to do the final chapter of season one in one chapter like I did this one. Next chapter, the Ark comes to the ground. The hundred and Azgeda have their final battle. Finn's mistakes come at a cost, and Billy does the hardest thing he has ever done. The Azgeda war ends with bloodshed. Friends will die, and people will lose who they once were. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time. I will see you on Monday as season 1 comes to an end.


	42. Chapter 42-The End Of The First War

Chapter 42-The End Of The First War  
Polis  
Billy walks into Finn's cell holding his wound as the guard shuts the door behind him. Billy looks at Finn, who was looking at him. "When are they going to do it?" Finn asks.

"They won't be," Billy says.

"I heard the guard outside the cell saying their ways has me dying by a death of a thousand cuts," Finn says. "I know I'm about to die," Finn says.

"They won't be killing you cause I will," Billy says.

"You're killing me?" Finn asks.

"It's the only way to keep the peace. You are my people. You will die by my hands," Billy says.

"I would think you would be happier. I just stabbed you," Finn says.

"You're still my friend. A man I have come to know from the dropship. I wish I didn't have to do this," Billy says.

"Just promise me you'll give me a proper death. In peace may you leave this shore and all that shit," Finn says.

"I promise," Billy says. Finn nods as he lays his head dead. Billy walks out of the cell. "Clean him up," Billy says to the guard, who surprising nods and walks into the cell. Billy walks back towards the elevator.

The Dropship  
Bellamy and Murphy were in the dropship with Mia, Atom, Lincoln, Claire, Roy, Harper, Wells, Emma, Octavia, and Nyko. "The ring of fire is ready, right?" Bellamy asks. Mia nods. 

"Let's get back to the reapers. Maybe they'll help us. The enemy of the enemy is my friend, right?" Bellamy asks.

"Not this enemy," Lincoln says.

"We saw them. Trust me, it's not an option," Wells says.

"Are we ready?" Bellamy asks. Lincoln nods.

"We are ready. We just need them to come. The landmines are armed, and guns are loaded. What about Miles?" Lincoln asks as he looks at the man who was still lying down.

"We hide him," Murphy says.

"Can you guys get him to the third level?" Atom asks the three grounders, who nodded.

"Okay, we all know what to do when we come back here," Bellamy says.

"Some of us don't like it," Emma says.

"I know you don't, but Roy and I will be enough. If one of us goes down, the other will set the ship off," Bellamy says before he walks outside. "Gunners to your posts. Use the tunnels to get in and out from now on. The gate stays closed," Bellamy says. A few minutes later, Lincoln, Nyko, Claire, and Octavia come out.

"You two are with Miller and Monroe. Get to the foxholes," Bellamy says to his sister and Lincoln, who nod as they leave. Wells comes over.

"So, how do we do this?" Wells asks. Bellamy and Murphy lead Emma, Wells, and Mia inside.

"We've got 25 rifles with 20 rounds each, give or take. Roughly 500 rounds of ammo," Murphy says.

"While you two were gone, we made some improvements. Thanks to Mia, the gully is mined," Bellamy says as he points at the map they made. 

"It's the main route in. If Azgeda uses it, we'll know. She also built grenades," Murphy says as he picks one up.

"It's not many," Emma says.

"We'll make 'em count," Bellamy says.

"If Azgeda makes it through the front gate, guns and grenades should force them back," Murphy says.

"In then?" Wells asks.

"If that doesn't work, we move back here. The ones leaving go through the tunnels away from camp, and we launch the ship, creating a ring of fire. Killing Azgeda’s men," Bellamy says. Bellamy pulls out the radio.

"All foxholes, listen up. Keep all eyes and ears open. Inflict casualties as many as possible. We can hold them off long enough to make them turn back. That's the plan. Everybody knows plan B," Bellamy says.

The Ark  
The people on the Ark were gathered around the control one. Some were watching on video. "Here's how we bring the Ark to the ground. Stage one: separation from Go-Sci. A series of explosions sever the ring that we're now standing in from the rest of the Ark. Now, once we have separation, all port thrusters will fire, and our orbit will begin to degrade. Stage two: Reentry. Reentry will be violent, and it will be very, very hot. Friction will break the Ark back into its original stations," Jake says.

"Some of the stations and we can't predict which will explode, and some of us will be one those stations," Kane says. Everybody slowly nods.

"Which brings us to stage three--Landing. All starboard thrusters on the surviving stations will fire, acting as landing rockets. They will slow the impact even further. Now, our target speed for impact with the ground is 70 miles per hour. In all mine and Sinclair's simulations, anything above that is not survivable," Jake says. The people start to talk.

"No one said this will be easy, ladies and gentlemen. Just that if we don't try it, we all will die and will never see our kids," Jaha says.

"So, how close are we gonna land to the kids?" Abby asks.

"As close as we can," Jaha says.

Polis  
Lexa and Anya walk into Billy's room. Billy was sitting on his bed when they came in. "Is it time?" Billy asks.

"No, but there is something you should know," Anya says.

"What is it?" Billy asks.

"This has to be done in front of the people," Lexa says.

"I have to kill Finn publicly?" Billy asks. Lexa nods.

"That will also alert Nia. She will know you're alive," Anya says.

"She will after today anyway. Okay, give me some time," Billy says to the two women who nod as they leave.

The Dropship  
Wells walks over to Murphy and Bellamy. "I have a really bad idea," Wells says to the two who look at him. "If they get too close and we're out ammo. I think you're right, Bellamy," Wells says.

"About what?" Murphy asks.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Wells says.

"You want to get the reapers?" Bellamy asks.

Wells nods. "Maybe I'll find Roan, and he can help," Wells says.

"Go," Bellamy says. Wells nods as he leaves.

The Ark  
"Mecha station's good to go. Orchid station, good to go. Flint station, good to go. Hydra station is good to go. Aero station is good to go," People over the Pa say.

"Chancellor Jaha, all stations are prepared for launch," Kane says to Jaha, who was beside Callie.

"In peace, may you leave this shore in love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels. Until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again," Jaha says.

"May we meet again," Everybody on the Ark says.

"Jake," Jaha says.

"Yes, sir,” Jake says

“Take us home," Jaha says.

"Taking us home, sir," Jake says. "Initiate Go-Sci separation," Jake says. "In 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Separate," Jake says. Kane grabs Callie's hand as the Ark separates and heads for Earth. 

"Hold on tight, Jake, Abby, Kane, Callie. We'll see our kids soon," Jaha says as they head for Earth.

The Dropship  
Everybody was preparing at camp when they heard drums. "They're here," Harper says. Bellamy runs over to Miller and Monroe. "Where's Octavia and Lincoln?" Bellamy asks.

"They left five minutes ago. Didn't say where to," Miller says. "She thinks she's a damn samurai," Miller says. Bellamy smiles.

"Lincoln taught her good," Bellamy says. "You see anything?" He asks.

"No. what the hell are they waiting for?" Monroe asks.

"I don't know," Bellamy says.

"I see them. They're moving!" Sterling says. "I count two, three. No wait there's more. I don't know, man. There's too many of them," Sterling says when they hear a gunshot.

"Who was that?" Bellamy asks.

"Sterling, I think," Miller says. 

"South foxhole," Monroe says.

"South foxhole report now," Bellamy says. They hear gunshots.

"Yeah, yeah. We're okay. They didn't attack. It's like shooting at ghosts," Sterling says. Azgeda runs through the woods.

"There," Monroe says. "I see them," She says. They start to shoot.

"Stop! Stop. Hold your fire!" Bellamy yells. They stop. "Reload now," Bellamy says. 

"Those are our last clips," Miller says.

"We should fall back," Monroe says.

"No. If this position falls, they'll walk through the front door," Bellamy says as he aims. Bellamy and Murphy talk to the hundred.

"We need backup," Jasper says. Jasper and Athena shoot at grounders as a mine goes off, killing one of them. "Mia, our minds actually worked," Jasper says. "All gunners listen up. Azgeda is not attacking. They're making us waste bullets. Don't shoot when they're running laterally," Jasper says.

"Jasper's right. Don't fire until you're sure it's an attack," Murphy says. Nobody shoots for a bit, and Azgeda comes.

"They're everywhere! Fall back," A man on the radio.

"Here they come," Miller says. They start to shoot the warriors as Monroe runs. Bellamy is taken down as Miller is stabbed in the shoulder. Lincoln and Octavia come back, both killing two warriors.

"Admit it. You want one," Octavia says to her brother. An arrow goes into Octavia's leg as Nyko comes over.

"Fall back now," Bellamy says as Lincoln picks Octavia up. "When you two get an opening run like hell with her," Bellamy says.

Wells runs through the woods when he sees another person. "Roan," Wells says. The person stops and looks at him. He comes over.

"Wells," Roan says. "What are you doing?" Roan asks.

"I need your help," Wells says.

"With?" Roan asks.

"I need you to help me lead reapers back to the camp," Wells says.

"You people are strange, but that could work," Roan says. "Follow me," Roan says. Wells follows. 

"If they take the gate. We're all dead," Wells hears Murphy say as they run.

"We have to hurry," Roan says. 

"They've broken through. There are one hundred's of them. They're heading for the gate," Murphy hears. 

"Murphy get the hell out here," Bellamy says over the radio. Murphy nods as he runs over to Harper. "Find Atom, Emma, and Mia. I'll get Clarie. Nyko and Lincoln will get out with Octavia. We meet back here," Murphy says. Harper nods. Murphy runs to Claire and Roy. They were together. "Claire, we got to go," Murphy says to the blond, who nods. Roy looks at her. He sets his gun down and kisses the grounder. 

"We will meet again. That is a promise," Roy says to Claire, who nods as she follows Murphy. Roy looks at Easten, who was beside him.

"One last party," Roy says.

"Hell right," Easten says as they start to shoot again. Murphy runs over to the front of the dropship and sees Harper, Atom, Emma, and Mia. 

"Bellamy, see you soon," Murphy says.

"May we meet again," Bellamy says. 

"May we meet again," Murphy says before they leave the hundred camp, getting out of a tunnel and running past a few Azgeda. They move towards them.

"No, we take the rest," Ontari says to the men, who nodded. They hear an explosion in the sky.

"That's the Ark," Murphy says over the radio.

Kane holds Callie as they go down, as does Jake with his wife. Stations start to blow up. "We're coming," Kane says. 

On the ground, Azegda hears yelling. "Reapers," Tyler yells. Wells and Roan run towards the two leaders with Reapers behind them. They turn and run away. "Roan, you son a bitch," Tyler says. The reapers look at Azgeda, and they fight. Wells comes back into camp and Roan goes over to Lincoln, Nyko, Bellamy, and Octavia.

"You need to go now," Bellamy says. Lincoln and Nyko nod. "You too. Get to the capital and get Billy and the others ready," Bellamy says to Roan, who nods as he leaves. "Take care of her," Bellamy says to Lincoln.

"I will," Lincoln says.

"O," Bellamy says. Octavia looks at him. "I told you my life ended the day you were born. The truth is it didn't start until then. Go with him. I need you to live, and besides, I got this," Bellamy says. Octavia hugs her brother.

"I love you, big brother," Octavia says.

"May we meet again," Bellamy says.

"May we meet again," Octavia says, followed by Lincoln and Nyko.

"Go," Bellamy says. The two grounders nod as they take Octavia and leave. Bellamy grabs his radio. "Hey, Murphy," Bellamy says.

"I'm here, Bell," Murphy says.

"Just in case I don't make it out. Make sure Billy knows that I fought for all of this and that he is a real asshole," Bellamy says.

"I will," Murphy says. Bellamy puts his radio away. Bellamy moves for the dropship.

Roy and Easten turn around as an arrow goes through Easten’s back, and he falls. "No!" Roy yells.

"Go," Easten says.

"I love you, man," Roy says before he runs, leaving Easten, who dies. Miller runs into the dropship. The hundred start to throw grenades. Wells runs out of the dropship. 

"Everybody inside now!" Wells yells. Wells gets behind cover as an arrow comes towards him. Roy goes inside. "Bellamy, run!" Wells yells. Tyler tries to attack him. Wells grabs a gun and shoots Tyler in the shoulder as he knocks Bellamy down. Wells runs and takes Tyler to the grounder. Roy looks at Wells, who nods. Roy shuts the dropship. Ontari comes on. They all look at her.

"I'm Ontari," Ontari says.

"Stop," Roy says. "She's with us," Roy says as he grabs the button. "She's a spy. Roan's ally," Roy says. They all nod.

"Roy now," Jasper says. Roy presses the button Mia had made, and the ship blasts off, killing the grounders.

With Abby  
Abby, Kane, Callie, Jaha, and Jake climb out of the station. "It's beautiful," Kane says. 

"We did it," Jaha says.

"We did, and now we find our kids and the others," Jake says.

"And we plant your mother's tree," Callie says as she holds the tree. Kane nods. They head for the smoke they see.

Polis  
Billy stood on a platform in the city. They bring Finn out in front of him and put him on his knees. The people of Polis watch as Lexa walks forward. "This man killed one of us, and now he must die but not by our traditional ways. But by his own leader. If nobody knows, this is Billy Kom Skaikru, the leader of the hundred and of the Ark. That is what we all saw earlier. They will help us with what comes next," Lexa says as she backs up.

"My people have a way of sending our dead off or our dead to be. A saying," Billy says as he looks at Finn. "In peace, may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels. Until our final to the ground. May we meet again," Billy says.

"May we meet again," Lexa says, followed by the rest of the city following their leader.

"May we meet again," Finn says. "Thank you," He says to Billy, who nods. Billy pulls out the sword given to him by Anya and puts it through Finn's heart. Finn looks at him before he dies. Billy pulls the sword out as Finn's body goes to the ground. "Yu gonplei ste odon," Billy says. Lexa looks at him and nods.

"Now I leave with my companions to go meet the people of the Ark. We will take the body. Our dead have been avenged. Blood has had blood," Lexa says. The people cheer. Lexa looks at Billy.

"Get him ready. I'll meet you at the horses," Billy says before he walks off the platform. Raven and Clarke watch him as he walks away.

The Dropship  
The door opens as the hundred walk out Roy and Ontari at the front. Bodies on the ground as they step on the ground. Red smoke comes beside them over the wall. "What the hell?" Jasper asks.

"Mountain men," Ontari says. The hundred cough as they fall to the ground. Men come out of the smoke with guns.

An unknown room  
Roy wakes up and looks around the white room. He stands up and sees a painting. He walks to the door. He sees Monty in the other room, who looks at him. "Monty?" Roy says as he tries to open the door. He looks at a sign. Mount Weather quarantine ward.

That is it for season 1. Finally, I have tried doing this story three times and the third time I did it. Guess I am doing something right. By the way I know Jaha was in the station with Jackson but I put him with the others so please don't comment about that. It doesn't really matter and he would have still ended up with the others. This was just easier so please don't comment or review about that. Next, we start season two, and the grounders meet the Ark. Next chapter Billy, Clarke, Raven, and Charlotte meet with their friends and parents. The fate of others is revealed, Roy and Ontari break out of the mountain, and a clash of leadership happens between Billy and Jaha as Billy deals with the fact that he had just killed one of his friends. Season two brings new ideas, so please let me know if you have any. I loved this story and this season for sure, and I am so excited for season two. As always, suggestions, feedback, and ideas and welcomed. Until next time and I hope to see you in season 2.


	43. Chapter 43-Everyone Gathers

Chapter 43-Everybody Gathers  
Billy stood by the stalls with the horses. He knew Lexa and Anya were preparing a wagon for Finn to be taken back to the others. He hears footsteps as Raven comes up to him. He looks at his girlfriend, who hugs him. "Are you okay?" Billy asks her.

"I should be asking you that," Raven says back. "The Finn since he got to Polis up the point he was put on his knees was not the Finn I loved. I'll mourn that man, but first, we need to find our friends," Raven says. Billy nods as Roan comes over, his face covered in sweat.

"Roan," Billy says.

"We need to get to the hundred camp," Roan says. Billy nods as they hear horses. They turn and see two horses, with one guarding controlling them. Lexa, Anya, Gustus, Clarke, Charlotte, Luna, Aden, and Tris come over. 

"We have to go," Billy says. Lexa nods as they all get on horses. Tris and Aden share one as Charlotte gets on with Clarke. They leave Polis, the wagon following them.

Mount Weather  
Roy sat in the room. He stands up and looks at the painting. He walks to the door as a person, and in a suit walks past. Monty was gone. "Hey," Roy says as he pounds on the door. "Where's Monty? What the hell did you do to him?" Roy asks. He goes to the I.V stand and takes off the I.V, and grabs the stand. He hits the camera first and then breaks the window. He unlocks the door and pulls his arm back, cutting it open. He checks his wound and opens the door. He grabs a piece of glass as blood drips on the floor. He walks up behind the person and takes off the mask revealing a girl. She moves back.

"What are you doing? I'll be contaminated," The girl says as she takes out earbuds. Roy pushes her into the wall and puts the glass against her neck. 

"Where's my friend?" Roy asks.

"He's fine. You don't understand. Okay?" The girl asks. Roy turns her around and holds the glass to her neck.

"Take me to him," Roy says. They walk out of the room and into a hallway. There was stone around them as Roy moved the girl. He moves her down the hall.

"Roy, you're bleeding," The girl says.

"How do you know my name?" Roy asks.

"It was on your chart," The girl says.

"How do they know my name?" Roy asks as they walk.

"I don't know. Please don't hurt me,” She says.

"You wanna live?" Roy asks as he tries to open a door. "Do exactly what I say," Roy says. She tries to grab something. Roy pushes her against the wall. "I don't think so," Roy says.

"Key card. I just need my key card," The girl says. Roy nods, and she opens the elevator. Roy pushes her inside and pushes her up to the back wall.

"Which level?" Roy asks as he presses the glass to her throat. The girl pushes a button. The elevator goes up. "Who are your people? Answer me. How many of us are here? Where are they? Say something," Roy says.

"Arrived. Level five," A voice says. Roy pushes her out, and they turn a hall to see people. A woman sees them.

"Containment breach," She says. The girls pushes Roy away as alarms go off. Roy watches them all as men with guns come towards him.

"Where the hell am I?" Roy asks himself.

The woods  
Murphy, Harper, Atom, Mia, Claire, and Emma walked through the woods when they heard footsteps. They turn around and see Bellamy. "Bellamy," Emma says as she goes up and hugs him. 

"I have two others," Bellamy says. They nod as they follow him to Monroe and another teen. 

"You found them," Monroe says. Bellamy nods.

"Were you followed?" Monroe asks.

"Quiet," Murphy says.

"Have you seen Wells?" Bellamy asks.

"Wells's alive?" The boy asks.

"He was. We got separated. We knew the fire was coming, so we ran. But one of them followed," Bellamy says.

"How'd you guys get out?" Claire asks the two teens.

"We, uh, saw the Ark come down, and we thought we'd come get help. Piece of it came down this way. Monroe thinks it's Mecha, but personally, I think--," The teen starts to say. They hear talking in the distance.

"Follow me. Stay low and quiet," Bellamy says. They go through the woods and see a horse with Tyler on it and Wells and another teen.

"I can't go anymore," The teen says. He falls to the ground.

"On your feet," Tyler says.

"I can't," The teen says.

"He can't keep up," Wells says. Wells helps him up, and Tyler pulls him back to the ground. He pulls him up and cuts his throat.

"That's one. I lost 300," Tyler says. He walks towards Wells. He gives Wells water. "Drink. You're lucky. I need to keep one of you alive to talk to Nia," Tyler says. They go again. The others follow.

Lincoln, Octavia and Nyko  
Lincoln and Nyko were teaching Octavia Trigedasleng. "Klir, not Klin. Gouthru Klir, again. I'm Octavia of the sky people, and I seek safe passage," Lincoln says.

"Why do I need to learn this?" Octavia asks.

"You'll be meeting the commander soon," Nyko says. 

"As well as Indra," Lincoln says. Nyko cleans her wound as she sets Lincoln's book down.

"Tell me about this one," Octavia says to him as she shows him his drawing of the Lincoln Memorial.

"Statue in my village. Place we got to settle disputes," Lincoln says.

"Stop stalling and pull it out," Octavia says to Nyko, who pulls the arrow out. "No warning? Nothing?" Octavia asks. Nyko grabs a hot blade. "I take it back. No warning is better," Octavia says. Nyko presses the blade against the wound, and Octavia groans. "Oh, my god," Octavia says. Nyko tastes the arrow and spits it out.

"Poison," Nyko says.

"I'm guessing you don't have the antidote," Octavia says.

"Not here. Back at the dropship, but we can't go there. We have to go to our village," Nyko says.

"Let's go," Lincoln says. He grabs Octavia, and they leave.

An Azgeda warrior goes into the dropship and sees nobody there. He climbs up the ladder, and as he gets to the third floor, he is shot in the head.

"Fuck you," Miles says as he lays back down.

Mount Weather  
Roy sat on a bed in the infirmary when the door opened. His hand was tied. Two guards walk in, followed by a man and a woman. "Hello, Roy. How is your arm?" The woman asks. Roy stays silent. "Not much of a talker, is he?" The woman asks.

"A skill picked up from the savages, no doubt," The man says. Roy moved towards him but couldn't. The man watches him for a moment. "Maya has something to say first anyway," The man says as he looks at the girl Roy held hostage.

"You were the next one to be cleared through quarantine. Another ten minutes and you would have--," Maya says.

"Ahem," The man interrupts her.

"I'm not pressing charges," Maya says.

"Thank you, Maya. You can get your treatment now," The man says. The woman leads Maya away. "Restraints aren't necessary," The man says.

"Yes, Mr. President," One of the men says as he unties Roy.

"Dante Wallace," Dante says. Roy looks at his hand. "Oil paint," Dante says. Roy stands up.

"Where are my people?" Roy asks.

"They were right among the ones we have here. You are their leader. It looks like you and I have a lot in common, kiddo," Dante says. Roy sees Maya getting blood.

"How many of us did you capture?" Roy asks.

"Forty-eight, including you. But, Roy, you're got it wrong. You're not prisoners. We saved you," Dante says.

"Well, in that case, you won't mind if we leave. If there are 48 of us here. We still have people out there," Roy says.

"Patrol brought in who they could find," Dante says.

"What about the Ark? It came down last night," Roy says.

"We saw it. There were multiple crash sites over 100 square miles. If there were survivors, we will bring them in too. You have my word," Dante says. "You won't be able to find them before the others. Where the hell is Ontari?," Roy thinks. 

"I want to see my people," Roy says.

"Of course you do. I would too," The guards bring over a create and open it. It was clothes. "Change and meet me in the hall," Dante says. "Come on, let's go. Let's give Roy some privacy," Dante says. Roy grabs a heel that was in the back and broke the heel. 

"Dumbasses," Roy whispers. He puts on a black shirt and coat and blue pants with shoes. He walks outside. He walks up to Dante.

"Sorry about the noise. Hydroelectric power from Philpott Dam. Freshwater from our own underground reservoir. Fresh food from our hydroponic farm," Dante says.

"I don't understand. You're on the ground. You know it's survivable. Why would you stay here?" Roy asks.

"It's not survivable for us," Dante says.

"The grounders seem to have managed," Roy says.

"Natural selection works. The grounders who couldn't survive in radiation didn't. Those who could passed on their DNA. For better or for worse, here, we never went through that process," Dante says.

"Neither did we. We've been on the ground now for. Solar radiation," Roy says.

"Very good. Your DNA ran the same gauntlet as the grounders. Only because radiation levels in space are even higher your ability to metabolize that radiation is even stronger. Truth be told, our scientists were blown away by the efficiency of your systems. If not for that, your friends would still be upstairs in quarantine," Dante says. A door opens, and Dante moves his hand to it. Roy walks into the elevator. Dante stops the door. "First, give me the heel," Dante says. Roy gives it to him. "You're not fighting for your life anymore, Roy. You've made it. Welcome to Mount Weather," Dante says. They get to level five, and Roy follows the guard. Roy hears someone talk and goes to a door. 

"Roy," Monty says as he goes over to him. Monty hugs him.

"Hi, you're okay," Roy says as Jasper and Athena hug him. He looks around. "Wells and Bellamy?" Roy asks.

"Roy, they didn't make it," Jasper says.

"We don't know that," Roy says. "What about Miles?" Roy asks.

"I don't think they found him," Miller says.

"The others will," Roy says.

"Welcome, Roy," A woman says and hands Roy a book. "If you have any questions, I'm Keenan," She says. Roy opens the book and sees a map.

The woods  
The others go through the woods, following Bellamy and Murphy. "I know you're scared. But we are warriors. We can do this," Bellamy says.

"How?" The boy asks.

"We attack as a team. He can't get us all," Murphy says. They go out of the woods. Murphy pulls out his handgun. 

"Hey," Bellamy says. Wells and Tyler look at him. Three gunshots go out, all hitting Tyler. They all turn and look at Murphy. Murphy was looking at a horse. 

"Billy," Murphy says. Billy gets out his horse, and Murphy walks up to him and brings him into a bear hug. "It's good to see you again," Murphy says as he hugs his best friend.

"You too, Murphy," Billy says.

"Billy," They hear a voice say behind them. They turn and see Kane with his guards. Billy lets Murphy go as Kane sets his gun down. Billy walks up to his father figure and hugs him. Kane hugs him as the guards lower their guns and Lexa, and the others come out of the woods. 

"We heard gunshots," Clarke says as she gets off her horse. 

"Look at you, princess," Bellamy says. Clarke smiles as she hugs him. 

"Look at you," Kane says as he looks at Billy. "You're not the same boy I sent down here," Kane says.

"I had to change to make sure everybody survived," Billy says as Lexa gets off her horse and cuts Wells free. She looks at Tyler. 

"Tyler Kom Azgeda. One of Nia's most trusted men. She won't be happy he's dead," Lexa says.

"Nia is never happy," Anya says. Kane looks at them. Emma comes over and hugs her brother. 

"Who are these people?" Atom asks.

"That is Lexa. The commander of the twelve clans," Raven says.

"I imagined her being older," Bellamy says.

"We all did," Billy says as he lets Emma go.

"I can still cut out your tongue," Lexa says.

"Anya wouldn't like losing her favorite student," Billy says.

"Debatable," Tris says back. Kane whistles, and the leaves behind them move. Abby, Jake, Callie. and Jaha were the first people out.

"Clarke," Jake says as he goes up to his daughter and hugs her. Abby joins them. Billy looks at Jaha.

"Jaha," Billy says.

"Mr. Gray," Jaha says. Callie walks up to Billy and hugs him as Raven comes over.

"You two look good," Callie says.

"We are good," Raven says. They hear more horses as the grounder guard pulls the wagon over to them. Claire looks at it.

"Who is that?" Claire asks.

"It's Finn," Billy says.

"Finn's dead? How?" Harper asks as she lets Charlotte go.

"He killed a guard, and he stabbed me. If I let him live, it would have broken the truce and destroyed the peace we can have," Billy says.

"So one of them killed him?" Wells asks.

"No, I did," Billy says. "I did what I had to so everybody could live," Billy says. "And I'll carry that burden," Billy says.

"Seems like you carry a lot of those," Murphy says.

"It's the job of a leader," Luna says.

"Look, Finn had to die," Billy says. The others nod.

"We all appreciate what you have done, Billy. But we will take control of the truce and other problems," Jaha says.

"No, you won't be. I will only talk to his people. Him and the people he trusts," Lexa says.

"And who are you, child?" Jaha asks.

"She is the commander, so watch your mouth," Gustus says to Jaha, who takes a step back at the size of the man.

"Where are Lincoln, Nyko, and Octavia?" Billy asks.

"Octavia was hit. I don't know where they took her," Bellamy says.

"Tondc," Anya says.

"She's right," Lexa motions a guard that had come with them over. "I want you to ride to Tondc and tell Indra they are coming and to help them no matter what," Lexa says to the guard.

"Yes, Heda," The guard says before he rides off. Billy looks at Bellamy.

"You look like shit," Billy says. Bellamy laughs.

"I feel like it too," Bellamy says.

"Sit," Abby says as she comes over. Bellamy nods. Sinclair walks over to Raven.

"Do I get a hug?" Sinclair asks. Raven nods as she hugs him.

"We'll take a few minutes and let Abby check on you all before we go," Billy says.

"We should be trying to get back to the dropship to help the hundred," Jake says.

"They might not even be there," Luna says.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks.

"Mountain men," Lexa says.

"Mountain men? What the hell is that?" Bellamy asks.

"We'll explain later. If the hundred are still there. They'll wait at the dropship," Billy says. The adults nod even Jaha. Billy walks over to Wells, who was standing by Bellamy and Abby. 

"Sinclair, take everybody back to Alpha station. The rest of us will continue to the dropship with Billy and the commander. Leave me, six guards," Kane says. Sinclair nods as he leads people away, leaving six guards Kane, Jake, Abby, Callie, and Jaha.

"You look like a grounder," Atom says to Billy. "All three of you do," Atom points out. 

"We lived in the capital. We had to dress like them," Raven says.

"They are learning how to fight like us too," Anya says. 

"Some of us are worse than children," Billy says.

"Shut up," Raven says.

"You never told us all their names," Abby says as she looks at the grounder. 

"The big dude is Lexa's guard. Gustus, the woman beside the child, is Anya, and she is a general. The child beside her is Tris, her second. The smaller boy is Aden, and the woman by Lexa is the leader of one of the clans, Luna and most of you know Roan," Billy says.

"You ran fast," Bellamy says.

"Almost passed out," Roan says.

"He was covered in sweat when he got there," Raven says. Billy looks at Bellamy and Wells.

"Are you two good to go?" Billy asks the two, who nods. "Then let's go find the hundred. Follow us," Billy says as he starts to walk towards the dropship.

Thanks for reading. I know I jumped around a little bit, and this happened later in the episode. Next chapter, I plan on finishing episode one, and that will be in Mount Weather more than other places. This will be fun with all the characters together. The next chapter will have some more talks on the way to the dropship. As always, suggestions, feedback, and ideas are welcomed. Until next time.


	44. Chapter 44-Getting Info

Chapter 44-Getting Info  
Mount Weather  
The hundred that was in Mount Weather were eating. Roy walks over to Monty, Athena, and Jasper. "Hey, Roy," Jasper says. 

"Sit down and pretend you're happy to see me," Roy says.

"We are happy to see you," Monty says. Miller comes over and sits by them. "You have to try the chocolate cake," Monty says.

"Oh, it is so on," Jasper says. Athena smiles as she takes a bite of her food.

"I'm not eating their food," Roy says as he shows the map. Miller looks at it. "Look. They gave us a map with no exits. I need you to tell me everything you've seen. Every room, every hallway. Every way out," Roy says.

"Way out. Look around you. There's no one hunting us here. First time in our lives, we're not hungry. Why would we leave?" Jasper asks.

"Because we have friends out there who need our help. Claire is out there. Easten died out there. They called the grounders savages. Where the hell is Ontari?" Roy asks.

"It is a little weird," Miller says.

"They're looking for survivors, and maybe they left her. They are way better equipped to find them than we are," Monty says.

"This place is too good to be true," Roy says.

"You're bumming me out. I'm gonna get more cake," Jasper says as he leaves. He sees Jasper talking to Maya. Roy walks over.

"Hey, it's Maya, right?" Roy asks. Maya nods. "I just wanted to say sorry for this morning. I was scared and worried about my friends. I hope you can understand that," Roy says. He grabs his book and walks away as he slips Maya's key card in his pocket. Roy walks away. He hears footsteps behind him. He turns and sees Miller.

"I'm coming," Miller says. Roy nods as he starts to walk. They hear alarms. 

"Alert. Code five," The voice says.

"I'm not a prisoner, huh? Roy asks as Miller and Roy start to run. They run through the halls and see guards. They continue to run. Roy flashes the key cards and shuts the door. They see stairs. Miller grabs the cord and pulls it away from the door, tearing it off. They go up the stairs and reach the top. 

"Unauthorized access," The voice says. Roy runs to the door and tries to open it. They turn the wheel in the middle as they grab a level. 

"No, if you pull that lever, these people will die. Even a little radiation could kill them," Jasper says. Maya comes back with a gun.

"Don't make me shoot you two," Maya says. Jasper gets in front of her.

"Wait. Wait," Jasper says. He looks at Roy and Miller. "Guys, don't do this," Jasper says.

"We don't believe them," Miller says.

"Why would they lie? Listen to me. We are safe here. Because of you, Bellamy, Wells, Murphy, Billy, and Clarke," Jasper says.

"Not all of us. Not Claire," Roy says.

"You're the one that fired the rockets. Should you have done that? Roy, when you pulled that level, you saved lives. Don't throw that away by pulling this one," Jasper says. They let the level go as guards get their and aim guns at them. They put them on the ground and handcuff them.

The group  
The group heading for the dropship walked towards the dropship slowly as Bellamy and Wells were still hurt. Billy was walking mainly by himself behind Lexa, Any, and Luna when Kane came up beside him. Billy looks at Kane and smiles. "It's still weird," Kane says as he looks around.

"The ground?" Billy asks. Kane nods. "I didn't get to take it all in when I got here. First, it was controlling Bellamy and making sure the hundred kept their wristbands on. And then saving Jasper after he got speared," Billy says the last part a little louder.

"He lived," Anya says.

"Barley," Billy says as he looks back at Kane. "When that ship blew up. I felt like I was drowning until I heard your voice," Billy says.

"I know the feeling. I felt it every day after you left. Watching that wristband, worried that any second it would go red," Kane says.

"Let's agree not to think each other are dead from now on," Billy says to Kane.

"Agreed," Kane says. "But let's talk about your attire and weapons," Kane says.

"I am also curious about that," Jake says as he looks at Clarke and Raven, who were wearing similar outfits. 

"After we got to Polis, we had to fit in. So, Lexa had us all fitted for armor that we would use when we came back," Raven says.

"You said you were all being trained. By who?" Jaha asks.

"Anya is training me," Billy says with a smirk.

"What about Clarke and Raven?" Callie asks.

"Please, we don't need this," Clarke says.

"Aden and Tris," Lexa says.

"Wait, the day Raven was too sore to talk. Is that because she has been beaten up by kids?" Murphy asks with a smirk.

"Yes, Aden trains Clarke and Tris Raven," Anya says. Murphy and Bellamy start to laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh. They could knock both of you on your asses," Roan says.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they could beat me," Claire says. Lexa looks at her. 

"You are someone I have wanted to talk to for some time," Lexa says. Claire looks at her commander. "You joined these people and disobeyed orders. Most would be killed for what you did," Lexa says.

"You do what you see is right, Heda," Claire says.

"You are not in any kind of trouble, Claire. You were the first of our people to come to peace with the hundred. I respect you for seeing them as people and not our enemy," Lexa says as they walk.

"Thank you, Heda," Claire says.

"Did any of you by any chance see Ontari?" Roan asks.

"I saw her go into the dropship," Wells says.

"So if they weren't taken. Then she is alive," Roan says.

"Taken by who? The Mountain men? You still haven't told us who that is," Abby says.

"And we won't until we get to Alpha station regardless of where the hundred is," Billy says.

"We would rather not explain it twice," Lexa says. Abby nods as Lexa looks at her girlfriend's parents. Murphy looks at her before he looks at Billy, who shrugs his shoulder. Lexa looks back to the path in front of them. Atom walks over to Claire, who looks at him. 

"You worried about Roy?" Atom asks. Claire nods.

"Aren't you?" Claire asks.

"Of course, Roy is strong if he was taken by this Mountain. He'll do whatever it takes to get back to you," Atom says to her. Claire nods and smiles at Atom.

"Thanks, Atom," Claire says.

"Anytime," Atom says. Wells walks towards the back as Jaha falls in step with his son. 

"What happened to you?" Jaha asks.

"I got in a fight with the grounder that took me while helping Bellamy," Wells says.

"You saved him?" Jaha asks.

"Tyler would have killed him," Wells says. "Bellamy's one of the hundred. We wouldn't have survived without him," Wells says.

"Murphy said the same thing," Jaha says.

"Dad," Wells says. Jaha looks at him. "All of this is because of Bellamy, Billy, Murphy, and Clarke. They did it. They kept the hundred alive after you sent them to die. We survived, and we did good. I know you may not like it, but he will become the leader of our people. The hundred will side with him, and so will the people when they see the kind of leader he is. You better prepare yourself for that," Wells says before he walks over to Charlotte, who looks at him and smiles. Wells smiles down at her as Jaha watches. Jake comes and stands by his friend. 

"Our kids have grown up, Jaha. It looks like we may have more to learn from them than they do from us," Jake says.

"It appears that may be true, Jake," Jaha says as they walk up the group. The group gets close to the dropship.

Nyko, Lincoln, and Roy  
Nyko, Lincoln, and Octavia run through the woods with Lincoln carrying Octavia as she speaks Trigedasleng. "One more. Come on, say it," Lincoln says. She says it again. 

"How far are we?" Octavia asks.

"We're close," Lincoln says as they start to go faster.

The dropship  
They arrive at the dropship, and Billy hands Bellamy his gun. He pulls out his sword as they walk past bodies and logs on the ground. "It's too quiet," Bellamy says. Billy goes towards the ship with the others following. They go inside. "Miles," Bellamy says.

"Bellamy?" Miles says.

"Yeah, it's me. Claire, Atom help me," Bellamy says as he goes up the ladder. They follow him up the ladder. Billy walks outside as two guards go in with a stretcher and Abby. He bends down and grabs a can, and looks at Lexa, who nods.

"Damn it!" He yells. Everybody looks at him as they bring Miles out.

"Where are the kids?" Abby asks.

"The Mountain has them. We need to get to Alpha station, now," Billy says as he starts to walk away.

"You are not in charge here anymore," Jaha says.

"If you want those kids back, yes, he is," Lexa says. They leave as the others follow him, and they head for Alpha station.

With Lincoln, Nyko, and Octavia  
They go through the woods and past stones on the ground. Lincoln takes her inside the village as the guards look at him. "Indra," One of them says as they come in. 

"The commander told me you were coming," Indra says. Nyko nods as he goes to his tent and sets Octavia down.

"I need time, Indra," Nyko says. Indra nods as she walks out, and Lincoln sits down as Nyko gets the antidote and gives it to Octavia. "Sleep," Nyko says to her. Octavia nods as she lays her head down. "She will be okay. Now we rest," Nyko says to Lincoln, who nods as they both lay down.

Mount Weather  
The guards lead Roy and Miller down the hall and into an office where Dante was. "Lose the handcuffs," Dante says. They take them off the two teens. "I was outside 56 years ago for 5 minutes. I was seven when the first of what we call the outsiders appeared. Before that, we thought we were all there was imagine our surprise," Dante says.

"We don't have to imagine," Miller says.

"My father, this was his office at a time believed that the Earth was survivable again, and so he opened the doors within a week. Fifty-four people were dead from the exposure. My mother and sister among them," Dante says before he turns around. "Loss, pain. Regret. Time eases these things, boys. But the only time it's ever gone is when I'm painting," Dante says.

"You didn't bring us here to talk about painting. Did you?" Roy asks.

"I'm afraid I have bad news. Our patrols have swept the area and found no evidence of survivors. Either at your camp or from the Ark," Dante says.

"How can they be sure?" Miller asks.

"They can't. I ordered them to keep searching," Dante says.

"We need to see for ourselves," Miller says.

"I can't allow that. I'm doing this for your own good, boys. It's not safe out there," Dante says.

"Radiation has no effect on us," Roy says.

"It's not the radiation I'm concerned about. You need time to grieve," Dante says as two men come in. "These men will show you to your room," Dante says.

"And if we try to leave?" Miller asks.

"Please don't test me, boys," Dante says. Roy and Miller follow them out. Miller and Roy sat in their rooms. 

"We're not trusting that ass clown are we?" Miller asks.

"Hell no, we'll follow along for now and when the time is right. We'll find Ontari, and then we'll get out," Roy tells Miller, who nods. They are taken into a room a little bit later, where they hold hands with others. 

"For the past and the future, we serve," Dante says.

"We give thanks," Everybody says.

"Good, health, good food and good company and the blessing of new friends," Dante says. 

"We give thanks," Everybody but Roy and Miller said. They sit down. Miller and Roy take a bite of food as Dante smiles at them. After they are taken into a room with bunk beds. Roy sits down by Miller and gets on the top bunk as they look at the map. He started to mark things down as Miller sat by him and looked at it. 

"I'm coming, Claire," Roy says to himself as Miller looks at him and nods.

Alpha station  
They walk towards the station as Jackson hugs Abby, and everybody looks at the others. Kane looks at them. "Everybody, this is the commander of the 12 clans. We have a lot to discuss," Kane says to them. Billy and Lexa nod.

"That we do that. Another war is coming," Billy says. Kane looks at him as he walks into Alpha station. Kane looks at Lexa.

"What happened to him?" Kane asks.

"He had to grow up. He had to become a leader," Lexa says as she follows him inside with the others. Luna watches them before she follows. Abby takes Miles to surgery as Clarke walks back over to Lexa, who gives her a small smile. Billy held his sword in his hand. Bellamy and Murphy walk into the small room he was in.

"What happens now?" Bellamy asks.

"We make this place safe, and then we prepare for war," Billy says. They nod as they leave the room. Billy puts his sword away and walks out of the room, and prepares to talk to the people and his friends.

Thanks for reading. This is so much fun. I am a little unclear of this season, but I am getting there. I have a lot of fun ideas. I hope you guys like my Miller idea. I just feel like he would be better on the outside, and I have some ideas for him. The next chapter will have to do with the people and leadership. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	45. Not an Update

So today is Presidents day and I have a day off and I am going to take it to relax as I did with my weekend. So all this message ks for is to let you know there will be not update today. I might do another one tomorrow but who knows.


	46. Chapter 46-Finding Their Secret

Chapter 46-Finding Their Secret  
Mount Weather  
Roy and Miller stood in a room with Dante when the door opened. "Sorry to keep you waiting. We had to finish decontamination," The doctor says.

"Thank you, Dr. Tsing," Dante says.

"The man with the burns, how is he?" Miller asks.

"He's improving," Tsing says.

"We'd like to talk to him," Roy says. Tsing looks at Dante.

"Sir, only patients are allowed in medical," Tsing says.

"We can arrange that," Dante says. Miller and Roy nod. Tsing uncovers the body. There was a piece of metal in his chest.

"What is this?" Roy asks as he points at it.

"It's a dialysis shunt. We all have one in case of exposure. Would you like to see the exit wound?" Tsing asks. Roy and Miller nod. She grabs the body, and Dante helps her move the man on his side. "Sergeant Langston was found to push the arrow out in the field," Tsing says. "Thank you, sir," She says as they lay the body back on its back. "We've got it right here," Tsing says. She opens a container and comes back with an arrowhead. Miller and Roy look at it.

Alpha station  
Billy walks into Anya and Luna's room. He sees Luna on the bed and walks up to her. "Raven said you were looking for me," Billy says to her. Luna looks at him.

"Yes, I have an offer for you," Luna says.

"What is it?" Billy asks.

"I want you to become my second," Luna says.

"Like you train me?" Billy asks. Luna nods as she stands up. 

"Yes, this means that you will follow my orders, and I will train you," Luna says.

"I'm in," Billy says.

"Good, but that does not mean you do not stop leading your people. I won't be giving orders. I'll be training you to fight like me," Luna says. "With that being said. I do believe you deserve to know," Luna says. She pulls out her dagger and cuts her hand. Black blood comes out.

"You're a nightblood," Billy says.

"You can ask questions later now go lead your people," Luna says. Billy nods as he leaves.

Mount Weather  
Miller and Roy walk past Jasper. "What did president Wallace say?" Jasper asks.

"He showed us Shaw's body. It looked like an arrow wound," Miller says.

"Maybe because it is an arrow wound," Jasper says.

"Or that's what they want us to think. What? They could've doctored it," Roy says.

"You two sound crazy. Why do you two want to screw this up for us?" Jasper asks.

"I don't know what this is," Roy says.

"This is safe. This is food, a real bed, clothes. My personal favorite: not getting speared by grounders. And how long do you think they'll let us stay if you keep this up?" Jasper asks.

"I don't want to stay. I want to find my friends and Claire," Roy says. Miller looks at Jasper.

"Did someone threaten you?" Miller asks. 

"No. No, it's common sense. Look, we're guests here, not prisoners. What would you do with two guests if they kept calling you a liar? Generally, acted like an ungrateful ass?" Jasper asks.

"I would kick their ungrateful ass out," One of the teens says.

"Right now, the biggest threat to us is you," Jasper says before he walks away. A little bit later, Roy and Miller were sitting as they threw the map away. 

"Langston. Where are you going, man? Tonight's movie night," One of the guards says.

"I gotta pass. Doc says I got one more treatment," Langston says.

"Roy? Is that?" Miller asks.

"Yeah, it is," Roy says. They see his arm was still bloody. Roy and Miller follow him until he goes into a room. "I have an idea. Come with me," Roy says. They go back to the bunks as two of the teens walk by. They stop by a bed.

"Only patients are allowed in medical," Miller says. Roy takes the bandages off his arm and cuts in on the metal, reopening the wound. Miller looks at him and does the same, opening a new wound that leaks blood.

TonDc  
Nyko walks out of his tent and sees Indra waiting for him. "Indra," Nyko says.

"How is she?" Indra asks.

"She will be okay. Lincoln is with her now. We are hoping to go find the others soon once she is okay," Nyko says.

"You have gotten quite close with these people," Indra says.

"I have," Nyko says. "We all have even you to some extent. Lincoln, Claire, and the commander, I bet, have gotten close with them," Nyko says.

"Lincoln is in a romantic relationship with the girl?" Indra asks. Nyko nods. 

"He is, and Claire is in one with one of them too. Roy," Nyko says.

"Who knows, maybe these people won't be as bad as we thought," Indra says.

"Believe me when I say this, Indra. These people are going to make the rest of our lives interesting," Nyko says before he goes back into the tent. Indra watches him before she leaves.

Alpha station  
Billy walks into medical and sees Emma and Clarke helping Abby. Emma was sitting by Bellamy, who was in the room, and Miles, who was on the bed. Billy walks over to them. "How are you feeling, Miles?" Billy asks.

"Better," Miles says.

"You survived two arrows. You're one strong kid," Billy says.

"It's good to have you back as our leader," Miles says.

"It feels good being back with all my friends," Billy says.

"Are you and Raven together?" Abby asks Billy, who nods. "I was just wondering," Abby says. Billy looks at Emma and Bellamy and smiles. Billy taps Miles's leg. 

"Stay strong, kid," Billy says before he leaves the tent. Billy walks past Major Byrne. "Anything?" Billy asks her.

"No, sir," Byrne says. Billy nods as he walks into Alpha station. He walks into a room where Lexa and Luna were training. Luna sees him.

"I do believe that it is time for my new student and me to train," Luna says. Lexa nods as Billy pulls out his sword and walks up to Luna as they begin to train. Anya walks into the room Charlotte was sharing with Tris and sees Charlotte sitting on a bed. Anya walks up to her, and Charlotte looks at her.

"Be up early tomorrow. I will begin training you with Tris," Anya says.

"What?" Charlotte asks.

"Just be ready," Anya says. She nods before she leaves. Kane and Callie come and stand by Lexa as Billy and Luna train. 

“We haven’t had the chance to thank you,” Callie says.

“For what?” Lexa asks.

“You protected him even though it could hurt your standing. You helped our friends and family and for that you have our loyalty and our trust commander,” Kane says.

“Lexa in private,” Lexa says to Kane and Callie who nod as they watch their son train. Murphy walks into Wells' room and sits down. Wells looks at him.

“I wanted to run at that grounder when I saw he had you. I want to tear his arms off for touching you,” Murphy says to Wells who smiles.

“Sounds like you may care for me, Murphy,” Wells says.

“I do, you’re my brother,” Murphy says. Wells nods.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Wells says. Murphy nods as he lays his head against the bed and sits there.

Mount Weather  
The doctor checks on Roy and Miller and puts a bandage on before she leaves. The two teens stand up and go to Langston. "Langston," Roy says as he shakes him. He looks at him and sees the blood that was being pumped into his system was going to other patients. They follow it to a door. They try to open and can't before they see a vent. They climb in the vent and come out, where they see two people hanging upside down with tubes in their skin. 

"They're grounders," Miller says. Roy nods as he hears a noise. They turn around and see cages full of people. The people grab at them for help. Roy stops by a cage and bends down with Miller. 

"Ontari," Roy says as they look at her.

Thanks for reading. I have a few ideas as we wait for Miller and Roy. Next chapter, Wells and his dad have a talk and Roy, and Miller save Ontari. Soon Emori and Niylah will be coming in. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	47. Chapter 47-The Start Of The Search

Chapter 47-The Start of the Search  
Billy had asked Bellamy to go gather everybody and meet him in the council room. A little bit later, Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Mia, Emma, Wells, Bellamy, Atom, Claire, Kane, Abby, Callie, Jake, Gustus, Luna, Tris, Aden, Charlotte, Murphy, Harper, Roan, and Anya come into the room. "Where's Jaha?" Billy asks.

"Didn't want to come," Wells explains.

"Did you change your mind about your plan?" Lexa asks. Billy shakes his head.

"No, like I said. We have people in the area, and some of the hundred may have gotten away. I'm sending out search parties and one to head to TonDc and get Octavia, Lincoln, and Nyko," Billy says.

"I'm on the group to TonDc," Bellamy says.

"You are," Billy says. "Roan will be leading that group, and he will take Bellamy, Emma, and Mia," Billy says. They nod.

"Two more groups will scout the area. One will be led by Luna and the other by Anya. Luna will take Atom, Gustus, and Kane, and Anya will take Murphy, Harper, and Callie. The rest of us will stay here and prepare," Billy says.

"There is a shop not too far from here led by a woman and her father. We could get some weapons from them," Lexa says.

"Me, you, Raven, and Clarke will go check that out," Billy says.

"What about me?" Wells asks.

"I need to lead while I'm gone and watch your dad," Billy tells Wells, who nods. "Okay, let's move out," Billy says as everybody leaves. Anya walks over to Tris and Charlotte.

"Get ready. You are coming," Anya says to the two girls, who nodded.

Mount Weather  
Miller and Roy look around as the grounders talk. They try to open Ontari's cage. "We're gonna get you out of here," Miller says. They stand up and walk away. Roy sees a pipe on the wall, and Roy goes over to it and breaks the pipe. He walks over to Ontari's cage and breaks the padlock. He takes it off and opens the cage door. 

"Come on," Roy says as she helps her out. They hear the door open. Roy pushes her back in and climbs back in as Miller hides behind a cage. Dr. Tsing walks in. Ontari gets ready to attack. "No," He tells her. She walks past them and grabs blood as grounders bang on cages. She looks at the grounders and walks down the aisle as one tries to grab her. She leaves, and Roy climbs out of the cage as Miller comes back over. "Okay, we gotta go. Now," Roy says as he helps her out of the cage. Miller helps Roy lead Ontari away. They lead her to a sign. Roy tries to open the door. Miller helps him and they open the door and go through it. They go through a hall as the door shuts behind him. Miller tries to open it. They hear alarms.

"I hate that sound," Miller says.

"What is that?" Ontari asks.

"They know we escaped," Roy says as the hatch under them opens, and they fall down. The three fall into a minecart on bodies

"Oh, my god," Miller says. Ontari looks at the dead. Roy and Miller start to climb out.

"Ontari take my hand," Roy says. Ontari grabs his hand, and they jump out. Roy and Miller look around.

"We're out," Miller says. They see clothes on the ground. "Come on, get dressed," Miller says. "We can't cover any ground like this," Miller says as Roy and Miller grab clothes.

"I won't leave my people behind," Ontari says. The two teens stand up and look at her. They walk over to her.

"Ontari, listen to me. Our people are still inside that place too. But they have guards. They have weapons. Once we get out of here, we can find the Ark and the commander and Billy and all the others. We can come back," Roy says. Ontari nods. They hear people talking.

"Someone's coming," Ontari says. "Reapers," Ontari says. Roy and Miller look at her. Ontari moves for a weapon.

"Hey, Ontari, you can't fight. You can hardly stand. I have a better idea. Come on," Miller says. They help Ontari into a minecart and grab some clothes and throw them into the cart. Miller and Roy climb in and hide as they act dead. A body is thrown in the cart and looks at Ontari. Reapers grunt as they throw bodies into the cart. The cart starts to move as a reaper pushes it down the mine.

Alpha station  
Wells walks into medical and looks at Miles, who was sitting up. "How are you feeling?" Wells asks.

"Good," Miles says.

"Abby cleared me to leave," Miles says.

"Good, you can help me," Wells says.

"With what? Miles asks.

"Leading these people. I could use some help. My dad has locked himself in his room, and Major Byrne is working with the guard. I need you to see what we have in terms of supplies," Wells tells Miles, who nods as he leaves. Abby looks at him.

"You need help, Wells?" Abby asks.

"Can you do a headcount and make sure we have everybody?" Wells asks Abby, who nods as she leaves. Wells walks out and over to Claire, who was sitting down. "Come with me," Wells says to the blond, who nods as she follows him. They walk over to Major Byrne. She looks at them.

"Wells," She says.

"I want you to coordinate with Claire on everything you need. Do not fire unless she gives you the go-ahead. She knows these woods and can tell us if there is a treat. Do you understand?" Wells asks. Byrne asks as Wells walks away.

With Roy, Miller, and Ontari  
They were still in the cart as it was pushed. It stops, and the reapers grab a body. They walk away, and they hear a man scream. Miller and Roy look out and see the reapers eating him. "Come on," Roy says. Ontari gets up and grabs a woman's neck.

"What are you doing? Let's go," Miller says.

"Yu gonplei ste odon," Ontari says before she breaks the girl's neck. They throw the clothes and jump out. They grab the clothes and flee.

With Atom, Gustus, and Kane  
Atom, Luna, Gustus, and Kane walk through the woods. They walk up to a ground camp, and one of the grounders sees them. "Gustus, Luna," One of them says.

"William," Luna says.

"What is it?" William asks.

"We are looking for people. Teens that were part of the dropship that you took from," Gustus says.

"We didn't know. We thought Azgeda had killed them," William says.

"They beat Azgeda. But most of them were taken by the Mountain, but there may be others. Have you seen them?" Kane asks.

"Who is he?" A grounder asks.

"A friend now answers the question," Gustus says.

"No," William says. They nod as they walk away.

Thanks for reading. I don't have much to say here we are moving with the season pretty well; I may take some time to write my own chapters in between, but who knows. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	48. Chapter 48-Breaking Out

Chapter 48-Breaking out  
Mount Weather  
Roy, Ontari, and Miller run through the tunnels. They stop and see reapers. They go down another tunnel but are cut off when they are pushed up against a wall. They hear a loud noise which makes the reapers step back. "Get back, get the hell away from them," A guard says as he comes up to them. The reapers move.

"Nathan Miller, Roy LaBryer, you are coming with us," The guard says. Roy looks at Ontari and nods. Miller and Roy move towards the guards and punch them as Ontari runs. As they try to hit the guards again, they grab the two teens. "Enough," He says as they grab their arms and start to lead them away.

Alpha station  
Wells walked up to the room his dad was staying in and knocked on the door. "Dad, come on, open the door. It's a beautiful day," Wells says. Wells sighs before he kicks the door. The door flies open, and Wells walks in. He looks at his dad, who was on the floor in his own puke. "Dad!" Wells yells as he goes over to his dad. He puts his ear up to his chest and hears a very faint heartbeat. "Help! Abby! Jackson! Somebody help!" Wells yells. He hears footsteps as Major Byrne runs into the room. "Help me!" Wells yells at her. Major Byrne comes over and grabs Jaha. 

"Get help," She tells Wells, who nods as he runs out of the room and outside. 

"Abby!" Wells yells. The doctor looks at him as she is talking to Jake. "Help! It's my dad!" Wells yells. Abby and Jake run over to him and follow him into the room. Abby gasps when she sees Jaha. 

"Grab him," Abby says. Wells and Jake lift Jaha up and help carry him to medical. The people watch as their once leader was taken into the medical tent. They set him down on the bed. "Jackson, I need an I.V bag now," Abby says. "You two need to give us space," Abby says to Jake and Wells, who nods as they leave. Jackson shuts the tent, and Wells looks at Jake.

"I found him in his own vomit Jake. He almost killed himself," Wells says. Jake nods as he pulls Wells into a hug as the teen starts to sob. Claire was walking towards another guard when a woman walked up to her. 

"Excuse me," She says to Claire, who looks at her.

"Do you need help?" Claire asks.

"Are you Claire?" The woman asks.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" Claire asks.

"Roy gave a very good description of you. I'm his mother. I'm Jade," Jade says. Claire looks at her for a moment and holds out her hand.

"Claire kom Trikru," Claire says. Jade shakes her hand.

"Do you know if Easten or Roy made it?" Jade asks.

"No, I think Roy set the rocket off, so I'm pretty sure he did. Easten, I'm not so sure of," Claire says.

"Are you doing anything?" Jade asks. Claire looks at the guards.

"Are you guys going to shoot without telling Major Byrne or me?" Clarie asks the guards, who shake their heads. "I'm free for a little bit," Claire says to Jade.

"Maybe you can tell me about the ground," Jade says.

"I would love to," Claire says. Jade smiles as she follows Claire.

With Anya's group  
Murphy, Harper, Callie, Tris, and Charlotte follow Anya as they walk through the woods. "Where are we going?" Callie asks. Anya looks at her. 

"Nowhere in particular. But if any of the hundred did get out. They may have run and fell. We are near some cliffs. We are still a little bit away, but maybe one is near there," Anya says. They nod as they continue to walk. Anya motions Tris and Charlotte over to her. The two stop by the older woman. "Do you both have weapons?" Anya asks. The two girls nod as Tris shows Anya her sword and Charlotte shows Charlotte a dagger. "Good, you two are to stay in sight of. Murphy or me. Are we clear?" Anya asks. The two girls nod as Murphy falls in step with Anya.

"I didn't think you trusted me enough to watch your second," Murphy says.

"I don't trust you very much, Murphy. Billy trusts you with his life, and I trust him. So I'm trusting you," Anya says.

"How long have you known the commander?" Harper asks.

"Since she was a kid. Lexa used to be my second before she became commander," Anya says.

"You trained the commander?" Charlotte asks.

"Yes," Anya says. Charlotte smiles. "Lexa wasn't a very easy kid to work with. She has gotten better over the years, and that was most likely because of Titus," Anya says.

"Titus?" Callie asks.

"The flamekeeper," Tris says.

"After Lexa became the commander. Titus taught her more than I did. One of his lessons was love is weakness. She didn't believe it at first, but she did after Costia," Anya says.

"Costia?" Harper asks.

"That is not my story to tell," Anya says.

"Okay, then how did you meet Tris?" Callie asks.

"I would prefer she not tell," Tris says.

"I will anyway," Anya says.

"You didn't tell Lexa's story," Tris says.

"That's because Lexa can have me killed, and you can't. Tris is 12 winters now. She will be thirteen very soon. I am 27 winters. I met Tris when I was 24. She was an orphan. Her parents were killed in battle. I caught her after she took bread from a shop. I paid for the bread and was about to let her go, but I decided to feed her. I liked her energy, and I started to train her. She lives with me, and the rest is history," Anya says with a smile.

"The orphan rescue story," Harper says.

"It took them a while to catch me," Tris says. "They thought a group of kids was stealing the food, and it was just little old me," Tris says with a smirk.

"And she has since paid every one of those merchants back," Anya says.

"Sounds like you have a trouble maker," Callie says.

"I do. I feel she will get worse hanging around all of you," Anya says.

"We aren't that bad," Murphy says. 

"Sure," Anya says as they continue to walk.

With Lexa, Clarke, Billy, and Raven  
They rode through the woods. Aden had joined them at the last second and was on the back of Lexa's horse. Clarke looks at Lexa. "Do you ever get used to the feeling of riding these things?" Clarke asks. Lexa smirks at Clarke.

"Yes, Clarke. This has been our way of transport since I was born and before that," Lexa says. Clarke nods as she looks at Aden.

"Why did you bring Aden but not the other nightbloods?" Clarke asks.

"Aden is my best nightblood. He has excelled in his training. I thought it was about time he got out of the capital," Lexa says. Clarke nods as they ride forwards. They ride in silence. Raven rides beside Billy and looks at him.

"You okay?" Raven asks. Billy looks at her and smiles.

"Do you think I made the right decision? Deciding to wait and see if anybody gets out of Mount Weather," Billy says to Raven.

"You have to trust your instinct; trust your gut if that is what you think is best. Then do it," Raven says to Billy, who nods as they get close to the shop.

Roan's group  
Roan's group goes through the woods at a fast speed with the others behind him. They go down a trail until they stop in front of a big gate. Roan looks up at the two grounders. "Open the gate," Roan says. The guards look at them and then open the gate. Bellamy, Roan, Emma, and Mia ride into TonDc. Bellamy jumps off his horse. "Octavia," Bellamy says. The grounders look at him as Octavia comes out of the medical shack. She looks at her brother.

"Bellamy," Octavia says as she runs up to his sister and hugs him. Bellamy holds his sister tight as Lincoln and Nyko come out of the tent. Emma walks up to Lincoln and hugs him. Lincoln hugs her and smiles.

"It's good to see you all," Lincoln says as Emma lets him go and hugs Nyko.

"You kept her safe. Thank you, both of you," Bellamy says to Nyko and Lincoln. 

"We are family, Bellamy. We keep each other safe," Nyko says. Bellamy nods as he holds his arm out to Lincoln, who grasps his forearm. Nyko does the same as Octavia hugs Emma.

"The others?" Octavia asks.

"Atom, Murphy, Harper, Wells, Claire, all of them are okay. Billy, Raven, Clarke, and Charlotte too," Bellamy says.

"Finn was in Polis. Where is he?" Octavia asks.

"Finn's dead. Billy killed him," Mia says.

"Finn was the boy who broke into the capital and killed the guard, correct?" Indra asks. Bellamy nods.

"Who are you?" Bellamy asks.

"Indra kom Trikru. I am the clan leader of Trikru," Indra says.

"Bellamy Blake. This is Emma Gray and Mia," Bellamy says.

"What about Roy, Monty, Jasper, Athena?" Nyko asks.

"The Mountain took some of the hundred," Emma says.

"Then they are dead," Indra says.

"Our people are strong, and the mountain doesn't have a reason to attack them. We hope one of them can get out. We're hoping Roy and Ontari get out," Bellamy says.

"Ontari kom Azgeda is in the mountains?" Indra asks.

"She was my spy and worked with the hundred. She was taken with the rest," Emma says.

"We need to get back to Alpha station," Roan says.

"I am joining you," Indra says.

"Okay, maybe we'll run into Anya or Luna's group," Mia says.

"Luna is out there?" Lincoln asks.

"She came with the commander. Come on, let's get ready," Bellamy says. They nod as they start to gather supplies.

Luna's group  
Luna, Kane, Gustus, and Atom walk through the woods, with Gustus leading them. "Where are we going?" Atom asks the large man. 

"There are a few prison camps around this area. Maybe some of them took people from the hundred. If they did, we can get them back," Gustus says. 

"Why did you take Billy as your second?" Kane asks Luna, who looks at him.

"He has built quite the name for himself. Leaders have called him the bridge between the sky and the ground. He was the first of your people to make peaceful contact with one of my people. He only gained more respect after he killed Finn and held up our people's traditions," Luna says.

"That didn't answer my question," Kane says.

"As the leader of the sky people and his place near the commander and the respect he is earning. He will become a target for warriors and outcasts looking for the honor they think they will get from killing him. Nia by now has to know he is alive and may send somebody to kill him. Besides Lexa, I am the best fighter our people have to offer, and I want him to be protected, and I am the best to do it," Luna explains to Kane.

"Then thank you," Kane says as they continue towards another camp.

Mount Weather  
The two guards lead Roy and Miller through the halls. "We saw everything. We know what you are doing to them," Miller says.

"That's why you two are going into the harvest chamber with them," A guard says. He presses a button. "Alpha-Delta two. We reached the intake. Two prisoners are in custody," The guard says.

"Your mission was to bring back all three of them. The outsider cannot be allowed to leave this mountain. Alpha-Delta one is coming out now," The voice says. They hear a scream as Ontari comes down and knocks one of the guards down. Miller hits the other one, and Roy pulls off his mask.

"His mask," Roy tells Ontari. Ontari pulls the mask off, and they start to die from radiation poisoning.

"I found a way out. This way," Ontari says. Miller and Roy grab the two guns off the ground and follow the Azgeda warrior. They hear the door open behind them as they run. They run through the tunnels until they reach a waterfall. 

"There has to be another way," Miller says.

"There isn't," Ontari says.

"Just give up, guys. You got no place to go," The guard says. Ontari jumps. Miller and Roy look at her. "We don't have to kill you, guys," The guard says. Roy looks at Miller.

"For the hundred," Roy says.

"Let's find our people," Miller says before they jump. They hear a gunshot as they fall into the water. Ontari grabs them and pulls them to shore. Roy and Miller cough. 

"We did it," Roy says to her.

"Now we find the commander and your people," Ontari says.

"Let's get moving. We should head for the dropship first," Miller says as he stands up.

"They had to have left a message," Roy says. 

"Let's go then," Ontari says. They stand up and start to head for the dropship.

Thanks for reading. This was a fun chapter to do. I liked the conversations the groups had, and I liked what I did with Jaha. He will become stronger, and this was just a moment of weakness. Next chapter, the groups look for people. Bellamy heads for Alpha station. Billy and his group arrive at the shop, and Ontari, Miller, and Roy make a run for the dropship and their friends while being chased. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	49. Chapter 49-Finding People

Chapter 49-Finding people  
With Ontari, Roy, and Miller  
Miller, Ontari, and Roy have been walking for hours as they head back for the dropship. They were walking when Roy saw a green light. "Get down," He says. They all bend down, and a dart goes past Ontari. 

"They found us," Miller says.

"Run," Ontari says as they start to run. Miller grabs the dart out of the tree.

Anya group  
Anya, Murphy, Harper, Callie, Tris, and Charlotte walk through the woods when they hear flies. "Stay close," Anya says as she pulls out her sword. She walks forward and sees bodies on the ground. 

"Where the hell did they come from?" Harper asks.

"From the Ark," Callie says. Murphy pulls out his gun, and they keep moving past the bodies. They stop when they come across the crash and a cliff and see the crash at the bottom. 

"That's a rough landing," Tris says. Anya turns around.

"There's nothing we can do for these people. We gotta go," Anya says. They hear a girl, and Anya stops.

"Did you hear that?" Charlotte asks. They go back to the side and look over the edge.

"Someone's down there," Harper says.

"Hey! Up here," Murphy says.

Please help me!" The woman cries. Murphy looks down again.

"Mel?" Murphy asks.

"Help me," She says.

"You know her?" Charlotte asks.

"She was in a few of my classes. Sterling knows her too, but he is back in camp," Murphy says. "We have to help her," Murphy says.

"We have rope," Callie says.

"She may not be able to hold on to it," Anya says.

"We have to lower somebody down. It will take time," Harper says. 

"Then we better start working on a plan," Murphy says. "We need something more sturdy than that rope," Murphy points out. The others nod as they start to look around. "Mel, hold on. We're gonna get you!" Murphy yells down to her. 

"Okay," Mel says.

"Let's get to work," Murphy says. 

"Look for wires, seatbelts, anything. That should work," Callie says. The others nod as they start to look.

Alpha station  
"Be advised, the fence is alive," A guard said into the radio Sinclair was holding by Wells and Jake.

"Copy that. Ladies and gentlemen, the fence is hot," Wells says.

"Trust us, you do not wanna go near it," Jake says. Wells looks at Miles. 

"Miles," Wells says. Miles looks at him and comes down to him.

"What's up, Wells?" Miles asks.

"Go tell Wick we need him to build a radio station just in case we have other survivors from the Ark," Wells tells Miles, who nods as he walks away.

With Miller, Roy, and Ontari  
They walk through the woods. "You two can not walk through the woods very well," Ontari says to them.

"Sorry. We grew up in a metal tin can," Miller says.

"Heavy footfalls, broken branches. You smell like them," Ontari says.

"Believe us. We are nothing like them," Roy says as they go up a hill.

"I know," Ontari says. They bend down on top of the hill and see the guards walking in the woods. They start to move again and stop by water. Ontari grabs mud and slaps it on Roy, who looks at her. "Cover yourself," Ontari says with a smirk. Miller and Roy start to cover themselves in the mud.

The shop  
Billy, Raven, Clarke, Lexa, and Aden walk into the shop. "Commander," The man at the counter says.

"Liam," Lexa says. 

"Niylah get out here," Liam says. Niylah walks out of the back of the shop and looks at them. Niylah had long blond hair and hazel eyes. She kept her hair in braids.

"Commander," Niylah says.

"Niylah, it is good to see you all again," Lexa says.

"Who are your friends, Commander?" Devin asks.

"This is Billy, Raven, Clarke, and Aden is one of my night bloods," Lexa says.

"You are the people who fell from the sky," Niylah says.

"We are," Raven says. 

"What is it you need, Commander?" Devin asks.

"Weapons, beginner weapons. We want to teach the sky people our ways, but all the weapons I would use are in Polis," Lexa says.

"We have those. Give me a little bit to collect them and get them in a cart for you," Devin says.

"We can carry them," Lexa says.

"No need, we have plenty to spare, and I have a feeling Skaikru could use one," Devin says.

"Mochof," Billy says. Devin nods before he walks to the back. Niylah follows her father. The others sit down as they wait.

Luna's group  
Luna's group walks away from another prison camp as they have found nothing. "We should head back. I do not believe any of them were taken by any of these camps," Luna says. The others nod as they start to walk back to camp. Kane stays in the front and stops when he hears a noise. He raises his gun. A man comes out of the woods with his hands raised. 

"I mean no harm. I need help," The man says.

"Who are you?" Kane asks.

"Otan," Otan says.

"What is the problem?" Anya says.

"My sister, Emori. They took her," Otan says.

"Why? My clan doesn't take people for no reason," Anya says.

"We were cast out from our clan. My sister has a deformed hand. We steal when we need to, and we got caught. I know we don't deserve it, but they will kill her and maybe worse. We were cast to the desert and searched for something that doesn't exist. I beg you, please. Help me," Oton says.

"We will," Kane says.

"Kane, this could have consequences," Gustus says.

"I will not let a girl get hurt for trying to survive. You can help me or not. I'm still doing this," Kane says.

"I'm in," Atom says.

"Fine, we will help, but no one dies," Luna says. Otan nods.

"Thank you," Otan says. Luna nods as they prepare to go back to the camp.

Tondc  
Bellamy walks over to Octavia, who was in grounder clothes and had a sword. "You look like Billy, Raven, and Clarke," Bellamy says to his sister, who smiles.

"Indra gave them to me. She told me that if I was to be in her village. I would dress like it," Octavia says. Bellamy nods. "How has Billy been? Killing Finn could not have been easy," Octavia says.

"He's not good. He's hiding it well and is always working or making plans to keep his mind off it. He'll have to deal with it at one point and when he does. We'll help him," Bellamy says.

"We will," Octavia says to her brother. Nyko comes up behind them.

"We are almost ready," Nyko says.

"Can you leave your village again?" Bellamy asks.

"I trained somebody before I left for the drop ship and kept training them as I was here. They will be fine without me," Nyko says. Bellamy nods. 

"Maybe you and Abby can trade medicine," Bellamy says.

"Abby is Clarke's mother?" Nyko asks. Bellamy nods. Nyko nods as he walks away from the siblings and over to Emma, who was standing by the horses. She smiles at him.

"I hope you have been practicing," Nyko says.

"Abby has taught me a thing or two. I missed working with you, though," Emma says.

"I missed you too, Emma," Nyko says to Emma, who smiles. Indra comes over to them.

"Are we ready to leave?" Indra asks. Nyko looks at Lincoln, Mia, and Roan, who nodded.

"We are," Nyko says.

"Then let's get back to Alpha station," Roan says as he gets on his horse. The others get on their horses, and they ride out of TonDc once again. They were heading for Alpha station.

Azgeda  
Queen Nia sat on her throne. A guard comes over to her and bends down on one knee. "Is it true?" Nia asks.

"Yes, my queen. Billy, Raven, and Clarke of the sky people are still alive," The guard says.

"That witch hid them from me. And what of Ontari?" Nia asks.

"We believe that she died in the rocket blast," The guard says.

"I want a letter sent to their station. I want them to answer for what they did," Nia says.

"My queen, with all due respect. Trikru has a truce with them, and the commander seems to back them. If we attack, we won't win. We would be in Trikru territory and start a war," The guard says.

"My son is with them?" Nia asks.

"Yes," The guard says.

"Send a letter to my son. Tell him if he delivers me, Billy of the sky people, and the man who launched that ship. He may come back home," Nia says.

"Yes, my queen," The guard says before he walks away. Nia sits on her throne, stabs her dagger into the chair, and watches as the guard leaves with a frown on her face as she thinks of the nightblood she believes she lost.

Thanks for reading. Nia will not be a main villain until season 3. I have my own plan for that season, and it will be fun. For now, she is more of a secondary villain and will make recurring appearances. I know Emori was cast out to the desert, but I felt that this was the best way to do it without bringing up the city of light at all. I think she may have tried this. I would love to see some feedback as always suggestions, ideas, feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	50. Chapter 50-Returning to Camp

Chapter 50-Returning to camp  
With Roy, Miller, and Ontari  
Roy, Miller, and Ontari climb up a hill until they get to the top. They look at the bottom and see that the Mountain men were still following them. "How are they still following us?" Miller asks.

"You two," Ontari says.

"Ontari, We are stepping where you step. We're covered in mud. We're not leaving a trail," Roy says.

"They're following something," Ontari says.

"They're not following us. They're tracking us. Search yourself. If I'm right, it should feel like a small bump just under your skin," Miller says. They start to search as Ontari pulls her sleeve off and reveals a bump. "It's you," Miller says.

"Okay, we have to remove that," Roy says. Ontari bites into her arm and takes out the tracker. 

"I will not go back there," Ontari says. They start to walk again.

With Anya's group  
The group had made a rope out of seatbelts and other stuff around. They had tied it to Murphy. "All right, ease it out slowly," Anya says as they start to lower Murphy. Murphy goes down the cliffside. 

"Just, hang on. I'm almost there," Murphy says as he gets close. He gets beside Mel and grabs her hip. "It's okay. I got you. I got you," Murphy tells her. "Just put your arms around me," Murphy says.

"I can't," Mel says.

"Yes, you can. It's okay. This will hold. I'll get you up. I promise. Okay?" Murphy asks.

"Okay," Mel says. She wraps her arms around Murphy's neck. He holds Mel. 

"I got her. Pull us up," Murphy says.

"Don't worry, Murphy. We got you," Harper says. They start to pull on the rope. They keep pulling Murphy up the mountain. The strap breaks, and they start to fall as Anya holds onto both sides. 

"A little help," She says to them. Harper comes over and grabs the strap. "Callie, Tris, Charlotte, a little help," She says to them. They come over and start to help.

"What the hell is happening up there?" Murphy asks. They start to pull when they hear horses. Bellamy comes over to them and starts to help them pull up. They get up to the top, and Murphy looks at Bellamy.

"About damn time," Murphy says to them. Roan smiles as he gets off the horse. 

"We rode fast," Roan says. Murphy looks at Octavia, Lincoln, and Nyko.

"Good to see you all again," Murphy says.

"You look like shit," Octavia says as Murphy goes over to hug her.

"Missed you too, O," Murphy says as he hugs the other too. Harper hugs the two grounders and the teen. Indra gets out her horse.

"We should get moving," Indra says.

"Who is that?" Callie asks.

"Indra is the clan leader of Trikru," Anya says.

"Okay. She can ride on the horse with me," Roan says to Murphy as he looks at Mel. Mel nods as she gets on the horse with Roan, and they start to head back to Alpha station.

The shop  
The others walk outside to the wagon. Devin and Niylah look at them. "Is this enough, Commander?" Devin asks.

"Yes," Lexa says as she hands him a bag of coins.

"No need," Devin says.

"Take the money," Lexa says. Devin nods.

"May I ask a favor?" Devin asks.

"Anything," Billy says.

"Take Niylah with you. She could use some time away from the shop and training, and she knows this area well. She can help your people," Devin says.

"Dad," Niylah says.

"You can come back, but you need some time away," Devin says.

"She can come if she wants," Clarke says.

"We wouldn't mind the help," Raven says to the blond. 

"I'll be back," Niylah says to her father.

"I know," Devin says. Niylah goes inside and grabs some supplies before she comes back out and hugs Devin and gets on the wagon as the others go to their horses and they head back to camp.

The Dropship  
Roy, Ontari, and Miller walked up to the dropship and saw writing on the metal. Roy can read his name on it. "I would say that was Claire," Miller says.

"That means they aren't here," Ontari says.

"They must be in the area," Roy says.

"Then we should get going. We should be able to see or hear something if we get close," Roy says. The others nod as they leave the dropship. Roy looks up and sees a balloon. "There," Roy says. The others nod as they follow him.

Alpha station  
Wells looks at the balloon. "Not a bad idea," Wells says to Wick, Jake, and Sinclair.

"Wells," Abby says as she comes over. Wells walks away with her.

"How is he?" Wells asks.

"Jaha will be okay, but he will need to be on bed rest for a little bit. You should be able to go and see him in a little while," Abby tells Wells, who nods. Wells nods as he walks away to Major Byrne.

"Anything?" Wells asks.

"No, but if they see something, they will talk to either Claire or me," Major Byrne says.

With Luna's group  
Anya and Gustus walk up to the grounders at the prison camp as Kane, Atom, and Otan sneak around. "Is there something else?" The man named Evan asked.

"We have quite the walk back to Alpha station. We were wondering if you could get us some water," Gustus says to him. 

"Where are you, friends?" Evan asks.

"Around here. Looking," Luna says.

"Take a seat then," Evan says. They nod as they sit down. Luna sees the three men walk past the grounders. Otan, Kane, and Atom walk past the cells and see most of the prisoners were sleeping. Otan stops by a cell.

"Emori," Otan says. The girl in the cell looks at them. Emori had dark hair and brown eyes. 

"Otan," Emori says as she stands up and walks over to them. "Who are your friends?" Emori asks.

"Marcus Kane and this is Atom. They are helping me," Otan says. He grabs the padlock. "How do we open this?" Otan asks them. Kane looks around and grabs a pipe on the ground, and goes to the padlock. He breaks the lock and opens the door.

"Let's go," Kane says as they leave the cells. They walk outside, and Atom nods to Luna and Gustus before they head back into the woods. They are shortly followed by the two grounders who meet them in the woods. Otan and Ontari stood by the two sky people as Gustus and Luna walked into the woods. The two grounders look at them.

"Go," Luna says.

"Wait," Atom says as he looks at the two grounders. He looks at Emori's hand that was covered up. "Come back to Alpha station. You'll have a home, and we could use everybody we can get," Atom says as he looks at Kane.

"Not a bad idea," Kane says.

"This is a real offer?" Otan says. Emori uncovers her hand and shows it to them.

"Your people would accept this?" Emori asks Kane and Atom.

"Yes, they would," Kane says to Ontari.

"We'll come for a little bit and see how we like it?" Emori says.

"Good, if we leave now, we should get back by nightfall," Kane says as they start to head back to camp. Otan and Emori follow the other two grounders.

Alpha station  
It was night, and most of the search groups were back. Billy had Emori and Otan put into a room together until they could figure something else out. "Moment in the woods," One of the guards says. 

"Don't fire," Claire says. Billy, Lexa, Claire, Anya, Luna, Lincoln, and Roan walk out of the gate and towards the people. They stop near the entrance to the woods.

"Come out," Billy says. They hear movement as Roy, Ontari, and Miller come out of the woods. 

"Roy," Claire says as she runs up and hugs Roy and hugs her back. Billy looks at Miller and Ontari. "You two okay?" Billy asks. They nod. "Your dad will be happy to see you, Miller," Billy says to Miller.

"Billy, Mount meather they took us," Miller says.

"We know," Billy says. 

"What do you mean?" Roy asks as he lets Claire go.

"I've known about Mount Weather since I got to Polis," Billy says to them.

"And you didn't say anything?" Miller asks.

"He did as I asked," Lexa says.

"Who are you?" Miller asks.

"She is the commander," Ontari says.

"Ontari Kom Azgeda. We have a lot to talk about," Lexa says to Ontari, who gets her a nod.

"Look, I will explain everything, but first we should get back in camp," Billy says. They walk back into camp as the gates close. 

"Roy," Jade says as she comes up to her son.

"Mom," Roy says as she hugs her back. Miller goes over to his dad and hugs him.

"You all get checked out. Tomorrow we will talk. Get some sleep," Billy says as he heads into Alpha station and to his room. He sees Raven lying there. He lays by her and kisses her head as he goes to sleep. Wells walks over to Ontari, who was standing.

"Ontari," Wells says

"Wells," Ontari says with a smile.

"I can show you to a room you can sleep in," Wells says. Ontari nods as Wells leads her into Alpha station and to his room, where he opens the door.

"Seems like somebody is already sleeping here," Ontari says.

"I am, but I'll be in medical with my dad. So you can sleep here," Wells says. Ontari nods as Wells leaves. Roy let his mom go, and she looked at him.

"Is Easten in Mount Weather still?" Jade asks.

"Easten's dead. He died at the dropship," Roy says to his mom, who starts to cry as Roy holds her again. Roy joins Claire in her room about an hour later and goes to sleep.

Thanks for reading. I am excited about the next chapter, mainly that episode, as I have some ideas and fun talks between the characters. Tell me if you guys have any ideas. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	51. Chapter 51-The Next Fight

Chapter 51-The Next Fight  
It was the day after Roy, Miller, and Ontari had returned to Alpha station. Billy walks outside and sees Roy watching the woods. Billy walks over to him and stops. "You okay?" Billy asks him.

"Finn's dead," Roy says as he looks at Billy.

"Who told you?" Billy asks.

"Claire. She told me that you killed him. That he killed a guard," Roy says.

"He did. I wasn't going to let Lexa kill him. It had to be me," Billy says. "How many of our people are in Mount Weather?" Billy asks.

"47, they aren't being harmed. They are being treated like kings. They have no clue what those people are doing. They wouldn't be in there if you told us about the mountain," Roy says.

"I didn't have a choice. You needed to focus on Azgeda and not the mountain. I didn't think they would take it or that they even knew about you. I made a call," Billy says to Roy. 

"Well, just know that every one of us who dies there is your fault. That you made that call that Jasper, Monty, and Athena could die because of you," Roy says before he walks away. Billy watches him a second before he walks over to Major Byrne.

"See anything?" Billy says.

"Movement outside the walls a few times. We haven't shot," Byrne says. 

"It is most likely hunters. Be sure that they are a threat before you fire," Billy says. Byrne nods as Billy walks away. Billy walks inside Alpha station and to Lexa's room, where he knocks on the door. The door opens, and Clarke looks at him. "Imagine if I was your mom," Billy says as he walks inside. 

"Then my mom would know," Clarke says as Lexa sits up.

"How many villages are in the area?" Billy asks Lexa, who looks at him.

"Trikru doesn't have very large villages. I believe there are five," Lexa says. "Indra will have a better number for you. Why?" Lexa says.

"Do your men hunt in this area?" Billy asks.

"Not since you have landed," Lexa says.

"Someone is watching us. I told Major Byrne it was just hunters. But we are too loud. Hunters wouldn't come here. So who the hell is out there?" Billy asks Lexa.

"Azgeda," Clarke says.

"No, Nia doesn't have enough men," Lexa says. Lexa stands up and walks out of the room. She walks down the hall as Billy and Clarke follow until they reach a door. Lexa opens the door and walks in. Indra sat on the bed with her sword in hand. "Where's Nyko?" Lexa asks.

"Medical," Indra says. "Is there something you need, Heda?" Indra asks.

"Have you had problems with clanless before or recently?" Lexa asks. Indra nods.

"They seem to be more of them each day," Indra says. "Why?" She asks.

"There's our problem," Lexa says. "We need to have a meeting," Lexa says. Billy nods as he leaves the room, and they get everybody gathered. 

"I should be out there with my guards," Major Byrne says.

"I lied. They are not hunters," Billy says. 

"What?" Byrne asks.

"We believe that Clanless are watching us. These are people who have been cast out of their clans," Lexa says.

"Like us," Otan says.

"Yes, but this could be for all kinds of different reasons, and that doesn't matter. The point is that I believe they are here to kill Skaikru," Lexa says.

"Why? We didn't do anything?" Miller asks.

"They might be working for someone," Luna says.

"We have to worry about Mount Weather," Roy says.

"Listen to me, all of you," Billy says. "Mount Weather is a threat, yes, but they are not immediate. It sounds like they are not just hurting the hundred," Billy says.

"What about our people?" Ontari asks.

"I know they are killing yours. I wish I could change that, but I can't. We won't be able to take down Mount Weather without Skaikru," Billy says. "How long until your army gets here?" Billy asks Lexa.

"A few days. I sent the letter before we left for the shop. I would say two-three days," Lexa says.

"Then that is how long we have to deal with these clanless," Billy says. "Now, you two know the best about the clanless. What can you tell us?" Billy asks Emori and Otan.

"We have been in the camps a few times, but they were not right in the head. So we left," Otan says.

"Camps?" Atom asks.

"There are multiple in this area," Otan says.

"How many warriors?" Anya asks.

"A couple hundred," Emori says.

"Great, How much ammo do we have?" Kane asks.

"The ammo isn't the problem. It's the guards," Murphy says.

"If they get scared. We lose," Bellamy says.

"Then we have to make sure they don't. Can you get any warriors here?" Jake asks Lexa.

"It sounds like they are making a blockade," Emma says.

"What do they get from killing us. I mean, they have to have a reason," Mia says.

"They could have attacked while we were all gone. Why didn't they?" Harper asks.

"Because they want to be seen as strong," Gustus says.

"How would killing our people help them achieve that?" Callie asks.

"It wouldn't but killing me would," Lexa says.

"This isn't an attack on us. It's an attack on Lexa. They want to kill the commander," Roan says.

"They couldn't attack you at the capital because of too many guards. It would be easier here. They know they can scare us," Abby says.

"I have put you all in danger," Lexa says. Billy smiles.

"We've been in danger since we landed," Billy says.

"We beat Azgeda. We can beat these fuckers," Miller says.

"We'll need a plan," Wells says.

"You will not die," Billy tells Lexa, who nods. 

"Every guard has to be prepared," Lincoln says.

"They will be," Billy says as he looks at Byrne, Claire, and Miles. "You three make sure all the guards are informed not to shoot on sight, but if someone charges, shoot," Billy tells them. They nod as they leave. Billy looks at Niylah. "Can you make anything that might help?" Billy asks her.

Niylah smiles. "How close can you get me to the trees?" Niylah asks.

"Close," Anya says.

"Yeah, I could make more spears; I could make bows and arrows and make spikes," Niylah says. Billy looks at Gustus, Anya, Octavia, Lincoln, and Bellamy. "You all go with her and help," Billy tells them. They nod as they leave the room. He looks at Raven, Wick, and Mia. "Make any kind of bombs you can," Billy tells them. They nod as they leave the room. "Abby, you and Nyko get medical ready with Jackson," Billy tells Abby, who nods as she leaves. Billy looks at Jake.

"We have rocket fuel?" Billy asks Jake, who nods.

"Good, turn them into grenades. Help the others," Billy says. Jake leaves, and he looks at Kane and Callie. "Weapons. I want whatever kind of weapons we can get on everybody," Billy tells them.

"Harper, Murphy, you two get guns and get on watch. Emori, Otan, Atom, Emma, and Roy. Make whatever you can that will protect us from bullets," Billy says. They nod as they leave. "Indra, Wells, Ontari, and Roan are with me," Billy says.

"What about us?" Clarke asks as she looks at Lexa.

"You two will be staying in Alpha station," Billy says. He could see the anger on Lexa's face.

"I am a warrior. I will not be trapped in this building," Lexa roars at Billy.

"We need you alive the people out here and in Mount Weather. They will target you, and you know that. Clarke will stay in here with you. I am not part of the coalition Lexa. You may be the commander of the twelve clans but here. I'm in charge," Billy says to Lexa, who lets out a huff as the others behind watch. 

"I could kill you where you stand," Lexa says in a low tone. Billy pulls out his handgun and puts it in Lexa's hand. He moved her hand, so the barrel was pressed against his head. He could hear Clarke's breathing as it was the loudest thing in the room.

"The only way you are leaving this station is by pulling that trigger," Billy says. "I will not lose my friend because of her ego. You may be the commander, but you can still die," Billy says. Lexa holds onto the gun. "I don't want another commander, Lexa. I want you and only you," Billy says. Lexa brings her arm down and drops the gun to the ground. 

"I will not stay in this station until this is over," Lexa says.

"You will when the fight starts," Billy says.

"Commander, he is right. Every man out there will go for you," Indra says.

"I will stay here during the fight," Lexa says slowly after a few moments. Billy nods

“If they get past us someone will be able to protect the civilians,” Bill says as he leaves, and Clarke hugs Lexa from behind.

Thanks for reading. I wanted to do something fun for the next few chapters. This will be the Clanless war/fight. I really like this idea, and I hope all of you do too. The next chapter will be more about preparing and some other things. I would love to see some ideas. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	52. Chapter 52-Lexa's Precaution

Chapter 52-Lexa's precaution  
Billy walks outside and could see some of the guards walking the fence as Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Gustus, Anya, and Niylah head out of the fence. He walks up the guard's closet to him. "Sir," Scott says.

"I want two guards watching them at all times," Billy says to Scott, who nods.

"Yes, sir," Scott says. Billy nods. He starts to walk away. "Do you think we can win?" He asks.

"If we keep our heads on straight. Yeah, I think we can win," Billy says before he walks away. Billy walks over to Indra. "You know this area well?" Billy asks. Indra nods. "I would like to work with Byrne and try to figure out where they might come at us from. Where most of them might come at us from," Billy says to Indra, who nods as she walks over to Byrne. Wells walks into medical and sees Jaha sitting up in bed.

"You're awake," Wells says. Jaha nods.

"Abby has informed me that we are surrounded," Jaha says.

"Yeah, I came in here to check and see how they are doing," Wells says as he walks past Jaha's bed. He walks up to the three doctors. "How are we doing here?" Wells asks.

"We are setting up the best we can. But until the fight, we won't know what we will need," Abby says. Wells nods as Lexa walks into the tent. "Is something wrong, Commander?" Abby asks.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Lexa asks Abby, who nods. Lexa leads Abby outside and away from the others. "I need you to do something," Lexa says.

"And that is?" Abby says.

"You know about my blood, correct?" Lexa asks.

"Yes, you are a nightblood. Your blood is black, and only night bloods can become commander," Abby says.

"Yes, if this goes the wrong way and I die. There would be a conclave, and none of those kids are ready to become commander, not even Aden. I don't trust Ontari enough. Is there a way you could turn someone else into a night blood?" Lexa asks.

"I would need bone marrow. Then yes, I could," Abby says.

"How long would that take?" Lexa asks.

"A few hours, but there is no promise this will work," Abby says.

"I'll take that chance," Lexa says. "I'm not saying that this is going to happen. I just want to be safe," Lexa says.

"How does the conclave work?" Abby asks.

"The night bloods fight to the death. I have made a letter in case I do die explaining how stupid that is. Clarke knows where it is. I want to make my case in person, but this is just in case," Lexa says.

"Okay, I'll have Jackson set up," Abby says. Lexa nods and walks away. Abby walks back into the tent and sees Wells is gone. "Jackson prepare a surgery to take out a piece of bone marrow," Abby says.

"What's going on?" Nyko asks.

"I'll explain while we set up," Abby says. Nyko nods as they get to work. After Abby explained what Lexa wanted to do, Nyko looked at her.

"Who is she giving it to?" Nyko asks.

"I would say either Anya, Gustus, or Billy," Abby says. Nyko nods, none of them noticing the tent flap close Bellamy watches the woods as Gustus, Octavia, and Niylah load up a wagon with wood and stones. He could hear the movements in the woods. He looks at Lincoln and Anya and sees them watching the woods.

"See anything?" Bellamy asks the two grounders.

"We hear them, but they are staying further back," Lincoln says as he holds his sword. 

"These guards were trained. I think they know if they are seen. They'll be shot," Bellamy says as they continue to watch the woods.

Raven sat in a chair in the workshop as she helped Mia make pipe bombs. She looks over at Wick. "What are you doing exactly?" Raven asks the man.

"I'm making mines, Reyes," Wick says. Raven nods as she sets one of the pipe bombs on the table. Wick looks at her. "I got a question," Wick says. Raven looks up at him.

"Shoot," She says.

"I have heard the stories. Why Billy, Clarke, and you were in Polis. I understand why they wanted to kill Billy. He was the leader of the hundred. I understand why they wanted to kill Clarke. She was your only doctor. What I don't understand is why they wanted to kill you," Wick says.

"Because they wanted to hurt Billy. Killing his girlfriend would do that. Come on, Wick, you're smart. You should be able to put that together," Mia says.

"I didn't realize you guys were that serious," Wick says.

"We may not show it, but we are," Raven says.

"I just thought it was a crush. That is what it seemed like on the ark," Wick says.

"A lot has changed since the Ark, Wick," Raven says to him.

"You're dating the guy who killed your ex-boyfriend," Wick says. Raven stands up and looks at Wick.

"Shut up, Wick," Raven says to him. Wick raises his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Wick says as he turns around and continues to work on the mines. Raven sits back down.

"You okay?" Mia asks her friend.

"Finn is a touchy subject. Finn is the only reason I'm alive. We broke up, and I still cared about him. He saved me, and I couldn't save him. Adding insult to injury is that Billy was the one who killed him. He hides it. He blames himself, but he won't talk about it, and I'm not even sure I want him to," Raven says.

"Why?" Mia asks.

"Because I'm scared of what he's going to say," Raven says. Mia nods as they continue to work on the pipe bombs. Atom looks through what supplies they had on Alpha station with Emori, Otan, Emma, and Roy. 

"I have an idea," Roy says. They all look at him.

"Care to share with the class?" Atom asks.

"Metal," Roy says.

"Metal?" Otan asks.

"There is a ton of it around Alpha station. We might not be able to make chest armor to protect us from arrows. But we could make shields," Roy says.

"Metal shields. Good idea," Emma says.

"I'll take Emori and Otan out there. You two look for anything we can use as handles," Atom says. Roy and Emma nod as Emori, Otan, and Atom walk out of Alpha station and over to Kane and David Miller. Miller's father.

"Kane, where is all the metal that landed around Alpha station?" Atom asks.

"Behind the station. We are using it for scraps but didn't need them yet," Kane says.

"Thanks," Otan says as they go behind the station. Kane watches them and looks at David.

"Callie has weapons in the meeting room. Make sure everybody is armed," Kane tells David, who nods. Atom comes back over. 

"Do you have something we can move metal in?" Atom asks Kane.

"For what?" Kane asks.

"Shields," Atom says. Kane looks at him and shrugs his shoulder. 

"Yeah, go ask Majory Byrne. She should know where you can find something," Kane says. Atom nods as he walks away and over to Major Byrne. She looks at the teen.

"Do you have something I can move metal with?" Atom asks.

"Yeah. It's beside the station," Major Byrne says. Atom nods as he walks away and over to a wood cart. Atom grabs the strings and takes them back to Otan and Emori. The two grounders look at him.

"Come on," Atom says as they start to get the metal. The two grounders nod as they start to help him. Lexa was lying on a bed reading a book as she waited for Abby. She knew Clarke was with Jake. The door comes open as Luna walks into the room. Lexa looks at her.

"What the hell are you up to?" Luna asks Lexa, who looks at her confused.

"The surgery and bone marrow," Luna says.

"How do you know about that?" Lexa asks as she sits up.

"I heard Abby talking about it," Luna says.

"It is just in case. Unless you want to become commander if I die," Lexa says to Luna, who shakes her head.

"Who are you giving it to?" Luna asks.

"I don't know. I thought about Gustus, but he's a good fighter but not at a commander level, and then I thought about Anya, but he has Tris. I even thought about Roan, but no," Lexa says.

"You're thinking about giving it to Billy," Luna says.

"The bridge between the ground and the sky. He has the respect," Lexa says.

"Not the experience. If you did the conclave, he would die," Luna says.

"He's a fast learner. Right now, I want to get the surgery done, and then I'll make my decision," Lexa says. Luna nods as Abby walks in.

"We're ready," Abby says. Lexa nods as he follows Lexa out of Alpha station and towards the tent. 

"What's going on?" Billy asks as he comes over.

"I'll explain later," Lexa tells Billy before she goes into the tent. Billy nods as Abby goes into the tent. Billy watches and walks away.

Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be focused on Lexa's decision and the final steps to preparing for the fight. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


End file.
